1918 là où tout a commencé intro et 1er Chapitre
by Nathy91
Summary: C'est un melange de Twilight de S. Meyer et le fanfic de Sabivamp35 En le lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce Que l'on pouvait Imaginer pour la suite.j'ai donc réécris la fic depuis le début.
1. Chapter 1 et intro

Introduction

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

La scène se passe en 1918. « Et si Bella et Edward s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 »

Donc à partir du chapitre N°8 de Sabivamp35, j'ai écrit ma suite parallèle, avec l'aide de correctrices.

Lillas et Twilight Forever que je remercie aussi beaucoup.

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

**Prologue**

1er chapitre Le début de tout

Je suis Bella, jeune fille sans histoire de 17 ans, je suis mince, la peau pâle, mes yeux sont couleur chocolat, et mes cheveux bruns indomptables mi-longs. Je suis née et j'habite Forks. Mon père, Charlie Swan, en est le shérif, ma mère, Renée Swan, confectionne des paniers et autres objets en osiers. C'est bien plus un passe-temps qu'un réel travail, elle est un peu immature parfois mais je m'entends bien avec elle, même si je suis assez souvent obligée de me substituer à elle.

Je viens juste de finir mes études, et ai eu la chance de rencontrer le Docteur Cullen, lors de soins qu'il apportait à mon père, suite à une légère blessure à sa jambe. Il l'avait raccompagné chez nous, vu que l'accident s'était produit plus près de chez nous que de l'hôpital, de plus il avait toujours avec lui sa trousse de secours et la coupure ne nécessitait pas d'hospitalisation. Je l'avais assisté dans les soins prodigués et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait proposée de venir renforcer l'effectif des infirmières de l'hôpital.

Ils avaient obtenu un contrat pour effectuer les visites médicales, pour la validation d'attribution des pilotes de la base aérienne de l'armée qui se trouvait entre Forks et Port Angeles. Ces visites devaient démarrer le jour de ma prise de poste.

Ce matin-là, je me préparais, bien décidée à partir en avance, je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer et arriver en retard pour un premier jour, ce n'était pas l'idéal, pour un début.

Le temps était menaçant mais il ne pleuvait pas encore, j'enfourchai mon vélo, direction le centre ville où se trouvait l'hôpital, à environ deux kilomètres et demi de la maison. Je pédalais de bon cœur, j'étais contente d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement cet emploi, et pensais qu'en mettant de l'argent de côté je pourrais remplacer ma vieille bicyclette qui n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête et était sans cesse réparée par mon ami d'enfance, Jacob.

Je passais dans un trou de la chaussée et, hop, de nouveau je pédalais dans le vide et eus juste le temps de poser mes pieds à terre pour ne pas me retrouver dans le fossé. J'étais excédée, c'en était trop. Je la relevai et continuai le chemin à pieds en la poussant. Arrivée devant le hangar à vélo, je dus courir pour ne pas être en retard, mais ma maladresse me rattrapa une fois de plus. En grimpant l'escalier mon pied glissa, je sentis mon corps partir en arrière et un cri m'échappa, tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti jusqu'au moment où mon corps entra en contact avec des bras. Il était beau, on aurait dit un ange, ses cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux émeraudes, son sourire parfait, je croyais rêver.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Même sa voix était magnifique, son haleine m'enivrait, j'étais hypnotisée.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Vous désirez que je vous accompagne voir un médecin ? »

Je repris mes esprits et devins rouge écarlate, il était bien réel, et moi bien en retard. Je lui répondis vite fait.

« Euh… oui, je vais bien, merci et non je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin, je suis en retard. »

Et je m'enfuis vers le service administratif, où je devais récupérer mes affaires et me rendre au briefing du matin. J'arrivais tout juste à temps, je finis d'attacher ma toge en écoutant les recommandations et instructions du jour que le Docteur Cullen nous donnait. Il en profita pour me présenter à mes collègues avec qui j'allais passer la journée pour les visites médicales de contrôle.

" Bella, vous serez dans le poste N°1 pour les mesures, pesées et vérifications d'identités. "

" Evelyn, vous vérifierez la vue et l'audition au poste n°2. "

Elle était grande, enrobée, les cheveux grisonnants remontés en chignon.

" Suzy, vous vous chargerez des vaccins et des prises de sang au poste n°3. "

Suzy était petite, blonde, le cheveux au carré, un peu maigrichonne, on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle était enceinte d'environ deux ou trois mois.

" Nous n'avons qu'un seul impératif : terminer la première liste des douze pilotes avant midi car ils doivent repartir aux entrainements, pour que les autres compagnies puissent arriver, sans manque d'effectif à la base. "

Nous acquiesçâmes en cœur et prîmes nos postes.

Je pris la liste, ouvris la porte et appelai le premier candidat, lui indiquant les consignes.

« Déshabillez- vous, mettez vos affaires dans ce casier et venez vous présenter dans la salle de consultation. »

Je prenais mon air indifférent pour ne pas avoir à rougir devant les corps semi dénudés de ces jeunes soldats et ne voulais surtout pas leur donner le moindre espoir de rendez-vous galant, tout le monde connaissait les histoires d'infirmières faciles et cela n'était pas du tout ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Ma carapace devait être assez bien montée, car aucun des jeunes pilotes ne tenta plus de deux fois d'engager la conversation. J'étais presque arrivée à la fin de la liste plus que deux et je pourrais faire une pause. Je me mis à repenser à ce bel inconnu le temps que l'avant dernier pilote n'en finisse de se déshabiller. J'étais partie si loin dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était devant moi, les bras croisés sous sa tête baissée, comme intimidé et gêné. Il se racla la gorge et je le fixai puis lui demandai de monter sur la balance, le mesurai et vérifiai son identité.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et je lui indiquai le poste suivant. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte pour faire entrer le dernier candidat, Carlisle apparut et me demanda d'aller remplacer Suzy, qui avait dû rentrer chez elle prise de malaises, dès que j'en aurais fini avec le dernier pilote. Il s'excusa de ne pas me laisser de temps de pause mais l'impératif horaire était important, je ne pus lui refuser et il m'en remercia.

« Edward Massen, c'est à vous, ent….. »

Je restai sans voix, c'était lui, il me sourit, se leva, s'approcha, et me dit:

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle, êtes vous sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Euh… oui oui, entrez, déshabillez-vous, déposez vos affaires dans ce casier et passez dans la pièce suivante. »

« D'accord, je me déshabille mais jusqu'où ? »

Il commença par retirer sa veste, déboutonna sa chemise, je le contemplais, son corps était parfait une musculature remarquable, je le dévorais des yeux, il me fixa, me sourit, je redevins rouge derechef, et sortis de la pièce où il se déshabillait. Je restais scotchée, c'était dingue l'effet d'attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Il me fallait me ressaisir, je pris une grande inspiration mais son odeur inondait la pièce. C'était si bon et si troublant.

« Vous Gardez juste vos sous-vêtements, que je puisse vous peser et vous mesurer. »

Il s'approcha monta sur la balance, je le regardai, il se déplaçait avec aisance et élégance. Ses mouvements étaient harmonieux, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, j'inscrivis son poids sur sa fiche 75 KG.

« Venez par ici que je vous mesure. »

J'en profitai pour l'effleurer, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne dégageait des décharges électriques à travers mon corps, il me dévorait des yeux, et me faisait rougir à un point ou c'en était gênant, je repris sa fiche pendant qu'il s'installait devant moi, je vérifiai son identité et notai sa taille un mètre quatre vingt cinq.

« Ah, comme l'an dernier, ça n'a pas bougé. »

« Vous étiez déjà à la base l'an dernier ? »

« Non, je suis arrivé en décembre, et la visite est obligatoire au moment de l'intégration, je n'habite dans le coin que depuis un an et je ne pilote les avions de l'armée de l'air que depuis un mois, il me faut la validation de mon dossier pour être officiellement pilote »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de formalité alors. »

Il me tendit la main pour récupérer le dossier que je lui tendais, il posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne et me proposa de m'inviter à la fin de ma journée.

Le courant passait vraiment entre nous, mais je ne pouvais pas, il devait avoir un tas de filles à ses pieds, je ne voulais pas figurer dans sa longue liste de prétendantes. Je me reculai, baissai le regard et trouvai une excuse prétextant ne pas être disponible, et ne sachant pas l'heure de la fin de ma journée.

« Puis-je au moins connaitre votre prénom ? »

Il avait à peine passé la porte que Carlisle m'interpela par l'autre porte qui conduisait à une autre pièce.

« Bella, pouvez-vous passer au poste N°3 dès que vous aurez terminé, s'il vous plait. »

Et il repartit aussitôt après avoir eu ma confirmation.

Edward sourit et me dit:

« Hum, Bella, ce prénom est celui que j'aurais imaginé pour vous, vous le portez à la perfection. »

Je restai sans voix et le regardai rejoindre la file d'attente suivante, il se retourna et me fit un signe de la main. Je me ressaisis, sortis et partis au poste N°3 qui avait été abandonné. J'administrai les vaccins, et fis les prélèvements sanguins. Je ne faisais que ce que je devais faire, ma cadence ne baissait pas, quand me revint à l'esprit que j'allais encore le revoir, il me fallait tenter de le connaitre un peu plus. Il était différent des autres, avait de bonnes manières et jamais je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille au contact d'un homme. Encore deux et ce serait lui, et, comme j'avais de l'avance, je pourrais le garder un peu plus longtemps, je trouverais bien un moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et surtout de m'excuser, d'avoir été aussi froide.

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert

Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

Avez-vous aimez ?en revoulez vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre N°2 Le rendez-vous.

C'était enfin son tour, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui, déposa son dossier sur le bureau, s'installa devant moi et me demanda si j'avais toujours des projets pour la soirée.

Je ne répondis pas, pris l'aiguille, m'approchai de son bras, positionnai le garrot, passai le coton alcoolisé nettoyant la peau et je lui prélevai un tube de sang pour les analyses. Il me fixait, son regard était si doux que j'en fus encore plus troublée et lui demandai de baisser son caleçon pour lui injecter le vaccin, il me tourna le dos en me demandant s'il devait le baisser ou le retirer, il se moquait de moi, en moi-même, je me dis " toi, tu vas voir si tu vas te payer ma tête longtemps ".

« Non, juste un peu baissé, cela suffira. »

Je me mordis les lèvres en découvrant ses fesses, elles étaient vraiment bien faites et bien fermes, je repassai le coton en prenant soin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et le piquai peut-être sans retenir mon mouvement histoire de lui montrer que, moi aussi, je savais me défendre.

« Aïe »

« Oh, désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien remarqué, vous ne m'avez même pas répondu, aurais-je commis une erreur ? Je vous repose ma question ou bien, non, je reformule ma demande pour me faire pardonner laissez-moi … »

Mais on frappa à la porte TOC TOC !

« Bella, je peux vous voir un instant, ah, bonjour Edward, comment allez-vous ? Comment va Elisabeth ? Vous lui transmettrez mes salutations. »

« Oui, Docteur Cullen, je n'y manquerai pas, elle en sera ravie. »

Edward sortit de la salle d'examen en me souriant, il retourna s'habiller, j'étais frustrée, je n'avais pas pu entendre sa demande. Mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

« Vous le connaissez bien à ce que je peux constater. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oh oui, c'est Edward Massen, j'ai soigné son père au mois de décembre dernier. Le pauvre homme, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, il s'était battu jusqu'à la fin. Edward et sa mère étaient, là, toujours à ses côtés, ils ont été effondrés par sa mort. Je me suis pris d'affection pour eux et les ai aidés à surmonter cette épreuve. Et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois si radieux depuis cet événement, et j'en suis heureux pour lui. Donc, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des camarades qui seraient intéressés par un poste à l'hôpital, car entre Suzy, qui risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu plus de repos, et des militaires que nous allons avoir à traiter en plus, nous manquons cruellement de bras. »

« Oui, j'ai des camarades qui ont obtenus leur diplôme, je vais les contacter et leur demander de venir vous rencontrer, ils en seront ravis. »

Carlisle me remercia et me félicita de mon travail bien fait, il était content que les visites des pilotes avaient été honorées dans les temps impartis malgré le manque d'effectif, et me permit une pause plus longue d'une demi-heure, Je pourrais ainsi en profiter pour aller proposer à Angela, Mike et Ben de venir grossir les rangs du personnel de l'hôpital.

Je repensais à Edward et étais peinée de l'avoir si rapidement jugé, il n'était pas celui que j'avais cru, mais un être doux et fragile à la fois, je ressortis de l'Hôpital, me dirigeai vers la maison d'Angela, elle était avec Ben, pour leur proposer de venir travailler avec moi mais ils avaient déjà d'autres propositions en vue, puis j'allais à la boutique des Newton proposer la même chose à Mike mais il n'y avait que sa mère, elle me promit de lui faire la commission et me remercia pour lui, je repartis au travail en prenant le temps de prendre un peu l'air et de me restaurer un peu, j'avais du temps avant de reprendre les visites médicales des autres escadrons. L'air était doux et la pluie de la nuit avait fini par sécher, je profitais un peu de ce fond d'air clément.

J'allai voir si mon vélo était réparable, si je pouvais remettre cette fichue chaine en place, mais c'était peine perdue, il me faudrait, une fois de plus, demander à Jacob de le réparer, c'était des réparations de fortune mais je n'avais pas trop le choix et étais bien contente qu'il les fasse.

J'avais de la graisse plein les doigts, je devais aller me laver et bien frotter, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, et risquer de tâcher mon uniforme blanc. Je râlais toute seule, en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire

Je pris le savon, la brosse et dus bien insister pour réussir à tout retirer, j'en avais les mains rouges et irritées, décidément. Je ressortis et retournai à mon poste quand je vis Mike qui me courait après.

« Bella, Bella, je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi pour ce poste, ça va être amusant, on va faire équipe, je vais remplacer une infirmière le temps de son congé et peut-être plus si je conviens, je vais devoir t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir pour fêter ça. »

« Non Mike je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'en levant mes yeux je l'aperçus, nos regards se croisèrent, il me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

« Je me suis porté volontaire pour déposer des dossiers supplémentaires dans le seul espoir de vous revoir Bella, je vous attendrais à la sortie de votre service. »

Mike tendait l'oreille alors je ne pus lui refuser, j'étais prête à tout pour éviter une sortie avec Mike.

« D'accord, je quitte vers 15 heures. »

Il me sourit et me dit:

« J'adore vos joues lorsqu'elles se colorent ainsi, Bella, tout autant que ce magnifique prénom qui vous va à ravir. Donc je serais là pour vous, Bella. »

« A une condition, je ne veux plus entendre de vous, nous avons le même âge. »

« Comme tu voudras, Bella, tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Il déposa sur ma joue un baiser qui m'embrasa, et repartit avec ses dossiers sous le bras, en direction du bureau du docteur Cullen.

Mike me toisait et ne disait rien, je comprenais bien qu'il était déçu, mais, le connaissant, il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi rapidement vu qu'il me collait depuis le lycée.

L'après-midi passa vite j'avais repris le poste N°1 donc avais fini avant Mike et Evelyn. Je fis mon rapport à Carlisle qui me demanda de prendre place. Je tirai donc le fauteuil et m'y installai, je me demandais de quoi il allait me parler. Il posa son stylo et se redressa, me fixa dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bella, j'ai remarqué que le jeune Massen ne vous laissait pas indifférente, et cela a l'air d'être réciproque, j'en suis ravi, vous devez savoir que Madame Massen est une généreuse donatrice pour les œuvres de l'hôpital et nous aide dans d'autres projets de recherche. »

Je me demandais comment il avait bien pu se rendre compte de tout ça juste en nous apercevant un court instant ensemble, enfin juste dans la même pièce. Mais il est vrai que je devais être écarlate lorsqu'il était intervenu à deux reprises, bien que, la première fois, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était présent puisqu'il sortait de la pièce pour retourner dans la file d'attente suivante.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail et aussi pour avoir trouvé un élément supplémentaire pour étoffer l'équipe. Nous aurons des visites médicales encore pendant deux semaines, ensuite je vous prendrai dans le service médecine pour m'épauler dans ce service, cela vous permettra d'apprendre encore plus de choses, je vous sens fiable et j'ai confiance en vous.»

J'étais de nouveau rouge, je ne m'attendais pas à de telles éloges à mon sujet après juste une journée de travail, Carlisle avait le don de mettre les gens en confiance et personne ne voulait lui déplaire, c'était un des meilleurs médecins que cette ville avait connu, et tout le monde, à part les Quilleutes, en était satisfait.

« Je vous remercie, cela me touche beaucoup, vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. »

« Ça je le sais déjà, vous pouvez disposer Bella. Dépêchez-vous Il doit vous attendre. »

Je me levais et le fixais en me demandant de qui il parlait. Je sortis, me dirigeai vers le vestiaire, lorsque Mike m'interpela de nouveau.

« Bella, alors tu viens ? Je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça tu sais, j'ai bien compris que ce pilote t'a servie d'excuse. Alors je t'attends à la sortie.»

Je le fixais et lui répondis que j'avais déjà des projets et qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. J'entrai dans le vestiaire, quel pot de colle celui-là, je me demandais bien pourquoi, il insistait autant, je ne lui avais pourtant jamais laissé espérer quoi que ce soit.

Je ressortis du vestiaire quand je le vis, il était là, il était venu. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude, ressentis un frisson de bonheur m'envahir, restant une fois de plus sans voix, il allait vraiment me prendre pour une cruche, je restais si souvent bloquée.

Il s'avançait vers moi lentement, je le regardais médusée, quand Mike réapparut une fois de plus, rompant le charme.

« Bella, je suis là, que fais-tu, on y va ? »

« Mike Newton, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles car il me semble que tu n'as pas encore compris que non, c'était non. »

J'étais folle de rage, il était moins une que je lui envoie un bon coup dans l'estomac, je serrais mes poings et les dressais devant lui. Je crois que cette fois il comprit ma réponse car il recula et partit sans demander son reste.

Edward le bouscula au moment où il passa à côté de lui, et lui jeta un regard menaçant, puis vint me rejoindre, et me calma en me lançant une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Eh bien, au moins là je sais à quoi m'en tenir, Bella la boxeuse, non, ça ne sonne pas vraiment bien, il serait dommage d'abimer de si jolies mains. »

Sa voix avait un tel tintement de velours que je ne pus rester énervée très longtemps, je me remis même à lui sourire derechef. Il me tendit sa main m'invitant à l'accompagner. Je le suivis jusqu'au parking.

« Je dois aller récupérer ma bicyclette hors d'usage pour la ramener chez moi. »

« Eh bien, pas de problème, je vais la mettre dans la voiture et, comme ça, je te raccompagnerai, mais avant j'ai juste une petite course à faire. »

« Mais elle va salir ta voiture. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les banquettes sont en cuir, ça se nettoie bien. C'est la voiture de ma mère, je la fais rouler un peu. »

C'était une superbe Rolls Royce décapotable blanche à l'intérieur cuir rouge assorti aux roues. C'était bien la première fois que j'en approchais une d'aussi près, et j'allais monter dedans, je me demandais bien quel type de voiture il avait lui.

« Ça me gène, tu va l'abimer, elle est si belle. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une voiture, et je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler comme ça sinon je vais chercher le petit blondinet. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire et je finis par prendre place dans la voiture, il referma la porte derrière moi et se mit au volant.

« Je dois récupérer mon blouson chez la couturière, tu me rends service en venant avec moi. Je vais te faire passer pour ma fiancée, c'est pour qu'elle arrête de me faire du rentre-dedans. »

Il n'avait même pas attendu que je lui réponde que, déjà, il fit le tour et m'aida à descendre, je le regardais, il me sourit et, du coup, je n'osais pas lui en faire la remarque, j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit et encore moins lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi, sans compter l'effet que produisait le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, je le suivais. Nous entrâmes dans la boutique, la clochette tinta pour annoncer notre présence, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne, un peu enrobée, cheveux blonds courts et bouclés, bien habillée, son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Edward, c'était à peine si elle avait remarqué ma présence.

« Edward, c'est vous ? Comme je suis contente de vous voir, je pensais que Charles allait venir récupérer votre blouson, je vais vous le chercher tout de suite. »

Effectivement, elle le courtisait ouvertement, elle avait quand même plus de dix ans de différence et était mariée, elle portait une alliance. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, Edward me présenta.

« Je vous présente Bella, ma fiancée. »

« Enchantée ! Comme vous avez de la chance, Mademoiselle. Edward est un réel gentleman et, de plus, il est charmant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit bien accompagné. »

Edward régla la note et nous sortîmes en silence, retenant nos rires, jusqu'à notre arrivée à la voiture. Il prenait toujours le temps de m'ouvrir la porte, j'avais du mal à me faire à cette manière mais profitais de l'instant qui nous permettait de nous frôler.

« Effectivement, elle n'est pas discrète. C'est fou l'effet d'attraction que tu as sur elle. »

"Et sur moi aussi" dis-je tout bas, en sentant mes joues rougir, je me demandais s'il l'avait entendu.

« Oui, tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai mon fan club et je pense que, cette fois-ci, elle ne recommencera pas d'aussitôt. Alors, comme ça, toi aussi, tu es attirée par moi ? »

Il passa sa main sur mon visage, replaçant la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait ma joue, je ressentis, au doux contact de sa main, tout un tas de frissons qui me parcourrait le corps.

« Il y a un bal vendredi soir, veux-tu m'y accompagner, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande à mes parents. Je ne suis vraiment pas très agile dans mes mouvements, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un excellent cavalier, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre, je te guiderais. Je considère ta réponse comme affirmative, donc je vais demander moi-même à tes parents et me présenter par la même occasion, ainsi ils ne pourront pas refuser. Du moins, je l'espère. »

Il avait bien raison mes parents en le rencontrant ne risquaient pas de lui refuser la moindre sortie en sa compagnie. Qui l'aurait pu ?

Je lui indiquais la direction à prendre, il roulait lentement, cela nous permettait de rester plus longtemps ensemble, un avant goût d'un premier rendez-vous en quelque sorte. Une fois arrivés devant la maison, ma mère sortit intriguée par le ronronnent du moteur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Edward descendit, m'ouvrit et c'est à ses côtés que je grimpais les marches du perron.

« Maman, je te présente Edward Massen, il a eu la gentillesse de me raccompagner, ma bicyclette m'a encore jouée un tour, il faut vraiment que je la remplace. »

« Madame Swan, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. »

Il lui fit un baise main, elle en était toute émoustillée, je lui fis de gros yeux pour qu'elle se calme un peu, j'étais un peu gênée par son exubérance.

« Appelez-moi Renée, pas de Madame Swan entre nous. Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis aussi charmants Bella. »

« Maman, je t'en prie ! Papa est rentré ? »

« Oui, il est dans la grange avec Billy et Jacob, ils coupent du bois. »

Je me mordis les lèvres et me demandai comment allait réagir Jacob en présence d'Edward, vu qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, envers moi, l'été dernier. Je lui avais bien précisé que, pour moi, il resterait toujours mon ami mais juste un ami. Il était comme le grand frère que je n'avais pas eu, et je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement, mes sentiments n'allaient pas plus loin.

Je ressortis, accompagnée d'Edward et de Renée, pour aller les rejoindre. Billy était dans son fauteuil roulant, mon père fendait les buches et Jacob les entassait, ils discutaient pêche comme à leur habitude, pas étonnant qu'ils ne nous aient pas entendu arriver. Edward en profita pour descendre le vélo de la voiture et nous suivait avec pour le déposer dans la grange.

« Voici les rafraichissements, pour ces grands travailleurs. »

« Merci Renée, nous avions le gosier un peu sec. Ah, Bella, tu es rentrée ! Comment s'est passé ta première journée ? Qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? »

Je stoppai mon avancée et regardai discrètement la réaction de Jacob.

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé, même si elle a failli se terminer avant d'avoir commencé. Ma bicyclette a bien failli me coûter plus que mon job, mais, bon, passons. Et Edward m'a gentiment raccompagnée. »

« Bonsoir, je suis Edward Massen. Je suis pilote de l'armée de l'air sur la base de Port Angeles. »

« Massen, ah oui, j'ai déjà rencontré votre mère, comment se porte-t-elle ? Je vous remercie d'avoir raccompagné ma fille. »

« Elle se porte bien, je vous remercie. Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'inviter Bella à aller au bal vendredi soir. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ça lui fera un peu de bien de sortir, c'est une véritable nonne notre Bella. Si vous promettez de ne pas rentrer trop tard, et de bien veiller sur elle... »

« Je vous le promets, je passerai donc vendredi vers 18 heures. »

Je dévisageais mon père qui avait osé me traiter de nonne devant lui et je raccompagnai Edward jusqu'à la voiture. Jacob nous suivit ainsi que Charlie et Billy.

« Whaou, c'est ta voiture, c'est une Rolls Royce ! Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai et elle est encore plus belle, que celle que j'ai vu sur les brochures de réclames. »

« Non, c'est celle de ma mère, et oui, c'est une Rolls Royce Silver-Gosht , moi j'ai une Bugatti Black-Bess, si tu veux je t'emmènerai faire un tour la prochaine fois. »

« Oh, c'est sûr que ça doit aller bien plus vite que le vélo ou le char à bœuf, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Je mis un coup de coude à Jacob pour qu'il arrête ses allusions, déplacées. Edward était resté courtois et lui pas du tout.

Edward coupa court en nous saluant. Il monta dans la voiture, je m'approchai de lui et il me murmura « Tu vois tout s'est bien passé. Je te retrouverai demain soir, je te raccompagnerai, j'ai plein de questions à te poser pour mieux te connaitre. A demain, mademoiselle Bella Swan, faites de beaux rêves. »

Et il partit. Mes parents et Billy étaient rentrés dans la maison, Jacob, lui, m'attendait, assis sur les marches, je restais immobile à le regarder s'éloigner un pincement au cœur, et les joues rouges, je repris mes esprits et une grande inspiration et me retournai vers Jacob, qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois. Arrêteras-tu un jour tes enfantillages ? »

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, mais bon que veux-tu, déjà tu travailles avec Cullen et ça ne me plait pas, et te voir avec un gosse de riche, ça m'a fait voir rouge, un pilote ? Tu choisis bien. »

Ah, c'en était trop, je n'allais pas le laisser salir Edward et Carlisle sans riposter.

« Comment oses-tu critiquer des personnes si bonnes ? Eh puis c'est quoi ces histoires ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ni pour ma vie privée ni pour ma vie professionnelle. Le docteur Cullen est un excellent médecin et il est très attentionné, Edward a peut-être les moyens mais cela ne change rien à ses manières, et de plus si les réparations de ma bicyclette avaient tenues je ne l'aurais peut-être pas rencontré. Tu dépasses un peu trop les bornes, Jacob. »

De rage, je rentrai à la maison et aidai ma mère à préparer le souper, j'étais bien décidée à l'éviter le reste de la soirée. Je passais le repas entier le nez dans mon assiette pour éviter son regard de chien battu, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais à la fin du repas, une fois la vaisselle faite, il vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour s'excuser, il était tout penaud.

« Bella, je m'excuse d'avoir agi ainsi, mais tu sais bien ce que j'éprouve pour toi et te voir avec un autre m'a rendu fou, même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je garde toujours espoir, je reste toujours ton ami Bella, pardonne-moi. J'ai réparé ton vélo et ça devrait tenir, mais je ne suis pas magicien. »

« C'est bon, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

« Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? »

« Tout dépend de la chose ? »

« Lorsque tu travailles, ne reste jamais seule avec Cullen, ce n'est pas pour rien, que nous, les Quilleutes, n'allons pas à l'hôpital. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide, le Docteur Cullen est bon et généreux et j'ai beaucoup à apprendre à ses côtés. »

« Promet-le-moi. Jamais seule avec lui. »

« Oui, bon, si tu insistes, mais tu me dois une explication censée. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en donner, c'est comme ça, il te faudra demander à mon père. »

« Bon, je travaille demain et je ne me suis pas encore douchée, je voudrais me coucher alors si tu pouvais me laisser ce serait sympa, bonne nuit Jacob. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

je remercie aussi beaucoup

Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

Chapitre N°3 Une longue semaine.

Je me couchais en repensant à cette journée, qui avait été chargée de rebondissements, le presque accident de vélo, le rattrapage au vol dans les escaliers, la rencontre avec Edward et la chance de pouvoir le revoir aussi souvent dans la même journée, c'était vraiment divin tout ces moments en sa compagnie.

Les mises aux points avec Mike et Jacob, et sans oublier les encouragements reçus par le Docteur Cullen.

Je m'imaginais dans les bras d'Edward, me demandant s'il était vraiment sincère envers moi ou si je n'étais qu'un passe temps. Avec un peu de recul, mon père n'avait pas totalement tort en me traitant de nonne, je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami, aucun garçon à ce jour n'avait attiré mon attention.

Mais là, c'était bien au-delà de mes espérances, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour un jeune homme me ferait tant d'effet, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il était tout à fait le stéréotype de l'homme parfait dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvaient, et c'était sur moi qu'il avait arrêté son choix, enfin il me fallait encore le définir, il était trop tôt pour le savoir.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

Au petit matin, je repris ma bicyclette pour aller travailler, puisque Jacob l'avait réparée.

Je pus arriver sans embuche cette fois-ci, et du coup j'étais en avance. J'enfilai ma tenue, mis mon voile, allai voir la liste des prochains candidats aux visites. Il me fallait absolument éviter Mike, je n'étais pas sûre de supporter encore ses propositions.

J'avais envie d'être tranquille et de passer une bonne journée en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward. J'avais commencé à dresser une liste de questions à lui poser afin de mieux le connaitre, tenter de savoir si notre relation pourrait être sérieuse ou non. Je n'étais pas experte dans ce genre de circonstances, vu qu'il était le premier avec qui j'avais envie d'être. J'étais partagée entre l'excitation et le doute, j'avais peur de me tromper. Et si ce n'était pas lui l'homme de ma vie. Mais c'était stupide, il était si parfait que je finissais par ne plus savoir où j'en étais, après tout il m'avait juste invitée au bal rien de plus.

« Bella, pouvez vous me rendre service ? J'aurais besoin de transmettre ces documents à Madame Massen, elle doit passer en début d'après midi, mais je serai en pleine intervention pour assister un confrère, et je ne pourrai donc pas le lui donner. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Docteur Cullen, sans aucun problème. »

« Bella, appelez-moi Carlisle. Vous verrez, Elisabeth Massen est une femme adorable, vous l'apprécierez tout autant que son fils, en plus ils se ressemblent beaucoup. »

Je rougis et il le vit,

« Ne rougissez pas, Bella, vous savez vous méritez bien d'avoir un ami comme Edward, c'est un garçon que j'apprécie énormément. Il est un peu comme un fils pour moi. Et vous lui avez redonné goût à la vie, je vous en remercie. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureux ensemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela restera entre nous, mais, que voulez-vous, j'ai un don pour ressentir ces choses-là et je vous trouve un peu troublée et indécise, c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier.»

Je le remerciais mais ne savais pas trop comment il me fallait prendre cette conversation, de toute manière j'avais bien l'intention de le revoir aussi souvent que possible et de l'accompagner à ce stupide bal, au risque de lui piétiner lamentablement les pieds.

Les premiers soldats arrivèrent, je pris mon poste et enchainai les mesures et pesées de chacun d'entre eux. Lors de la pause du midi, je déjeunais avec Evelyn, qui n'était pas très bavarde et cela m'arrangeait un peu, les gens qui parlent pour ne rien dire m'ont toujours un peu agacés. De plus, me voyant avec elle, Mike ne s'approchait pas, j'avais une bonne parade pour l'éviter le plus possible.

Les visites ne redémarraient pas avant treize heures trente, et la mère d'Edward ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Carlisle prendre le dossier que je devais lui transmettre, je sortais à peine, lorsque je vis une femme très élégante à la chevelure d'un roux éclatant, aux yeux turquoise, au teint laiteux. Elle était vraiment très belle, tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, elle ne laissait personne indifférent, je compris tout de suite que c'était Elisabeth, elle ressemblait vraiment à Edward, elle avait quelques rides mais inspirait le respect et la sagesse. Elle s'avança vers moi, me sourit, nous entrâmes dans le bureau et elle me dit:

« Vous êtes très certainement Bella ? Edward avait raison, vous êtes charmante, il a bon goût. »

Je rougis et restai sans voix, je n'avais pas pensé qu'Edward aurait parlé de moi à sa mère. Nous nous connaissions juste de la veille, et comment savait-elle que c'était moi ? Il y avait d'autres infirmières, Carlisle aurait-il orchestré cette rencontre ? Mais dans quel but ? Je finis par lui répondre.

« Oui, je suis Bella, Edward vous a parlé de moi ? Le docteur Cullen m'a remis ses documents pour vous, vous êtes bien Madame Massen ? »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras, j'étais encore plus confuse, et gênée à la fois.

« Il avait raison, vous êtes à part. Je comprends pourquoi il est sous le charme, je vous remercie d'exister Bella, mais surtout pas un mot à Edward sur notre rencontre, j'étais tellement curieuse que je ne pouvais pas patienter plus longtemps pour vous rencontrer, rencontrer la personne qui a redonné vie à mon fils. »

« Merci mais je ne comprends pas, comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? Pourquoi ne faut-il pas qu'il sache ? »

Moi aussi j'étais heureuse qu'il existe. Même si nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

« Eh bien, ma chère enfant, après tout ce que m'a raconté Edward hier soir, je n'ai pu me retenir de demander à mon ami, Carlisle, de me permettre de vous rencontrer. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à votre sujet lui aussi, c'est ainsi que je lui ai suggéré ce prétexte pour vous rencontrer, j'espère que cela ne vous contrarie pas trop. Je suis habituellement assez réservée mais, là, depuis le départ de mon époux, mon fils était éteint, sans vie. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, Edward s'est senti responsable de la maladie de son père car c'est en allant à une exposition aéronautique à Seattle qu'il a contracté le virus de la grippe Espagnole. Ils avaient cette passion en commun, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée de l'air pour rendre hommage à son père. »

« Oh non, cela ne me contrarie pas, je suis heureuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, il est vrai qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, et il me faut du temps pour mieux le connaitre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le docteur Cullen avait tant insisté pour me parler de ma rencontre avec votre fils ce matin, et je ne lui en veux pas, comment le pourrais-je. Je vous promets de ne rien dire à Edward et ferai comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrées, s'il me présente un jour à vous. »

« N'en doutez pas Bella, je suis sûre que ce moment est proche. Bon, je vous laisse, je sais que vous avez du travail et qu'il ne faut pas que je vous retarde plus, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mon enfant. »

Elle repartit, je pris un moment pour réfléchir à cette rencontre. Effectivement elle était attachante tout comme Carlisle, on ne voulait pas les décevoir.

J'étais contente qu'elle m'apprécie, et surtout qu'elle soit si ouverte d'esprit. Je me posais des questions suite à nos différents rangs sociaux, j'avais peur de ne pas être acceptée car je ne venais pas du même monde, et ce poids en moins sur la conscience m'allégea l'esprit. Je repris mon poste en accélérant le rythme, au point qu'Evelyn dut venir me faire ralentir car elle ne voulait pas finir trop tard.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge s'approchaient enfin de l'heure de la fin de cette journée de travail, et j'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir. J'espérais qu'il soit déjà là, mais, en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire, je ne le vis pas. Je me changeai, et vérifiai ne rien avoir oublié dans le reflet du miroir. Je me disais en moi-même, qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse afin de pouvoir lui poser des questions sans me retrouver bloquée devant sa beauté. Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis.

Là encore, pas d'Edward en vue, m'avait-il oubliée ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Je m'avançai vers la sortie un pincement au cœur, j'étais triste de ne pas le voir, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'avançai vers le hangar où était ma bicyclette, et c'est là que le vis. Il m'attendait à côté de ma bicyclette, il en avait changé la chaine et les freins, j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir que mes larmes, qui étaient si prés du bord de mes yeux, se mirent à couler sur mes joues, il me regarda et me demanda:

« Bella, ça va, que t'arrive-t-il ? Dis-moi qui t'as fait pleurer, que j'aille lui régler son compte. »

« Non, Edward, ce sont des larmes de joie, j'ai eu si peur que tu changes d'avis, que tu n'ais plus envie de me voir, lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu à la sortie de l'hôpital. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, plongea son visage dans mes cheveux et me murmura:

« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas vouloir te voir, je n'ai fait que de penser à toi, et j'attendais avec impatience le moment de nos retrouvailles. Je suis tout de même heureux, car je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras comme ça. »

Je rougissais de plus en plus, mon cœur battait la chamade, son souffle sur mon visage était si frais et si enivrant que je me blottis encore plus prés de lui.

« J'ai réparé ton vélo pour que tu ne risques pas de tomber en venant travailler, et te donner une excuse pour ne pas m'accompagner vendredi soir, de plus je ne serais pas présent mercredi et jeudi. Aimes-tu les coucher de soleil, Bella ? »

« Oui, je les adore mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse en voir avant un certain temps vu la masse de nuages, et merci pour mon vélo, il ne fallait pas.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Vendredi, je t'emmènerai en voir un avant d'aller au bal, je te le promets. »

Il chargea la bicyclette dans sa Bugatti, me fit monter à bord, prit place aux commandes et me demanda:

« Je voudrais savoir si tu aimes les promenades à cheval ? »

« Oui, j'adore ça et c'est d'ailleurs une des disciplines où je ne suis pas trop mauvaise, avec la natation. Les seules où je ne tombe pas ou je ne suis pas trop maladroite. »

« Alors dans ce cas, allons faire une ballade. »

« Mais je ne suis pas en tenue pour cela. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je vais bien t'en trouver une. »

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la propriété des Massen, il conduisait d'une main et tenait ma main de l'autre. Je n'osais pas la retirer, j'aimais ce contact, sa peau était si douce et chaude. Il se gara prés des écuries, et me présenta Titan son étalon noir. Qu'il était beau et impressionnant, puis il me proposa de monter une magnifique jument blanche qui portait le nom de Comète. Il les sella pendant que Trudy, une employée dévouée, me conduisait dans un vestiaire me proposant des tenues.

Je revêtis un chemisier blanc, un pantalon noir et des bottes ainsi qu'un gilet grenat. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et sortis rejoindre Edward, qui lui aussi avait quitté son uniforme.

Nous étions assortis, il avait laissé sa chemise légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaitre le haut de son torse. Il m'aida à monter, et monta son étalon, et nous partîmes pour notre promenade à travers champs et bois.

« Viens Bella, j'ai un endroit à te montrer. »

Nous arrivâmes dans une magnifique clairière paisible bordée d'un petit ruisseau, où s'entremêlée le doux chant des oiseaux, tout était en symbiose, un mini paradis.

Edward descendit et m'invita à le rejoindre, il étendit une couverture où nous nous assîmes, et nous pûmes ainsi discuter. J'en profitais donc pour poser mes questions, apprendre à le connaitre, connaitre un peu plus ses goûts, et ses sentiments envers moi.

« J'aime le bleu du ciel, le chocolat de tes yeux, le rouge de tes joues, et ton parfum de fraise, la douceur de tes mains, le tintement de ta voix, et ta fragilité qui te rend si attendrissante. »

A ses mots, je n'en finissais plus d'être écarlate, mes joues me brûlaient, j'en avais des frissons qui me traversaient le corps, je lui répondis à mon tour:

« J'aime le vert émeraude de tes yeux, le reflet du soleil cuivré de tes cheveux, ton haleine si douce et enivrante, le velours de ta voix, la texture de ta peau qui m'électrise à chacun de nos contacts, ta force et la douceur de ton regard lorsqu'il se pose sur moi. »

J'avais osé lui avouer tant de choses en si peu de temps, je marquai une pause pour voir sa réaction

Et repris avant qu'il me coupe dans mon élan:

« Edward, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons et, avant toi, aucun n'avait éveillé d'intérêt, à part bien sûr mon ami Jacob mais lui je le considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai pas eu.

J'ai peur de l'avenir, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime, j'ai tant de doutes en moi mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. »

Il s'avança vers moi, posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et me murmura:

« Bella, arrête de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que toi, ne vois-tu pas que je suis totalement et éperdument fou amoureux de toi, tu es la seule femme qui m'intéresse, tu es si différente, si belle, si rayonnante de bonté, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma raison d'être. »

« Je suis si heureuse et j'ai si peur en même temps, je suis perdue dans les méandres de mes sentiments. Il me faut du temps pour apprendre à te connaitre, je suis si bien avec toi, tout m'attire en toi, et c'est bien cela qui me fait si peur. »

« Je suis là, Bella, avec toi, et je saurais être patient, et te donner confiance. Je t'aime Bella. »

Mon cœur était au bord de l'éclatement, il fit glisser sa main sur mon visage, caressa mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Il m'enlaça et replongea son visage dans mes cheveux. J'écoutais les doux battements de son cœur, humais l'odeur délicat de son corps, j'aurai pu rester ainsi toute ma vie, collée à lui. Je réalisais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui, qu'il était forcement l'homme de ma vie.

« Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer, je vais te raccompagner. »

Le temps était passé si vite en sa compagnie. Il replia la couverture, me refit monter et nous rentrâmes. Il dessella les chevaux, les confia à Charles, le major d'homme, je me rhabillai, et nous repartîmes en direction de la maison de mes parents.

Nous étions tout près l'un de l'autre, faisant abstraction des regards des passants, il posait sa main sur la mienne, nous étions vraiment très amoureux, mais ne pouvions pas brûler les étapes.

Avant d'arriver devant la maison, il me rappela qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent durant les deux jours suivants, il avait une manœuvre militaire à réaliser mais qu'il serait bien là vendredi pour notre rendez-vous officiel.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je descendis de voiture, ma main dans la sienne, il me baisa chastement la main en guise d'au-revoir et l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur ma peau me brulait comme de la braise. Ma mère était sur le perron et nous observait. Il me chuchota:

« A vendredi Bella, que ces jours vont être longs pour moi, n'oublie pas que je t'aime Bella. »

Et il partit. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais. Je rentrais le cœur gros, il venait à peine de me quitter que déjà il me manquait.

« Bella, eh bien, c'est bien aimable de sa part de te raccompagner ainsi, je le trouve vraiment adorable, je t'envie un peu, vous allez si bien ensemble. »

« Oui, il est vraiment très attentionné, il a remplacé la chaine et les freins de ma bicyclette, et a tenu à me raccompagner. »

« Ce soir, nous allons finir le reste du saumon de Jacob, je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour cuire les pommes de terres, je devrais m'en sortir. Va te reposer un peu, tu dois être fatiguée de ta journée de travail. »

« Merci maman, ne laisse pas les pommes de terre plus de 20 minutes après ébullition, sinon tu en feras une purée. Je monte me doucher et me mettre en pyjama. »

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma maigre garde robe, qui n'avait pas été renouvelée depuis l'année passée. Je préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain, repensant à cette agréable journée et la rencontre avec Elisabeth.

Le diner passa dans un calme habituel, nous avions donc une purée en accompagnement du saumon. Ma mère me proposa de me rejoindre le lendemain à la sortie du travail pour m'emmener faire les boutiques.

« Nous avons discuté et avons conclu que tu ne pouvais pas sortir à ce bal sans avoir une robe descente, et ce ne sont pas les dépenses vestimentaires qui nous ruinent avec toi. »

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert

Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

Avez-vous aimez ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

je remercie aussi beaucoup

Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

Chapitre N°4 La rencontre secrète.

La journée du mercredi se passa comme les jours précédents, à la seule différence que je ne le verrais pas à la sortie, mais ma mère, elle, y serait et nous irions tenter de trouver une robe pour mon rendez-vous.

Nous entrions dans la seule boutique de Forks où nous pouvions trouver une robe, ma mère y achetait parfois ses tenues, elle avait confectionné des présentoirs en osier pour les collections, je les avais reconnus au premier coup d'œil, nous regardions un peu dans les rayons il y avait plusieurs modèles,

Quand arriva la vendeuse, je reconnus un peu sa voix, je relevai la tête en sa direction, c'était la couturière qui faisait des avances à Edward. Je me mordis les lèvres et me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir, je me rapprochai de Renée.

« Ah, madame Swan, Bella, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous connaissez ma fille ? »

« Oui, Edward Massen m'a présenté sa fiancée lundi, alors que me vaut votre présence ? »

« Eh bien, Bella a besoin d'une robe pour aller au bal, avec Edward, auriez-vous quelque chose à lui proposer ? »

Elle partit chercher quelques modèles.

« Alors, comme ça tu es fiancée à Edward ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, maman. »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Eh bien, vous avez ces trois modèles là mais, d'après moi, c'est celle-la qui lui ira le mieux. »

Elle me tendit une somptueuse robe bleue cintrée à la taille, évasée en bas, avec une encolure en v maintenue pas deux bretelles larges, elle me plut tout de suite. Je l'essayai, elle m'allait comme un gant.

« Bella, cette robe n'attendait plus que vous, elle vous va vraiment très bien, en plus, elle affine encore davantage votre silhouette. »

J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvée une si jolie tenue pour cette soirée. Renée m'avait déjà proposée de me coiffer pour l'occasion. En rentrant, elle n'avait pas oublié de me cuisiner sur ce qu'avait dit la vendeuse.

« Alors, Bella, j'attends ton explication, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Edward ? »

« Maman, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai rien dit car il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était juste un prétexte qu'Edward avait trouvé pour qu'elle cesse de lui coller aux basques. »

Elle éclata de rire,

« C'est vrai qu'il ne laisse pas les femmes insensibles, et quelque soit leur âge, j'avoue qu'il me plait bien aussi. »

Je lançai un regard furieux sur ma mère, comment osait-elle m'avouer cela.

« Maman, je t'en prie »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas Bella je suis toujours aussi folle de ton père, même si j'ai bien conscience que je dois faire quelques petits efforts de mon côté pour qu'il soit un peu plus démonstratif, il est un peu bourru parfois. »

Nous rentrâmes et préparâmes le repas. Je fis un ragout de bœuf accompagné de carottes et haricot verts et un crumble aux pommes, pour le dessert.

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre, pris ma douche et me préparai comme d'habitude.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Je rêvais d'Edward, il m'enlaçait, m'embrassait, et nous nous sauvions loin de Forks mais je n'avais pas peur, nous étions heureux et ensemble.

Au petit matin, je ne voulais pas quitter l'étreinte de ses bras et c'est à regret que je quittais ce doux rêve.

« Bella, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard. »

« Oui, j'arrive maman. »

Je sautai dans mes vêtements, avalai une part de brioche et la fis descendre avec un bol de café tiède. Puis j'enfourchai ma bicyclette pour arriver juste à temps à mon poste.

Carlisle vint me voir pour me donner la liste des candidats et me sourit, il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le coup monté avec Elisabeth, mais je ne lui en tenais pas grief. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait en penser, comment il devait se sentir vis-à-vis de moi pour cette imposture. Je décidais qu'à la pause du midi, j'irai le rencontrer pour le remercier, pour que sa conscience soit allégée.

Il me restait encore deux soldats à faire passer pour finir la matinée, lorsqu'Evelyn entra dans la pièce que j'occupais pour me demander comment j'avais fait pour me débarrasser de Mike, qu'elle ne supportait plus ses blagues à trois sous et ses sous-entendus concernant ses éventuelles chances de me faire tomber dans ses bras.

Je lui expliquais que je ne faisais plus attention à lui et que le fait de le remettre à sa place ne suffisait jamais à l'éloigner très longtemps, à mon grand regret. Elle rit et repartit avec une idée en tête pour lui faire passer l'envie de lui adresser la parole.

La pause fut la bienvenue, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du Docteur Cullen. Je frappai à sa porte, il m'invita à entrer et à prendre place.

« Bella, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, je venais vous remercier de m'avoir permis de rencontrer Madame Massen, et, vous aviez raison, elle est tout aussi charmante que son fils. Nous avons bien discuté et il semblerait qu'elle m'apprécie autant qu'Edward. Ah si, une chose, si vous pouviez mettre Mike dans un autre service car Evelyn et moi-même ne supportons plus son humour. »

« Bella, je vous remercie. Je ne savais pas trop comment vous aviez perçu cette entrevue, et je m'en voulais un peu de vous avoir mis dans cette situation. Mais me voilà rassuré. »

Je me relevai et partis déjeuner. Evelyn était rouge de rage et Mike avait une trace de main en travers du visage, oh, elle lui en avait décollé une.

Je me fis toute petite, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il vienne me raconter sa mésaventure, il était vexé et sortit de la cantine, je pense que son changement de poste serait bienvenu.

La journée se finit tranquillement, je n'avais pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire entre Evelyn et Mike, et ne m'en portais pas plus mal. J'avais hâte d'être un jour plus tard et rien d'autre ne comptait.

La journée du vendredi passa vite. Mike avait été changé de service et Daisy l'avait remplacé, elle avait une trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne, mince, brune aux cheveux longs, elle nous arrivait du service longs séjours.

Je finissais mon dernier patient et allais vite fait me changer. Je devais être prête pour l'arrivée d'Edward, il devait passer me récupérer à 18H, ça me laissait trois heures, tout juste le temps de rentrer, de me doucher, de m'habiller et de tenter de dompter mes cheveux.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le faire attendre, et surtout ne pas perdre une minute de sa compagnie.

En sortant du vestiaire, je faillis bousculer le docteur Cullen, je m'excusai et il me sourit, il avait quitté sa blouse blanche et avait un cintre à la main avec un smoking, il devait être de sortie lui aussi ce soir. Et nous avançâmes en même temps vers la sortie.

Il me salua et me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et un excellent week-end, il devait être au courant, décidément, rien ne pouvait rester secret dans cette petite ville.

Je pris mon vélo, commençai à l'enfourcher lorsqu'une voiture me coupa la route. C'était lui, il avait une jeep de l'armée, je laissai tomber mon vélo à terre et me dirigeais vers lui. Il sauta de la jeep et vint me rejoindre.

« Bella, c'était trop dur ces deux jours sans toi, mais ils m'ont permis de réaliser à quel point tu comptais pour moi et à quel point tu me manquais. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de passer chez moi, je suis venu tout de suite pour te raccompagner et profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps. »

« Oh, Edward, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué et je suis très heureuse de te voir, et moi aussi je n'ai fait que de penser à toi, à nous deux. »

Il prit ma bicyclette, la chargea et me fit monter à bord de la Jeep. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne m'électrisa de haut en bas et mon cœur se remit à battre à tout rompre, mes joues de nouveau se teintèrent. Et cela le faisait sourire, son regard qui me couvait, me donnait des frissons de désir, si je pouvais, je me serai jetée dans ses bras, mais il y avait bien trop de monde sur ce parking et, les cancans étant monnaie courante, je ne voulais pas passer pour ce que je n'étais pas, de plus, en tant que fille du shérif, il aurait bien vite fait d'être au courant.

Il démarra et nous partîmes en direction de ma maison. Arrivés devant la maison, il se tourna vers moi, prit ma main, la posa sur sa joue et l'embrassa puis il me murmura:

« A tout de suite ma bien aimée, je serai là plus tôt pour que nous puissions profiter du coucher de soleil que je t'ai promis. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné vu la masse de nuages qu'il y a aujourd'hui. »

« Une promesse est une promesse et je les tiens toujours. »

Il descendit, me raccompagna jusqu'aux marches du perron et partit, je le regardais partir, puis me dépêchais d'aller me préparer.

Je passais sous la douche, me séchais, m'habillais. Renée avait déjà tout préparé pour me coiffer, elle avait réussie à me faire une rivière d'anglaises entremêlées de grosses boucles qui me coulaient dans le dos, elle s'était surpassée, c'était vraiment d'un bel effet. Je me maquillais légèrement et me parfumais. Il ne manquait plus que les chaussures et le sac.

J'entendis les roues de sa voiture sur les graviers, je me précipitai pour aller le rejoindre, ma mère l'avait déjà fait entrer. Mon père était en bas des escaliers, il s'avançait vers lui quand mon talon s'accrocha dans une rainure de l'avant dernière marche me faisant basculer en avant et tomber juste dans les bras de mon père. J'avais eu plus de peur que de mal.

« Eh bien, Bella, fait un peu attention, un jour je ne serai pas là pour te rattraper, que tu peux être maladroite parfois. Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon, désolée je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ses chaussures. »

Remise de mes émotions, Edward reçu les sermons de mon père, et lui promit de bien veiller sur moi, et de me reconduire à une heure descente et nous pûmes enfin partir.

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert

Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

Avez-vous aimez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

je remercie aussi beaucoup

Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

Chapitre N°5 La soirée de rêve.

Edward, toujours aussi galant, m'ouvrit la portière me faisant prendre place dans la Bugatti, je profitais de ses instants pour l'observer, il portait un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche, une veste assortie à son pantalon et une cravate aux reflets émeraudes qui lui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux. Il prit place, me regarda en restant silencieux et me sourit. Le moteur mit en route, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre destinée.

Il plaça sa main sur la mienne, je glissai vers lui me rapprochant doucement, pour ne pas le déconcentrer de son attention sur la route, je vis son sourire revenir sur le coin de ses lèvres, il m'invita à me rapprocher encore un peu plus près, et me murmura:

« Nous sommes enfin tout les deux réunis, et je vais te faire passer une soirée que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier, j'espère que tu apprécieras ma surprise. »

« En temps ordinaire, je n'apprécie pas trop les surprises mais, venant de toi, je suis pressée de la découvrir. »

« Patience Bella, nous allons bientôt y arriver. »

Il avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres et son visage était illuminé, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait préparé, le fait d'être là tout prêt de lui, je me sentais comme une plume sur un nuage, j'avais le cœur léger, je ne portais que très peu d'attention à la route seule sa vision envoutante m'attirait.

Il coupa le moteur, nous étions arrivés à côté d'un grand hangar dont les portes étaient ouvertes, nous descendîmes de voiture, il me demanda de fermer mes yeux.

« Ne triche pas Bella, garde bien tes yeux fermés et laisse-toi guider, fais-moi confiance. »

Nous entrâmes, il me fit avancer et se stoppa, il me lâcha la main en me demandant de l'attendre et de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou et sur ma joue, provocant en moi des frissons de désir, m'enflammant les joues, et il me dit:

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

J'avais devant moi un avion, j'en avais déjà vu mais pas d'aussi prés, il était magnifique. Edward me tendit son blouson d'aviateur et me positionna un foulard sur les cheveux en disant.

« Tiens, met ce blouson ainsi tu n'auras pas froid, car là haut la température y est plus fraiche. Et ce foulard évitera que tes cheveux soient complètement décoiffés. »

« Edward, non, tu ne comptes pas me faire monter dans cet avion ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais j'ai le vertige debout sur une chaise alors, là, je n'ose même pas y penser. »

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, les caressa et me dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis là, tu n'auras qu'à me regarder et, une fois au-dessus des nuages, tu verras que ton vertige aura disparu. Comment croyais-tu pouvoir voir un coucher de soleil dans un état si brumeux ? Viens, je vais te faire monter. »

Il m'assit sur l'aile, monta aux commandes, et me hissa vers lui.

« Viens sur mes genoux, Bella. »

Je pris donc place sur ses genoux, mon corps contre son torse, je rougissais à son contact, des milliers de petites bulles, son visage près du mien, je le fixais, je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard du sien, il me sourit derechef et me murmura:

« Tu vois, ton vertige n'existe plus, j'en suis l'antidote. »

J'étais si bien tout contre lui, son souffle m'enivrait, le cuivré de ses cheveux, faisait comme une auréole de lumière, c'était un ange je le savais, mon cœur battait au même rythme que le sien et cette douce mélodie m'envahissait de bien-être.

« Bella, regarde, nous y sommes. Nous avons passé les nuages, regarde comme c'est beau vu d'en haut. »

C'était indescriptible, jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour voir une chose aussi magnifique, le soleil qui rougeoyait commençant sa lente descente dans les nuages, formant un halo aux reflets orangers, la masse cotonneuse des nuages me faisait penser à de grosses boules de coton. Edward posa son visage dans mes cheveux, il huma mon parfum, resserra son étreinte j'étais au paradis avec mon ange, si c'est comme ça je veux bien mourir tout de suite. Je le désirais mais ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne trop entreprenante il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Même si mes yeux imploraient le contraire, j'imaginais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et cela me faisait littéralement fondre.

« Nous allons atterrir Bella, cramponne-toi bien contre moi, le bal nous attend. »

A pour ça, pas de problème, tant que c'était pour rester le plus possible en contact avec lui, j'aurais pu braver tous les dangers. Il avait toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres qui m'attirait de plus en plus, au point que j'eus la sensation de sentir nos lèvres se frôler. Mon sang affluait de plus en plus vers elles et les incendiait.

Il posa l'avion délicatement au sol entrant dans le hangar, tentant d'éviter l'averse qui faisait rage au sol, le temps de descendre de l'avion et de courir jusqu'à la maison, pour nous abriter.

« Nous l'avons échappé belle, nous sommes rentrés presque à temps. »

Le foulard était détrempé, mes cheveux dégoulinaient, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir les recoiffer correctement lorsqu'il m'entraina à l'étage de la maison jusque dans une somptueuse salle de bain, il me tendit une serviette pour que je me sèche, et me dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Trudy va venir s'occuper de toi. »

Et il sortit, laissant entrer la jeune Trudy qui était la gouvernante des Massen. Elle s'appliqua à remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, réalisant un effet bien plus réussi que celui que ma mère leur avait donnés, je la remerciai et réajustai mon maquillage. J'étais prête, Edward s'était changé, et m'attendait sur le palier.

« Tu es resplendissante Bella, viens, profitons de la pluie pour nous restaurer un peu, ma mère a des invités, elle organise une soirée de Charité pour les fonds des Hôpitaux de Forks et Port Angeles. »

Nous descendîmes, discrètement lorsque...

« Edward, tu ne croyais pas que tu allais pouvoir partir comme ça mon cher, il y a des gens qui t'attendent et tu m'as promis une danse. Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? »

« Maman, je te présente Isabella Swan, mon amie. »

« Non, juste Bella. »

« Bella, comme je suis heureuse de faire enfin la connaissance de l'ange qui a rendu le goût de vivre à mon Edward, je vous remercie, vous êtes ravissante. Permettez-moi que je vous l'emprunte le temps d'une danse, venez. »

Madame Massen et moi entrâmes dans la salle où l'orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance, au bras d'Edward, il salua plusieurs invités, se plaça au centre de la pièce avec sa mère et l'orchestre entama une valse au rythme endiablé. Ils dansaient merveilleusement bien, leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, c'était vraiment un régal pour les yeux, et ça me rappela que j'étais une piètre cavalière et me demandais si je n'allais pas demander à annuler notre sortie à ce bal pour ne pas lui faire subir l'affront de ma maladresse et de mon incapacité à danser. Lorsque la femme qui m'avait vendue la robe s'approcha de moi en me disant:

« Et bien, j'ai vraiment eu l'œil pour cette robe, on pourrait croire qu'elle a été spécialement conçue pour vous. Qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux, si on m'avait dit que je vous retrouverai ici. »

Je ne lui répondais pas, elle m'agaçait, et sa manière de regarder Edward m'horripilait, quand j'aperçus le docteur Cullen, je m'excusais auprès d'elle et partis le rejoindre. Pour échapper à son monologue.

« Bella, je suis ravi de vous voir ici, vous êtes ravissante. Ah, excusez-moi, j'ai promis la prochaine danse à Elisabeth. »

Edward salua quelque personnes quand une voix, que je reconnus de suite, me fit sursauter, c'était Mike Newton. Oh non, mais que fait-il ici ?

« Mike, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une soirée de charité et, comme mes parents étaient invités, je suis venu avec eux, et toi ? Dis-moi, que tu es ravissante dans cette robe bleue, tu danses ? »

« Non, elle m'a promis cette danse et celle d'après, désolé Mike. »

Je fus sauvée une fois de plus par Edward mais je revins vite sur terre... Danser ? Aïe.

« Edward, je dois te rappeler que je ne sais pas danser, prend garde à tes pieds. »

« Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchota, ce qui m'embrasa de l'intérieur, mon sang afflua, cette fois-ci, dans mon oreille.

« Laisse-toi guider Bella, je danserai pour nous deux, à moins que tu ne préfères rester avec ce Mike et lui avouer que j'ai menti. »

Il me fit voleter dans les airs telle une poupée de chiffon, personne ne pouvait le remarquer, il était vraiment excellent danseur, les valses s'enchainaient, ma tête me tournait, mon cœur râta plusieurs battements au contact des pressions divines qu'il exerçait sur mon corps, pour me faire danser.

« C'est bon, maintenant, nous allons nous faufiler hors de cette soirée pour rejoindre la notre. »

Nous saluâmes Elisabeth, qui me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit tendrement, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de chaleur et de générosité en elle.

Edward me fit monter dans la Bugatti, et nous rejoignions le Bal, où un groupe Irlandais animait la soirée. C'était pour moi la première fois que j'entendais ce type de musique enjouée, et cela me plut tout de suite.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et surtout des soldats en permission.

« Bella, viens, allons danser. Suis-moi, fais comme moi, tu vas voir c'est facile, ici personne ne te jugera. »

Et je le suivis, observai ses mouvements et l'imitais. Je pris vite le rythme et surtout du plaisir, ce n'était pas si compliqué en définitif, et je riais. Nous finîmes en une longue farandole qui ensuite se transforma en pont de bras où nous passions deux par deux. Il faisait chaud avec le monde et cette danse endiablée.

« Tu as soif ? »

« Oui, très soif »

« Viens avec moi, que veux-tu ? »

« Je ne sais, qu'y a-t-il ?

« Je vais voir attend-moi, ne bouge pas, car tu va finir pas te faire enlever. »

Angela, Ben et Jessica s'avancèrent vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est bien toi, Bella ? C'est une première, je suis contente de voir qu'enfin tu profites un peu de la vie, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Bella, ils n'ont que ça. »

« Oh, merci, de toute manière, j'ai tellement soif que je boirais n'importe quoi. Je te présente mes amis Ben et Angela et Jessica. »

Jessica restait la bouche ouverte devant la beauté parfaite d'Edward et tenta d'user de ses charmes sur lui. Mais il me prit par la taille et me murmura:

« Elle a un problème ? »

Je me mis à rire, voyant qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, Jessica en fut vexée et partit à l'autre bout de la salle. Ben et Angela étaient repartis danser.

Edward m'invita à prendre l'air pour boire nos verres sans risquer de se les faire renverser par une bousculade, quand un homme finit sa course tout contre moi, me bousculant, il était ivre et parlait fort. Edward vit rouge et lui ordonna de me présenter des excuses.

« Edward, elle est bien jolie ta petite amie, tu ne veux pas me la prêter ? »

A ses mots, il l'attrapa par le col, le souleva et lui enfonça le poing en plein visage.

« Tyler, excuse-toi tout de suite où je t'en remets un autre, comment oses-tu ? »

Il était ivre et n'avait pas la force de se relever, j'attrapai son poing qui était dressé et lui demandai de le laisser, cuver et l'entrainai dehors.

« Bella, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pourtant pas un mauvais bougre mais, lorsqu'il boit, il ne sait plus se contrôler. Viens, asseyons-nous sur se banc nous serons au calme. »

Il retira sa veste, me la posa délicatement sur les épaules, au contact de ses mains sur moi, je frissonnais de tous mes membres, non pas de froid mais d'une sensation qu'il faisait naître en moi, me nouant l'estomac et me donnant des pulsions dans le bas du ventre, j'aimais ça. Je bus une gorgée de bière, cela me brula la gorge mais j'avais tellement soif que j'en pris une deuxième gorgée. Il me regardait faire des grimaces et me sourit.

« Bella, les deux jours qui nous ont séparés m'ont vraimenst fait réfléchir, et je pense que notre amour devrait apparaitre au grand jour, si tu le désires, toi aussi, si tu estimes que tes sentiments pour moi sont aussi sincères que ceux que j'ai pour toi. »

Mes larmes affluèrent aux bords de mes yeux comme à leur habitude, il allait finir par me prendre pour une fontaine.

« Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime et je n'ai plus aucun doute sur mes sentiments envers toi. j'ai confiance en toi et je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, je veux moi aussi pouvoir profiter pleinement de notre amour. Et je suis sûre que je t'aime encore plus que tu ne m'aimes, car pour toi je suis prête à mourir, s'il le fallait »

Il se tourna vers moi, pris mon verre, le posa à terre, sécha mes larmes de ses doigts, m'enlaça et approcha ses lèves des miennes, elles étaient douces et fermes un goût exquis, nos langues se mirent à danser comme nous l'avions fait quelques heures auparavant, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, frappant contre ma poitrine. Je fourrai mes doigts dans sa chevelure pour ne pas risquer de rompre cette étreinte. C'était un festival de sensations dans tout mon corps, ses mains parcourant mon dos, jusqu'à la courbure de mes reins, ma poitrine tout contre son torse ferme et musclé, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il dégageait m'embrasait, je fondis de plaisir. Nous restions là, ainsi, un bon moment, nous contemplant l'un l'autre, contemplant les étoiles, leur donnant des noms que nous imaginions.

« Bella, j'ai promis à ton père de ne pas te raccompagner trop tard, je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'interdise de te revoir, je n'y survivrais pas. »

Nous nous levâmes et prîmes le chemin du retour. Pour le retour, il conduisait d'une main et avait passé l'autre autour de ma taille pour que nos deux corps soient en contact permanent. Ce contact était vital pour nous. Arrivés devant la maison, il m'embrassa en veillant à ce que l'on ne vous voit pas.

J'eus du mal à le quitter mais il le fallait.

« Je viendrais te chercher demain après-midi mon amour, fais de beaux rêves. Je t'aime. »

Il me fit descendre, me raccompagna jusqu'aux marches, j'eus un pincement au cœur et mes larmes étaient sur le bord de mes yeux derechef.

J'avais gardé sa veste, il y avait son odeur, et je m'en enivrais. Je rentrai dans la maison une fois que les feux de sa voiture eurent quitté ma vision.

Je montai dans ma chambre et me mis à sangloter, de joie et de peine de ne plus être à son contact.

C'est emmitouflée dans sa veste que je m'endormis.

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert

Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

Avez-vous aimez ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

je remercie aussi beaucoup

Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

Chapitre N°6 L'attente.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais encore une fois rêvé de lui, de nous, nous étions dans cette magnifique clairière, il faisait beau et chaud, je le contemplais, il brillait de milles feux,, ses yeux me renvoyant des étincelles comme l'éclat de diamants c'était vraiment féérique.

Il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son torse musclé à la perfection, mes mains parcouraient sa peau douce et chaude, provocant des frissons de désir, mes lèvres parcouraient ses lèvres, son cou, ses muscles, c'était si bon.

Mais, tout à coup, une sonnerie me fit sursauter, il était l'heure pour moi de me lever, j'ouvris les yeux, arrêtai mon réveil, m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, et repris mes esprits en repensant à mon rêve, à m'en faire rougir.

Je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner par la même occasion, Renée vint vers moi et me demanda:

« Alors, Bella, ce bal, comment était-ce ? Tu sais, je l'aime bien Edward, il est vraiment charmant, et il me semble totalement tombé sous ton charme. »

Je me tournai vers elle, les joues encore rosies et le sourire aux lèvres, elle m'ouvrit ses bras et ajouta:

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, il est le gendre idéal dont je rêvais. »

« Maman, on n'en est pas encore là, tu vas le faire fuir. » Lui répondis-je en riant, même si elle n'était pas loin de ce que j'espérais aussi au plus profond de moi, me demandant lequel de nous deux était sous le charme de l'autre.

Je lui racontais donc la soirée, avec la soirée de bienfaisance, omettant mon baptême de l'air pour ne pas l'inquiéter, puis le bal avec le groupe Irlandais, elle était même persuadée que je lui racontais des histoires lorsque je lui avais dit avoir dansé. Elle rit et me dit:

« C'est vrai que l'amour donne des ailes, jusqu'à nous faire faire des choses impossibles. »

Mon père arriva en se demandant bien ce qui nous faisait rire ainsi, ma mère lui répondit:

« Eh bien, imagine ta fille dansant et, toi aussi, tu vas rire. »

« Ah oui, effectivement, je comprends mieux maintenant, je bois mon café et je dois y aller, j'ai Billy à récupérer pour notre partie de pêche dominicale. Harry sera des nôtres et Sue aura préparé son fameux poisson frit. »

« Eh bien, tu prendras la tarte aux pommes que j'ai faite hier en dessert. »

« Ah heu, je ne sais pas trop, tu sais, on mange léger, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient tes talents culinaires Renée. Je file, ils vont m'attendre, à ce soir. »

Elle cessa de rire, et fit la moue, vexée de la réflexion qu'il lui avait envoyée sans même y faire attention. Je le vis de suite et la consola en disant:

« Eh bien, tant pis pour eux, nous en aurons plus pour nous. Je t'en sers une part maman ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, allé vas-y, donne-moi une belle part, non mais. »

Je la servis et elle croqua à pleine dent dans la tarte qu'elle avait faite, me regarda alors je me saisis de la mienne et l'imitai, quand elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Eh bien, il avait raison, elle est infâme. »

Nous recrachions dans la poubelle et jetions le contenu de nos assiettes en riant et analysant ce qui avait été loupé.

« Je pense que tu as dû confondre le sel avec le sucre. »

« Ah, c'est peut-être bien ça. Eh bien, j'aurais été morte de honte s'il l'avait emportée. Mais, ça, il ne le saura pas. »

« Allez, et si on en refaisait une autre sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, on lui laissera juste une petite part et on cachera le reste pour le lui faire regretter ? »

« Bonne idée, Bella, mais il va tout de même falloir que je m'y mette un jour, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour cuisiner à ma place. Surtout que maintenant tu as un prétendant. »

La matinée passa rapidement, j'étais prête lorsqu'Edward arriva. Je sortis le rejoindre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de monter l'escalier. Il salua ma mère et je me retournai pour en faire de même.

« A ce soir, maman. »

Il me fit monter à bord de la Bugatti, et nous partîmes.

Il encercla ma taille, me regarda silencieusement, et me sourit.

« Alors, tu étais bien pressée de quitter ta mère, dis-moi. »

Je rougissais et lui répondis:

« J'ai attendu ton retour avec tellement d'impatience que je ne voulais pas manquer l'espace d'un instant en ta compagnie. »

Je rougissais en lui avouant qu'il m'avait manqué, il ralentit, prit un petit chemin, arrêta la voiture, et m'embrassa langoureusement, j'en oubliai même de reprendre mon souffle, nous étions si bien ensemble.

« Moi aussi, Bella, depuis hier soir, je ne pense qu'à toi, je te vois partout, à m'en donner des frissons, tu m'as ensorcelé, envouté, je ne peux vraiment plus imaginer ma vie sans toi.

Ma vie a commencé le jour où je t'ai rattrapée dans cet escalier, c'est comme si j'avais pour la première fois trouvé comment, enfin, respirer. Tu es mon Oxygène, Bella, et on ne peut vivre sans. »

Nous nous regardions, nous embrassions derechef, je sentais le désir me saisir, me faisant repenser à mon rêve, mes mains dans ses cheveux commençaient à glisser le long de son dos, ses yeux se plissaient.

« Bella, tu me rends fou, mais nous ne pouvons pas, nous ne devons pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Je te désire plus que tout mais j'ai ton honneur à préserver. »

« Edward, embrasse-moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cet état, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, je suis trop attirée pour me contrôler. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur mon front, et me proposa d'aller chez lui, afin de me présenter à sa mère d'une manière plus officielle.

« Bella, notre amour est bien trop fort pour être dissimulé plus longtemps, je veux pouvoir le vivre au grand jour, sans avoir à nous cacher. Le désires-tu toi aussi ? »

« Oh ! Oui, Edward, sans toi ma vie n'a plus de raison d'être, alors je suis, bel et bien, prête à braver tous les dangers pour rester à tes côtés. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Il voulait vraiment officialiser notre relation, et moi aussi, pour que rien, ni personne, ne puisse, se mettre sur notre chemin.

Il remit le contact et nous allâmes au domaine des Massen. Je pris le temps de bien regarder la route, pour tenter d'avoir les idées claires, je voulais faire bonne impression, bien que sa mère avait déjà pris contact avec moi et que nous nous étions rencontrés encore la veille mais un bref instant.

Trudy et Charles étaient à leur poste, toujours prêts, à demi mots, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées d'Elisabeth et d'Edward. Je me demandais s'il avait déjà prévu de m'emmener ici avant notre escapade.

Charles m'ouvrit la portière, Trudy nous indiqua où Elisabeth nous attendait, car elle nous attendait.

« Ah, enfin, je m'impatientais. Trudy, pouvez-vous nous servir le thé dans le petit salon, je vous prie. »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bella, Edward, venez, allons prendre le thé, je suis si heureuse de vous voir un peu plus qu'hier ma chère enfant. Edward ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard. »

Je rougissais ne sachant plus quoi dire ni où me mettre, Edward vint à mon secours.

« Maman, je voudrais t'annoncer que Bella et moi désirons nous fiancer, et profiter pleinement de nos sentiments à la lumière du jour. »

« Mais je le savais déjà mon cher, Bella t'a transformé à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, j'attendais juste que tu t'en rendes compte. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, vous me rappelez un peu ma rencontre avec mon Edward, nous étions comme vous. Edward, tu devrais montrer à Bella les portraits de famille et lui raconter notre histoire, nos origines. »

« Merci madame Massen, je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez si bien, vu mon rang. »

« Bella, ne dites pas de sottises, et appelez-moi Elisabeth, j'étais comme vous lorsque j'ai rencontré le père d'Edward, alors ne me parlez pas de ce genre de choses, pour moi seul l'amour véritable compte et rien d'autre. »

J'étais soulagée, je craignais un conflit de rang mais, non, rien de tout cela, elle était vraiment d'une sagesse et d'une bonté, tout comme me l'avait décrit Carlisle. Je suivis Edward dans le long couloir qui menait vers les étages supérieurs.

Il y avait de magnifiques tableaux accrochés aux murs, représentant les membres de la Famille Massen, ils avaient tous plus ou moins des trais communs, dans leur regard, la pâleur de leur peau, la grâce qu'ils inspiraient.

« Bella, voici mon père Edward Senior, ma mère, sa sœur Esmée, là, tu as mon oncle, ma tante du côté de mon père et leurs enfants, mes cousins, enfin il ne reste plus que ma cousine, mon cousin nous a quittés peu de temps après la réalisation de ce tableau. »

La journée se déroula agréablement, j'étais aux anges en sa compagnie, ce fut avec un déchirement que nous nous quittâmes, sur le seuil de ma maison.

Avec la promesse de le retrouver le lendemain, à la fin de ma journée de travail.

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert

Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre

Avez-vous aimez ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ce fan fic est un mélange de Twilight et un fan fic de Sabivamp35.

En la lisant au fur et à mesure de son écriture, en soumettant des théories, de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour la suite. Chose à laquelle Sabivamp 35 m'a poussée et j'avoue y prendre plaisir.

je remercie aussi beaucoup

Lillas et Twilight Forever Phika sans oublier ma Potine

Les personnages sont tirés de Twilight et d'autres ont été rajoutés par mon imagination.

Chapitre N°7 Drôle de rencontre

Cette journée était une journée comme les autres, les visites médicales se poursuivaient et me laissaient même le temps d'assister le Docteur Cullen dans ses rondes, auprès des malades.

Suzy avait repris du service mais ses horaires avaient été allégés, elle se fatiguait plus vite. Carlisle avait pris soin de son emploi du temps, lui évitant les tâches trop pénibles et les contacts avec tout risque de contamination, elle était au service orthopédie, post opératoire.

Evelyne, Mike et moi-même, il était toujours aussi collant, je passais mon temps à l'éviter mais il était tenace.

Je repensais à ces merveilleux moments que j'avais passés avec Edward, à la gentillesse de sa mère, il avait sa douceur.

Je pris mon repas du midi au self, je m'étais mise à l'écart de mes collègues, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, quand un frisson me vint, je pensais à l'éventualité qu'il parte au combat, je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'appétit mais là ce fut le pompon.

Je pris mon plateau et le posai sur le charriot de service, je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire lorsque j'entendis des cris et reconnus la voix de mon père, il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille recouverte de sang qui criait mon prénom, je ne la connaissais pas.

« Bella, te voilà, aide-moi ! Connais-tu cette jeune fille ? Elle ne fait que de t'appeler depuis que je l'ai trouvée ainsi à l'orée du bois. »

« Non, je ne la connais pas mais pose-la sur ce brancard, je vais l'emmener vite fait dans le service des urgences, le docteur Cullen va s'occuper d'elle. »

Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge, très belle, mince, un peu plus petite que moi en taille, quoique dans cette position, je n'en étais pas sûre, les cheveux courts noir ébène, elle avait sûrement dû être attaquée par une bête sauvage, son artère avait été atteinte, au niveau de son cou.

Je déglutissais et espérais qu'elle allait pouvoir être sauvée, je poussais le brancard jusqu'au moment où Carlisle apparut, il me remplaça et me demanda de l'assister.

Je tenais la main de la jeune fille, essayant de lui faire reprendre connaissance et effectuant un point de compression pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang.

Une fois dans la pièce de consultation, elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux, me fixa et dit d'une voix faiblissant:

« Bella, je savais que je te trouverais. B_ella, écoute ton cœur, aie foi en son amour pour toi, il sera alors éternel… »_

Puis elle perdit connaissance. Je restais perplexe à ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer, Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées et je m'activais à tenter un massage cardiaque, mais n'obtenais rien d'autre que des flux de sang qui s'échappèrent encore de son cou. Carlisle nettoya la plaie et resta un bref instant figé, il la regardait et dit:

« Bella, c'en est fini, elle est partie. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Regardez dans ses poches si elle a des papiers qu'on puisse au moins l'identifier. »

Elle est si jeune, elle ne peut pas nous quitter ainsi, ce n'est pas juste. Je fouillais les poches de son pantalon et de son gilet, trouvais juste une pièce d'identité abimée où juste son prénom et son lieu de naissance étaient indiqués, elle se prénommait Alice et était née à Seattle.

Je pris ses papiers et allai rejoindre mon père dans le hall d'entrée et lui donnai les seuls indices de son identité, il allait avoir la lourde tâche de retrouver ses proches pour leur annoncer le décès de leur fille.

J'étais livide. J'avais déjà affronté la mort mais pas d'une personne si jeune qui plus est avait un message à me délivrer, à moi, mais pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ?

Carlisle sortit de la pièce avec le brancard un drap recouvrait sa dépouille, il se dirigeait vers l'incinérateur, je ne pouvais l'accompagner, j'étais trop peinée.

Je restais, là, derrière la porte lorsque j'entendis des cris, il me semblait bien reconnaitre ceux d'Alice, je me ressaisis et bondis dans la salle, vis les flammes à travers la fenêtre du four. Carlisle n'était pas là, je le cherchai et m'aperçus que la porte qui donnait sur le parking était ouverte, je m'avançais vers celle-ci lorsqu'il réapparut à son embrasure, je fis un pas en arrière, surprise de na pas avoir entendu ses pas sur le gravier.

« C'est bien triste ce qui vient d'arriver à cette jeune fille, Bella. Je comprends que tu sois touchée, mais c'est notre lot quotidien, veux-tu que je te fasse remplacer pour le reste de la journée ? »

« N- non, ça ca va aller, il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, pourquoi tant de hâte à l'incinération ? »

« Les consignes en cas de virus, Bella. C'est peut-être une bête enragée qui a dû l'attaquer, je ne peux faire courir le risque de faire mettre l'hôpital entier en quarantaine pour un cas pareil. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tiens, tu pourras mettre dans ses affaires personnelles ce pendentif, il était cassé et avait glissé dans son chemisier, ça pourrait aider pour son indentification. »

Je pris le pendentif, je l'observai, c'était un cœur finement gravé aves des initiales A.H. accompagné d'une chaine en or tout comme le cœur, son nom de famille devait commencer par un H.

J'espérais que mon père soit encore présent. Je repassais par le hall avant de reprendre mon service, il était sur le point de partir, je lui montrais donc le pendentif et il le remit à l'accueil pour que la famille puisse retrouver ses effets personnels.

Il m'embrassa sur le font et repartit à son bureau. Je repris le chemin du mien. J'effectuai les visites les unes après les autres tout en repensant à cette pauvre Alice. Elle avait l'air si douce, j'étais certaine que nous aurions pu être de grandes amies.

La journée n'était pas encore terminée, mais j'avais fini plus tôt la liste des candidats à la visite, j'en profitai pour aller voir Carlisle afin de savoir s'il avait un peu plus d'informations sur Alice. Mais il était renté chez lui, il était, au dire de l'infirmière de garde, un peu barbouillé, cela m'étonna un peu mais après tout, lui aussi, devait être déçu de ne rien avoir pu faire pour la sauver.

Je regardai le planning et les instructions qu'il avait laissés pour la journée et les jours à venir, je me demandais s'il allait être absent longtemps.

Je sortis un peu pour prendre l'air, une petite pause ne me ferait pas de mal, je repensais à la réapparition, dans le crématorium, et aux cris que j'avais entendus, j'essayais de me convaincre que mon esprit me jouait des tours mais j'avais tout de même du mal à l'admettre.

Puis un bruit de moteur me sortit de mes pensées, un convoi de Jeeps de l'armée arrivait sur le parking, je vis Edward venir vers moi, l'air préoccupé.

« Edward, que se passe-t- il ? Tu en fais une tête. »

« Bella, je ne peux rien te dire tout de suite, je passerai te chercher tout à l'heure, je t'aime mon amour. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et repartit dans la jeep avec les quelque soldats qui étaient en visite, à l'hôpital.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait, ça devait être grave pour qu'il fasse une telle tête.

J'entrepris donc une nouvelle ronde, mettais un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers jusqu'à la fin de ma journée, j'espérais qu'il serait bien là pour m'expliquer, ce qu'il se passait.

Je sortis jusqu'aux bas des marches et enfin l'aperçus.

**Vous avez aimez ?**

**Dites le moi en laissant une Review**

**Sur le petit bouton là **

**Kiss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages sont issus de Twilight des œuvres de .**

**je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.**

Chapitre N°8 Annonce de départ.

Edward courut vers moi et m'annonça qu'il avait reçu un ordre de mission pour son prochain départ pour l'Europe. J'étais effondrée, il me promit de revenir le plus vite possible pour m'épouser.

Que toute la semaine qu'il avait passée sans avoir pu être auprès de moi avait été une épreuve bien trop dure,

« Bella, j'aime ton odeur enivrante, le goût de tes lèvres, j'adore te voir rougir à la demande, te serrer dans mes bras, te sentir tout contre moi …… »

Il m'enlaça, plongea son visage dans mes cheveux, je pleurais, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais peur de le perdre. Il sécha mes larmes avec ses pouces saisissant mon visage dans le creux de ses mains et me dit tout bas:

« Viens, Bella, allons voir Charlie, je désire, si tu me le permets, lui demander ta main, Je te fais la promesse de revenir et de te faire mienne dés mon retour. »

Je devins encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais déjà et mes sanglots remontèrent derechef. Je souriai pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord pour sa demande, c'était des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse.

Trop de mélange d'émotions m'envahissait, pour que je puisse en laisser transparaitre une seule à la fois.

« Je vais demander à ma mère de tout mettre en place pour les préparatifs de nos noces. Bella, viens, allons-y. Ensuite nous irons chez moi annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère qui sera très heureuse de cette annonce. Tu sais comme elle t'apprécie.»

Nous prîmes le chemin de ma maison, mon père était rentré, ma mère confectionnait des paniers, qui lui avait été commandés, dans la grange. Je lui demandai de venir nous rejoindre à l'intérieur, pour qu'Edward puisse faire sa demande.

« Monsieur et Madame Swan, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille, Isabelle Swan, je vous promets de veiller sur elle, de l'aimer plus que tout.

Je sais que je ne peux pas l'épouser maintenant car il me faut partir pour le front, mais dés mon retour, et c'est cette promesse qui me fera tenir et revenir le plus vite possible. »

« Eh bien, Edward, il me semble que c'est à Bella qu'il faut poser la question, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Tu es de bonne composition, as la tête sur les épaules et si, en plus, ma fille t'aime, et pour cela il n'est pas nécessaire d'être shérif pour s'en rendre compte, je te réponds sans conteste "oui". Mais attention, tiens ta promesse de revenir. »

« Oh, papa, merci ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et le plus triste aussi, mais je vais garder espoir puisque c'est grâce à lui que mon amour reviendra. »

Je sautai au cou de mes parents les remerciant, et suivis Edward qui devait annoncer la nouvelle à Elisabeth.

Arrivé devant la maison, Edward sortit et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir, m'offrant son bras, qu'il était galant et toujours attentionné à mon égard. Je savourais ses moments prés de lui, enregistrant tous ses gestes dans ma mémoire, pour mieux me les remémorer le temps de son absence, qui avait déjà ouvert une brèche dans le fond de mon cœur. Truddy nous ouvrit la porte en indiquant qu'Elisabeth se trouvait dans le petit salon.

« Maman, je viens t'annoncer que le chef Swan m'a accordé la main de Bella, nous pourrons nous marier dès mon retour d'Europe. »

« Oh, Edward, Bella, venez vite dans mes bras mes enfants, comme je suis heureuse pour vous ! Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Es-tu sûr, Edward, que tu doives réellement partir ? »

« Maman, tu le sais, et puis nous sommes en guerre, je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis aviateur de l'armée des Etats-Unis. De plus, nous en avons déjà longuement discuté, même si les choses ont changées je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, c'est mon devoir. »

« Bon, eh bien, il me fallait essayer, je me consolerai avec les préparatifs de votre cérémonie, je suis sûre que ton retour sera rapide. »

Elle appela Edward et lui tendit un petit coffret qu'elle détenait de sa belle-mère et qui passait de génération en génération, en disant à son fils:

« Je pense qu'il est temps que notre Bella en soit la propriétaire maintenant. »

Edward, le cœur en joie, se tourna vers moi, mit un genou à terre et me tendit le coffret en me disant:

« Bella, veux-tu recevoir en gage de mon amour ce présent, nous liant pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours » Répétai-je, tremblante. J'ouvris et restai émerveillée et gênée de voir cette superbe bague dont les reflets brillaient de mille feux, Edward la sortit et me la passa au doigt.

« Elle te va à la perfection. »

Elisabeth ajouta que, comme à chacune des personnes qui l'ont portée, aucune n'avait eu besoin de la faire ajuster.

Puis elle prit congés prétextant un coup de fatigue.

Nous profitions de nos derniers moments ensemble, avant son proche départ. 2 jours c'était court mais il ne fallait pas perdre une miette de ce bonheur.

Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Alice, la mystérieuse fille aux cheveux noirs, qui avait un message concernant une promesse qui serait tenue « B_ella, écoute ton cœur, aie foi en son amour pour toi, il sera alors éternel… » _Et qu'elle connaissait mon prénom, je lui faisais part de mes théories concernant cette promesse. Eh bien, il n'y en avait qu'une qui m'avait été faite et que c'était un prochain retour de mon bien-aimé et que nous ne serions plus jamais séparés par la suite.

Edward m'enlaça et me répondit:

« A la vie à la mort, et bien au-delà, notre amour sera éternel »

Nous fîmes une longue promenade à cheval, son étalon Titan était d'une grande beauté, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir l'égaler dans son talent d'écuyère. Je montais souvent moi aussi, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyens mais j'avais une jument que Billy avait vendue à mon père.

Nous avions notre jardin secret, dans une paisible clairière, où nous aimions nous retrouver pour discuter et profiter de notre intimité, j'aurais tant donné pour que nos relations aillent plus loin avant son départ, et toujours cet espoir qu'il ne partirait pas. Il me fallait tout tenter, même aller jusqu'au chantage s'il le fallait.

Nous étions allongés sur une couverture dans notre clairière, le murmure de l'eau s'écoulant de la petite rivière qui la bordait était apaisant. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui posant ma tête sur son torse et le caressais, il en fit autant. Je finis par glisser sous sa chemise après l'avoir légèrement déboutonnée, sa peau était si douce et si chaude que je ne pouvais me retenir et l'embrassais de plus en plus intensément, nous étions fous de désir l'un pour l'autre, il ouvrit mon corsage, dévoilant mes dessous, me contempla en me souriant.

« Tu es parfaite Bella, il me faut garder en mémoire chaque parcelle de ton corps, je te désire plus que tout mais ne te déshonorerai pas avant que nous ne soyons mariés. Je t'ai promis de revenir et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, il était resté sur sa position, et ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'est l'un contre l'autre que nous passions le reste de cette dernière après-midi, puis il me raccompagna chez moi. Nous étions devant la maison, je ne voulais plus le quitter, je sentais mon cœur qui saignait, j'en eus des frissons et mes larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

« Bella, ma douce, je suis le pire des hommes pour te rendre à ce point malheureuse, si je pouvais faire marche arrière et changer le passé, je le ferais. Sèche tes larmes, je reviendrais, je t'en fais le serment. Je passerai te prendre demain matin, le départ n'est prévu que pour 12 heures. »

Il essuya une nouvelle fois mes larmes, m'embrassa et sortit de la voiture, il m'ouvrit et me raccompagna au pas de mon entrée, m'embrassa sur le front et repartit, je lui faisais signe de la main et restait là, priant qu'il s'arrête et revienne mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je restais effondrée sur les marches du perron versant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je n'avais pas entendu ma mère s'approcher, elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola en silence, elle était désarmée devant tant de peine. Il me fallut une bonne heure avant de stopper mes larmes, mon père allait bientôt rentrer de sa journée de pêche avec Billy et Jacob, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient ainsi.

Je montai dans ma chambre, pour me ressaisir et m'isoler un peu, après tout, il allait revenir, il me l'avait promis, et il me restait encore toute la matinée du lendemain pour être à ses côtés. Je devais être forte pour qu'il n'ait pas d'idées saugrenues qui lui fassent perdre raison, il me fallait prendre sur moi-même. Je pris une grande inspiration, allai me rafraichir le visage et descendis aider Renée à préparer le diner, elle me sourit et resta muette, elle savait se faire discrète quand c'était nécessaire.

« Ne dis rien à papa, ni à Jacob, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Ah, tiens les voilà de retour. »

Ils riaient et étaient heureux de leurs belles prises, Jacob s'empressa de raconter comment il avait dû lutter pour remonter la plus belle pièce, un saumon d'une livre et demie, en la présentant fièrement sous mon nez.

« Eh bien, je sais quel sort je lui réserve à celui-là. »

« Pas question qu'il finisse découpé et tranché, il est bien trop beau pour finir au four. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, Jacob se comportait comme un enfant devant son nouveau jouet.

« Eh bien, soit, comme tu veux, on en reparlera d'ici deux ou trois jours, lorsque son état de décomposition aura commencé. »

Il finit par me donner sa prise et c'est d'un grand coup de machette que je lui tranchai la tête.

« Au moins je pourrais le savourer. »

Le temps où le repas cuisait tranquillement, j'allais voir ma jument et lui redonner un peu de foin, Jacob me rejoignit, et me demanda ce que j'avais, il n'était pas dupe, il me connaissait trop pour que mon chagrin ne lui ait pas sauté aux yeux.

« C'est Edward. »

Rien qu'en prononçant son nom, mes sanglots me submergèrent derechef, j'étais inconsolable, il me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

« Ah, celui-là, attend que je m'occupe de lui, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

« Non, Jacob, tu ne peux pas, il doit partir demain pour l'Europe, j'ai peur Jacob. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive malheur, je l'aime et ne m'en remettrai jamais. »

Son regard se posa sur ma main, il aperçut la bague, et ragea.

« Comment a-t-il pu ? Le mufle, il aurait pu attendre d'être revenu pour faire sa demande, car c'est bien ça, il l'a faite ? »

Je m'écartai de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux en lui demandant de quel droit il le jugeait.

« Jacob, arrête-moi ça tout de suite, tu savais bien que j'avais des sentiments envers lui et lui pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Je sers à quoi ? »

« Tu connais ma position envers toi, Jacob. Ne mélange pas tout, tu es comme un frère pour moi, un confident et rien de plus, nous en avions déjà discuté et j'ai été assez claire. »

« Oui je sais mais je gardais toujours espoir, et le garderai encore. »

Il rentra et ne m'adressa plus la parole de la soirée, je séchais mes larmes, j'étais furieuse après lui.

La soirée passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, je feignais la fatigue pour aller me coucher plus tôt, je saluai mes parents et Billy ignorant Jacob qui en faisait autant.

La nuit fut longue, j'avais peur de m'endormir, peur de faire des cauchemars. Je pris la veste d'Edward, je ne lui avais toujours pas rendue, je la passai et me mis à lui écrire une belle lettre d'amour. Je la lui donnerai au moment de nos adieux.

"Mon amour,

Cette lettre sera là pour qu'à chaque moment tu puisses te souvenir de moi, que tu te souviennes des promesses que tu m'as faite.

Celle de revenir au plus vite, celle de ne plus jamais me quitter, celle de m'aimer à jamais, celle de me rendre la plus heureuse des femmes, celle de devenir tienne pour toujours.

Je serai chaque jour à guetter ton retour, le retour de mon amour. Mon cœur saigne en écrivant cette lettre.

Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi, ne pas faire d'imprudence.

Pense à nous dans cette clairière, nos corps demi-nus, nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, nos lèvres, nos langues s'entremêlant, aux frissons de désir nous traversant, nous électrisant.

Tu me manques déjà, mais je serais forte pour te faire honneur, en pensant au bonheur passé et celui à venir.

Oh, mon amour, je t'en conjure, reviens-moi vite, je t'aime plus que la vie, plus que tout au monde, sans toi la vie n'a plus de goût.

Tu es mon oxygène, mon soleil, ma raison d'être.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

Ta Bella."

Je pliai la lettre, la parfumai et la mis sous enveloppe. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, contemplant les rayons de lune qui traversaient ma chambre et m'endormis.

Ce fut une nuit agitée, voyant Edward et Jacob se battre, j'étais au milieu, criant pour qu'ils cessent leur combat, je me réveillai en sursaut et finis par me rendormir, et refis encore un autre rêve où il n' y avait plus qu'Edward aux commandes de son avion, je voyais de la fumée, entendais des bruits de tirs, je me remis à crier "non Edward mon amour".

Ma mère entra dans la chambre et me serra dans ses bras pour me calmer, elle me murmura :

« Ça va aller Bella, Edward est intelligent, il ne va rien lui arriver, il a déjà beaucoup de chance de t'avoir trouvée, il ne va pas risquer de te perdre, il reviendra Bella, il reviendra. Rendors-toi ma puce. »

Toutes les larmes de mon corps sortirent, je me rendormis d'épuisement, je ne pouvais lutter.

Au petit matin, j'avais le visage marqué par la tristesse qui m'avait terrassée tout la nuit. Il me fallait raviver mon éclat, même pâle de nature, j'avais une mine maladive. Je ne pouvais rester dans sa mémoire avec un visage si enlaidi et si triste.

Je m'habillai, il avait promis de venir me chercher pour que nous passions nos derniers moments de bonheur ensemble avant cette rude épreuve.

Je portais une robe cintrée beige, un gilet écru, une paire d'escarpins, je pris le temps de me maquiller un peu mais pas trop je savais que j'allais pleurer, et ne voulais pas avoir de traces de maquillage, je voulais qu'il garde en mémoire une image de moi radieuse et souriante, cela je le lui devais.

J'entendis le moteur de sa Bugatti, mon cœur s'emballa, je dévalai l'escalier manquant de me rompre une jambe, j'étais si maladroite, par chance mon père me rattrapa de justesse.

Renée et Edward m'observaient et se mirent à rire, je devins rouge écarlate, chose qui, pour une fois, joua en ma faveur, me redonnant un peu de couleurs.

Nous saluâmes mes parents, qui en profitèrent pour adresser de chaudes recommandations à mon bien-aimé. Il les remercia et nous partîmes pour nos derniers instants de bonheur.

Nous prîmes place dans la voiture, il me contempla un long moment avant de démarrer, et me proposa de choisir le programme de cette matinée.

« Bella, veux-tu que nous allions faire un tour en avion, ou bien préfères-tu que nous fassions autre chose ? »

« Comme tu veux, du moment où je suis avec toi, l'endroit m'importe peu. »

Il réfléchit, sourit et me dit:

« Eh bien, tu ne vas pas le regretter, j'ai repéré un endroit extraordinaire lors de mon dernier survol de la région, mais avant j'ai besoin de certaines choses pour que tout soit parfait, nous allons donc faire un saut chez moi et nous irons là-bas. »

« Ah, et où donc ? C'est loin ? Pourquoi faut-il quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Patience, Bella, tu verras, c'est une surprise, j'en ai pour cinq minutes à peine, et non ce n'est pas très loin. »

Il sauta de la voiture, entra dans la maison et le temps d'un battement de cils il était déjà de retour, muni d'un sac à dos et d'un panier en osier, qu'il mit dans le coffre.

« C'est parti, en route pour l'aventure ! »

Il me fit glisser plus près de lui, caressant ma joue et mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts, humant mon parfum à pleins poumons, j'en profitais pour le contempler, détaillant les reflets que le timide soleil renvoyait sur le cuivré de ses cheveux, le reflet de ses yeux, la perfection de son visage, la douceur de sa peau, comme il allait me manquer. Je ne faisais pas attention à la route, j'étais bien trop occupée à stocker un maximum de ces détails en mémoire, le timbre de sa voix qui fredonnait une mélodieuse mélodie, que je trouvais vraiment très belle, me souvenant avoir aperçu un piano chez lui je me doutais qu'il devait en jouer à la perfection.

« A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? »

« Oh, je me demandais si tu jouais d'un instrument de musique, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un magnifique piano à queue dans un des salons. »

« Oui, Bella, et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas joué, mais hier j'ai été pris d'inspiration et, au grand plaisir de ma mère, j'ai composé cette mélodie que je fredonnais à l'instant, elle te plait ? »

« Oh oui, je la trouve merveilleuse, tu me la joueras un jour. Promets-le moi. »

« Bien sûr, puisque c'est toi qui me l'a inspirée, je l'ai nommée "la berceuse de Bella". »

J'en fus très touchée et rougis derechef. Nous avions quitté la route principale pour prendre un petit sentier forestier, dont j'ignorais l'existence.

« Bella, ferme les yeux, s'il te plait, ne triche pas. »

« D'accord. »

Je mis mon foulard devant mes yeux, et attendis, il se gara, coupa le moteur, descendit, me fit descendre, me guida, m'embrassa tout en dénouant mon foulard et me dit:

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux mon amour, nous sommes arrivés. »

J'ouvris les yeux et restai émerveillée, il avait trouvé une réplique de notre clairière, bordée d'une petite rivière, recouverte de fleurs et au milieu une maisonnette de pierres au toit d'ardoises, qui avait un charme fou. Il me prit la main et me fit faire le tour de la maison, et je découvris une source d'eau chaude naturelle comme il y en avait dans la région.

« Attends-moi là, je reviens. »

Il partit chercher les sacs dans la voiture, installa une grande couverture sur le sol, sortit des serviettes de bain ainsi que des tenues de bain.

« Viens, allons nous baigner, tu vas voir comme c'est bon. »

Il me fit entrer dans la maison inhabitée pour que je puisse m'y changer, il m'attendait au bord de la source où avait été aménagée une piscine artificielle en pierre d'où s'échappait de la vapeur et quelques bulles de bouillonnement.

Il me tendit la main et nous entrâmes tout deux dans ce bain. Comme il avait raison, c'était bon de sentir tant de chaleurs et ses petites bulles nous chatouillant le corps, nous étions bien, nous avions assez d'espace pour effectuer quelques brasses.

Nous restions assis dans l'eau sur de grosses pierres posées à cet effet. Nous nous embrassions, nos peaux étaient l'une sur l'autre, nos corps se caressaient, je ne savais plus s'il me fallait, ou non, veiller à ne pas retenter mon expérience de la veille, et je me lançais à corps perdu dans mon élan de désir que nous éprouvions chacun de notre côté mais sans aller plus loin, nos caresses étaient un peu plus poussées mais sans dépasser certaines limites qu'il s'était fixé et me faisait ressentir.

Nous ressortîmes totalement vidés par le bienfait de cette chaleur. Il m'entoura et me frictionna avec les draps de bain pour que je n'attrape pas froid, nous retournâmes nous habiller. Puis profitâmes de la clémence de cette matinée d'automne pour pique-niquer avec les victuailles qu'il avait apporté,

Il servit des verres de vins, sortit une assiette de charcuterie, des tomates, et du pain, me confectionna un petit sandwich, il était vraiment parfait.

Je lui souris et le remerciai, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, juste envie de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais fis l'effort de déguster le déjeuner qu'il m'avait si passionnément préparé.

« Alors comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? Ca te plait ? »

« C'est merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je me serai baignée dans un tel endroit et c'est si calme, la nature est en harmonie, on croirait que le temps c'est arrêté ici. Et ça me fait beaucoup penser à notre clairière, avec la maison et la source en plus. »

« Je suis content que cet endroit te plaise, je m'en doutais un peu. En parlant de temps, malheureusement, il continue sa danse et il va falloir penser à rentrer. »

« Le temps est assassin, il passe trop vite. »

L'heure était venue pour nous de retourner chez lui, qu'il embrasse sa mère et prenne ses affaires.

Le lieu de rendez-vous pour le départ était sur le parking proche de l'hôpital, Charles nous y conduisit et repartit aussi sec.

J'avais une boule qui nouait mon estomac, je luttais pour retenir mes larmes. Ce moment était vraiment atroce, mon cœur était à la limite de rompre, nous dire au revoir était un déchirement pour moi comme pour lui, Je lui donnai mon foulard, celui que je portais ce jour-là, et lui tendis ma lettre, il la porta à ses lèvres et huma son parfum délicat, la posa ensuite sur son cœur, et m'enlaça comme lors de notre premier baiser, nos lèvres dégageaient de douces sensations électriques, nous aurions pu rester ainsi des heures durant, son haleine m'enivrait, elle était si douce et fraiche, son odeur m'emplissait les poumons, c'était si bon. Mais le klaxon de la Jeep qui s'impatientait nous rappela à l'ordre, c'est avec un déchirement qu'il dut grimper dans la jeep qui l'attendait, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, posa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et me dit:

« Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime, je reviendrais vite. »

Et la jeep démarra, Je courus jusqu'à perdre haleine, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je criais:

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward. Reviens-moi vite car ma vie n'a pas de goût sans toi. Je t'aime mon Edward. Je t'aime »

La file de véhicules disparaissait au loin, emportant avec elle mon bien-aimé. J'avais le cœur brisé mais me répétais qu'il allait vite revenir, qu'il m'avait fait cette promesse, promesse que la mystérieuse et malheureuse Alice lui avait aussi annoncée.

Je rentrais chez moi à pieds pour essayer de faire disparaitre mes larmes, afin de ne pas inquiéter mes parents.

A peine rentrée, Renée me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter, elle avait ce don de savoir lire en moi, pas besoin de mot, dans ces moments-là, elle savait être adulte et être une mère réconfortante. Renée avait préparé le diner, je me retirai dans ma chambre le cœur gros, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux risques qu'il pourrait rencontrer, je frissonnai et enfilai la veste qui était encore une fois restée en ma possession, son odeur y était toujours et c'était réconfortant, je regardai la bague et repensai à cet avenir qu'il m'avait promis, je relevai la tête entendant le retour de Charlie , j'otai la veste, la reposai tendrement sur mon lit et descendis manger bien que mon appétit n'y soit pas.

« Je vous ai préparés une nouveauté culinaire. » annonça Renée.

A ces mots, Charlie et moi nous regardâmes et explosâmes de rire en craignant le pire, cela permit d'alléger un peu la soirée, nous tentâmes de deviner quels aliments avaient servi à cette expérience, Renée en riait avec nous, bien qu'elle y avait mis tout son cœur, elle ne serait jamais douée en cuisine, et cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça.

Les jours passèrent et j'avais l'impression que le temps était au ralenti, j'avais toujours ce point au cœur qui me pesait, je m'acharnais sur mon travail à l'hôpital, pour ne pas trop me laisser aller à la mélancolie à laquelle j'étais la proie. Je passais mes soirées à l'affut de nouvelles radiophoniques sur l'avancée du conflit, je m'endormais les larmes aux yeux et la veste au plus prés de mon cœur, son odeur y était encore, ça me faisait du bien.

Souvent je repensais à cette mystérieuse Alice, à la vie qu'elle avait bien pu avoir, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnée dans cet asile et porté pour morte…

Cela me rendait triste et comment savait-elle qui j'étais, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Pour cette promesse, et plus j'y pensais et plus je me tourmentais, je ne savais même plus si cette promesse dont elle avait parlée concernait Edward, mais je m'en persuadais, cela me permettait de garder espoir, de bientôt revoir mon bien-aimé.

La première semaine touchait à sa fin, j'étais plus souvent à pieds vu que ma bicyclette n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et que Jacob ne daignait pas répondre à mes messages, que son père lui transmettait, j'en fus jusqu'à me demander si Billy les transmettait bien.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il me tenait autant à l'écart, il n'était pourtant pas aussi rancunier habituellement mais j'avais dû le blesser, sans le vouloir mais il l'avait bien cherché tout de même.

Billy prétextait que quelques uns de ses amis avaient des problèmes de santé et qu'il devait les aider et les soutenir.

Sur le chemin du retour, le garde champêtre qui s'occupait du courrier avait le sourire aux lèvres en me croisant sur la route.

« Ah, Melle Swan, je suis content de vous rencontrer, j'ai une lettre pour vous, cela m'évitera d'aller jusqu'au bout de la ville. »

A ses paroles, je restais figée, une lettre pour moi. Le papier était épais et de qualité, l'écriture sur l'enveloppe était d'une telle beauté, c'était celle d'Edward, mon Edward, je l'ouvris avec soin pour ne pas l'abimer.

Je décidai de faire une pause, il y avait à l'orée du bois un banc, j'y pris place et les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la lettre. Les larmes me venaient, je ne pus contrôler une fois de plus mon émotion, j'avais tant espéré avoir de ses nouvelles, je m'étais même promis de passer voir Madame Massen ce week-end afin de voir si elle avait des nouvelles et pour se réconforter un peu aussi, ils se ressemblaient tellement, que ça me ferait du bien, une part de lui était dans cette maison.

" Bella mon amour, Septembre 1918,

Je vais bien, nous sommes sur une base britannique pour les missions de reconnaissance de survol des zones éventuelles où les troupes pourraient atterrir pour contrer l'ennemi.

Les généraux disent que la guerre va bientôt toucher à sa fin pourvu qu'ils aient raison, pourvu que Wilson et Foch arrivent à leurs fins dans leurs négociations.

Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prudent, tu me manques tant. Ton foulard est posé sur mon cœur, mes pensées s'envolent toujours vers toi, je me souviens du goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes et j'en ai des frissons, je relis aussi souvent que je le peux la lettre que tu m'a donnée, et elle m'aide vraiment à surmonter tout le vide au fond de mon cœur, loin de toi ma bien-aimée.

J'essaierais de t'écrire aussi souvent que possible, penser à toi me permets d'occulter la triste vérité de la violence des combats qui se trame non loin, ma position de pilote me met à l'écart du sort de ces pauvres soldats, qui sont des nôtres.

As-tu pu aller voir ma mère ? Tu sais, elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir à quel point elle a retrouvé le sourire depuis que je te connais.

J'aimerais que tu utilises ma voiture pendant mon absence, de toute façon, ce sera toujours mieux que de faire le chemin à pieds, au vue de l'état de ta pauvre bicyclette, ma mère en a informée, je ne voudrais pas rentrer en retrouvant ma future épouse couverte de cambouis.

Voici une photo que mes camarades ont faite de moi et de mon avion, comme tu peux le constater, il porte le plus beau prénom de la terre: Bella.

Porte-toi bien mon amour, ne fais pas d'imprudence et ne te tues pas à la tâche, bientôt je serai de retour.

Ton tendre, passionné et dévoué. Edward "

Je saisis la photo, qu'il était beau dans son uniforme, il était droit, fier, son regard profond me refit monter les larmes, j'essayais de ne pas trop mouiller la lettre et la photo, que je serrais contre mon cœur, enfin je savais où il était, ce qu'il faisait, il était prévenant comme toujours.

Je replongeai dans mes pensées, l'imaginant dans son avion en mission, évitant les tirs ennemis, et cela me terrifiait car, même si il ne l'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre, je n'étais pas dupe.

Soudain un bruit venant du bois derrière moi me fit sursauter.

« Bella, cours, cours et surtout ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie, je t'expliquerai après mais cours vite !! »

C'était Alice, elle était suivie d'un homme grand, la mâchoire en avant, une longue crinière blonde, à moitié dénudé, des yeux marqués, d'une pâleur de peau qu'il semblait presque transparent.

Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je mis ma lettre sur mon cœur et m'exécutais comme une machine, je courus le plus vite que je pus mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse, je vins m'écraser le visage en avant dans l'herbe et atterris sur une pierre.

Le temps de relever la tête, je pus apercevoir des loups énormes se jeter sur cet homme qui était à la pourchasse d'Alice, et je m'évanouis.

**Merci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre**

**Le bouton vert n'est pas contagieux**

**HiHi en plus il rend heureux**

**Oui oui**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre.N°9 Apparition.

« Bella, Bella, reviens à toi ! Bella, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! »

C'était la voix de Carlisle, il était donc revenu, d'un coup j'ouvris les yeux et un flot de questions sortirent de ma bouche sans même prendre le temps d'entendre les réponses. Où Suis-je ? Que s'est il passé ? Alice, où est Alice ? Les loups, ils ont attaqué cet homme..

« Calme-toi Bella, nous sommes chez moi. C'est Alice qui t'a conduit ici, tu es tombée suite à une chute. L'homme qui te pourchassait était un tueur en série celui qui avait attaqué Alice et la traquait depuis longtemps. Alice est là, tout prés, dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle vient de te sauver la vie, je sais, tu dois avoir plein de questions mais je t'en prie, reprends-toi. Je n'ai eu besoin que de faire 2 points sur ton crane, cela ne se verra même pas. »

Je passais ma main sur les points, je n'avais même pas sentie cette douleur. Sur mon air étonné, il me répondit " normal, c'est la morphine."

Je le remerciai pour les soins et, prise d'angoisse, je me mis à chercher discernement la lettre et la photo d'Edward, ma veste était recouverte de sang et de boue, mes nerfs recommençaient à me lâcher. Lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce et me les tendit avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est exactement comme ça que je le voyais » me dit-elle, tu dois garder espoir.

Elle prit place en face de moi et me dit: « Allez, viens, je vais te raccompagner, on ne sait pas sur quoi tu peux tomber, encore. Elle me tendit une veste propre, plus ou moins similaire à la mienne, que j'enfilai sans poser de questions, il était évident que je ne pouvais pas passer inaperçue avec la mienne vu l'état dans lequel elle était.

Voyant le jour décliner, j'abdiquai un signe de la tête, je montai dans la voiture du docteur. Alice était au volant, je me sentais bien prés d'elle, elle me renvoyait mon regard et me promit de bientôt nous revoir et que nous serions de très bonnes amies mais qu'elle ne pourra pas se montrer de suite. « Tu comprends avec mes yeux je vais faire jazzer dans le coin. »

Arrivés devant la maison, Renée me dit: « Eh bien, il était pressé le docteur ce soir, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part de t'avoir raccompagnée, tu travailles vraiment dur en ce moment, tu devrais te ménager un peu. »

« Oui, tu as raison maman, je suis fatiguée. Mais j'ai mangé à l'hôpital, veux-tu que je vous prépare quelque chose avant d'aller me reposer ? »

« Non, ma chérie, je me débrouillerai, ton père devra bien s'habituer à ma cuisine ou bien la faire lui-même. Car lorsque tu seras mariée, il n'aura plus le choix et jusqu'à présent il est encore en vie donc je ne suis pas si minable que ça ! » dit elle en riant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et allai dans ma chambre, me jetai sur le lit, sortis la lettre et la photo,

Je regardais sa veste en même temps, je commençais à planifier mon emploi du temps pour le lendemain, journée de repos bien méritée, passage à la Push voir ce que trafiquait Jacob il me devait des explications, même s'il avait appris qu'Edward avait fait sa demande officielle cela ne remettait pas en cause notre amitié, et je m'inquiétais aussi de savoir s'il n'était pas tombé, lui aussi, malade à rester au chevet de ses amis.

Ensuite, rendre visite à Elisabeth et filer chez Carlisle pour voir Alice j'avais hâte d'en savoir plus, elle avait promis de m'expliquer et elle devra donc le faire.

Je m'endormis comme une masse mais je fis des cauchemars, il y avait cet homme, ce tueur, ce traqueur. Ces loups immenses. Je revoyais Alice recouverte de sang. Je me réveillai en sursaut le front en sueur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil, il n'était que 2h du matin, je repris la lettre d'Edward la lisant et la relisant jusqu'à la connaitre par cœur, j'entrepris de lui faire une réponse, mais renonçai car il me fallait aller voir Elisabeth avant.

Je finis par me rendormir, la douleur commençait à se réveiller mais sans être insurmontable.

Cette fois-là, je rêvais enfin je crois qu'il y avait Edward, il était là tout prés de moi je pouvais le toucher, sentir la chaleur de sa peau, oui, cette chaleur même trop importante pour être normale, oh non il est malade, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, prise de tremblements je me saisis de sa veste et la serrai tout contre moi avec sa photo, je n'osais plus me rendormir, jamais je n'avais trouvé une nuit si longue.

Je finis par descendre préparer le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner ainsi que le diner, pensant à Charlie qui avait dû subir la cuisine de ma mère. Au moins cela m'occupait l'esprit et je n'aurais pas de remords au cas où je n'étais pas rentrée à temps pour les préparer.

J'eus même le temps de préparer une belle tarte aux pommes et une brioche que j'emporterai chez Billy, ils aimaient tant ça.

Une fois terminée, je fis un tour par la salle de bain, inspectant l'étendue de cette mauvaise nuit et les points qui ne se distinguaient presque pas à moins d'avoir le nez dessus puis m'habillai d'un pull bleu que ma grand-mère avait tricoté, il était long et chaud tout en gardant l'avantage de sa légèreté et avec une encolure assez large, une jupe droite noire, j'étais prête.

Renée était à table au moment où je descendais, je lui indiquais que tout était prêt et lui demandai l'autorisation de prendre les clés de sa voiture pour aller à la Push elle me les tendit en me donnant des paniers qu'elle avait fait suite à la commande que la boutique, unique, de la Push lui avait passée.

Je chargeai donc les paniers, la brioche et pris la route sans attendre. Durant le trajet, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au rêve, qui n'en était pas un, au sujet d'Edward, quand soudain la pluie me sortit de mes songes, heureusement j'étais presque arrivée.

La Push était encore endormie, d'apparence seulement, je passais en premier déposer les paniers à la boutique, le vieil indien les regarda et fit signe de la tête pour dire que tout était en ordre, il était petit, trapu, avait un air bourru et un regard froid, je préférais baisser les yeux et repartir au plus vite.

Arrivée devant la petite maison de Billy, je voyais de la fumée sortir de la cheminée et en conclus qu'ils devaient être réveillés, je saisis la brioche encore tiède, m'approchai de la porte, mais n'eus pas le temps de frapper que Billy avait déjà ouvert.

« Bella, tu es tombée du lit ce matin ? Viens, rentre, Jacob dort encore, il rentre tard en ce moment .Hum, ça sent bon la brioche ! »

Je la lui tendis, il me proposa un café que j'acceptai avec plaisir.

« Alors, comme ça, Jacob rentre tard, il a trouvé un boulot après les cours ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas le temps de venir me voir ? »

Billy sembla gêné, « Heu, non, dit il en se raclant la gorge, il est très pris par ses amis de la Push, tu sais, c'est un garçon et de plus un ado, tu sais ce que c'est.»

Je le fixais en essayant de comprendre mais il finit par se lever, « Bella, il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voix, que fais-tu là ? »

« Eh bien, vu que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, je viens les prendre moi-même mais je crois comprendre que je ne suis plus dans ton carnet d'amis, que tu n'as même plus cinq minutes à me consacrer » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Bella, ne le prend pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Ah oui, alors explique-moi ! » J'étais furieuse, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla un peu et me fit signe de l'accompagner. Je le suivis en silence mais au fond de moi j'exultais.

Je dus rompre le silence vu qu'il ne disait rien, il ne réagissait pas, je le saisis par le bras et me rendis compte de la chaleur qu'il émettait, je me stoppai net.

« Jacob, dis-moi, tu es malade ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi à l'hôpital »

« Mais tu es là si j'ai besoin, mon médecin perso à moi, pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, et encore moins tant que le Docteur Cullen y sera. Et puis, nous avons notre guérisseuse, elle a toujours su nous soigner. De toute façon, je ne suis pas plus malade que d'autre, et ta tête, elle va mieux ? »

Je le toisai en me demandant comment il pouvait être au courant, certes il est plus grand que moi mais de là à avoir vu les points, j'en doutai, même Renée ne les avait pas vu.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » feignant l'innocence.

« Il ne t'est rien arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi ? Je ne t'avais pas prévenue de ne pas t'approcher de la forêt ? »

Je restais silencieuse en me demandant comment il savait, il avait dû me suivre, me surveiller et, là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Alors comme ça tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, tu m'ignores, ne viens pas me voir, mais prends le temps de me suivre » c'en était trop.

Il me prit par les bras, se mit en face de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux puis me demanda qui était la jeune femme qui était avec moi.

« Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? C'est une amie, qui plus est, si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais peut-être pas là devant toi ce matin, alors si tu étais là, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi ? »

Il marmonna entre ses dents « Mais j'étais là Bella et j'ai agi avec mes amis. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je revis la scène dans ma tête mais « à part le tueur, Alice et les loups, il n'y avait personne d'autre lui » répondis-je.

Il baissa les yeux et me demanda de me souvenir des vieilles histoires de sa tribu, je ne pouvais pas avoir oublié nos jeux d'enfants, à jouer au loup, suite à ces légendes.

« Mais comment est-ce possible Jacob ? »

« Je suis un Quilleute, un descendant direct de souche, et nous avons ça en nous. Quand le danger approche, nous mutons, nous sommes mi homme mi loup »

« Pourquoi avoir tué ce criminel, il avait tout de même le droit à un jugement, il aurait croupi en prison » il me stoppa de suite « il n'était pas humain Bella » Comment, un loup lui aussi ? « Alors pourquoi, explique-moi, en devenant un loup tu attaques les tiens, les humains ? »

« Non, Bella, il n'était pas un loup non plus, sache que nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures étranges dans le coin, et c'est bien pour cela que nous avons une meute qui s'agrandit autant ces derniers temps. Je dois te laisser Bella, je t'en ai déjà trop dit et je vais me faire rappeler à l'ordre, mais c'est mon problème. Fais-moi une promesse, Bella, ne va pas dans les bois et évite cette fille, tout comme ce médecin avec qui tu travailles.»

Il partit dans un silence et si vite que j'eus presque l'impression d'avoir imaginé cette conversation.

Je repris la voiture, la déposa à la maison, le temps avait passé plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé, Renée me sourit en me disant avec un clin d'œil « le repas est prêt à table. »

Charlie me lança un regard de pitié, et je compris qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit que c'était moi qui avait tout préparé. Je renvoyai donc derechef le clin d'œil à ma mère.

C'est à contre cœur qu'il vint à table mais, l'odeur le fit venir, une fois le couvercle ouvert. Il retrouva son sourire et, avec son regard grave, il nous dit « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » et nous nous mîmes tout trois à rire de bon cœur.

Le repas terminé, je lavai et rangeai la vaisselle, je repris l'ordre de mon planning, il me fallait rendre visite à Elisabeth, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller chercher la lettre, je la gardais précieusement sur moi, elle m'aidait à tenir le coup.

Je marchai d'un pas léger en direction de la propriété des Massen, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et j'avais renoncé à l'idée du vélo vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli.

Je croisai Jessica qui m'invita à monter en voiture, elle me rapprocha de ma destination, elle voulait à tout prix me raconter que Mike était enfin revenu vers elle, elle avait besoin comme à son habitude que tout le monde le sache. Je la félicitai en me disant que si je n'avais pas été si directe avec lui, il serait encore à mes basques, enfin je n'allais plus avoir à l'éviter continuellement, c'était une bonne chose.

Je descendis et finis mon chemin à pieds, la propriété était grande, bien entretenue, un peu comme dans les revues que l'on pouvait trouver dans les salles d'attente de l'hôpital.

Je sonnai à la grande porte, la jeune femme, qui m'avait recoiffée, m'ouvrit la porte, elle avait un air bien triste et inquiet.

« Madame va vous recevoir Melle Swan, elle est dans le salon bleu, suivez-moi » je la suivis en me demandant comment elle avait fait pour retenir mon nom aussi vite. Elisabeth était en train d'écrire une lettre, en avait-elle aussi reçue une d'Edward ? Elle devait sûrement lui faire une réponse.

« Ah Bella, ma chère petite, venez dans mes bras, j'allais justement envoyer une voiture vous chercher, nous devons discuter et votre présence me fait tant de bien » Elle se mit à tousser d'une quinte qui n'est pas celle d'une irritation de saison, je la regardai et l'observai, elle était magnifique comme à son habitude mais son front luisait de sueur, elle était plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs, et sa température me sembla plus importante que la normalité. J'espérais me tromper, j'avais vraiment soit une déformation professionnelle à voir des malades partout, ou une fixation sur les songes de la nuit passée.

« Elisabeth, vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, avez-vous vu Carlisle ? »

Elle avait préféré occulter ses craintes sur le début de ses symptômes de la grippe, qu'elle avait du contracter lors de son passage à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. Elle avait vu son mari en mourir, elle a su reconnaitre les signes.

« Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant, ce doit être juste un peu de fatigue, mais parlons un peu de vous. Je dois vous remettre les clés de la voiture d'Edward et vous faire signer quelques papiers que j'ai fait faire à notre notaire, ce ne sont que des formalités ne vous inquiétez pas, rien que la paperasserie pour la publication des bans pour que tout soit prêt au retour de notre cher Edward, il me manque tant, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui hier, et vous ? »

Je la regardai et les joues rosies, je lui tendis la lettre et la photo d'Edward.

« A moi aussi, il me manque, j'ai comme un trou béant dans le cœur, j'ai beau me dire que bientôt il sera de retour mais cela ne me console que partiellement »

Elle me tendit les papiers, je lui fis confiance et les signai aux endroits qu'elle m'indiqua, puis nous changions de pièce,

« Bella, vous aimez le thé ? C'est une des habitudes que j'ai prise suite à notre passage en Angleterre, et ça m'aide un peu à me sentir un peu moins loin de mon fils »

Elle me raconta comment Edward était petit garçon, parlant un peu de son mari, des origines de sa famille. Les quintes de toux se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, le front perlant de plus en plus.

« Elisabeth, Edward absent, il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et je me rends compte que votre état de santé est en train de décliner, je vais donc vous accompagner à l'Hôpital afin de voir le Docteur. »

« Non Bella, Carlisle n'est pas rentré, je ne veux pas être vue par un autre de ces médecins de pacotilles, je n'ai confiance qu'en le Dr Cullen. »

« Pas question de rester ici dans cet état et, faites-moi confiance Elisabeth, Carlisle est déjà rentré, je l'ai vu hier. Au pire, j'irai le chercher chez lui s'il n'est pas de service mais vous ne devez pas rester ainsi, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ? »

« Une semaine, depuis mon passage à l'hôpital de Port Angeles lorsque j'ai déposé les fonds des œuvres de charité. C'est l'ironie du sort. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réagi avant ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward fasse de bêtises et se fasse porter déserteur, il a été si malheureux lorsque son père a eu cette maladie, il n'aurait pas supporté de me savoir malade et, de peur de me perdre, il aurait été capable de tout .Bella, vous savez ce que ça veut dire déserteur en temps de guerre ? C'est le peloton d'exécution. »

« Assez parlé, nous devons agir pour votre bien Elisabeth. S'il vous plait. Hélai-je la domestique, pouvez vous préparer le nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements pour quelques jours, pouvez-vous m'aider à accompagner Madame Massen jusqu'à la voiture »

« Oui mademoiselle, ses affaires sont déjà prêtes, je me doutais bien que vous n'alliez pas la laisser dans cet état, la voiture est devant, elle vous attend, Charles va vous aider. » Je la remerciai et aidai Elisabeth à se lever pour la conduire au plus vite à l'Hôpital.

A peine arrivées, Carlisle était déjà prêt pour intervenir, à sa vue, Elisabeth reprit un peu de couleurs, « Vite, mettez-la dans la chambre 106, prenez sa température, mettez-la sous perfusion, elle est déshydratée, je passe prendre les sérums adaptés que je viens de ramener de mon voyage, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de les utiliser si vite. » Je suivais le brancard tenant la main d'Elisabeth, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule et qu'elle soit rassurée. Carlisle nous avait rejoint, je finissais d'installer la perfusion, relevai la température 40.5C°, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, je la découvrais, ouvrais les fenêtres pour essayer de faire tomber un peu la fièvre, je lui humidifiais le visage, les bras, les jambes. Carlisle me couvait du regard, ce qui me fit comprendre que j'avais les bons gestes, et cela me faisait plaisir mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je faisais déjà partie de sa Famille, elle était ma famille.

Carlisle ouvrit une boite métallique, sortit une seringue, la remplit du remède mystérieux qu'il était parti chercher à Boston. Comme j'ai pu être bête de l'imaginer autrement qu'en homme bon qu'il est, professionnel, dévoué et attentionné.

« Bella, je vous remercie, heureusement que vous êtes passé chez elle, je ne suis pas sûr que sans ce traitement elle aurait pu passer la nuit. Allez vous reposer, je vais veiller sur elle, nous allons nous relayer si vous le voulez. »

« Je préfère rester encore un peu, le temps que la température baisse. »

« Comme vous voulez Bella, d'ici une heure la pénicilline va commencer à agir et la fièvre devrait tomber, c'est un remède qui est encore au stade de tests mais vu les résultats déjà obtenus, j'ai une grande confiance en ce remède, je vous remercierai de ne pas en parler, ayant participé aux études de développement, il me semblait important de l'utiliser pour le cas de la grippe Espagnol qui sévit et fait tant de ravages. » Je le remerciais de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver au risque de mettre sa carrière en cause, mais au diable la procédure, longue, de la mise en place, d'un autre côté, Elisabeth servait aussi de cobaye et à cette pensée j'en eus des frissons, mais j'avais, comme Elisabeth, confiance en lui, et je commençais à mieux comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait que lui comme médecin, elle avait dû financer une partie des recherches suite au décès de son époux de cette maladie, elle devait lui avoir dit vouloir prendre le risque d'expérimenter ces nouveaux médicaments pour le bien de l'humanité. Cela lui ressemblait énormément.

L'heure passa et Elisabeth semblait plus calme, son doux visage était serein, je lui remis des compresses d'eau fraiche sur le visage et la nuque, puis repris sa température, 38.7C° comme promis la fièvre avait baissé, elle en avait encore mais la stabilisation et cette chute de température me remis du baume au cœur, les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés.

« Bella, allez vous reposer, il est tard, vos parents vont s'inquiéter, de plus c'était votre jour de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester ici avec elle. Prenez ses cachets, ils vous aideront à soulager votre mal de tête et camouflera la douleur de votre blessure, je sais que ça vous lance. »

Je le regardai et pris les cachets qu'il me tendait, il était prévenant, il pensait à tout même dans des situations pareilles, mon état avait été occulté, j'étais bien trop inquiète pour Elisabeth pour penser à moi.

Je repris ma veste, les clés de la voiture en main, je dus me faire à l'idée de rentrer à la maison avec la Bugatti, vu que c'était le vœu d'Edward et d'Elisabeth, je ne pouvais et n'avais pas la force de rentrer à pieds j'étais comme vidée, apaisée de l'amélioration de son état, et soucieuse à la fois.

Au bruit des roues sur le gravier, Renée sortit, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure,

Elle reconnut de suite la voiture, et fut étonnée de me voir seule à bord.

« Ah, c'est toi Bella ! Au moins tu n'es pas à pieds » elle n'ajouta rien de plus, elle attendait par contre que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais sa voiture, elle finit par me sourire en me réconfortant et me disant qu'Elisabeth était entre de bonnes mains, entre le médecin et l'infirmière, et ajouta qu'Edward était très prévenant d'avoir pensé au trajet que je devais effectuer la plupart du temps à pieds au vu de la vétustée de mon vélo.

Charlie ne posa pas de questions. Renée lui avait fait signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Le repas fini, je retrouvais ma chambre, les cachets avaient été efficace car je dormis d'une traite sans mauvais rêves, je fus réveillée de bonne heure préparant comme la veille les repas de la journée, vu que le temps du trajet était quasiment infime du fait que j'étais véhiculée, je déjeunai, passai dans la salle de bain, m'habillai et laissai un mot à mes parents pour qu'ils ne m'attendent pas pour le , que je resterai au chevet d'Elisabeth.

Renée se levait à peine au moment où j'enfilais mon manteau , les clés de la voiture en main, je lui fis un signe de la main et partis en direction de l'Hôpital, je trouvais agréable et étrange le fait d'être au volant de ce type de voiture, un peu trop voyante à mon goût mais je ne pouvais pas faire la difficile surtout que pour l'instant cela me permettait de pouvoir être plus tôt au travail et y rester plus tard.

Le soir, je me demandai si Elisabeth allait mieux, si Carlisle était bien resté à son chevet, le pauvre, il devait être exténué et serait content de me voir revenir le relayer un peu, arrivée sur le parking, il n'y avait pas foule, j'avais mis bien moins de temps que je ne l'avais prévu pour arriver à destination.

Passage au vestiaire, je revêtis mon uniforme, pris note de la ronde qui m'avait été attribuée, c'est avec un soulagement que je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le service où avait été admise Elisabeth, Carlisle avait duû passer par là, il me fallait l'en remercier.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigeais vers la chambre 106, les couloirs étaient calmes, je ne croisai que deux collègues qui finissaient leur ronde de nuit et commençaient à préparer les rapports pour la relève de la garde, elles s'étonnaient de me voir si tôt, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, je poursuivais mon chemin pour savoir comment la nuit s'était passée et dans quel état j'allais retrouver ma future belle-mère. J'aurais bien le temps de regarder le dossier au moment de la relève, j'étais venue plus tôt pour elle.

Je frappais doucement à la porte, Carlisle m'ouvrit et me sourit en murmurant:

« Elle s'est rendormie il y a à peine deux heures, elle a besoin de repos, la nuit a été dure mais je suis assez content, elle réagit bien au traitement, je vous ai transférée dans le service afin que vous puissiez rester avec elle, Bella, je vous devais bien ça car c'est grâce à vous qu'elle s'en sortira, vous serez la seule avec moi à être en contact avec Elisabeth, vous paraissez avoir de bons anti-corps, je ne pense pas que la maladie vous atteigne, de plus, si je me trompais cela limiterait la propagation de l'épidémie. Je vous ai noté les consignes à suivre, je viens de lui injecter une dose de remède, la fièvre ne devrait pas dépasser les 38°C mais elle a besoin d'être réhydratée et rassurée, elle a une peur bleue de l'hôpital en tant que patiente, je la comprends.» J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête et le remerciait pour ses bons soins et attentions, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que moi, nous étions à égale position dans l'affection que nous lui portions. Je pris connaissance des consignes qu'il m'avait laissée, rien de bien particuliers, prise de température, perfusion, compresses fraiches, enfin rien qui ne soit inhabituel. Elisabeth avait les cheveux tout décoiffés, elle devait avoir réellement passé de sales moments, à lutter contre cette maladie, ses traits étaient marqués bien que ses couleurs étaient quelque peu revenues, son souffle était lent et régulier, la toux ne semblait plus se manifester.

Je pris de l'eau fraiche et changeais les compresses, sa température était descendue à 37.8°C, c'était assez raisonnable en rapport à la veille, je remis un flacon de sérum de réhydratation en place, et pris place à son chevet, je la regardais tendrement, même malade elle dégageait une beauté rayonnante, sa chevelure cuivrée, sa peau si lisse, ses traits si fins, je me mis à l'imaginer plus jeune en retrouvant les traits de mon Edward qui me manquait, je ressortis sa lettre et regardais la photo, j'en eus des frissons dans le dos, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire au sujet de sa mère ?

Faut-il que je lui dise ? Comment le prendra-t-il ? Ne fera-t-il pas d'imprudence ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre N°10 Souvenir

Je pris place sur la petite table qui était prés du lit, en commençant une ébauche de réponse :

" Mon tendre Edward, Septembre 1918

C'est avec joie que j'ai reçu ta lettre que je parcours le plus souvent possible, elle ne me quitte plus. La photo est magnifique même si tu es bien plus beau à mes yeux que sur le rendu de cette image.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques, c'est comme si une partie de mon cœur était partie avec toi. Renée trouve attendrissant que tu aies nommé ton avion de mon prénom, tu lui manques aussi tu sais, elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

Je suis allée voir ta mère, nous avons pris le thé ensemble, avons discuté des origines des Massen, elle m'a expliquée comment tu étais enfant et j'espère que les nôtres seront à ton image.

Suite à ta demande, j'ai dû me résigner à utiliser ta voiture pour me rendre au travail, en priant pour que ma maladresse légendaire n'en vienne pas à bout.

Elle me permet d'arriver plus tôt et de repartir plus tard à l'hôpital où je passe la plupart de mon temps afin de ne pas me rendre folle d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Lorsque je m'endors, je serre ta veste tout contre moi en imaginant que tu es là, tout proche, son odeur me réconforte, ton rire me manque, ta voix ,ta peau si douce, reviens-moi vite mon bien-aimé, prends bien soin de toi.

A ton retour, j'aurais tant de choses à te raconter, à propos de la fille mystérieuse et des Quilleutes, de Jessica et Mike dont je suis enfin débarrassée.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi triste après avoir enfin trouvé l'amour et que cet amour se déclare si vite, il n'en finit pas de grandir, c'est dire le vide que je ressens par ton absence.

Je t'embrasse très tendrement, impatiente d'avoir de prochaines nouvelles de ta part, peut-être même qu'un prochain retour, les nouvelles des actualités sont assez optimistes, je croise les doigts pour que cette fichue guerre arrive à sa fin.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces au plus profond de moi, reviens-moi vite mon amour.

Ta Bella qui t'aime "

Je relisais ma lettre, espérant voir si je n'avais pas fait de fautes et si je n'avais rien oublié, je le rassurai sur sa mère sans lui annoncer son état, ayant le souvenir du sort réservé aux déserteurs, et aux bêtises qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour revenir au plus vite auprès de sa mère. Je me mordis les lèvres en me demandant si jamais la santé d'Elisabeth déclinait, et qu'il n'ait pu venir la saluer avant, me le pardonnerait-il ? Tant de questions me traversaient, je me ressaisis en me rendant à l'évidence, Elisabeth allait mieux d'heure en heure, il n'était pas imaginable que cette femme, dans la force de l'âge, puisse être terrassée pas un virus, de plus elle était entre de bonnes mains, et réagissait bien au traitement, il me fallait chasser ces idées noires et me ressaisir.

La journée prit fin, je fus relayée par Carlisle, qui était passé lui administrer le traitement secret.

« Bella, allez vous reposer, je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à votre retour demain, elle réagit bien, son état n'est plus aussi alarmant. »

C'est sur ces mots que je quittais à regret son chevet, mais je savais que Carlisle prendrait bien soin d'Elisabeth, deux longues journées plus ou moins identiques suivirent avant que...

« Bella, Bella, où êtes-vous mon enfant ? » Je lui pris la main en me penchant vers elle.

« Je suis là, Elisabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'avez fait une sacrée peur vous savez, j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous écouter et de vous conduire ici au plus vite. »

« Oui Bella; je vous en remercie, je me sens si faible encore, je suis comme vidée mais votre présence me réconforte, vous et Carlisle avez vraiment su agir au mieux et j'en suis heureuse ».

« Reposez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'après le diagnostique, que Carlisle a fait, vous devriez être sur pied d'ici deux à trois jours mais il vous faut du repos. »

Elle était sortie d'affaire, ces quatre derniers jours avaient été les plus pénibles de mon existence, mais j'avais confiance en elle, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, elle se battait et nous l'y avions aidée par nos soins et surveillance continuelle. Elisabeth se rendormit d'un sommeil calme et réparateur.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle savait où elle était et était heureuse de me voir tout prés d'elle, nous nous sourîmes et gardâmes le silence un moment puis elle commença par éclaircir sa voix, je luis fis boire une peu d'eau fraîche.

« Bella, pourriez-vous me rendre service en passant à la maison récupérer le cadre qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet, cela m'aidera à me requinquer au plus tôt, profitez-en pour aller prendre quelque chose pour vous aider à vous réconforter, pour combler un peu le vide de l'absence que vous éprouvez au fond de votre cœur. Vous savez, je suis passée par là moi aussi, et si j'avais pu avoir un objet appartenant à mon défunt époux lorsqu'il avait dû partir durant un mois avant notre mariage... Ce n'était pas pareil, certes, mais nous nous aimions tellement que ce fut un réel déchirement. Ne rougissez pas, Bella, je lis et ressens votre peine. Alors je vous en conjure, prenez ce que vous voulez lui appartenant, qui vous rappelle son bon souvenir, cela vous aidera à surmonter ces moments de solitude. » Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux, nous étions si proche l'une de l'autre parfois, même plus que Renée n'avait pu l'être.

« Merci Elisabeth, ça me touche énormément » Je l'enlaçai dans mes bras pour la remercier et la réconforter, et me réconforter aussi, j'étais bien avec elle, elle avait toujours les mots justes dans les moments appropriés.

« Je vais reprendre votre température, et vous aider à vous rafraichir afin d'avoir meilleure mine après la mauvaise nuit que vous avez passée, je vais vous coiffer et vous aider à vous changer. A la fin de mon service, je passerai chercher ce que vous m'avez demandé et repasserai vous l'apporter »

Je repris le thermomètre et reportai les constantes afin de réaliser la courbe qui amorçait une baisse considérable, qui était un bon signe, si seulement Carlisle pouvait faire connaitre le remède miracle cela pourrait sauver tant de vie, en ces temps d'épidémies qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à faire ses premières victimes sur notre ville, Port Angeles n'était pas si loin. Carlisle passa administrer une nouvelle dose du traitement, vérifia les courbes et sourit, il était content et rassuré.

« Bella, je vous remplacerai d'ici trois heures. Je vous félicite, on fait une bonne équipe tous les deux.»

Je coiffais ses cheveux et en fit deux tresses de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient plus emmêlés, elle était encore faible, ne tenait pas sur ses jambes mais son visage semblait être moins marqué au fil des heures.

« Elisabeth, je me demandais si je devais ou non annoncer à Edward votre état de santé ? » Je la regardais pour voir sa réaction, et compris qu'il était préférable de ne rien mentionner.

« J'ai tenté de peser le pour et le contre mais ne voulais rien faire sans votre accord, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il prenne de risque, surtout que votre état semble plus positif qu'il ne l'était hier lorsque je vous ai trouvée. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu.»

Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle, Elisabeth, à son réveil, réclama à manger et c'était vraiment une très bonne chose. Le docteur Cullen vient me relever, j'embrassai Elisabeth et lui promis de revenir au plus vite. C'était le cœur léger que je quittais l'hôpital, je pris la direction de la demeure des Massen .

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de sonner la jeune femme m'ouvrit la porte à peine sortie de la voiture, elle s'inquiétait pour Elisabeth, ça se lisait sur son visage, je l'observai afin de voir si elle présentait des symptômes vu qu'elles avaient été en contact, mais non elle sembla être passée au travers.

« Bonjour, madame Massen va beaucoup mieux, je viens récupérer une chose qu'elle m'a demandée, qui se trouve dans sa chambre et je dois passer dans la chambre d'Edward. »

Elle me sourit d'un air rassuré, et me fit signe de la suivre, la chambre d'Elisabeth était simple mais dans un style de très bon goût avec des rideaux bleus, des tapisseries claires ornées ci et là de quelques fleurs qu'on aurait peintes, je vis de suite le cadre qu'elle m'avait demandée de lui rapporter, il y avait les deux hommes de sa vie dessus avec un avion en arrière plan, la photo n'avait pas l'air de dater, peut-être un des dernier moments heureux avant la déclaration de cette maladie qui fut foudroyante pour lui.

« La chambre de monsieur Edward est par ici, je vous laisse, j'ai la maraichère qui ne va pas tarder à passer pour la livraison. »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je retrouverai mon chemin, merci. »

J'étais soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas restée à m'observer car, à vrai dire, j'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule dans sa chambre, inhaler son odeur qui devait encore y flotter, toucher son lit, et je ne savais vraiment pas encore ce que j'allais emporter, je n'étais jamais entrée dans sa tanière. Il était trop bien élevé pour cela.

Sa chambre faisait deux fois la mienne en taille avec autant de meubles, les sols étaient en parquet de bois luxueux, comme le reste de l'étage, sur son bureau, on pouvait y trouver une lampe, une maquette, un des tout premiers modèles d'avion, un cadre avec une photo de ses parents.

Sur les murs, il y avait des cadres avec des photos de lui plus jeune avec son père et des avions

C'était vraiment une passion qu'ils avaient en commun, puis mon regard se posa sur la veste beige qu'il portait la fois où nous étions allés faire notre promenade à cheval. Je la pris dans mes bras et il en tomba un petit bout de papier de sa poche, je le ramassais, il était plié en deux, je l'ouvris et, à ma grande surprise, je vis un cœur qui y était dessiné avec nos initiales à l'intérieur avec une phrase notée en dessous ' Tu es l'oxygène de ma vie, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie' et en gros ' JE T'AIME BELLA '.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je répondis à voix haute " Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime et tu me manques ", je serrai le papier tout contre mon cœur, j'avais trouvé ce que j'allais emporter. J'essuyai mes larmes et repris le chemin de la sortie quand Trudy me dit :

« Tenez, le courrier vient juste d'arriver. Madame Massen en a reçu, pouvez-vous le lui apporter, je suis sûre que cela lui fera du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de Monsieur Edward. »

Je pris la lettre en me disant qu'Edward avait déjà écrit une nouvelle lettre à sa mère, j'espérais secrètement en avoir une aussi, si le garde-champêtre venait de passer, je n'allais pas avoir de mal à le rattraper, c'était tout de même bien pratique d'avoir une voiture. J'avais raison, il était juste arrivé à la sortie de la propriété en direction de la première ferme avant le centre ville. Je ralentis pour le saluer, il fut surpris, en me reconnaissant, de me voir dans ce véhicule, et me dit :

« Ah, Melle Swan ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai une lettre pour vous et d'autres pour vos parents, tenez, je vous les donne cela me permettra de finir ma tournée plus vite. Au revoir. »

Je pris les lettre, regardai celle qui m'était destinée et décidai de la garder pour la lire tranquillement afin d'éviter de me retrouver dans une situation similaire à la dernière fois. On ne sait jamais. Je repris le chemin de l'hôpital, le jour commençait à décliner.

Elisabeth était assise dans son lit, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en me voyant arriver, je lui tendis le cadre, glissai ma main dans mon sac, sortis sa lettre et la lui tendis. Elle reconnut de suite l'élégante écriture d'Edward, l'ouvrit délicatement et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Je me demandais si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse, du coup, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la mienne à mon tour.

" Bella mon amour, 30 septembre 1918

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je t'annonce mon prochain retour, d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine je pense être enfin rentré et à nouveau pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, plonger mon visage dans tes cheveux, sentir ton odeur, le contact de ta peau sur la mienne, tout ce qui m'a tant manqué durant cette séparation.

Je suis légèrement blessé, rien de bien grave en comparaison de mes frères d'armes qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance que moi, je pense tout particulièrement au sous-lieutenant qui m'a sauvé la vie Franck Luce JR qui, en héros, a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver notre mission. J'ai été touché par l'ennemi au bras, j'ai dû m'éjecter de l'avion avant son crache sur les côtes Françaises, heureusement pour moi, la résistance a pu me récupérer à temps avant que je ne tombe moi aussi entre les mains de l'ennemi, et j'ai ainsi pu transmettre les informations capitales pour les prochains plans stratégiques.

Dans ma chute, je me suis brisé la jambe droite mais rien d'important, c'est pour cela que je serai bientôt de retour, un bombardier a été transformé en avion Hôpital afin de renvoyer ses blessés au pays.

Je t'en conjure ne t'inquiète pas et pense aux fabuleux instants qui vont suivre nos retrouvailles, je te promets de ne plus jamais m'éloigner de toi.

Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène et ne peux vivre sans toi.

Ton Edward qui t'aime tant. "

Mes larmes débordèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues, Elisabeth me tendit les bras et nous nous réconfortâmes une fois de plus, Il était blessé, il sera bientôt de retour. J'espérais qu'il ne nous avait pas trop ménagées sur son état de santé, bien que cela n'ait point d'importance, nous allions enfin être de nouveau ensemble et plus rien ni personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer.

« Elisabeth, je suis si heureuse et inquiète à la fois, je l'aime tant, il me manque tellement ! »

« Chut Bella, je sais, à moi aussi il me manque. Il va falloir que je me rétablisse au plus vite et, avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant avec votre aide en plus. »

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, chère amie, de plus mes confrères sont heureux des résultats qui ont été relevés. Une quarantaine d'autres patients se sont portés volontaires et nous attendons l'autorisation de pouvoir enfin utiliser ce produit pour sauver des vies, et tout cela grâce à vous Elisabeth, grâce à vos dons si généreux. »

Les journées continuèrent de passer, réduisant l'espace temps de nos prochaines retrouvailles. Elisabeth était sur pieds et avait pu rentrer chez elle, je passais lui rendre visite chaque jours.

Nous veillions ainsi l'une sur l'autre.

Je me rappelais aussi que je devais aller rendre visite à Alice qui m'avait promis des explications, que j'attendais avec impatience. J'avais trois jours de repos mais je remplaçais Evelyne, je préférais les garder pour le retour d'Edward, mais je dus en prendre au moins un sur ordre de Carlisle, il m'avait promis d'alléger mon emploi du temps au moment venu.

Il restait encore 3 longues journées qui séparaient le retour de mon bien-aimé. Je tuais le temps entre le travail, les visites à Elisabeth et à cuisiner pour mon père que j'avais quelque peu délaissé. Je m'endormais en lisant les lettres de mon bien-aimé et regardais la petite note avec le cœur qu'il avait dessiné, ma souffrance allait enfin prendre fin.

La lueur du jour me réchauffait le visage, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pu trainer au lit si tard. Je me fis la liste des priorités du jour tout en commençant par la préparation des repas même si Renée avait décidé de prendre des cours avec la mère de Jessica, qui n'avait d'autre sujet de conversation que la relation de sa fille avec le petit Newton, mais aimait tant cuisiner qu'elle put transmettre quelques bases fondamentales à ma mère au grand plaisir de Charlie.

Je passerai ensuite voir Elisabeth et je finirai par Alice, Jacob ne m'ayant toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles, j'en conclus qu'il ne désirait peut-être plus me voir ? Je restai dubitative face à cette hypothèse car nous étions bien au-dessus de ce stade, notre amitié était si ancienne, enfin si j'avais le temps j'irai le voir en fin de journée, bien que j'appréhendais sa réaction en me voyant au volant de la voiture d'Edward. Après je n'aurais plus que deux jours à patienter et avais bien monté ma stratégie pour qu'ils passent le plus vite possible. J'étais partagée entre l'excitation et la mélancolie de nos prochaines retrouvailles. Une fois lavée habillée, je descendais déjeuner. Renée avait sorti les ingrédients pour faire un cake aux airelles, je l'observais sans dire un mot, elle revérifia par deux fois la quantité et les mit dans l'ordre d'utilisation, toute une organisation qui me fit sourire. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon. Je la laissais donc poursuivre ses œuvres culinaires.

Charlie allait partir au bureau, il avait sa mine des mauvais jours, quelque chose le travaillait, il vit que je m'interrogeais et me dit:

« Bella, tu sais que nous avons eu une série de meurtres au début du mois dernier qui se sont arrêtés comme par enchantement, mais nous avons retrouvé deux autres victimes dans les bois non loin de la sortie de la ville il y a deux jours, nous avons retrouvé des traces d'animal de grande taille. Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois. Tant que nous n'avons pas _attrapé_ cette satanée bestiole, nous allons lancer une battue avec l'aide des contés voisins.»

Je répondis oui d'un signe de la tête et pensais tout de suite à Jake, les Quilleutes, il me fallait le prévenir, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés et il devra répondre à quelques questions, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait et j'étais persuadée que j aurais les réponses.

Je changeai donc l'ordre de mes priorités et me dirigeai vers la Push. Jacob, Sam et Embry ainsi que Leah étaient devant la maison de Billy, en me voyant arriver, Jacob rougit et baissa les yeux. Il semblait gêné par ma présence, alors mes yeux se posèrent sur Leah, elle semblait réjouie. Je descendis de voiture et me rapprochais d'eux.

« Bella, que nous vaut ta présence, tu as retrouvé le chemin ou bien tu t'es perdue ? »

Comment osait-il me parler ainsi ? J'étais furieuse, je faillis faire demi-tour. Je me stoppai, le temps de décider si je ne rebrousserai pas mon chemin après tout il l'aurait bien mérité. Me voyant réfléchir, il se rapprocha rapidement de moi à croire qu'il avait compris que j'allais repartir.

« Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu dois comprendre que les choses ne sont plus les même à présent. Tu connais notre secret, mais tu ne sais pas tout. Et comme tu le sais, les loups s'imprègnent à vie d'une personne lorsqu'ils ont trouvé leur âme-sœur, chose qui m'est arrivée lors de ma mutation, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au début mais j'ai dû m'y résigner, c'est ancré au plus profond de moi, j'aurais tant espéré que ce soit toi, mais la nature en a décidé autrement. »

Il me sourit et m'observa, je luis rendis son sourire en rougissant. J'avais compris il avait trouvé son âme-sœur, et ça me réchauffait le cœur, j'étais heureuse pour lui et lui sautai au coup pour l'en féliciter, et il se mit à rire, du rire qui m'avait tant manqué celui de mon ami de toujours.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'ignorais autant, avais-tu l'intention de m'éviter longtemps encore comme ça, qu'attends-tu pour me la présenter que je la félicite elle aussi ? Avant que je n'oublie sache que mon père et les shérifs des contrées voisines se préparent à une énorme battue, ils ont retrouvé des traces qui pourraient... »

« Bella, tu t'inquiètes trop, sache que nous ne risquons absolument rien et nous avons bien l'intention d'être avec eux lors de cette battue afin de les protéger, de cette chose qui nous fait bien courir ces derniers temps. »

« Cette chose, explique-moi, quand tu dis cette chose, tu penses aux autres chimères dont tu faisais allusion lors de notre dernière rencontre ? »

« Oui, Bella, sauf que ce n'est pas une chimère mais un sang froid, de la pire espèce » renchérit Sam.

« Dites-moi en plus, pourquoi reste-t-elle dans le coin si elle doit vous craindre, que cherche-t-elle ? Un sang froid mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

« Les sang froids sont des immortels qui se nourrissent de sang humain Bella. Et si nous savions ce qu'elle cherche, nous l'aurions déjà coincée mais au lieu de ça elle nous fait courir mais ne s'éloigne jamais très longtemps, ce doit être la compagne de celui que nous avons éliminé la dernière fois, celle à la crinière de feu, je dois dire qu'elle a de la suite dans les idées, mais j'ai une théorie concernant une traque car ils avaient l'air d'être en mission pour nous avoir occulté à ce point. »

Je me mordis les lèvres et pensai à mon père qui pouvait se retrouver nez à nez avec cette chose, et il n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Essayant de réfléchir au type de mission qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir et, c'est là que je me souvins qu'Alice avait été traquée par le mâle, une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je lançai un regard à Jacob qui comprit de suite que je savais quelque chose.

« Bella, dis-nous à quoi tu penses, ça pourrait nous aider à échafauder un plan pour l'attraper et la détruire. »

« Et si c'est elle qui a le dessus ? Si vous êtes blessés, s'il vous arrivait malheur, je m'en voudrais éternellement car je suis en quelque sorte la clé, du moins je le pense. »

« Bella, arrête, nous sommes bien plus nombreux, nous sommes six, elle est seule et nous devons agir avant que d'autres n'arrivent encore, et pourquoi penses-tu avoir une part de responsabilité là-dedans ? »

« Eh bien, le mâle, il traquait Alice, tu te souviens Jacob, la fille que je croyais morte qui avait été emmenée par le docteur Cullen, celle qui avait été attaquée et sauvée in extrémis par l'arrivée de mon père qui nous l'avait apportée à l'hôpital , celle qui avait été déclarée morte au moment où ses parents l'avaient faite interner à l'asile. Lorsqu'elle était avec mon père, et en arrivant à l'hôpital, elle répétait mon nom et me reconnut, elle m'a transmise un message à moi alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu, je ne la connaissais pas, ça veut bien dire que c'est à cause de moi si elle est venue ici, avec ce traqueur à ses trousses. » Il me fallait impérativement aller voir Alice et plus vite que prévu.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller la prévenir, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra m'en dire plus, si ça pouvait stopper ce cauchemar, et surtout soyez prudents. Jacob n'oublie pas que tu dois me présenter ta dulcinée »

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou en direction de la voiture lorsque Sam me rattrapa par le bras.

« Bella, si ce que tu as raconté à propos de cette fille s'avère réel, si elle a été mordue, elle est l'une des leurs tout comme Carlisle, ils sont dangereux, ne t'approche pas d'eux. »

« Non, tu te trompes. Elle m'a sauvée la vie et Carlisle n'est pas comme tu dis, il est l'opposé d'un tueur et bien loin de tout ça, de toute façon ils ne me feront rien, j'ai confiance en eux tout comme j'ai confiance en vous. Je dois les prévenir. »

Je retirai mon bras de sa main, il resta scotché sur place sans dire un mot, ou du moins je n'avais pas dû l'entendre car je partis en trombe. Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais conduit aussi vite et ne me doutais pas qu'on puisse atteindre cette vitesse, je levai le pied, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident.

**Alors ?? Qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**Ça vous plait ?? Je continue ??**

**N'ayez pas peur du bouton vert il ne mord pas encore HIHI**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre N°11 Alliance

J'hésitais sur la direction à prendre car je n'avais pas l'habitude de me rendre dans cette demeure. Je repensais à ce que Sam avait dit, qu'ils étaient des sangs froids mais que voulait-il dire exactement ? Il est vrai que j'avais noté quelques bizarreries concernant Carlisle, teint pâle, rapide, peau froide, on ne l'entendait pas arriver, dormait peu et peut-être même jamais, Alice avait été mordue, était morte, ne bougeait plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre et, pourtant, elle était bel et bien devant moi et très vivante. J'étais sur la bonne route, j'apercevais la villa blanche en passant sur le pont.

Alice avait dû m'entendre arriver car elle était en bas des escaliers à m'attendre.

« Bella, je me suis faite du soucis pour toi, je ne te voyais plus et, soudain, tu es réapparue. Mais où donc étais-tu allée ? Viens, je sais que tu as plein de questions et je sais que tu connais déjà ma nature actuelle mais aussi que tu as confiance en moi et Carlisle. »

« Mais comment sais-tu déjà tout ça ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et je n'ai encore rien dit ? Par contre, j'ai une chose importante à te révéler, c'est que tu cours un réel danger. Le traqueur, il n'était pas seul, il y a une femme aux cheveux... »

« Roux qui l'accompagnait, je sais Bella, je l'ai vue dans mes visions. Ils ont été envoyé par les Volturi qui avaient prédit que j'aurais des dons très prometteurs, cela doit déjà faire un bout de temps qu'ils me recherchent, c'est pour cela que mes parents m'avaient portée comme morte lors de mon arrivée à l'asile, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me faire de mal et pour se protéger en même temps. Ils étaient allés consulter une bohémienne, me croyant possédée, car je ne me contrôlais pas et ne comprenais pas les choses que je voyais, et c'est sur ses conseils qu'ils ont agi. On ne peut leur reprocher, j'étais en transe, comme prise par des crises de démences. »

Elle se tut un instant et me regarda.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire où tu étais parce que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais plus te voir ? Carlisle ne devrait plus trop tarder. »

« J'étais à la Push avec mes amis Quilleutes qui, eux aussi, ont un secret, ce sont des loups. Ce sont eux qui ont éliminé l'homme qui te pourchassait, et ils pourchassent la femme. Je leur ai dit que c'était sûrement toi qu'elle devait chercher, je leur ai raconté notre rencontre et ils en ont déduit que tu étais un sang froid et j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'explications. Que sont les sangs froids et tes visions que t'ont-elles apprises sur moi ? Pourquoi était-il si important que tu me transmettes ce message ? »

« Des loups ?!! Tout s'explique Bella, ce sont des protecteurs, des tueurs de vampires, mais ils ne s'attaqueront pas à moi, ni à Carlisle. Il y a un traité de signé entre eux depuis bien longtemps. Je savais que tu étais spéciale, Bella, mais de là à penser que tu côtoyais tant de spécimens surnaturels... Donc, ce que tu appelles les sangs froids, eh bien, ce sont des vampires, Bella, mais il y a deux catégories chez nous: les nomades, comme mes traqueurs, de vrais sanguinaires se nourrissants de sang humain qui, de par leur alimentation, ne peuvent pas rester longtemps au même endroit sous peine de se faire repérer, et nous et une autre famille en Alaska mais je ne les connais pas encore, je suis trop jeune encore mais très prometteuse d'après Carlisle, nous nous nourrissons de sang d'animaux. Et, nous pouvons nous faufiler et vivre au milieu d'humains sans être repérés, en prenant des précautions, car leur sang ne nous est pas familier, même si parfois il peut se révéler appétissant nous savons nous contrôler. »

« Bella, vous êtes là ?! Venez, je vais vous retirer les points, j'aurais dû le faire il y a deux jours déjà. Il serait dommage qu'Edward les voie. »

Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé discrètement et avait pensé aux points dont j'avais fini par oublier la présence, il me sourit et resta calme, ses gestes étaient rapides et précis.

« Bella, comme je suis confus que vous soyez mêlée à tout cela, mais maintenant que vous savez, il nous faut vraiment agir et au plus vite pour votre protection, car si les Italiens l'apprennent, ils ne vous laisseront pas tranquille. Je pense que vous pouvez nous aider car nous aurons besoin de l'aide des Quilleutes avant que d'autres traqueurs n'arrivent ou que d'autres nomades aillent leur annoncer certaines choses. Je sais que vous connaissez leur secret et que vous étiez avec eux il y a peu de temps cela se sent. »

Il retroussait ses narines en passant prés de moi, du coup, par reflexe, j'humais à mon tour mes vêtements, mais ne sentis rien. Ce devait être un de leurs dons, la liste commençait à être longue.

« Avez-vous déjà une idée pour la stopper ? »

Leur visage s'illuminèrent et je compris qu'Alice avait sûrement eu une de ses visions, elle paraissait sûre et confiante et cela m'apaisa. Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le territoire Quilleute. Comment allait se passer cette rencontre ? Vu qu'ils supportaient à peine le simple fait d'entendre leur nom. Mais j'étais là et ils avaient confiance en moi, pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas mais il fallait vraiment agir au plus vite et ensemble. Arrivés à la frontière du territoire, Alice me fit signe de la main de ralentir, la meute était là et nous attendait, en les voyant, je constatai qu'ils étaient plus grands que dans mon souvenir et j'en eus un frisson. Ils étaient terrifiants, mais je dus me ressaisir. Heureusement, ils se changèrent en homme, ce terme était erroné car il y avait aussi une femme et je reconnus Leah. Je sortis de la voiture et me positionnai entre eux et les Cullen.

« Écoute, j'avais raison et, pour se débarrasser de cette cruelle sanguinaire, vous aurez besoin de l'aide des uns et des autres. C'est bien Alice qu'elle cherche, mais pas seulement, et si nous ne la stoppons pas rapidement, votre secret sera percé à jour et d'autres viendront, encore et encore, vous pourchassant sans relâche et sans m'épargner moi non plus. Je ne peux prendre le risque d'exposer les miens et encore moins de compter des pertes quelquelles soient. Ecoutez, Calisle a une stratégie. »

Ils baissèrent leur garde et se rapprochèrent. Carlisle déplia une carte.

« Bon, eh bien, comme c'est Alice la cible principale, elle va servir d'appât, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'éveiller ses soupçons. Vous devrez vous tenir à une certaine distance, mais pas trop éloignés non plus. Alice court vite et elle va la conduire vers vous. Regardez, j'ai pensé à cet endroit pour tendre le piège, en terrain neutre afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir des innocents pris par surprise et, d'après les visions d'Alice, la battue sera du côté opposé. »

A cette révélation, les regards se posèrent sur Alice, l'analysant et essayant de mieux comprendre de quel autre don elle était dotée. Sam regardait avec attention la carte, se frottant le menton, il leva la tête et confirma que le plan était bon et que le lieu était vraiment bien réfléchi. Jake serrait Leah contre lui et rougissait sous les regards de ses amis, qui le taquinait.

« Allez, t'inquiète, moi je parie qu'elle te battra à la course ta chérie, tu ne pourras pas oublier la galanterie Jack. Je savais bien que je le gagnerai mon pari à un moment ou un autre. »

« Non mais vous n'avez pas fini, on croirait voir des gamins de maternelle ! Arrêtez-vous, l'heure est grave, concentrez vous. Jacob, Leah et Quill, vous prendrez par le nord. Paul, Seth et moi, nous serons au sud, nous formerons un étau laissant le passage libre à Alice, Embry sera avec vous Carlisle, comme ça elle ne pourra pas faire marche arrière. Vous estimez qu'elle sera dans le coin d'ici combien de temps ? »

« Elle ne va pas tarder, d'ici 20 minutes elle m'aura trouvée et commencera à me pourchasser mais je vais devoir la balader un peu avant, qu'elle ne se méfie pas. Par contre, Bella, tu ne peux pas rester. Tu es trop fragile et mon frère ne me le pardonnerait pas, va chez Elisabeth, fais ce que tu avais planifié pour ta journée. »

Je la regardai étonnée et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais tous partirent prendre leurs positions. Le temps était compté et Carlisle ne semblait pas avoir envie de développer. J'avais dû mal comprendre. Je repris place derrière le volant et m'éloignai loin au plus vite, j'avais cru noter que l'odorat était très sensible pour cette créature démoniaque, et je ne réalisais pas que mes amis pouvaient être comme ça. J'avais peur et m'inquiétais du déroulement des événements, les larmes me montèrent une fois de plus aux yeux et je dus rallonger mon chemin pour éviter d'arriver chez Elisabeth dans cet état, elle ne comprendrait pas de voir la tristesse sur mon visage à deux jours du retour de son fils.

Deux jours pour la fin de mon calvaire, cette séparation aura été un réel défit à notre amour, qui l'a rendu plus fort encore. Mon cœur s'emballait rien qu'en repensant à son doux visage, je me pinçai les lèvres imaginant les siennes sur les miennes. J'arrivais devant l'espèce de grange où l'avion d'Edward était garé, l'endroit où il m'avait emmenée lors de notre première sortie officielle. L'avion était là, je m'en approchai, attirée comme un aimant, je caressai les ailes et me remémorai ces instants magiques. Elisabeth arriva derrière moi, posant sa main délicate sur mon épaule, me murmurant:

« Il est si joyeux aux commandes de son avion que, même sans lui, on peut sentir sa présence et entendre son doux rire de cristal. Il me tarde de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Venez Bella, j'ai préparé le thé et j'ai une surprise qui nous fera oublier que le temps est si long lorsqu'on est séparé de ceux qu'on aime. »

Je lui tenai le bras telle une petite fille, et me demandai bien ce qu'elle avait pu préparer. Je n'aimais pas trop les surprises, craignant toujours de ne pas pouvoir rendre la pareille.

Trudy était là et s'affairait autour d'un mannequin d'osier, tel ceux que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans les grandes galeries.

« Bella, j'ai une requête mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'accepter, je ne peux vous y obliger mais cela me ferait tellement plaisir que vous acceptiez ce présent pour le jour de vos noces. »

A ses mots, j'étais repartie dans mes pensées, je me voyais au bras de mon père me conduisant à l'autel et mon Edward m'y attendant. Lorsqu'elle me regarda et me dit " Bella vous allez bien ? "

« Heu ! Oui, désolée, Elisabeth, j'avais la tête ailleurs, quelle est donc cette requête que je ne pourrais vous refuser ? »

« Eh bien, je voudrais vous offrir votre robe de mariée, j'ai fait venir cette sublime robe, qui vous irait à ravir, il y aura peut-être quelques retouches pour l'ajuster exactement à vous, Trudy va vous aider à la passer afin qu'elle vous aille comme un gant. »

J'avais les joues écarlates, les yeux mouillés, j'étais gênée et hypnotisée par la beauté de cette robe magnifique, simple et si belle avec une dentelle si fine, qu'on aurait cru du papier de soie.

« Elle est magnifique, Elisabeth ! Vous avez fait des folies, vous ne devriez pas, vous savez je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir une robe si belle. Je suis très gênée, comment mes parents vont-ils prendre cette nouvelle ? Il est coutumier que ce soit les parents de la mariée qui offrent la robe. »

« Ah, si ce n'est que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas plus longtemps, j'ai demandé la permission à vos parents et ils étaient d'accord. Ne vous occupez pas de ces détails, et puis je n'ai qu'un fils, je veux que ce jour soit le plus beau de votre vie à tous les deux. Allez, passez-moi cette robe qui vous tend les bras, Bella, que je puisse aussi savourer ses instants de magie. »

Je me dirigeai vers la robe et pris place derrière le paravent. J'étais excitée comme une puce, je tremblais au contact du tissu doux et soyeux, en un rien de temps Trudy avait lacé le dos de la robe.

Elisabeth faisait des commentaires.

« Alors, comment ça se passe derrière, vous voulez un coup de main ? Je suis impatiente moi, je veux voir la princesse Bella dans sa robe blanche telle une fée dans un conte, j'ai vraiment repris goût à la vie avec vous mon enfant, le bonheur que vous diffusez est vraiment réconfortant, et ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous faire plaisir en retour. »

J'étais très touchée par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, je sortis les joues en feu pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Je l'observais, je désirais voir l'effet que cette tenue ferait à Elisabeth. Elle resta sans voix, un court instant puis se leva et me fit tourner telle une poupée, et je m'empourprais de plus en plus.

« C'est bien plus beau que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, Bella, cette robe vous était destinée, jamais dans mes souvenirs je n'ai vu plus belle mariée. Ne rougissez pas, je suis sûre qu'Edward sera obligé de rester sur ses gardes pour que personne ne viennent vous enlever. »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Trudy m'aida à retirer ce joyau, délicatement, finalement aucune retouche n'était nécessaire. Le jour commençait à tomber ce qui me fit frissonner. Je devais rentrer mais je voulais plus que tout savoir comment s'était déroulées les opérations périlleuses que mes amis avaient mis en place. Allaient-ils tous bien, avaient-ils réussi ? Tant de questions qu'il m'était impossible de rentrer sans en avoir le cœur net. Je repris le chemin de la Push pour en savoir plus.

En arrivant, je vis que la voiture de Carlisle était encore là. J'aperçus Paul, Embry et Quil devant la petite maison de Billy. Ils se bousculaient et plaisantaient comme de jeunes insouciants, à croire que rien ne s'était passé, c'en était déroutant. Je me dirigeais vers la porte qui était restée ouverte, Billy était à table avec Sam, ils discutaient, je prêtai l'oreille afin d'avoir des informations sur ce qui c'était passé tout en cherchant Jacob, Carlisle, Seth , Leah et Alice. J'entendis des voix qui venaient de la chambre de Jacob et m'y précipitais afin de voir si tout le monde allait bien. Carlisle était penché sur Seth, allongé sur le lit, il avait été blessé. Jacob le tenait tandis que sa sœur le calmait et plaisantait tout en lui demandant de ne plus jouer les gros bras et de ne plus prendre de risque inconsidéré, elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète par l'état de son jeune frère, cela me rassurait, je ne voyais pas Alice, où était-elle, s'en était elle sortie... ?

« Bella, viens, approche. Viens voir notre bébé loup qui n'a pas su éviter les coups de cette Victoria, une sacrée furie celle-là, elle nous a donné du fil à retordre. Mais nous lui avons réglé son compte, si tu avais pu voir comment elle a envoyé Seth dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre les rochers, même Paul s'est pris des coups, j'ai bien cru un instant qu'elle lui avait arraché les pattes avant quand je lui donne le coup de grâce, aidé de Leah et de Carlisle, bien sûr. »

« Et Alice, où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Vous avez été blessé mais où sont ses blessures ? »

« Alice est rentrée, elle va bien. Je suis resté pour éviter que les fractures ne se ressoudent de travers et laissent des traces. Bella, les Quileutes ont le dont de guérison très rapide et, d'ici quelques heures, Seth pourra de nouveau courir comme un lapin, Heu, un loup pour être plus précis. »

Je n'avais pas fini de dresser la longue liste des capacités de chacun d'entre eux, et je me trouvais bien petite et fragile auprès d'eux. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de les avoir retrouvé, tous sains et saufs, que ces détails n'eurent pas plus d'importance que ça à mes yeux. Après m'être assurée que tout allait bien, il me fallait rentrer, Charlie et Renée devaient déjà s'inquiéter. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils pensent qu'un malheur m'était arrivé.

« Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour vous, je suis enfin rassurée et heureuse de voir que votre opinion envers Carlisle et Alice a changé, qu'une amitié et des liens forts devraient en résulter. »

« Oui, Bella, et tout cela grâce à toi, mais nous devons tout de même garder nos distances, car nos natures ne sont pas de la même composition. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être percé à jour, ou bien même d'avoir encore de nouveaux visiteurs indésirables. Nous resterons, bien entendu, liés de par les derniers évènements et saurons que faire en cas de nécessité. »

Je me retournai pour fixer Sam qui venait de finir sa phrase et ne savais plus comment le prendre, bien ? mal ? J'étais quelque peu perdue, je saluai mes amis et dus rentrer chez moi.

« Je ferai bien de rentrer avant que Charlie n'envoie la cavalerie. »

Ils me saluèrent et Carlisle m'emboita le pas, lui aussi devait rentrer pour retrouver Alice.

« J'aimerais voir Alice après ma journée de travail, pouvez-vous lui demander de me rejoindre, s'il vous plait ? Elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à me retrouver avec son don. »

« Sans problème, Bella, je sais qu'elle aussi est pressée de te revoir dans de meilleures circonstances. Rentre bien, à demain et encore merci. »

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à me remercier ? Ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait au nom de l'amitié, et encore je n'avais pas été d'une aide réelle, dans toute cette histoire. Il est vrai que je n'étais peut-être pas comme les autres filles de mon âge, je n'avais pas pris mes jambes à mon cou en découvrant toutes ses bizarreries issues d'un monde irréel et incroyable que je venais de découvrir, tout en étant terrifiée intérieurement mais curieuse à la fois de mieux les connaitre. Je garai la voiture derrière celle de Renée et tentais de me trouver un récit qui tiendrait la route pour justifier mon retard. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'excitation de Renée sur ma réaction à la vue de la somptueuse robe qu'Elisabeth m'avait offerte pour le futur mariage.

« Bella, Bella, alors dis-moi comment trouves-tu cette robe ? Te plaît-elle ? Comment te va-t-elle ? As-tu passée un bon moment avec Elisabeth ? Je la trouve charmante tout autant que ton Edward, dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir... »

Je dus répondre à toutes ses questions et cela me permit de penser au prochain retour de mon amour.

Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour m'endormir, je fis des rêves tout en couleur, nous voyant main dans la main nous promener au bord d'une rivière donnant accès à une magnifique clairière, toute illuminée, à croire que le soleil y était resté figé, cela changeait du ciel continuellement couvert et gris. Nos rires faisaient s'envoler les oiseaux et nous nous enlacions, nous laissant rouler dans l'herbe au milieu des fleurs et des papillons multicolores. Quand mon réveil sonna, j'eus le regret de ne pas pouvoir prolonger nos ébats et me résignais à me lever, il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant son retour, bien sûr je ne comptais plus celui-ci vu qu'il commençait, et cela me mit du baume au cœur et ça se voyait.

La journée passa, plus ou moins, lentement, il n'y avait pas trop de patients en ce moment donc on passait plus de temps à classer les dossiers et être aux petits soins avec ceux qui étaient là depuis un petit bout de temps ou ceux qui étaient réguliers. Evelyn avait dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il y avait autant de lits vides, elle avait même dit « c'est le calme avant la tempête. »

Les chambres vides avaient du coup pu recevoir un nettoyage en profondeur par l'équipe de service, certaines même étaient repeintes, un coup de neuf n'était pas du luxe, et bien plus accueillant, tout le monde mettait la main à la patte. Ce qui faisait passer le temps plus vite.

Carlisle avait profité de ce calme pour retourner dans les commissions afin de faire valider les autorisations pour le remède qu'il avait utilisé pour Elisabeth, et il avait comme promis signé ma feuille d'autorisation de récupération pour la semaine complète, pour le retour d'Edward.

Ma journée finie, je me préparai une liste mentale de questions que je voulais poser à Alice à propos des derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé concernant ' son frère' que je ne connaissais pas, et qui ne lui aurais 'jamais pardonné qu'il me soit arrivé malheur,' Elle me devait tant d'explications: sur la couleur de ses yeux, je voulais en savoir plus sur les vampires, en fait, je voulais tout savoir, et par-dessus tout en quoi son message était-il si important pour qu'elle ait sacrifié sa vie d'humaine.

En sortant de l'hôpital, je tombai sur Mike et Jessica, ils étaient inséparables et se complétaient à ravir. Une glue et une demoiselle, en y pensant cela me fit sourire, je les saluai d'un signe de la main. Mike avait changé de garde, ce devait être une demande de Jessica, elle craignait qu'il soit tenté de revenir vers moi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, il s'était mis en tête des projets m'incluant à ce point.

Je montai en voiture et pris la direction de la villa Cullen mais m'arrêtai au petit pont. Mon rêve me revenait, je me revoyais le long d'une rivière, peut-être celle-ci... Je descendis et regardai l'eau et ses tumultes enivrants. C'était apaisant au point que je sursautai lorsque la voix d'Alice résonna dans ma tête.

« Bonjour, Bella ! As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

« Bonjour Alice, oui merci, mais ça tu le sais déjà, je suppose ? A l'avenir, évite de me surprendre de la sorte à moins que tu ne veuilles ma mort. »

Elle rit d'un rire si musical qu'on aurait pu entendre le tintement d'un carillon. Je ris moi aussi mais elle m'avait fait si peur que mon cœur avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal.

« Alors, on le commence ce questionnaire ? »

« A une condition, j'ai le droit à un joker. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu sais déjà quelles sont mes questions, et j'ai vraiment besoin de réponses. »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, c'est toi qui vois. »

Je me résignai et puis je saurai bien lui faire sortir les vers du nez, alors j'acceptais sa condition et l'interrogatoire put commencer.

« Alors, d'abord, raconte-moi en détail la traque d'hier, il me semble que la traqueuse se nommait Victoria, si j'ai bien suivi, vous avez eu le temps de discuter ? »

« Eh bien, il fallait bien savoir si d'autre de ses congénères étaient au courant, savoir qui on détruit pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu au cas où une vengeance arriverait suite à sa disparition. Sinon, que dire d'autre que tu ne saches déjà ? Tout a été si vite... Je l'ai bien promenée et dirigée dans le piège lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle s'est mise dans une rage indescriptible, tout sur son passage tombait, elle nous a donné du fil à retordre. Sa force m'étonnait à un point que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné être possible. Elle arrachait les arbres et s'en servait de projectiles, envoyait voler les loups qui tentaient de se jeter sur elle, j'ai dû la feinter pour qu'elle baisse sa garde en lui faisant croire que tu étais là tout près, avec nous, et l'odeur de ton sang sur ta veste a été d'une efficacité magistrale, la meute put profiter de cet instant pour lui sauter dessus, tous ensemble pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais nuire à personne, mais elle ne s'est pas laissée démembrer sans réagir, heureusement que tes amis ont un super don de guérison, sans oublier celui de transmission de pensées, ils communiquent en permanence les uns et les autres , ils n'ont pas un moment d'intimité les pauvres . »

Je restai sans voix, imaginant la scène, une chose de plus à la liste, et repris le fil de mes questions.

«C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de ton frère ? Je le connais ? Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un. »

« Eh bien, je me suis trompée, j'ai voulu dire mon père. Je considère Carlisle tel quel vu que je n'ai plus que lui maintenant comme famille. »

Elle détourna la tête mais j'eus le temps de voir qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, elle devait me cacher quelque chose, mais je finirais par le savoir.

« Bref, même si je ne suis pas persuadée de ta réponse, je la prend. Passons aux yeux, combien de temps resteront-ils de cette couleur ? Et dis-moi ce que ta vision t'a révélée et poussée à sacrifier ta vie pour me transmettre le message d'une promesse qui m'a été faite et qui sera tenue ? »

« Mes yeux commenceront à changer de couleur d'ici cinq mois, c'est le lot des nouveaux nés dont je fais parti, mais normalement cette modification se fait au bout d'un an. Pour le reste de ta question, j'utilise mon Joker, et te pose moi-même une question sur laquelle tu devras méditer. Penses-tu que si tu avais su avant que tes amis étaient des créatures telles qu'ils sont tu aurais agi comme tu l'as fait ? Les aurais-tu laisser à leur triste destin ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas mais la question n'est pas là, ce n'est pas la même chose... »

« Mais si Bella au nom de notre amitié qui sera sans faille, je me devais de t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve que tu viens de passer. Et sache que connaitre son avenir est plus souvent déroutant qu'agréable d'autant plus qu'il peut changer tout comme mes visions en fonction de ce que les gens vont décider. Donc je ne te révèlerai pas ton avenir, mais je serais toujours là pour te protéger des innombrables catastrophes que tu attires et déclenches. C'est bon, l'inquisition est terminée, nous pouvons parler d'autre chose ? Alors, raconte-moi en plus sur toi, tes goûts, les garçons mis à part ceux que je connais déjà, tu as très bien choisi d'ailleurs, je constate que niveau vestimentaire, c'est correct mais sans plus, il serait bon que je m'occupe un peu de ta garde-robe, j'adore créer. »

Je ne savais plus si je devais rire, rougir ou bien faire la tête. Mais je me sentais bien avec elle. Nous discutâmes des heures durant, nous racontant nos vies, nos rêves de petites filles. Et je dus rentrer pour préparer le diner au cas où Renée aurait abandonné ses bonnes résolutions comme à son habitude. Tout le long de la route, je méditais sur mon avenir. Et je repartis dans mes songes, ne voyant aucun autre avenir que celui qui m'était déjà destiné auprès de mon bien-aimé que, bientôt, j'allais retrouver.

J'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que la table était mise et le diner prêt, il y avait même des fleurs dans un vase posé au centre de la table cela lui donnait un air de fête, ma mère me fit signe de vaquer à mes occupations, elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier, je filais droit dans ma chambre y mettre un peu d'ordre et choisir la tenue que je porterai pour le retour de l'élu de mon cœur. Le choix était limité, ce qui me fit penser aux paroles d'Alice elle m'avait percée à jour. Une fois tout fini, je pris les lettres et me jetai sur le lit, vêtue de sa veste, me laissant réciter chacun de ses mots, ça me donnait l'impression d'être un oiseau, le voyant si haut dans le ciel aux commandes de son avion.

Il était resplendissant et brillait de par sa beauté, le vert de ses yeux, le cuivré de ses cheveux dépassant de son casque d'aviateur, c'était comme si je pouvais le toucher du bout …….

« Bella ! A table ! »

Une fois encore, je m'étais laissée aller, j'en avais les joues rouges et sentais la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, en moi-même je me dis plus qu'un dernier jour à tenir. Et une fois de plus, j'étais coupée dans mon élan de rêverie qui me rapprochait de lui. Je descendis. Mon père me lançait des regards curieux, je finis par le fixer pour savoir ce qu'il avait, il me demanda si j'étais souffrante. Je ne comprenais pas sa question. J'étais contente que le temps qui me séparait d'Edward fonde comme neige au soleil.

« Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? »

Et là, mes parents se mirent à rire, mais je ne comprenais pas. Avais-je de la sauce sur le bout du nez ? Je me levai et allai me regarder dans le miroir, rien de tel mais je finis par comprendre, j'avais oublié de retirer la veste d'Edward, je devins rouge pivoine et me mis à rire moi aussi. La soirée passa vite et dans une ambiance harmonieuse. Le sommeil prit son temps avant de réussir à me faire sombrer, tellement j'étais excitée, encore une nuit et je serais dans ses bras forts et protecteurs, son torse tout contre moi écoutant la mélodie de sa voix, bercée par le chant de son cœur, sentant son odeur, ses lèvres le long de ma nuque me sussurant des mots doux aux contours de velours. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

**Alors Vos réactions ???**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**Merci de me laisser votre Commentaire en appuyant sur le bouton vert**

**Kiss**


	12. Chapter 12

**Juste pour rappeler que les personnages sont issu de Twilight je ne fais que les emprunter a que je remercie.**

**Tout comme mes correctrices Lillas et Phika je vous adore les filles.**

**Ma muse qui un jour pourras lire ma Fic, et vous toutes qui me lisez depuis le début. **

**Merci et bonne Lecture.**

Chapitre N°12 L'annonce du retour

« Bella, Bella, vite, lève-toi ! Tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil ? Tu vas être en retard. »

A ces mots, je me levais d'un coup, enfilant mes vêtements, avalant une tasse de café que ma mère me tendait et emportant une part de brioche pour lui faire plaisir, et courus vers la voiture. Ce n'était pas la somme de travail qu'il y avait en ce moment à l'hôpital qui nécessitait cette précipitation, mais j'avais horreur de me faire remarquer, et encore moins réprimander. J'avais tellement hâte d'être plus vieille d'un jour, il me fallait ne pas être de mauvaise humeur pour que tout se passe pour le meilleur du monde.

« Bonjour, Bella ! » me cria Mike en me croisant sur le parking. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre

Je crus être en retard mais, non, j'étais juste dans les temps. Je courus jusqu'au vestiaire, évitant les goutes d'eau, d'autres infirmières se changeaient sans se soucier de ma présence, elles discutaient du prochain retour des soldats blessés, je tendis discrètement l'oreille pour ne pas être impolie.

« Il parait que Tyler et d'autres de son escadron ont été bien touché d'après les rapports qui ont été envoyés par la base. On a intérêt de bien préparer et prévoir les soins appropriés à nos héros. Heureusement, pour eux, la guerre c'en est fini, ils resteront au pays maintenant . »

Je restais immobile, Tyler, l'idiot qui était au bal, il faisait partie du même escadron qu'Edward, je dus devenir pâle d'un coup, je sentis ma tête tourner et plus rien, le noir absolu.

Je me réveillais, allongée sur un lit, et me demandais où j'étais. Les infirmières du vestiaire se rapprochèrent et me demandèrent comment j'allais.

« Ça va, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, tu te sens bien ? »

Je me redressais doucement, ma tête me tournait encore un peu, peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû partir le ventre vide et me presser ainsi, et la discussion de mes collègues mes revint à l'esprit.

« Oui, ça va, merci. Je vais manger un peu et ça ira mieux après. Désolée, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation concernant le retour des soldats blessés, et ça m'a chamboulée ou peut-on voir les rapports ? »

« C'est Evelyne qui les a reçu, elle les classe par type d'urgence, les contagieux, les blessés, ceux en rééducation et ceux pour qui il n'y aura besoin que de suivi journalier, et les convalescents. »

Carlisle entra dans la chambre, les infirmières quittèrent la pièce. Il vint prendre de mes nouvelles, je ne savais même pas qu'il était de retour, et il me dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Edward n'est pas dans la liste des urgences, d'après le rapport de l'air force, il aura juste besoin de soins à domicile et d'une petite rééducation, je suis sûr qu'il connait une très bonne infirmière pour s'occuper de lui. Veux-tu rentrer te reposer ? »

Je le fixai et il comprit que je ne le désirais pas, je préférais m'occuper l'esprit plutôt que de tourner en rond chez moi à en rendre folle ma mère.

Ses mots me remirent sur pieds rapidement et me firent rougir. Quelle sotte j'avais été d'avoir imaginé le pire. Je me ressaisis et allai aider Evelyne, espérant pouvoir jeter un œil à son dossier.

« Bella, merci de venir m'aider, il y a tant de dossiers à trier que j'en perds mon latin avec leurs abréviations militaires. Peux-tu prendre ce tas ? J'ai commencé à classer par ordre d'urgence ensuite, en fonction du nombre de contagieux, on pourra déterminer dans quelle aile de l'hôpital on pourra les enregistrer. »

Je pris la pile qu'elle me désignait et commençai le tri. Un bon nombre de cas de grippe Espagnole, j'espère que Carlisle a eu le feu vert pour utiliser les injections de Pénicilline, en espérant que le stade de leur contagion n'était pas trop avancée, qu'on puisse être à même de les soigner. Je n'avais pas vu le dossier d'Edward, alors je proposai à Evelyne de les reclasser par ordre alphabétique, et elle me répondit que c'était une bonne idée. Il lui restait encore une faible pile à traiter. En commençant par les moins graves, car ma proposition était à double sens. Marcus, Massen... à la vue de son nom, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, c'était plus fort que moi l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'ouvris le dossier.

Il y avait sa photo dedans, elle ne lui rendait pas justice mais c'était bien lui, je la caressais délicatement du bout des doigts, tout en parcourant le dossier. Blessure au bras, fracture de la jambe, tout coïncidait avec la description qu'il avait faite j'en fus soulagée, j'avais peur qu'il nous ait ménagées comme à son habitude pour éviter tout inquiétude.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier, mon ventre me lançait des rappels à l'ordre, en faisant des bruits pas possible, que même ma collègue entendit, cela la fit sourire, elle me conseilla de prendre ma pause et de combler le trou béant qui se formait dans mon estomac.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria où je pris mon repas, sur une table vide qui se situait prés des fenêtres. J'observais le ciel, guettant la silhouette d'un gros avion chargé de bonheur. Mais il n'y avait que des gros nuages gris remplis de pluie, un temps d'automne. Je retournai au classement, notai les consignes pour les admissions. Une fois le travail accompli, ma journée touchait à sa fin. Je fis un passage rapide chez Elisabeth, qui était aussi excitée que moi du retour de l'enfant prodige. Puis je repris la direction de la maison familiale, j'avais le cœur léger et eus envie de cuisiner avec ma mère.

La soirée passa plus vite que toutes les autres, je me repositionnais devant le miroir de la salle de bain examinant mon teint pâle, mes yeux étaient légèrement cernés, il fallait que je me repose pour être sous mon meilleur jour.

C'est emmitouflée dans sa veste que je m'endormis, mon réveil était programmé pour 7h, l'arrivée prévue pour 10h, cela me laissait 3h pour me préparer. Ma nuit fut d'un sommeil réparateur, je me réveillai reposée et fraiche. Je descendis déjeuner, je ne voulais pas renouveler mon malaise de la veille. J'essayais de rester calme, mais c'était sans compter sur mes parents, heureux de me voir de nouveau heureuse et heureux qu'il soit de retour.

Je me pris une douche, m'habillai jupe beige et chemisier blanc, veste assortie. J'étais fin prête quand Alice toqua à ma fenêtre, elle avait le don de me faire sursauter. J'ouvris en me demandant comment elle avait fait pour grimper jusque là, elle me répondit « eh bien, ajoute-le à ta liste. »

« Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ainsi, tiens, passe cette robe. C'est moi qui l'ai faite pour toi, pour cette journée spéciale. »

Elle était vraiment douée car cette robe m'allait à ravir, sa couleur bleue égayait mon visage, elle n'était pas trop osée et faisait habillée sans avoir l'air d'être endimanchée, elle faisait ressortir mes courbes à la perfection, il était certain qu'il sera sous le charme. Je me contemplais dans le miroir pendant qu'elle me dressait les cheveux en chignon laissant des mèches rouler sur ma nuque et le cou.

« Alice, je te remercie. Elle est magnifique. »

« Allez, arrête tes blablas et vas-y, il serait triste de ne pas te voir à sa descente d'avion si tu restes ici. »

Je me retournai pour la serrer dans mes bras et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je pris la route pour rejoindre Elisabeth, nous avions convenu d'aller ensemble à la base aérienne.

Nous étions tout juste dans les temps, Elisabeth conduisait la Rolls à une vitesse qui me fit presque regretter d'avoir petit déjeuner, mais, une fois arrêté, mon estomac se remit en place. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir la nausée.

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac et se rapprochait, une fois les moteurs coupés, nous nous tenions par la main, tremblantes du désir de pouvoir enfin le serrer dans nos bras. La porte s'ouvrit, l'échelle s'en approcha, les premiers soldats valides sortaient le sourire aux lèvres et la mine fatiguée, quand enfin je l'aperçus mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était là, il avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu.

Il avait des béquilles et le bras en écharpe mais arrivait tout de même à se déplacer avec élégance.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, les regards des autres ne m'importaient pas, je courus vers lui, il se stoppa , ouvrit ses bras et m'enlaça, me faisant décoller du sol. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'était l'émotion, la joie d'être enfin dans ses bras et je ne voulais plus en sortir, nous restions l'un contre l'autre nous embrassant, nous observant.

« Oh Bella, comme tu m'as manquée, jamais je n'aurais imaginé tant de souffrances loin de toi, j'étais comme privé d'oxygène. Je te promets de ne jamais, oh non plus jamais, m'éloigner de toi, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Quand il vit sa mère s'approcher, il relâcha son étreinte mais ne me lâcha pas, ses bras étaient bien assez grands, malgré ses blessures, il nous serrait toutes les deux contre lui.

Mes larmes revinrent. Nous nous dirigeâmes à la voiture, Elisabeth nous suggéra de monter à l'arrière, nous nous exécutions sans regrets aucun.

« Il nous faut passer à l'hôpital avant de rentrer, mon traitement et mon dossier doivent m'y attendre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella a déjà tout prévu, nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. »

Elisabeth roulait moins vite qu'à l'allée, et cela ne me déplaisait pas, tant pour mon estomac que pour le temps qui rallongeait le trajet.

Nous étions sur cette banquette, ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, ma nuque, ses mains jouant avec mes cheveux, mes mains dans les siennes, nos caresses étaient intenses, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, j'avais le souffle court. Nous nous serrions tellement l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un, pour combler le manque de cette séparation.

Il me murmurait à l'oreille des mots doux comme des promesses éternelles.

« Bella, mon amour, mon cœur enfin se réchauffe tout prés de toi, jamais je n'aurais dû partir. J'aime tellement te sentir dans mes bras, le contact de ta peau sur la mienne et ton odeur me rendent fou, tes lèvres si douces et tes yeux, tes cheveux... Bella, Bella, tu es ma raison de vivre, sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. »

« Mon amour, je t'aime tant que ma vie fut un enfer lors de ton absence. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi jour et nuit, au point où j'en devenais folle. J'ai vraiment dû lutter pour ne pas me laisser dépérir et me noyer dans le chagrin. »

Nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était sur le pas de la porte, ils devaient avoir guetté notre arrivée.

Carlisle, mes parents, Trudy, Charles et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais que de vue, tous étaient heureux de revoir Edward, il est vrai que personne ne résistait à son charme.

Je l'aidai à s'extirper de la voiture, et eus un pincement au cœur à la pensée de me retrouver loin de son torse, il fallait bien qu'il puisse saluer ses amis mais son bras rattrapa ma main et s'enroula autour de ma taille, nous étions de nouveau en contact, ce contact qui nous était vital. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que les invités ne s'attarderaient pas trop, Edward était fatigué même s'il ne le laissait pas paraitre, et surtout je voulais vraiment l'avoir pour moi toute seule, rien qu'à moi.

Nous aussi, nous avions besoin de fêter nos retrouvailles à notre manière dans l'intimité.

Carlisle finit par conseiller aux convives qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser le héros se reposer, et de rajouter à l'attention de mes parents qu'il serait bon que je reste pour le soigner, que les douleurs n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Elisabeth appuya sa requête de telle manière qu'ils ne purent refuser, d'ailleurs qui le pourrait, elle était si belle et si douce qu'on n'avait vraiment pas envie de la contrarier. J'étais soulagée qu'ils acceptent, et très heureuse, j'allais pouvoir passer la nuit entière avec lui. J'étais très reconnaissante envers Carlisle et Elisabeth de m'avoir permise de rester.

« Edward, approche, j'ai une injection à te faire. Comme tu le sais, dans l'avion certains de tes frères d'armes étaient contagieux et, pour éviter que tu ne développes le virus, je préfère prendre des précautions, que tu ne me fasses pas la même frayeur que ta chère mère nous a fait durant ton absence. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas, et Bella non plus, je pense que pour le moment, elles en ont bien assez bavées toutes les deux. »

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur et se tourna vers sa mère, il réalisa qu'il avait failli la perdre, son regard s'attrista.

Elisabeth le prit dans ses bras et le rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et c'est grâce à nos deux anges gardiens, Bella a su réagir à temps, en n'écoutant que son cœur et me transportant en urgence à l'hôpital. Et Carlisle a trouvé un remède contre cette fichue Grippe, et, comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine forme. »

Carlisle avait la seringue à la main, un coton dans l'autre, il invita Edward à passer dans la pièce voisine et lui fit l'injection. Il lui indiqua les cachets à prendre pour ses blessures et l'aider à passer une bonne nuit. Il nous salua et partit. La journée touchait à sa fin. Le temps était passé trop vite, Elisabeth nous salua et se retira dans sa chambre, elle était fatiguée, la pression était enfin évacuée, son fils était rentré, elle était enfin de nouveau sereine et ça se voyait.

**Alors ?? **

**Toujours les même Questions**

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Dois-je continuer ??**

**Pour me le dire appuyez sur le Bouton Vert**

**pour me laisser votre commentaire**

**Merci**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci a mes correctrices sans qui je n'oserai pas écrire**

**Et a vous qui me lisez, vos commentaire m'encouragent à continuer ma Fiction**

**Alors Rendez vous en bas sur le bouton vert pour me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre N°13 Convalescence

Enfin nous étions seuls, nous nous enlaçâmes, nos caresses étaient sensuelles, il faisait glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou, son souffle qui s'affolait, nos mains dans les cheveux l'un de l'autre pour ne pas que l'étreinte puisse être rompue. Je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, j'avais tant besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, il en fit de même.

« Bella, viens, allons dans ma chambre, nous y serons mieux et puis Trudy pourrait arriver. »

Je le suivis en silence, il me prit la main pour me rapprocher de lui, nous reprîmes, de plus bel, nos caresses, nos baisers étaient enflammés. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Sa bouche parcourait mon cou jusqu'à la naissance du creux de mes seins, j'en frissonnais de plaisir, je lui retirai sa chemise, remontai son tricot de corps, son torse musclé était si parfait que mes lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de l'embrasser, j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Je le fis basculer et me mis à califourchon sur lui, tenant ses mains dans les miennes les positionnant au-dessus de sa tête, en lui susurrant doucement à l'oreille:

« Edward Massen, tu es mon prisonnier, tu ne peux me résister. »

Il sourit et me dit:

« Oh oui, prisonnier de toi pour la vie, c'est un réel paradis, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, pense juste ….Aie ! Que je suis convalescent, vas-y doucement. »

Ses yeux remplis de désir m'incitaient à continuer, je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, fis sauter les boutons de son pantalon tout en faisant glisser mes lèvres de la lisière de ses cheveux à son torse, tout en élargissant la zone. Descendant de plus en plus près de son nombril, et lui descendant doucement son pantalon laissant apparaitre son caleçon, je sentais de plus en plus le désir naitre au bas de mon ventre, gonflé de désir. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent, ses mains me caressaient, son souffle frais m'enivrait, son regard était toujours aussi doux qu'une caresse, c'était vraiment un moment de pur bonheur, enfin j'allais être sienne.

« Bella, tu me rends fou... Mon amour, arrête, je t'en prie. Tu connais ma position sur le fait de préserver ta vertu, bientôt oui, très bientôt, nous pourrons poursuivre nos ébats, et c'est, crois-moi, un moment qui restera à jamais gravé en nous. J'ai autant envie que toi de te faire mienne, mais j'ai promis de préserver ton honneur pour notre nuit de noce. »

J'étais déçue, mon désir ne retombait pas pour autant, je préférais ignorer ses paroles et repris le rythme de mes mouvements, s'enchainant de plus en plus rapidement.

« Bella, Bella, arrête, tu me fais mal... Tu es sur ma jambe ! »

Je me mis sur le côté l'observant, je me mordis les lèvres, inquiète, du mal que je lui avais infligé, mais il me sourit derechef, et me rassura, puis il m'invita dans l'antre de ses bras, me serrant pour ne pas me laisser continuer. Avait-il joué de ses blessures ? Non ce ne pouvait pas être ça, il en avait autant envie que moi, son désir était visible. Et c'est ma tête sur son torse, ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, qu'il s'endormit. Le pauvre, j'avais été égoïste, ne pensant qu'à moi, outre-passant ses blessures.

Je fis monter la couverture sur nous, sans quitter ma position, me laissant bercer par la douce mélodie des battements de son cœur, je le rejoignis au pays des songes.

Mes rêves, cette nuit-là, étaient beaux. Nous étions au-dessus des nuages dans son avion admirant le couché du soleil, il n'y avait que nous. Je portais ma somptueuse robe de mariée, il portait son uniforme d'aviateur, nous étions heureux et beaux et enfin unis pour la vie. Il avait une destination en tête, celle de l'endroit ou enfin nous allions pouvoir gouter au plaisir charnel. Nous amorçions la descente, nous dévoilant une baie bordée d'eau aux reflets turquoise, nous étions au paradis.

Au petit matin, Edward commença à ressentir la douleur se réveiller dans sa jambe, je lui apportais un verre d'eau et les cachets pour l'apaiser, et c'est l'un contre l'autre, allongés,que nous nous regardâmes pour graver à jamais chaque détail de nos visages au plus profond de nos mémoires.

« Raconte-moi, mon amour, ce que tu as fait durant mon absence, je veux tout savoir. Et encore merci pour ma mère, car je sais très bien que si tu ne l'avais pas conduite à l'hôpital, elle n'y serait jamais allée, au péril de sa santé. Je t'en serai éternellement redevable. »

Je commençai alors à chercher par quel bout commencer, lui racontant mes journées à l'hôpital, mes visites à sa mère, comme elle avait été courageuse face au virus, mais que j'avais eu vraiment très peur de ne pas réussir à la sauver, que j'en aurais gardé l'entière responsabilité. A mes mots, il caressa mon visage, séchant mes larmes qui coulaient au rappel de ses moments.

Je lui racontai le bien fou que me procurait la lecture de ses lettres et lui montrai le petit mot que je gardais précieusement, celui que j'avais trouvé dans sa chambre, en le voyant il rougit et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je lui racontai ensuite que Jacob avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur, lui révélant son secret, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais en parler, lui racontant aussi la nature de Carlisle. Cela ne parut pas l'étonner plus que ça, à croire qu'il était déjà au courant pour Carlisle, de l'attaque à laquelle j'avais échappée grâce à Alice, il s'étonna qu'elle soit encore en vie ,et dus lui expliquer la nature de l'agresseur, il eut un moment de recul et frissonna resserrant notre étreint. Je lui fis une liste des capacités de chacun.

« Bella, mon amour, jamais je ne n'aurai survécu à ta perte, il me faut remercier Alice pour ce qu'elle a fait, si j'avais imaginé que tu courais tant de risques dans notre petite ville, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne serais parti. »

« Chut, Edward, calme-toi. Nous sommes là tous les deux et c'est ce qui compte le plus au monde. Plus rien ne nous séparera. »

Il m'incita à continuer mon récit, je lui racontai que Mike et Jessica étaient ensembles, ce qui le fit sourire et eut l'air soulagé, que Renée avait pris de bonnes résolutions en prenant des cours avec la mère de cette dernière, que Charlie avait passé son temps à traquer la bête qui faisait des victimes dans les parages, mais le danger était parti puisque James et Victoria avaient été détruits par l'alliance des Quilleutes et des Cullen, chose qui avait été possible par mon intermédiaire.

Passant à la surprise qu'Elisabeth m'avait faite avec la robe, mais ne lui en dévoilant pas plus pour qu'il ait la surprise en me voyant arriver, au bras de mon père, le jour de la célébration de notre union.

Des actions de Carlisle, pour faire accepter à l'ordre des médecins l'autorisation d'utiliser la pénicilline qui avait sauvé sa mère et bien d'autres malades qui se portaient volontaires. Les lenteurs et la prudence de leurs réflexions risquaient de mettre à mal le pays qui dénombrait de nombreux cas, allongeant sensiblement la liste des victimes.

« Oui, c'est rageant, mais l'administration devra bien réagir entre les victimes aux combats et ceux de cette Grippe Espagnole. C'est bien pour cela qu'au décès de mon père, avec l'aide de Carlisle, nous avions dressé la liste des chercheurs et scientifiques les plus expérimentés pour tenter de trouver une solution. Je suis ravi qu'ils aient trouvé. C'est pour nous un réconfort, une sorte de pied de nez, à ce virus qui nous a tant blessé.»

Nous nous levâmes, passant pas la salle de bain, l'eau courante était équipée de chauffe-eau. Nous nous lavâmes chacun notre tour, je vérifiai la cicatrisation de son bras, remis en place l'atèle de sa jambe, et nous descendîmes rejoindre Elisabeth pour déjeuner. Comme le temps passait vite, en leur compagnie.

Nous parlâmes des préparatifs du mariage, Edward ne voulait plus attendre, il était impatient et joyeux. Elisabeth avait déjà presque tout prévu, il ne restait plus qu'à établir la liste des convives, choisir le menu parmi les trois qu'elle nous proposait, Edward la regarda et lui demanda d'où lui étaient venues toutes ces idées,. Elisabeth rougit puis dit:

« C'est Carlisle qui m'a présentée sa fille adoptive. Elle est talentueuse pour ce genre de choses, ses idées sont magnifiques et féeriques. Elle est quelque peu étrange mais si belle et avec ses grandes lunettes noires, continuellement sur les yeux, elle a un problème de pupilles qui restent dilatés ce qui ne lui permet pas pour le moment de supporter la clarté quelqu'en soit l'origine. »

Edward et moi, nous regardâmes, nous eûmes un rire complice.

« Ah, cette Alice vaut vraiment le détour à ce que je vois, il me presse de faire sa connaissance. »

« Tout sera prêt à la perfection, sans aucun grain de sable, dans trois semaines, cela vous convient-il ? Il faut bien que les invités reçoivent leurs invitations.»

Edward se leva et embrassa sa mère, la remerciant de toutes ses bonnes attentions, je l'imitai et le suivis jusque dans le bureau pour découvrir la liste des convives d'Elisabeth avait commencé à inscrire, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Je n'avais que peu de noms à ajouter à la liste, avec l'accord de mon bien-aimé. Je ne pouvais pas me marier sans que mes amis de la Push ne soient de la partie, cet événement me donnerait également l'occasion de revoir mes grands-parents qui étaient partis vivre sous un climat plus clément pour eux.

Laissant à Elisabeth le soin de choisir le menu, ils étaient tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres.

Le temps de mon repos passa si vite, trop vite, mais j'avais la chance d'avoir pour consolation, les soins à domicile de mon patient particulier et surveiller sa rééducation, pour laquelle il ne se relâchait pas d'effort, il était très assidu dans les exercices demandés, trop pressé de pouvoir enfin être remis de toutes ses blessures, qu'elles n'appartiennent plus qu'au passé. Je passais donc mes matinées à l'hôpital et les après-midi auprès de lui.

Les réponses continuaient d'arriver, personne ne manquerait l'occasion, tant attendue, de notre union, et l'occasion de partager notre bonheur.

A l'hôpital, Carlisle m'avait transférée dans le service maternité, et je m'attendrissais devant les nouveau-nés. Imaginant parfois, les traits de notre enfant, je le voyais à l'image de son père, ses yeux émeraudes, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il devait avoir les gênes de son père, la douceur de sa grand-mère, la pointe d'excentricité de ma mère, et mon caractère de battant dont j'avais hérité de mon père, fille ou garçon, peu importe, il sera le plus beau des enfants.

Ma mère s'était transformée en cordon au grand plaisir de mon père. Portée par l'excitation des préparatifs qu'Elisabeth lui avait donné à faire pour le mariage, le choix du bouquet, la confection de petits paniers pour les dragées, pour les invités, elle avait de quoi faire vu la longueur de la liste qui était prévue.

Mon père était comme retombé de nouveau amoureux de ma mère, lui refaisant la cour, c'était attendrissant, et m'enleva un poids certain, je n'aurais pas le cœur lourd et plein de remords en quittant la maison familiale, où j'étais née et avais grandi.

Durant ces trois semaines, mes soirées passaient vite entre Edward, mes parents, mes grands-parents étaient arrivés aussi pour être sûrs de ne pas être fatigués du voyage le jour J.

C'était bon de les revoir, de les avoir avec nous, ma grand-mère adorait taquiner ma mère sur sa cuisine et en profitait pour lui transmettre ses recettes secrètes, transmises de mère en fille.

Elles étaient complices, mon grand-père accompagnait mon père et Billy dans leurs parties de pêche qu'il préférait aux parties de chasse.

Jacob et Leath filaient le parfait amour et les Quilleutes osaient enfin aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital.

La vie de Forks avait légèrement été transformée mais dans le bon sens et c'était harmonieux.

Tous semblaient heureux.

Les soldats qui avaient été admis au retour d'Edward étaient quasiment tous rentrés chez eux, sauf deux cas particuliers dont un qui faisait durer le plaisir de se faire chouchouter par de belles infirmières, et tout particulièrement Daisy la plus jeune d'entre elles, il s'agissait de Tyler. L'autre avait été mis dans le secteur de quarantaine par Carlisle et lui seul avait accès aux soins, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de propager, une éventuelle contagion, le virus sur ce soldat avait atteint un certain stade de mutation, il s'agissait du soldat Jasper Hale. Il n'avait plus de famille jute deux amis Peter et Charlotte qui s'inquiétaient de son état de santé.

Carlisle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le guérir, mais sans leur donner l'illusion de fausse joie, les chances n'étaient pas tellement de son côté .De plus, un autre malade avait les mêmes symptômes, ils étaient tous les deux confinés dans la même pièce mais lui avait des gènes qui lui permettait de mieux réagir au traitement, il était Quilleute, du côté de sa mère, une tante éloignée des Black, il se nommait Erik.

Alice était joyeuse et s'activait sans cesse pour que tout soit parfait pour le grand jour, elle me donnait le tournis à ne jamais rester en place, telle une puce, elle sautillait et riait, sa bonne humeur était communicative. Elle avait même confectionné les tenues pour les demoiselles d'honneur, un modèle spécial pour ma mère qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la complimenter pour la robe qu'elle m'avait faite. Et elle lui avait promis de lui réaliser sa tenue pour l'occasion.

J'avais hâte de voir le résultat mais Alice me répondait que c'était tellement mieux d'avoir la surprise, chose qui lui manquait vu qu'elle savait toujours tout avant.

Je finis pas capituler face à elle, je n'avais que rarement gain de cause. Sa rencontre avec Edward me fit penser à des jumeaux qui auraient été séparés à la naissance et qui se retrouvaient au bout de plusieurs années, ce n'était pas pour leur ressemblance mais pour leur complicité qui avait été si rapide à croire qu'ils communiquaient par les pensées.

Nous étions à J -1, Edward et moi devions nous séparer pour nous retrouver devant l'autel, mon cœur se serra, j'en eus des frissons. Nous nous enlacions une dernière fois en tant que fiancés, nos regards l'un dans l'autre, nous nous faisions des promesses secrètes pour savourer notre amour.

Je descendis de la voiture, il me raccompagna à la porte de la maison, prit mon visage entre ses mains, déposant un doux baiser sur mon front et mes lèvre puis me dis:

« A demain, mon amour, je t'attendrai, et te ferai mienne. Alors, plus rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Repose-toi bien, demain la journée sera chargée de bonheur et d'émotions. Isabella Swan, je vous aime.»

« Moi aussi, Edward Massen, je vous aime et cela depuis le premier jour où mon regard s'est posé sur vous, mon amour. »

Il me salua et repartit, je regardai s'éloigner la voiture et me dis " à demain mon amour ". Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, c'était idiot, je sais, mais il me manquait déjà. Je n'avais pas remarqué la charrette de Billy, mais reconnus sa voix en entrant dans la maison. Il racontait les exploits de mon père lors de la journée de pêche, Jacob était là lui aussi.

« Jacob, contente de te voir, où est Leath ? »

Nous allions dans ma chambre pour discuter comme avant, nous étions toujours amis, et sa présence me faisait du bien comme d'habitude.

« Elle est allée à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles d'Erik, pour les transmettre à ma grande-tante qui ne peut se déplacer. Alors, prête à sauter le pas, Bella ? »

« Oh oui, je n'attends que ça et surtout pressée d'être de nouveau seule avec lui. Et consommer enfin notre amour. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur. »

Il rit en me voyant rougir, j'avais osé lui faire part de ce détail mais, bon, il me poussa et me rassura en m'expliquant que c'était tout à fait naturel et, de toute manière, il fallait uniquement écouter mes pulsions pour partager mon désir et que tout devrait être un pur moment de plaisir.

« Tu sais, pour moi, ça a été pareil. » Je le dévisageais en lui souriant.

« Ah ! Leath et toi vous avez... ? » il rougit, baissa la tête et me fit signe que oui.

« C'est bien pour cela que je peux te dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que l'amour Bella. Je dois te laisser, Leath va arriver et tu connais sa jalousie légendaire, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait confusion »

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon et, peu de temps après, elle était là, sa peau cuivrée, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noisettes, elle me salua et raconta que l'état de santé d'Erik était en très bonne voie, que bientôt il pourra rentrer chez lui ce qui était une fois de plus une bonne nouvelle. Ce qui me fit penser au pauvre Jasper qui, lui, était encore entre la vie et la mort mais entre de bonnes mains qui ne renonceraient pas aussi facilement.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble et ma mère me conseilla d'aller me coucher car, le lendemain, j'aurais une rude journée. Je saluai tout le monde et allai me coucher.

Me jetant sur mon lit, je m'endormis en un rien de temps. Je refis le rêve de cette jolie plage au milieu de l'océan.

'Me voyant dans les bras de mon tendre amour, roulant dans le sable jusque dans l'eau.

Nous n'avions plus de vêtements, notre nudité ne nous posait aucun problème. Le contact de nos peaux, l'une contre l'autre, était chargé d'électricité. Nos caresses, nos lèvres, nos corps s'accordant à la perfection, le désir montait de plus en plus en nous. Mes seins se durcissaient, mon corps tout entier était en feu, mon bas ventre était prêt à imploser, il prit possession de mon corps et c'était merveilleux, ses mouvements au rythme des vagues, le va-et-vient des ses reins contre les miens. Me faisant rugir de plaisir, augmentant la montée du désir, nous ne faisions vraiment plus qu'un.'

Au petit matin, j'en avais encore les joues rouges. Jacob devait avoir raison, il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleures choses que l'Amour.

**Allez vite sur le bouton Vert**

**merci**


	14. Chapter 14

**Les Personnages de cet Fic sont issus de Twilight je les ai emprunté a je ne fais que jouer avec**

**Je remercie Mes correctrices sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrire**

**Merci à vous toutes qui me lisez**

Chapitre N ° 14 Le mariage

Quand j'y repensais, je me rendais bien compte du nombre de choses qui avait été mis en place pour cette journée parfaite, je n'en finirais jamais de remercier Alice et Elisabeth sans oublier ma mère et ma grand-mère.

Elisabeth qui me prêta son voile pour faire perdurer la tradition, Alice qui m'offrit les dessous, ma grand-mère avec son collier de perles, tous ces préparatifs qui ont une signification dans un mariage de traditions, traditions si chères à nos grand-parents qui les rassuraient sur l'avenir d'une union pure et constante.

Alice avait réalisé des lampions multicolores, des chaines de guirlandes dans les tons bleu blanc et rose. Les nappages assorties aux décorations, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, les petits paniers, que Renée avait confectionnés, étaient remplis de dragées entremêlés de lierres et de roses, rien ne manquait, chaque chose avait sa place.

Le choix des musiciens, c'était une troupe venue d'Angleterre dont le registre était assez large.

Avec Edward, nous étions allés choisir le sujet à installer sur le gâteau, le traiteur avait tout prévu pour le repas et son service. Tout était réellement prêt pour le mariage du siècle de notre petite ville de Forks. L'église avait été fleurie par nos mères, les filles d'honneur défilaient et répétaient sous la houlette d'Alice qui était aussi excitée que ces fillettes. Je les observais en riant, et en les imaginant dans les tenues qu'elle leur avait faites, c'était un bon moyen pour évacuer le stress et l'impatience de cet instant.

Alice avait organisé avec mes collègues et camarades d'école une soirée spéciale jeune fille, cette soirée eut lieu dans la maison de Carlisle, ma mère et ma grand-mère nous y avaient concocté un somptueux buffet, décoré à la perfection par Alice, elle avait prévu des petites fiches sur les thèmes de vérité, des jeux d'histoires à faire peur, histoire d'amour, et surnaturel.

Nous devions par la suite voter pour les meilleures, que de crises de fou rire.

Jessica nous racontait ses premières sorties avec Mike, qui osait tout juste lui tenir la main, qu'elle avait presqu'était obligée de lui ordonner de l'embrasser.

Alice nous raconta une histoire qui donnait des frissons dans le dos, à propos d'un tueur en série qui rodait dans la forêt à l'affût de jeunes demoiselles, décriant une traque qui n'en finissait pas, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité des bois, laissant son auditoire silencieux un bon moment baissant le ton de sa voix, et, d'un coup, poussa un cri, les faisant toutes sursauter ce qui la fit bien rire.

Suzie racontait les rêves qu'elle faisait de l'enfant qu'elle portait et se demandait si elle serait une assez bonne mère, elle était persuadée que ce serait une fille.

Angela avait une carte vérité et dut avouer ses sentiments cachés pour Ben, elle en devenait pivoine, et nous fit promettre de ne rien dire à l'intéressé qui n'osait se lancer.

La gagnante de la soirée était sans conteste Alice, il était sûr que son histoire n'a laissé personne de marbre, entre désir et peur parfois la frontière était invisible.

Edward avait lui aussi sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon, bien qu'il aurait, tout comme moi, préféré ne pas y aller pour rester à mes côtés, mais il y a des traditions auxquelles on n'échappe pas.

C'est vers les vingt-deux heures que la soirée prit fin, Alice et moi raccompagnâmes les invités jusqu'à la route principale, je voulais l'aider à tout ranger mais elle me congédia aussi, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de repos.

« Bella, rentre chez toi, va te reposer. Demain, c'est le grand jour, je vais venir m'occuper de toi, mais tu dois avoir une mine reposée, alors file te coucher. »

« Merci Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ? »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier, comme une amie qu'elle était et même bien plus précieuse à mes yeux que toutes celles présentes ce soir, peut-être hormis Angela qui avait toujours fidèle à elle-même.

Je repris la route et allai me coucher pour une dernière fois dans ma chambre de jeune fille.

C'était le grand jour, il me fallait être prête pour qu'Alice puisse me coiffer, me pomponner, elle était vraiment très douée, j'avais l'estomac noué, la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes.

« T'inquiète pas Bella, on est là et tout va bien se passer. Mange un petit peu, tu te souviens ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu as sauté le petit-déjeuné. Installe-toi, je t'ai tout préparé, moi aussi j'étais angoissée le jour où j'ai épousé ton père et, de cette journée, je n'ai gardé les souvenirs que des meilleurs moments. Alice t'aime vraiment beaucoup et tu as de la chance qu'elle soit ton amie. »

Ma mère s'activait avec les compositions florales pour le buffet et mon bouquet, qui était composé de roses et freesia blanc, de feuillage de lierres surpiqué de perles turquoises, il dégageait un doux parfum.

Je pris place à table, buvant mon café au lait et mangeai une part de brioche à la fleur d'oranger que ma grand-mère avait préparée, elle la réussissait toujours aussi bien. Une fois terminée, je pris une douche pour être prête. Alice était arrivée et avait transformé ma chambre en salon de beauté et la robe était en plein milieu de la pièce. On aurait vraiment cru être dans un conte de fée.

« Bella, viens t'asseoir, j'ai un carnet de RDV assez rempli ! »

Elle commença par m'étaler une espèce de crème verdâtre sur le visage, s'attaqua à mes mains rectifiant ma manucure, le temps de séchage du masque, m'appliqua un vernis incolore, puis ce fut le tour de mes cheveux, elle y enroula d'énormes bigoudis autour de mes cheveux encore mouillés.

« Le masque est terminé, je vais pouvoir te maquiller, mais avant je t'applique une crème de jour pour faire resplendir encore plus ton teint clair. »

C'était agréable, elle me faisait rire avec ses mimiques, me regardant sous toutes les coutures, le temps passait vite, si vite, qu'elle fut obligée de demander à ma mère de se tenir prête à son tour pour la partie coiffure, en lui conseillant de revêtir la robe qu'elle lui avait faite, pour éviter qu'elle ne se décoiffe en la passant. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vue, j'essayais de me tortiller pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais n'en eus pas le temps.

Mon maquillage était parfait, les rouleaux retirés mes cheveux formaient des grosses boucles, Alice les coiffa, fit une sorte de queue de cheval, étirait les boucles pour les dresser en cascades, en les fixant par des épingles surmontées de perles, c'était vraiment très réussi.

Elle m'aida à passer ma robe par-dessus la lingerie fine que j'avais acheté avec elle, les bas de soie étaient doux tout comme la dentelle des sous-vêtements que je portais, elle avait vraiment fait un excellent travail. Elle finit de ficeler le dos de la robe, fit deux pas en arrière et me dit:

« Bella, tu es magnifique, je n'ai plus que le voile à te poser, ensuite je m'occupe de ta mère, mais tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici avant que je te l'autorise. »

Je la remerciai et lui promis de rester dans l'attente de son signal. Je n'en revenais pas, cette robe m'allait si bien, j'étais la reine du jour. Je me contemplais dans le miroir, me tournant pour me voir sous tous les angles.

Puis je m'assis sur un siège et, m'imaginant en direction de l'autel accompagnée de mon père, marchant vers l'élu de mon cœur, des larmes de joie commencèrent à monter en moi quand Alice me prévint " Ah Non ! Tu me stoppes tout de suite la fontaine, c'est bon, tu peux venir. "

Ma mère était revêtue d'une longue robe de satin crème avec un bustier brodé de fils dorés, un fin châle assorti recouvrait ses épaules**. **Les cheveux coiffés en chignon laissant couler une rivière d'anglaises, elle était resplendissante, un maquillage fin et discret, on retrouvait le savoir-faire de mon amie.

Mon père avait un costume assorti à la robe de ma mère, Alice lui fit le nœud de cravate. Ma grand-mère me prit dans ses bras et me tendit son collier de perles. Elle portait un tailleur bleu, mon grand-père un costume trois pièces gris rayé, tout le monde était fin prêt pour aller à l'église. Alice avait décoré la voiture de Carlisle qui l'avait prêtée pour l'occasion, de toute façon la robe ne serait jamais rentrée dans la Ford T, qui elle aussi avait été décorée tout comme celle de mes grand-parents.

Une fois devant l'église, je devais attendre que tout le monde soit rentré pour rejoindre Mon Edward au bras de mon père, qui me serra dans ses bras une larme à l'œil.

« Je suis fier de toi Bella, sois heureuse. »

J'en profitais pour admirer les décorations qu'Alice avait installées, il y avait des fleurs partout, des drapées aux reflets dorés, des lampions suspendus, tout le long du chemin entre l'église et la salle, des bougies sur les tables, des perles, tout était vraiment parfait. De petites perles étaient parsemées ça et là, des guirlandes où l'on pouvait voir pendre quelques maquettes d'avions et des toques d'infirmières, heureusement elle n'avait pas poussé jusqu'aux piqûres. Mon père me fit sortir de mes pensées.

L'orgue jouait la marche nuptiale et je commençais d'un pas lent mon ascension vers Edward, je le regardais. Son visage s'illuminait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de lui, mon père lui confia ma main en lui recommandant de bien veiller sur moi. Il lui sourit acquiesçant à sa requête.

Nous nous tenions par la main, nous levant et nous asseyant à la demande du prêtre, nous ne nous quittions pas du regard, nous avions une discution sourde qui passait par nos yeux amoureux, jusqu'au moment fatidique où il posa enfin la question.

« Isabella Marie Swan, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Massen ? »

« Oui ! Je le veux » mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il était à la limite de percer ma poitrine.

« Edward Massen, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ? »

« Oh oui je le veux de tout mon cœur »

« Par les pouvoirs que me confère l'église, je vous déclare mari et femme. Par le symbole de ces anneaux, vous vous liez pour la vie et les siècles et des siècles. »

Une jeune demoiselle d'honneur nous apporta les alliances, symbole de notre union, posées sur un petit coussin de satin brodé de nos initiales.

Nous nous passâmes mutuellement les alliances, la mienne brillait de milles éclats de diamants, la sienne, était finement ciselée.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Edward souleva mon voile, m'enlaça tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant comme au premier jour.

Les chœurs reprenaient leurs chants accompagnés de l'orgue, un texte témoignant de la beauté de l'amour fut lu par Angela.

Nous signâmes le registre, suivis de nos témoins, Jacob était le mien, et Edward avait demandé à sa cousine Rosalie d'être le sien.

A la sortie, tous les invités nous lancèrent le riz symbole de fertilité et pour chasser les mauvais esprits en criant:

« Vive les mariés ! »

Venant tour à tour nous féliciter, nous serrer dans leurs bras et admirer nos alliances. Elisabeth vent me serrer dans ses bras et me murmura:

« Aujourd'hui je suis très heureuse de vous avoir comme belle-fille Bella.»

Elle se dirigea vers son fils et le félicita à son tour.

Il était temps pour nous d'immortaliser cet instant le temps d'une photographie, chose qui ne fut pas simple du tout vu le nombre de convives, des bancs avaient été installés pour former plusieurs niveaux, les grands derrière les mariés et les parents de la mariée au premier rang, les témoins et la famille sur la deuxième rangée en gardant les témoins juste au-dessus des mariés, les amis sur les autres rangs. " S'il vous plait, ne bougez plus, le petit oiseau va sortir. "

« Crack !! Aiee ! »

C'était Rosalie qui venait de passer au travers de la planche de bois du banc rattrapée de justesse par Jacob mais sa cheville avait pris un bon coup, par chance toute l'équipe soignante étant sur place nous pûmes reprendre la pause pour enfin graver pour toujours notre union.

" Attention, cette fois, nous devrions y arriver, ne bougez plus. Un deux trois et « Plouff ! » Merci de votre attention. "

Rosalie remercia Jacob de lui avoir évité de se retrouver le nez dans la poussière, affront auquel elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu, elle était si précieuse et fière de sa personne avec ses airs de poupée de porcelaine, il est vrai qu'elle était belle mais froide.

Alice, armée d'une clochette, fit se diriger les convives vers la salle où se déroulait la suite des événements. Edward se rapprocha de moi, me susurrant à l'oreille en me tenant par la taille:

« Madame Massen, vous êtes la plus jolie femme que la terre n'ait jamais connue à ce jour. Nos invités sont très heureux d'être parmi nous, je vais te présenter les membres de ma famille, ceux vivants en Alaska, tu as déjà rencontré Rosalie, voici ma tante et mon oncle qui sont du côté de mon père. Voici Esmé, la jeune sœur de ma mère, qui vit à Boston, elle est restauratrice d'art et est une excellente décoratrice d'intérieur. Monsieur Reed, l'homme d'affaire de la famille, il me semble que tu as dû le croiser, sinon il y a dans le petit groupe à côté de Carlisle, les chercheurs qui travaillent dans le laboratoire que nous avons créé pour lutter contre les épidémies et développer des nouveaux remèdes. La plupart des personnes présentes, tu les connais, entre les gens de notre ville, les officiers et les notables de Port Angeles. En fin de journée, je te réserve une surprise, mais pour l'instant nous nous devons de plaire à nos invités. »

La journée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé, à discuter avec un peu tout les groupes de gens, les remerciant de leur présence et de leurs présents, nous passâmes de table en table à chaque changement de plat.

Puis vint le moment pour nous d'ouvrir le bal, au bras de mon Edward, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser guider et porter par les bras forts de mon époux et le rythme effréné de cette valse, nous tournoyions comme de beaux papillons sous la lumière du jour.

Puis Edward invita sa mère et mon père me fit danser en prenant garde à ses pieds, Jacob et Alice dansaient sous le regard de Leah, Jessica et Mike ensemble, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle,

Esmée avec Carlisle, Rosalie avec Ben, Renée avec monsieur Reed….

Puis Carlisle remplaça Edward en faisant danser Elisabeth et mon père avec ma mère.

Le temps était venu de passer à la jarretière, je me retrouvais en un temps record sur une petite estrade comme une bête de foire, attendant les enchères du groupe des femmes et de celui des hommes, donc mon père se faisait juge de monter ou descendre en fonction des propositions annoncées, plus le temps passait plus elle montait puis redescendait d'un coup, je dus faire signe à mon père de mettre fin à mon calvaire, et ce fut le camp des femmes qui la remporta.

Reprîmes deux danses et la pièce montée fit son entrée sous les acclamations et l'admiration qu'elle suscitait, Alice, une fois de plus, était passée par là.

La pièce montée était formée de plusieurs niveaux de plateaux de crème blanche avec des rivières qui tombaient en cascades, la mise en scène qu'elle avait organisé avec les sujets était tellement réelle et belle, nous faisant un peu penser à notre clairière parsemée de fleurs bleues, il était même regrettable de devoir la couper. Ah, Alice elle aura toujours le détail qui saura nous toucher au plus profond de nous-même.

Accompagnée d'Edward, nous coupions le chef d'œuvre avec un pincement au cœur, puis le service continua.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à lancer mon bouquet de fleurs, toutes les jeunes et moins jeunes femmes célibataires se placèrent derrière moi et ce fut Esmée qui le reçut. Bon nombre la regardait envieuses.

Edward fit un petit discours.

« Chers amis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui et je le serai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et bien au-delà, car le plus beau joyau qui brille à mes yeux a accepté de m'épouser.

Nous vous faisons tous témoins de notre amour, et pourvu qu'il vous trouve un jour à votre tour.

Nous vous remercions de partager notre bonheur, par votre présence et votre chaleur, nous allons vous laisser poursuivre la soirée et nous retirer. Merci à vous tous et merci à vous Mère. »

Il prit Elisabeth dans ses bras, me rejoignit auprès de mes parents que j'embrassais ainsi que mes grands-parents, Jacob et Leah, Carlisle et Esmée qui discutaient en terminant par Elisabeth.

Il fut temps pour nous de saluer nos invités et partîmes sous leurs ovations. Nous filâmes à l'anglaise abandonnant nos convives aux festivités.

« Bella, je t'ai promis une surprise, pour notre voyage de noce et notre nuit de noce nous partons tout de suite à bord de mon avion, nos bagages sont déjà sur place et n'attendent que nous. »

Je lui sautai au cou l'embrassant et repensant à mes rêves sur cet instant.

« Edward, je t'aime tant, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, que je sois de ce monde et bien au-delà, jamais je ne me lasserai de toi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Je me plongeai dans son regard fougueux, puis il reprit: « Nous devrions y aller sinon la vue ne sera plus la même et la surprise aura un goût différent. » Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avion qui nous attendait. Il me fit passer un blouson, des lunettes et s'équipa à son tour.

Nous décollions, je fixais son doux visage pour éviter d'avoir le vertige, il m'enivrait, son souffle était délicat et frais.

Nous amorcions la descente et, à ma grande joie, la vue que j'avais été encore bien plus intense que celle de mes songes, j'étais vraiment au paradis. J'humais l'air marin et chaud, les rayons du soleil qui avaient des reflets rouges orangés, le ciel était sans nuage, je restai sans voix jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Edward m'aida à descendre en me faisant glisser lentement de l'aile à lui, et me murmura:

« Je suis sûr que tes songes étaient encore moins beaux que ce moment. »

Il me prit dans ses bras forts et musclés passant le seuil de la petite villa au bord de la plage, me fit visiter les lieux m'indiquant la chambre et la salle de bain.

« Je vais m'occuper de l'avion, profites-en pour te rafraichir et te changer, je t'attendrai sur la plage. »

Je caressais le plaid sur le lit, les voilages délicats qui s'ouvraient sur la plage, la vue était merveilleuse. Je choisis la tenue appropriée pour ce moment intense et important que nous attendions tant, un paréo rouge imprimé de fleurs de tiarés blanches, et des dessous à dentelle, des petits escarpins, et filai sous la douche. Depuis le matin, j'en avais grand besoin, je voulais vraiment que ces instants soient parfaits et à jamais ancrés en nous.

Une fois prête et parfumée d'une touche de mon parfum qu'il aimait tant, j'ouvris la baie vitrée, m'engageant d'un pas lent, sentant le sable me réchauffer la peau. Il était là, il s'était retourné pour me contempler. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise, il était pieds nus, son regard me fit rougir, et éveilla en moi un torrent de lave, il passa son bras autour de mon cou, fit basculer mon corps contre le sien je pouvais sentir son désir grandir. Il m'embrassa laissant glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou, sur ma nuque, remontant sur ma bouche, sa langue caressa la mienne, échangeant nos parfums et goûts délicats, ses mains dénouant le paréo, le faisant glisser le long de mon dos le long de ma poitrine qui était gonflée elle aussi de ce désir, ses mains sur mes seins glissant jusqu'à la courbe de mon dos, mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis caressant son dos, ses fesses, nos souffles étaient de plus en plus haletants. Il passa sa main de manière à faire glisser ma culotte de dentelle, je l'imitai.

Nous laissant glisser sur le sable, continuant nos caresses sensuelles, il prit position au-dessus de mon corps me faisant prisonnière de sa bouche, mon corps frémissait tout entier, comme chargé d'électricité. Nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, l'un dans l'autre, ses reins contre les miens prenaient le rythme incessant des vagues sur la plage, me faisant basculer au-dessus de lui, notre cadence ne diminuait pas, nous effleurant de nos lèvres, de nos mains, tout en augmentant les enchainements et la vitesse, qui devenait incontrôlable nous extirpant des cris sourds et d'autres beaucoup moins discrets, me fit repasser en-dessous, nous jouissions d'un pur bonheur.

Nous étions heureux, épuisés et en sueur, nous nous lovions nos corps l'un contre l'autre pour ne rien laisser échapper de ces instants magiques, c'était bien plus beau que dans mes rêves, c'est ainsi que nous finîmes par nous endormir sur la plage.

Au petit matin, je fus étonnée de me réveiller dans une chambre somptueuse, je le cherchais du regard, il avait préparé le petit-déjeuné, qu'il approcha du lit.

Nous étions bien, il m'enlaça de nouveau, nous n'en avions pas fini de rattraper tout ces moments, les trois premiers jours nous sortions de la chambre uniquement pour manger.

Puis il décida de me faire découvrir l'île, nous partions pour de longues promenades dans la forêt luxuriante qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Forks, ici les animaux étaient multicolores, les fleurs abondaient, les parfums délicats qu'elles dégageaient étaient enivrants.

Il me fit découvrir la beauté des fonds marins, la diversité des coraux aux couleurs chatoyantes, pas besoin de plonger très profond, l'eau était si claire, les couleurs et les variétés de poissons étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Nous fîmes une excursion jusqu'aux îles voisines survolant des criques et baies magnifiques, ces paysages étaient tellement irréels et pourtant ils étaient là sous nos yeux, elles resteraient toujours dans nos mémoires.

Car l'heure du retour avait sonné et c'était avec regrets que nous devions quitter notre paradis, retourner dans le froid et le gris.

Mais nous garderions la tête chargée d'images et de moments très intenses de bonheur.

Le temps passait vite, trop vite, je devais reprendre mon travail, Edward devait aller à la base, il était toujours engagé mais normalement ne devait plus partir, il était passé instructeur et formait donc les nouveaux pilotes.

Nous vivions chez Elisabeth, le temps que les travaux d'aménagements qu'elle faisait réaliser soient terminés.

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Oui ?**

**Alors dite le moi en laissant une review**

**Appuyer sur le bouton vert**

**Merci**


	15. Chapter 15

**Les personnages sont issus de Twilight des œuvres de .**

**je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Lillas et Twilight Forever sans oublier ma Phika.**

**Je vous attends en bas de page pour jouer avec le bouton vert.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**Annonce**

Les travaux avaient pris un peu de retard, mais Elisabeth était si discrète que la cohabitation était facile à vivre, elle était toujours aux petits soins, envers nous.

C'était Esmée, qui depuis le mariage, n'était pas rentrée à Boston, et tenait à tout prix à s'occuper de la restauration et décoration de notre cottage, pour que notre nid d'amour soit parfait comme elle l'avait dit c'était elle qui avait décoré la maison des Massen.

Elle appréciait la présence de Carlisle, chose qui me faisait sourire, et je m'interrogeais sur la nature des rapports dans le temps qu'ils pourraient avoir, vu qu'il n'était pas humain. Il avait tout de même lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur.

Alice, se retrouvait de plus en plus seule mais ne faisait pas paraitre son ennui, elle s'occupait par la réalisation de créations vestimentaires allant des plus simples aux plus excentriques.

Je lui rendais visite régulièrement, Edward finissait ses journées plus tard que moi, nous en profitions pour discuter. Ce jour-là, elle était différente, elle avait eu une vision qu'elle ne comprenait pas et m'en parla.

« Je ne comprends pas, je vois ce jeune homme blond, grand et fin au teint pâle, je le vois me sourire, il m'appelle, il m'enlace. Il m'embrasse, je le vois et je l'entends sauf lorsque je lui demande son nom, c'est vraiment déroutant. Je ne sais pas s'il est humain ou vampire. Ça fait déjà trois ou quatre jours que j'ai ces visions, et peu d'autres choses m'apparaissent, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Je l'ai surnommé mon amoureux transi. »

« Eh bien ma pauvre, nous devrions aller faire les boutiques demain, ça te changerait les idées, passe me prendre à la sortie de l'hôpital, tu conduiras. En ce moment je ne me sens pas très en forme, mais ça va passer. »

Elle me regarda et me sourit, son regard se posa tendrement sur moi, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ca ne va pas s'arranger ? Dis-moi Alice !!! »

« Non non, encore cette vision d'Edward et toi sur cette plage. »

Je devins rouge de honte, c'était notre jardin secret à tous les deux, ces moments d'intimité qui ne concernaient que nous.

« Alice, s'il te plait, non, c'est privé ça, tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder. »

« J'y peux rien moi, c'est mon don, je ne maitrise pas. Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas avoir une bonne nouvelle en passant chez tes parents. Sois prudente, je te prends demain à 15 heures, j'irais rendre visite à mon père que je ne vois guère ces derniers temps.»

Je me demandais quelle surprise pouvait bien m'attendre chez mes parents. J'avais prévu d'y passer prendre un peu de nouvelles. Je me demandais comment allait Jacob, je ne l'avais pratiquement pas vu depuis le voyage de noce et sa présence me manquait. Je voulais le remercier de ses bons conseils.

J'irais le voir après-demain vu que demain j'avais déjà prévu une sortie avec Alice. J'étais arrivée et c'est avec plaisir que j'aperçus la charrette des Black, Billy sortit d'un bond en m'entendant arriver, je le regardai comme médusée, il était si agile, si rapide, on aurait dit qu'il dansait.

« Eh bien, contente que je te fasse cet effet moi aussi, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Bella, viens vite, on t'attend ! »

Il me prit par la main m'entrainant à l'intérieur me laissant à peine le temps de saluer ses occupants. Leah et Jacob étaient devant nous, nous étions là debout à attendre leur grande nouvelle.

« Nous allons nous marier, dans cinq lunes avec le solstice de printemps, notre date a été choisie avec les anciens dans le respect de la tradition Quileutes. »

Je leur sautai au cou avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Si j'avais su que la nouvelle que m'avait annoncée Alice était celle-ci, je me serais sûrement pressée un peu plus. J'étais si heureuse pour mon ami, pour Billy et Leah bien sûr.

Nous portâmes un toast à cette futur célébration, ma mère sortit du four une énorme tarte aux pommes. Elle avait tant changé, le regard que mon père portait sur elle m'attendrissait, je pris juste une toute petite part, je voulais faire honneur à la table d'Elisabeth et surtout n'inquiéter personne avec mon appétit de moineau, puis il fut temps que je rentre, j'embrassai tout le monde. Billy, Jacob et Leah restèrent coucher chez mes parents, afin de profiter au mieux de cette fin de soirée, et leur éviter le trajet qu'ils auraient dû effectuer le lendemain, pour faire le ravitaillement en ville et récupérer le grand convalescent 'Erik' et le raccompagner à la Push près des siens.

« A demain, alors, je vous croiserais bien dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. »

A mon retour, Edward était déjà rentré, il jouait au grand plaisir de sa mère une mélodie que j'avais l'impression de connaitre, c'était un air gai et mélodieux. Il jouait si bien, on aurait pu se croire transporter dans les airs tel un goéland, j'en frémissais tant c'était beau. Il releva la tête et m'invita à prendre place prés de lui, il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou tout en jouant.

Une fois le morceau terminé, je leur annonçai la nouvelle et ils en furent réjouis. Nous passâmes à table puis nous installâmes dans le salon prés de la cheminée. Elisabeth lisait, allongée, la tête sur les jambes de mon bien-aimé. Nous nous racontions nos journées respectives, lui parlant de mes projets pour le lendemain, et prévîmes de nous retrouver au restaurant de Port Angeles qui était à peine à dix minutes de la base, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un cadeau pour les futurs mariés.

Nous finîmes par nous retirer dans la chambre, Edward me souleva, me plaqua contre le mur, saisit mes mains me faisant prisonnière et me bombarda de baisers qui firent monter la chaleur de mon corps,

Puis ses mains me frôlèrent, j'enfonçai les miennes dans ses cheveux cuivrés, je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque, ma bouche, nos langues qui s'entremêlèrent. Sa main glissa sous ma jupe, je fis sauter la boucle de sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon ne lui laissant que son caleçon, sa chemise était ouverte, il ouvrit délicatement la mienne prenant tout son temps à chaque passage de sa main à l'embrasure de mes seins, mon torse se bombait. C'était si doux, si bon.

Il me porta jusqu'au lit, me posa sur les draps et m'y rejoint, je sentis comme des spasmes de désir monter en moi. Il s'amusa avec les draps, m'occultant ses actions, je sentis ses lèvres et sa peau remonter et redescendre tel une caresse. Mes yeux se plissaient de plaisir, puis il entra en moi entrainant un festival de sensations extraordinaires. Nous ne faisions de nouveaux plus qu'un seul et même corps, comme il était agréable de se sentir si bien. C'était ainsi que la plupart de nos soirées se déroulaient, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre bercés mutuellement par le flot incessant de nos cœurs amoureux.

Au petit matin, j'étais pâle et avais quelques vertiges, il fallait absolument que je mange quelque chose avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Edward me lança un regard inquiet, je le rassurai en mettant ma fatigue sur nos efforts de la veille, ce qui le fit sourire.

Je filai à mon travail, espérant avoir le temps de voir Carlisle en tête-à-tête, qu'il m'oscule, sans avoir besoin d'alerter tout le monde. J'adorais sa discrétion. Et comme Jacob et Billy devaient venir récupérer le rescapé, j'aurais eu plus de chances de les croiser.

Je m'approchai du bureau de Carlisle et n'eus comme d'habitude pas besoin de frapper puisqu'il m'invita à rentrer avant même que je ne lève la main.

« Bonjour Bella, qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ? Installez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« S'il vous plait, pas de ça entre nous, vous savez bien pourquoi je suis là, non ? »

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et se mit à rire comme jamais je ne l'avais vu rire, je le regardais inquiète et anxieuse, je ne savais plus, j'étais perdue.

« Oui Bella, les visions d'Alice sont un peu brouillées ces derniers temps mais elle a belle et bien vu le petit être qui pousse sous votre nombril, je vous félicite Bella, vous portez la vie. »

« Coo comment ? Je suis enceinte ! Ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? »

« Eh non, la procréation a eu lieu le jour de vos noces, Bella, cela fait déjà cinq semaines, il devrait voir le jour au mois de juin. J'en connais qui vont sauter au plafond à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. »

« C'est surtout Alice qui va se faire tirer les oreilles, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? »

« Alice est Alice, elle a voulu garder le secret pour que ce soit une vrai surprise, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas loin, je la sens. Entre Alice justement... »

« Oui, justement vous parliez de moi je sais, alors comme ça la petite maman veut me tirer les oreilles ? » Dit-elle en riant, et dansant tout autour de moi pour partager ma joie à l'annonce de ma grossesse.

Puis elle se figea d'un coup, elle était en transe.

« Alice, Alice, reviens, nous sommes là ! Qu'as-tu vu qui te mette dans cet état ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Tel un automate, elle se redressa, ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas, alors heureuse ?,»

« Il est temps que nous allions dévaliser les boutiques Bella, nous avons tant d'achats à faire, un cadeau pour la future célébration à la Push, et surtout les achats pour bébé ça ne s'improvise pas tout ça. On ne sais jamais.»

Pour ça, il était sûr et certain qu'avec Alice rien ne serait laissé au hasard, il y en aura très certainement plus que pas assez, il était toujours difficile de la freiner.

Mais j'étais bien plus préoccupée par la manière d'annoncer la fabuleuse nouvelle à mon bien-aimé.

« Donc le futur filleul sera pourri gâté mais ça tu t'en serais doutée pas besoin de mes prédictions pour que tu le saches, c'est une évidence. »

« Donc comme ça tu seras la marraine, c'est gentil Alice de m'en avertir mais tu as bien raison, c'est le moins que je puisse faire car sans toi je ne sais pas où je serais à cette heure, je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à tout cela, je commence tout juste à réaliser que je vais être maman. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Edward à cette annonce.»

« Billy arrive avec Jacob, je vais devoir vous laisser mesdemoiselles, demandez-leur de patienter dans la salle d'attente. »

« Carlisle, Alice, surtout ne leur dites rien, je veux que ce soit moi qui le leur dise mais je veux garder l'exclusivité pour Edward. »

Carlisle et Alice rirent de nouveau, quelle gaffe avais-je encore commise ?

« Ba quoi, je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Si si Bella, mais n'oublie pas leur nature, ils le savent déjà. »

Je restais scotchée, la bouche ouverte, espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dit mot tant que je ne l'avais pas fait, était-il impossible d'avoir un secret ? Et sera-t-il possible de faire la surprise à Edward ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, les Quileutes ont des règles et, comme ils arrivent, tu pourras en avoir le cœur net. Allez les rejoindre dans le hall, je vais m'occuper du convalescent. »

Je sortis et, au bout du couloir, je vis Jacob accompagné de Billy, Leah s'occupait des papiers de sortie au service administration. Ils me souriaient, Jacob me dit « tu n'aurais pas quelque chose toi aussi à nous annoncer ?? » Je sentis mes joues rougir et fis mine de ne pas saisir le fond de sa question.

« De quoi veux tu parler Jacob ? Je suis super contente pour toi et Leah, au moins je me sens un peu moins coupable d'être mariée et de ne pouvoir t'accorder autant de temps qu'avant. »

« Arrête de jouer avec moi Bella, tu n'as jamais su me cacher quoique ce soit. Dis-moi, promis je n'en parlerais pas, comme avant notre boite à secret rien qu'à nous, même si je sais déjà je veux te l'entendre dire. »

« C'est bon, tu as une fois de plus gagné... Eh oui, je vais avoir un bébé mais chut ne dis rien à Billy ni à mes parents, je veux leur annoncer moi-même, mais avant tout je veux l'annoncer au futur papa. Je dois d'ailleurs le rejoindre, j'attends Alice qui est avec Carlisle dans son bureau. Attendez-le là, il va ensuite aller chercher Erik. »

« Oui le pauvre, depuis le temps qu'il est là, l'air de la Push doit bien lui manquer, d'autant plus qu'il était confiné donc revoir ses proches l'aidera à se remettre sur pieds plus rapidement. »

Alice arriva, salua les Black et nous partîmes à la conquête de Port Angeles, les boutiques n'étaient plus spécialement la chose qui m'occupait l'esprit, je posai ma main sur mon ventre essayant de percevoir des signes de mon enfant, un moyen de communiquer avec, et la mélancolie me prit, les larmes recommencèrent leur ascension. Pour me redonner le sourire, Alice se mit à me proposer des prénoms qu'elle sortait de son chapeau et en épiloguant sur chacun.

Théodore pour un petit qui dort, Angélique pour une princesse, Ernestine aime les comptines, Jacques trop proche de Jacob hum Suzy France, Wilson, Victor… Sa liste n'en finissait pas.

Il y avait des prénoms anciens et plus récents, et autant pour une fille que pour un garçon, je me demandais si elle le faisait juste pour ne pas me révéler le sexe ou bien si elle ne l'avait pas vu elle-même ?

Nous arrivâmes devant notre point de rendez-vous et avions de l'avance.

« Allez Bella, nous sommes là pour les courses n'oublie pas, que pensera Edward s'il nous voit sans paquet ? Il va se douter de quelque chose, j'ai une idée pour que tu lui annonces d'une manière originale, viens, suis-moi. »

Elle m'entraina dans une boutique dont j'ignorais même l'existence du rayon nurserie, Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais eu à m'imaginer mère si tôt, mais pour rien au monde je ne le regrettais, il était le fruit de notre amour.

« Tiens, Bella, regarde, si on prenait deux petits chaussons, un bleu et un rose, qu'on va demander à faire emballer, et au dessert tu lui offriras, si bien sûr tu arrives à te retenir jusque là, s'il te plait Bella. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, évaluant le pour et le contre, son idée était vraiment alléchante, mais allais-je pouvoir tenir jusqu'au dessert ?

« Bon d'accord, mais on ne s'attarde pas trop sur les plats, je risquerais de ne pas tenir jusqu'au bout. »

Le temps de passer les consignes à la vendeuse, Alice avait déjà dévalisé deux ou trois autres rayons, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle me demandait même mon avis pour certaines tenues, et choisit une paire de chaussures, nous eûmes tout juste le temps de déposer les sacs dans la voiture lorsqu'Edward se gara prés de nous. Je dissimulai discrètement le petit paquet, le temps qu'Alice finisse de fermer la malle.

Edward m'embrassa, me faisant quitter terre, de toute façon à son côté j'étais déjà loin de tout plus rien n'existait, non rien que nous deux à quelque chose près vu l'annonce que j'allais lui faire, qui me donna encore un peu plus de désir de le sentir tout contre moi, son contact, sa peau.

« Heum eum..Et si nous y allions, on va finir par se faire remarquer »

« Oui Alice, tu as raison, tu vas bien, désolé je t'ai oubliée. »

Il sourit en la taquinant, elle le lui rendit à croire qu'il ne pouvait jamais avoir de mésentente entre eux. Mais d'un coup elle se remit dans l'état de transe qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

« Alice, Alice, que ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien répond-moi ! »

Elle finit par s'écrouler Edward eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant que son visage ne touche le sol.

« Il est là, je le vois, il est là…….. »

Elle se redressa comme une furie, nous salua, et repartit aussitôt au volant de sa voiture sans plus d'explication. Nous nous regardions sans un mot ne sachant quoi en penser.

Mais Alice était forte et rien ne pouvait lui arriver, donc nous décidâmes d'aller diner.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte, m'invitant à entrer dans ce somptueux restaurant Français « la grenouille », il n'y avait pas foule juste trois tables étaient occupées, la décoration était gaie et sentait la Provence, aux teintes azur lavande et jaune paille. Les nappes étaient imprimées de lavande et de citrons, des bougies éclairaient les tables et leur donnaient un aspect romantique et reposant, quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs détaillant la splendeur des paysages de France. Nous avions une table à l'écart, Edward veillait toujours à ce que nous puissions profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans être dérangés.

J'étais de plus en plus impatiente de lui annoncer. Après une réflexion, je jaugeais le moment propice à l'annonce, avant après, je ne savais plus, mais une chose était sur les cris de famine de mon estomac me faisaient sortir de mes pensées. Je me relevais, m'excusant d'avoir besoin de me rafraichir, et demandant à Edward de commander pour moi le type de plat dont l'odeur nous chatouillait les narines qui me mettait en appétit.

Une fois hors de sa vue, j'interpelai la serveuse et lui demandait d'attendre que je sois revenue à table pour déposer ce petit paquet en guise de plat à mon époux, elle me sourit en signe d'acceptation, je la remerciai. Il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre place et attendre qu'il découvre le paquet et qu'il l'ouvre. J'étais parée, je n'attendais plus que sa réaction.

La serveuse s'approcha, déposa les boissons qui avaient été commandées et déposa le paquet cadeau dans l'assiette d'Edward, qui me dévorait tellement des yeux qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, c'est mon regard qui se portait sur son plat qui le lui fit découvrir.

Il l'observa, se retourna, cherchant d'où il pouvait bien venir, et me vit sourire, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir délicatement, à la vue des tout petits chaussons de laine, il me prit dans ses bras me faisant quitter terre et m'embrassa. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Bella Bella, chaque jour tu me rends de plus en plus heureux, je te promets d'être le père le plus parfait qu'il soit pour notre enfant, pour ce petit être qui je l'espère te ressemblera. »

Il recula, m'observa, mit un genou à terre et posa son oreille tout contre mon ventre, m'encerclant de ses bras en fredonnant une douce mélodie. Il était ému et fier de devenir père. Il était attendrissant, nous avions tous deux des larmes de bonheur qui coulaient le long de nos visages, et nous rîmes sous l'effet qu'avait procuré cette nouvelle.

Les clients du restaurant n'étaient pas restés dans leur coin, ils désiraient nous féliciter devant un tel témoignage d'amour. Nous en fûmes touchés, les remerciant et reprîmes place à notre table, les plats arrivaient, suivis de parfums délicieux qu'ils dégageaient, cette cuisine fine et délicate des coquilles st Jacques à la Provençale accompagnées de riz et de brocolis. Tout était parfait. Nous poursuivîmes avec un fondant au chocolat et sa crème anglaise.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour annoncer la nouvelle à nos parents dès notre sortie du restaurant. Edward régla la note et laissa un généreux pourboire pour remercier le personnel d'avoir participé à ce moment merveilleux.

Nous étions début décembre, la nuit était déjà tombée, les nuages gorgés de pluie menaçaient. Il me mit sa veste sur les épaules pour me réchauffer, il avait peur que je ne tombe malade, j'étais sa petite chose fragile comme il aimait souvent m'appeler.

Il prit le volant et, pour une fois, il ne dépassa pas la vitesse autorisée, conduisant d'une main me gardant tout prés de lui, caressant mes cheveux, mon visage, il était vraiment heureux et moi aussi.

Et vu les conditions météorologique, nous ne pouvions à peine aller plus vite, on n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout du capot, l'orage avait fini par éclater suivi de grandes bourrasques de vent, entrainant des branches et autres projectiles. Je lui conseillai de tenir le volant, je n'étais pas rassurée, je n'avais pas souvenir d'un orage si violent et si soudain.

Nous passâmes dans un trou sur la chaussée qui était rempli d'eau au point de nous faire quitter un peu la route, Edward contrôla la situation et arrêta la voiture sur le coté mais le moteur cala , il essaya de redémarrer mais sans succès.

« Zut, le moteur doit être noyé, il va falloir patienter, viens rapproche-toi mon amour, je vais te réchauffer, il ne faut pas que tu aies froid. »

Il m'enlaça, m'embrassa et reprit sa petite berceuse, nous étions bien, j'en oubliais la tempête, j'étais bien dans ses bras qu'importe l'endroit.

Quand un bruit sourd s'abattit sur la carrosserie nous faisant sursauter.

Edward sortit de la voiture pour voir ce qui s'était passé, savoir ce qui était venu s'écraser contre la voiture.

* * *

**Merci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre**

**Le bouton vert n'est pas contagieux**

**HiHi en plus il rend heureux**

**Oui oui**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre N°16

Home sweat home.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber Edward allait finir par attraper mal, j'ouvris la portière pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais ne le voyant pas, je descendis de la voiture.

« Edward ! Edward où es tu ? »

Je fis le tour de la voiture et aperçus une biche qui s'était à moitié enfoncée la patte entre la roue et l'aile arrière, Edward tentait de la dégager tant bien que mal mais l'animal, blessé et apeuré, se débattait en se blessant davantage. Edward me fit signe de m'écarter, il avait peur que je prenne un mauvais coup, mais je mis ma main sur la tête de la pauvre bête qui eu l'effet d'être apaiser. Mon bien aimé en profita pour la dégager, une fois libèrée elle nous fixa et repartit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os, nous remontâmes rapidement en voiture pour nous remettre à l'abri, Edward tenta de mettre le contact une première fois mais rien ne se passa. Je claquais des dents si fort, que le bruit des gouttes de pluies étaient occultées, je mis ma main sur la sienne, il était désarmé devant mon état, puis nous tournâmes ensemble la clé de contact et le moteur enfin se réveilla, nous étions sauvé. La chaleur du moteur nous apporta un petit peu de chaleur et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de route à parcourir. La pluie commençait enfin à se calmer, et c'est l'un contre l'autre que nous arrivâmes devant la maison de mes parents.

Edward s'empressa de faire le tour pour m'aider à descendre, puis c'est à son bras que nous montâmes les marches tout dégoulinant de l'entrée. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de frapper que déjà Renée avait ouvert, nous entrâmes en laissant derrière nous de larges flaques d'eau et une fois dans le salon, mon père nous apporta des serviettes et des couvertures nous nous mîmes devant la cheminé pour nous réchauffer. Edward avait passé un pantalon et une chemise de mon père, moi j'avais encore des affaires dans ma chambre. Mes parents nous regardaient et se demandaient pourquoi nous étions dans cet état et pourquoi nous étions encore dehors à cette heure aussi tardive.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard et nous sourîmes, il avait décidé de leur faire une annonce théâtrale

Edward pris alors sa voix grave et dit.

« Charlie Renée nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, Bella et moi allons.. »

Ma mère cria en lui coupant la parole

« Vous n'allez pas partir !? »

« Maman attends et écoutes ! »

« Donc je reprends Bella et moi avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous serons bientôt parents et du coup vous serez grands parents. »

Ma mère tomba dans les pommes, sous l'émotion, mais se remis rapidement en bondissant au plafond, mon père nous félicita observant mon ventre qui ne laissait rien percevoir encore, je n'avais que la mine fatiguée, à part ça rien de visible, Renée nous serra dans ses bras, elle était si heureuse pour nous, elle nous raconta quelques anecdotes de sa grossesse, de ses envies de fraises et de chocolat , nous bûmes une tisane bien chaude pour nous réchauffer avant de retourner affronter la pluie qui avait repris averse. Nous les saluâmes leur expliquant qu'Elisabeth n'était pas encore au courant, et que nous voulions le lui annoncer avant qu'elle ne soit couchée.

En arrivant devant chez Elisabeth, nous fumes heureux de constater qu'elle n'était pas encore couchée, et que la voiture de Carlisle était devant, il était vrai qu'Esmé et Carlisle devaient venir diner se soir là. Elisabeth adorait la compagnie de sa jeune sœur et tout autant celle du docteur Cullen.

Nous entrâmes, les saluâmes, ils étaient dans le petit salon. Le repas était déjà terminé, ils discutaient des aménagements qu'était en train de terminer Esmée pour notre cottage que je n'avais toujours pas vu. Edward voulait me faire la surprise.

« Maman, tante Esmée nous avons une annonce à vous faire nous allons bientôt être parents. »

Elisabeth se leva et nous embrassa en nous serrant de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrêtait plus de nous remercier de faire d'elle la plus heureuse des grand-mère, Esmée plus réservée nous embrassa et nous félicita, Carlisle lui nous observa il était heureux de voir que la vie était toujours plus forte que tout.

« Edward Bella ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà prévue la chambre pour le bébé, Alice m'avait suggéré l'éventualité d'une future naissance, j'ai donc anticipé et c'est pour cela que les travaux ont pris un peu de retard, mais d'ici une quinzaine de jours vous pourrez prendre possession de vos murs. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que moi aussi je vais passer au rang de grande tante. »

Elle se retourna vers Carlisle, lui sourit, se leva et ils prirent congés. Elisabeth les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Edward me tenait tendrement et m'invita à la suivre dans le bureau qui était celui de son père, il y avait de nombreuses bibliothèques chargées de livres anciens, des cadres avec comme dans la chambre d'Edward des avions, ils avaient vraiment cette passion en commun, un bureau acajou au centre, et deux grands fauteuils de velours bordeaux, des rideaux verts assortis au tapis, tout y était en ordre on aurait même pu croire que son occupant habituel venait juste de quitter la pièce. Edward ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit une clé dorée de petite taille.

« Je l'ai viens Bella j'ai une surprise. »

Il m'entraina jusqu'au dernier étage de la maison, introduisit la clé dans la serrure de la porte du grenier, ouvrit la porte, un nuage de poussière se souleva, nous faisant éternuer.

« Bella vient je vais te montrer mes affaires, et mes jouets d'enfant mes parents les ont conservé et ils pourront trouver place chez nous pour notre enfant, regardes même le berceau est là il n'a pas bougé, il suffit juste que nous les sortions et dépoussiérons un peu. »

J'étais ébahie de voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce grenier on aurait pu croire que c'était une chambre qui avait été abandonné en urgence par ses occupants, comme si on pouvait encore entendre des rires d'enfants. Juste la poussière que le temps avaient laissé s'installé démontrait que cette pièce n'était plus occupée depuis un certain nombre d'années. Il y avait des tableaux, des portraits plus précisément, qui se trouvaient dans un coin je m'en approchais j'étais curieuse de voir de qui ils étaient.

« Regarde celui là c'est ma grand-mère vois comme Esmée lui ressemble, celui-ci c'est mon autre grand-mère. »

« Ton autre grand-mère tu es sur ? Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Rosalie, c'est dingue elle a le même pendentif. »

« Oui dans la famille nous avons vraiment de grands traits de caractères et ressemblances physiques assez marqués. Tu sais Rosalie est ma seule cousine. Nous sommes, enfin étions les deux derniers descendants de notre famille, mais maintenant il va y en avoir un autre, et ça me rend vraiment très heureux, viens dans mes bras poussiéreux que je te retire cette toile qui s'est glissée sur tes cheveux. »

Il souffla sur mes cheveux, nous fit valser sur un air qu'il murmurait, il n'y avait aucun doute notre enfant serait forcement plus important que tout le reste au monde, rien ne pourrait jamais nous atteindre, rien ne pourrait être plus fort que tout cet amour qui émanait de nous.

Nous sortîmes du grenier, Edward referma la porte, me confia la clé en me suggérant de faire le choix des choses que je désirais utiliser pour notre bébé. Je refermai ma main sur cette petite clé, en lui promettant de faire le nécessaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette pièce était fermée à double tour, un jour peut être en aurais-je l'explication ? Mais l'heure était plus à nos ébats qu'aux questions.

Nos échanges en furent quelque peu modifiés plus doux encore, nous passions de longs moments à observer les évolutions de mon corps au fils des jours, nos rapports intimes étaient un peu moins dense, Edward craignait de me blesser et de blesser le bébé, c'était stupide mais délicat de sa part, mes nausées étaient de plus en plus régulières, j'étais fatiguée mais ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Nous pûmes prendre possession de notre cottage, c'était l'endroit magique ou nous avions passé notre dernière matinée avant son départ, il était magnifiquement retapé, je comprenais mieux qu'il ait fallut du temps pour le retaper, cette clairière lieu à l'orée du bois proche d'une rivière dont le coulis de l'eau tintait gaiement, il y avait même des rosières plantés le long des murs de la façade, une petite cheminée sur un toit en ardoise de petites fenêtres munies de volets en bois. Les bords de la piscine artificielle avaient été réaménagés et une paillasse de bois avait été installée pour servir de terrasse surmontée d'une avancée couverte.

Une porte finement ciselée ou l'on pouvait voir deux colombes. Mon cœur s'accéléra, Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me faire franchir le pas de la porte de notre foyer cette fois.

« Edward comment as-tu pu me cacher aussi longtemps, que nous allions habiter ici, c'est magnifique je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. »

« Madame Massen vous voilà chez vous. »

« Chez nous »

Le repris-je, et nous découvrions tour à tour chacune des pièces, de l'extérieur on n'aurait pas imaginé d'avoir autant de surface, les pièces étaient claires et grandes, la cuisine toute aménagée avec un grand poêle à bois, un évier, de beaux meubles en hêtre massif, les cadeaux de mariages avaient été rangé dans les placards, mettent en valeur les services de porcelaine finement décorée.

Une batterie de casseroles accrochée le long du mur, servant également de décoration, tout avait été pensé pour le confort des yeux et de celui de la maitresse de maison.

Un sofa couleur beige dans le salon, un table ronde et ses chaises, la cheminée, deux grandes chambres munies de grands dressings dont plus de la moitié de l'espace était déjà remplie des créations d'Alice, et sans compter le dressing pour la chambre du bébé qui regorgeait de vêtements unisexe, le couffin d'Edward, son cheval à bascule, les meubles de sa chambre d'enfant, le tout dans des couleurs pastelles et apaisantes. Notre chambre était meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquins avec un drapée de voile écru entouré de table de chevets, de somptueux tapis crème, une coiffeuse surmontée d'un large miroir, elle donnait sur une salle de bain, avec douche et baignoire.

J'étais sous le charme de la décoration et des détails qu'avait ajouté Esmée, un rappel de nos racines et nos passions, un cadre avec des danseurs irlandais, des maquettes d'avions, une gravure de l'hôpital qui datait de sa construction. Il ne manquait rien et rien n'était de trop un juste équilibre, une harmonie qui annonçait un futur plein d'espoir et de joie de vivre.

Edward était aussi heureux que moi, de voir tant de choses se dégageant de cet endroit magique qu'était notre foyer, et il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous installâmes en silence dans le sofa devant la cheminée ou flamboyaient des belles flammes, caressant mon ventre qui s'arrondissait discrètement. Il mit son oreille dessus et commença une conversation avec notre progéniture.

« Vois tu cher petit ange ici nous allons vivre heureux car tout y est parfait, ta mère est la plus belle des femmes, ton père un peu têtu mais surtout très chanceux de l'avoir trouvé et toi qui est déjà très présent. Comment définir ses pures moments de bonheurs, je suis pressé de te voir, de te sentir, de te tenir dans mes bras, tout en ayant un peu peur à la fois de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, il était attendrissant, prévenant, je le rassurais en lui disant qu'il serait le plus parfait des pères que l'on puisse espérer. Nous étions bien dans notre cocon de douceur et de bien être, quand le bruit d'un moteur nous sortit de nos songes. C'était Alice, qui venait enfin nous donner de ses nouvelles. Elle était souriante radieuse comme d'habitude mais avec un petit quelque chose de plus dans le regard. Esmée et Carlisle l'accompagnaient, ils étaient curieux de voir si nous étions sous le charme de notre maison.

« Alors mes tourtereaux vont bien ? Vous avez trouvés le prénom pour le bébé ? La décoration vous plait ?.. »

« Alice, calme toi, une question à la fois, oui nous allons bien, oui nous sommes heureux, non nous n'avons pas encore réfléchit aux prénoms pour le bébé et oui la décoration nous plait, elle est merveilleuse on n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux, nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez accompli avec Esmée, tout est vraiment parfait.

Mais toi comment vas-tu ? Peux-tu enfin nous expliquer où tu étais passée ? Même Carlisle ne nous a rien dit. »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est assez compliqué, je vous promet de vous raconter tout ça mais pas tout de suite. Je venais voir si tout vous plaisait, et vous annoncer que je devais m'absenter quelque temps, mais je ne serais pas bien loin. »

« Alice tu vas nous manquer reviens nous vite. Comment vais-je faire sans toi ?»

« Moi aussi je vais devoir retourner à Boston terminer une restauration que j'ai mis en suspend pour réaliser celle de votre cottage. »

« Oui je vais moi aussi accompagner Esmée, je dois me rendre au congrès de médecine qui a lieu là bas voir si les mammouths ont ou non avancé sur le dossier de la mise en circulation de l'antidote contre cette grippe qui continue à faire rage. Je devrais être de retour d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

« Eh bien tout le monde nous quitte, nous allons pouvoir rester au chaud dans notre nid d'amour »

Ils rirent et prirent congés après avoir fait le tour de chacune des pièces. Nous les raccompagnâmes jusqu'à la voiture, Alice me promit de rester en contact et de passer me voir dés que possible.

La semaine repris son train train habituel, j'étais toujours au service maternité cela me permettait d'anticipé les questions que je pouvais me poser, les mêmes que chaque futur mère pouvait se poser.

Les cas de grippes affluaient de plus en plus et au moins dans ce service j'étais plus ou moins à l'abri, du virus.

Je rentrais de plus en plus éreintée de mes journées de travail, bébé allait bien mais il m'épuisait, Edward aurait préféré que je reste à la maison en attendant son arrivé mais je ne voulais pas et il y avait vraiment un manque de bras à l'hôpital, et je ne me serais pas vu rester à la maison à tourner en rond en attendant son retour chaque soir, au moins mes journées passaient plus vite.

Suzie était presque à son terme encore une quinzaine, normalement, je l'avais suivie depuis mon admission à se service, et voulais être avec elle pour l'arrivé de son bébé. Elle était seule, avec sa mère, son mari était partit en Europe. Elle avait souvent de ses nouvelles mais il n'était pas encore prêt de rentrer, mais il espérait bientôt voir son enfant espérant avoir un fils qu'ils nommeraient Stephen, bien qu'en ayant choisis Mary dans l'éventualité que ce soit une fille

Apres mes journées de travail, je passais voir à tour de rôles mes parents, Elisabeth et parfois même rendre visite à mes amis de la Push, les préparatifs du mariage approchant pour Jacob et Leath, ils étaient un peu débordés même s'ils avaient opté pour une cérémonie traditionnel Quilleute et que chaque famille de la Push s'y mettait, il fallait tout de même tout vérifier.

Je rentrais dans notre petite maison préparant de bons petits plats pour mon Edward, lisait des poèmes D'Eluard celui de la paix me plaisait beaucoup et me faisait garder espoir, sur le dénouement de cette terrible guerre.

'Je rêve de toutes les belles  
Qui se promènent dans la nuit,  
Très calmes,  
Avec la lune qui voyage.'

Ce passage était un de mes préférés, nous passions nos soirées au coin du feu à chercher des prénoms pour notre enfant en épiant ses éventuelles manifestations.

Carlisle n'était pas rentré comme prévu, et Alice n'avait pas encore donné de ses nouvelles et commençait à me manquer.

Ce matin là, je m'étais levée plus tôt je n'arrivais plus a dormir, je préparais le repas du soir en prévision de la fatigue qui allait forcement me rattraper le soir.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de l'hôpital. Arrivée sur le parking, j'aperçus Suzie qui tentait d'atteindre les marches en se tordant de douleurs, je bondis vers elle pour l'aider et l'accompagnai directement dans le service des sages femmes lui évitant les urgences et tout risque de contagions.

Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'elle était bouillante de fièvre, je l'aidais à s'allonger sur le premier brancard disponible, mais entre son ventre et le mien les mouvements étaient limités. J'appelais de l'aide, et deux infirmières accoururent lâchant leurs tablettes de rapports à terre.

« Grand dieu elle est fiévreuse, et déshydratée vite de l'eau, apportes de quoi faire tomber la température, prépares une solution de réhydratation et une dose paracétamol, vite elle commence à convulser. »

Je jetai mon manteau à terre et restai à ses cotés l'empêchant de perdre connaissance, la poche des eaux devait s'être rompue elle avait les dessous trempés, il fallait que le bébé sorte au plus vite.

« Suzie reste avec nous Suzie ou est ta mère ? Pourquoi es tu venue toute seule ? Depuis combien de temps es tu comme ça ? Suzie je t'en pris ne t'endors pas soit forte ton enfant a besoin de toi ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas me répondre elle était a bout, sa température avoisinait les 40.5°c c'était trop beaucoup trop, et le bébé était en danger, son ventre se contractait le travail avait commencé, mais elle n'avait plus la force physique de pousser pour l'aider à sortir. Je lâchai sa main et mis les miennes sur son ventre pour essayer de presser sur son diaphragme pour aider le bébé à trouver la sortie. La sage femme arriva et appuya avec moi sur son ventre pour évacuer le bébé lui évitant tout remonté. Je regardais Suzie, ses yeux étaient révulsés elle avait perdu connaissance, mais son corps tremblait et faisait des soubresauts.

« Envoyez voir si Carlisle est rentré, dépêchez vous ou bien nous allons les perdre tout les deux. »


	17. Chapter 17

Je tiens à remercier Ma correctrice Phika pour le travail qu'elle réalise, afin d'améliorer mes écris, et augmenter votre plaisir de me lire.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite Rewiev.

Kiss

Chapitre N°17: Série noire

« Le docteur Cullen n'est pas rentré, il est retenu à Boston, mais le docteur Johns arrive tout de suite.»

« Eh bien, s'il n'arrive pas plus vite, on va vraiment finir par perdre la mère et l'enfant, ce n'est pas possible qu'aucun chirurgien ne soit disponible. »

Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait retenir Carlisle aussi longtemps, là bas, lui qui était toujours présent même lors de ses jours de repos, il rodait dans les couloirs, il était toujours là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. J'avais peur pour Suzy, peur pour son bébé. Et si c'était moi qui étais allongée là à sa place ? Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps, mes larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues et une petite voix intérieure m'ordonna de me ressaisir et d'agir. Je repris ma respiration et appuyai de toutes mes forces sur le ventre de Suzy pour que son bébé ne se retrouve pas coincé dans le col de l'utérus. Une sage femme cria:

« Encore, encore, j'aperçois sa tête, il arrive. Stopper, il a le cordon autour du cou, attendez mon signal, top allez-y poussez, poussez, c'est bon il est sorti, c'est un adorable petit garçon. »

Elle mit le petit Stephen sur le ventre de sa mère qui sourit et ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit pas, elle avait tenu jusque là mais nous avait quitté. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

« Suzy… non Suzy, réveilles-toi, vois comme il est beau ton petit Stephen. »

Mais rien, non, elle était inerte, son fils commençait dans la vie avec un père au combat et sans mère. Je me demandais bien où était passée sa grand-mère. J'étais effondrée, le médecin tenta un massage cardiaque, mais rien n'y fit son corps était sans vie.

Son fils était un beau bébé de 4 kilos au teint rose, une touffe de cheveux bruns et frisotés, aux yeux bleus, après une toilette et une batterie d'examen, il fut placé dans la nurserie. Je remplis certains formulaires administratifs notant son identité, je savais quel prénom ils avaient choisi pour cet enfant. Quelques heures plus tard la grand-mère arriva, effondrée à l'annonce de la nouvelle de la perte de sa fille unique, ne se consolait pas à la vue de son petit fils qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Elle expliqua à l'infirmière qu'elle était absente depuis deux jours, et qu'en rentrant ce matin-là chez elle, elle avait vu le mot que lui avait laissé Suzy,

' Je ne me sens pas bien, trop de fièvre, je parts à l'hôpital bébé sur le point d'arriver. Suzy'

Je remarquais que son front brillait de sueur, Suzy elle aussi était arrivée avec une forte fièvre, je me demandais si ce n'était pas la grippe espagnole. Un frisson me traversa à cette pensée, je m'approchai du médecin qui était encore là.

« S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me dire si Suzy avait contracté la grippe espagnole ? Car si c'est le cas je me demande si sa mère ne l'a pas elle aussi et si elle doit s'occuper du bébé il ne survivra pas à ce virus. »

Il me regarda, observa le corps de la défunte et se retourna vers sa mère, lui demanda de le suivre pour l'ausculter, il me fit signe de rester en retrait.

Je m'inquiétais pour le bébé, c'était tout ce qui restait de Suzy, et je me devais de la protéger, car il était seul, sans mère pour l'aimer, le serrer dans ses bras. Il allait sûrement falloir avertir les autres grands-parents qui étaient près de Seattle. Il restera bien à l'abri à la nurserie en attendant leur arrivée.

Le docteur Johns ressortit de la salle de consultation demanda un lit d'urgence dans le secteur épidémique, donna les consignes pour le corps de Suzy, il devait être incinéré au plus vite. Il vint vers moi et me dit:

« Le docteur Cullen avait bien raison, vous êtes une très grande professionnelle Melle Swan, Mme Massen vous avez évité le pire à ce pauvre petit être. »

Et il repartit avec le brancardier qui emportait la mère de Suzy.

Je pris le temps de faire une courte pause, pour reprendre mes esprits et repris mon poste, malgré tout. J'avais l'âme en peine d'avoir perdu une collègue qui était au fil du temps devenue bien plus que ça, c'était une amie, nous avions partagé nos expériences de grossesse, je me retrouvais seule désormais.

Je n'avais plus de confidente pour ce genre de choses, elle était si heureuse et excitée par l'arrivée de son bébé, mais comment et pourquoi ces choses-là pouvaient arriver ? J'étais furieuse après la fatalité.

Je repensais à l'absence de Carlisle, que pouvait-il bien y avoir qui le retienne ainsi ? Et Alice qui n'était pas là pour répondre à mes questions, elle, elle aurait pu me répondre. Elle ne devait pas tarder à venir nous voir de toute façon vu que le mariage de Jacob était pour bientôt. Elle avait promis d'y être, et devait en plus s'occuper de la décoration florale, c'est la seule chose qu'elle avait eu le droit de préparer pour cette cérémonie.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, j'évitais de rentrer dans la nurserie et m'occupais de la partie administrative et préparais les médicaments pour la distribution du soir. Je me changeai et rentrai doucement vers notre cottage, et fis demi-tour pour aller voir s'il y avait du monde chez les Cullen.

Je devais savoir pourquoi il n'était pas revenu. Arrivée devant la grande villa blanche, je reconnus sa voiture et celle d'Elisabeth, je me mordis les lèvres me demandant si je n'allais pas être de trop, s'il n'était pas préférable que je fasse demi-tour.

Quand Elisabeth vint à la fenêtre et me fit signe de venir les rejoindre, son regard était grave. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait la rendre ainsi, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je m'approchai.

« Entre Bella, viens, nous avons une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

A ses mots je fondis en larmes, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, c'était le contre coup de cette horrible journée qui n'en finissait pas. Quelle autre atrocité pouvait bien encore être arrivée.

Elisabeth me serra dans ses bras et tenta de me consoler.

« Bella, lors de notre arrivée à Boston, Esmée et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver après le congrès des médecins pour aller voir une pièce de théâtre, il y a eu un incendie et nous avons eu du mal à sortir, la foule était affolée et désorientée, nous avions eu juste le temps de sortir lorsqu'un cochet perdit le contrôle de son attelage et écrasa Esmée. Il y avait tellement de monde que je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. J'ai tout tenté pour la garder en vie mais je n'avais plus que deux choix à lui proposer et agir le plus rapidement possible. »

« Oh non Elisabeth, votre sœur Esmée, non ce n'est pas possible, Carlisle vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir. »

« Non Bella… elle a bien voulu passer le reste de l'éternité à mes côtés, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, elle savait ce que cela impliquait, et elle a choisi, mais à ce jour elle ne peut être présente, lorsque des humains sont présents le sang est trop tentant, elle apprend à se contrôler avec la famille d'Alaska, elle a rejoint ainsi Rosalie, Alice et son compagnon. C'est mieux ainsi et comme l'a dit Alice ce n'est qu'à deux heures de course d'ici. »

« Donc elle est toujours là, elle est comme Alice. Mais pourquoi Rosalie ? »

« Edward ne t'a rien dit ? Bon, je vais te raconter l'histoire de Rosalie, elle est ma nièce comme tu le sais mais il y a dix ans elle a été sauvagement agressée par l'homme qui devait devenir son mari, la vie la quittait lorsqu'elle a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital de Chicago. C'était déjà une magnifique jeune femme, lorsque Carlisle l'a reconnue il n'a pas eu le courage de laisser ses pauvres parents de nouveau perdre un de leurs enfants, son frère était décédé tout juste un mois avant le drame de Rosalie, ils l'avaient déjà plus ou moins percé à jour, la condition était qu'ils ne disent rien et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester avec eux chez eux du moins les premiers temps et qu'ils déménagent. »

Je restais sans voix, mais pourquoi pas, je réfléchissais.

« Mais comment se fait-il, si vous saviez Elisabeth pour Carlisle, pourquoi Edward Sénior n'a pas été transformé lui aussi ? »

« Bella, oui, je savais, mon époux aussi, mais il n'a pas voulu, il ne voulait pas avoir à nous survivre, j'ai dû respecter son choix et nous avons dû nous y plier malgré le déchirement que sa disparition a occasionné, pour nous. »

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état mon enfant ? »

Mes larmes revinrent derechef.

« C'est Suzy, il lui est arrivé malheur, on n'a pas pu la sauver, on a juste réussi à épargner son fils, on a même dû faire hospitaliser sa mère qui elle aussi était atteinte de la grippe. J'étais si proche d'elle, nous avions tant partagé sur nos grossesses, j'ai peur que cela m'arrive, j'ai peur pour mon bébé. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas Bella, nous sommes là, je comprends que tu sois bouleversée, vous étiez proche, mais il faut te calmer et te reposer ce n'est pas bon pour toi ni pour le bébé. »

J'étais blottie dans les bras d'Elisabeth, je finis presque par m'y endormir tant j'étais fatiguée.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit, Edward m'observait avec son visage d'ange, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait appris ce qui c'était passé, et me murmura:

« Bella, repose-toi, Carlisle t'a mis en repos, tu en as besoin, moi je peux rester avec toi aujourd'hui, j'ai fait prévenir la base par Tyler. »

« Merci Edward, embrasse-moi, prends-moi dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité, de me sentir aimée. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. »

Il se glissa sous les draps tout contre moi, faisant glisser ses mains sur mon corps le long de ma colonne jusqu'au creux de mes reins, redessinant les contours de mes seins gonflés puis sur mon ventre tout rebondi allant de la naissance de mes seins à mon nombril, l'embrassant redescendant lentement vers mon intimité, mon corps entier était comme saisi de frénésie, je le désirais, je le voulais en moi comme au premier jour. Je le caressais faisant vibrer son corps de frissons par mes effleurements. Je sentis sa virilité se contracter et se raidir, nous étions au bord de l'acte et fiévreux de ce désir qui nous animait tant, il releva mes jambes en passant les siennes entre les miennes et nous ne faisions plus qu'un, il prit garde de ne pas m'écraser le ventre, titillant le bout de mes seins entre ses doigts. Je voulais sa bouche sur la mienne, nos langues se bataillèrent, quand je fus prise d'une sensation inhabituelle, le bébé se retournait, Edward le ressentit aussi, nous nous arrêtâmes dans nos ébats et observâmes mon ventre qui se déformait. Edward posa sa main, sur les bosses qui s'étaient formées essayant de deviner de quelle partie du corps de notre enfant il s'agissait.

Nous restâmes de longues heures à observer, attendris, ces déformations qu'il produisait sur mon ventre. J'avais faim, je me levai pour préparer le repas, ma tête se mit à tourner, j'eus juste le temps de me rasseoir, je patientais un instant et renouvelais l'expérience, et je pus mettre un pied devant l'autre, je me tenais, j'avais peur de tomber, je n'étais pas rassurée.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit compte que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, il se rapprocha et me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Bella tu es blanche comme un linge tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Un peu vaseuse, j'ai dû me lever trop vite, ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas. Serre-moi un verre d'eau s'il te plait, j'ai la gorge sèche. »

Il me regarda, je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son doux visage, alors je me forçais à lui sourire, je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi.

« Et si nous préparions un peu les choses pour ce week-end, as-tu récupéré le cadeau de mariage à Port Angeles, il devait arriver lundi. »

« Non, je le prendrai demain en quittant la base, ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère nous attend pour le diner, je pensais que nous aurions pu passer chez tes parents avant, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien nous n'irons pas, elle comprendra. »

Je lui souris et lui tendis les bras, il est vrai que j'aurais préféré rester dans notre nid douillet, avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Il s'agenouilla, m'embrassa sur le front, et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant les bosses de mon ventre en murmurant tout bas:

« J'aimerais bien, si c'est un garçon, l'appeler Robert ou Francis. »

« Eh bien, je préfère Rob à Francis, mais pour une fille c'est moi qui choisis, je voudrais un prénom qui soit original et un mélange de prénom qui commence par un E comme ta mère et comme toi. »

« D'accord pour Rob, je suis curieux de connaitre ce prénom, pourra-t-il se terminer par un A, comme toi mon amour, je trouve cela très chantant. »

« Je pensais à Elisa, Esméralda, Eléa ou bien pourquoi pas un mixte entre Rob et les prénoms de ta mère et de la mienne. »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire imaginant et annonçant des montages du genre 'Robela, Elirena, Renésmalda, '

« Et si c'était Renesmée, on garderait le R de Rob/Renée de ma mère, Esmée de ta tante qui est si chère à ta mère, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il pencha sa tête sur mon ventre et posa la question à son occupant:

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Rob ou Renesmée, cela te convient ? »

Et, sous nos yeux, les bosses qui s'étaient formées s'aplatirent à mon grand soulagement, je me sentais mieux.

« Je crois que ça lui plait, veux-tu que je t'accompagne dans la salle de bain ? Tu as repris de couleur, le rouge de tes joues est tellement attendrissant. »

« Non c'est bon, je vais mieux, et comme Renesmée a repris sa place je vais pouvoir de nouveau me déplacer. »

« Et pourquoi pas Rob ? Tu vas contrarier Bébé ma chérie. »

Et nous rîmes de nos bêtises, je pris ma douche, m'habillai, fis le lit, une petite liste d'emplettes pour que nous ne soyons pas à cours de provisions. Il était vrai qu'une fois mes nausées passées, j'aurais pu dévorer un bœuf, et nous partîmes en direction de la ville faire nos courses et passer chez mes parents.

Edward m'attendait devant la voiture la main sur la portière, sa galanterie toujours égale aux premiers jours.

Arrivés devant la maison de mes parents, je vis Jacob qui venait à notre rencontre, il était tout gai, son visage était illuminé, ses yeux pétillaient et ça faisait plaisir à voir, presque deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, il me manquait.

Mon visage s'illumina à sa vue, chose qui n'était pas trop du goût d'Edward, mais bon il savait bien que je n'aimais que lui et que Jacob était un ami qui, de plus, allait bientôt être marié. Cela me faisait un peu sourire qu'il soit jaloux de lui.

« Bella, comme je suis heureux de te voir, je demandais justement de tes nouvelles à tes parents. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas venir me voir directement pour en avoir ? Tu sais bien que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« Bonjour Jacob, alors comment va le futur marié, pas trop stressé ? »

« Non merci, je vais bien, je suis dans les derniers préparatifs, pour la veillée de ce soir à la Push avec les anciens, pour le rituel de fin de célibat, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, cela me ferait plaisir. On fait un grand barbecue et les anciens nous raconterons les légendes de nos ancêtres autour d'un feu de camp. »

« Ce serait avec joie mais ce soir nous devons aller manger avec Elisabeth, nous passerons peut-être après. »

« Oui, si tu vas mieux Bella, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop, tu le sais. »

« Edward s'il te plait, on ne restera pas trop longtemps, je sais que tu travailles demain, nous ne rentrerons pas tard, fais-moi plaisir. Je te promets que demain je resterai au lit au moins jusqu'à 10 heures. »

Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister, mes yeux l'implorant.

« Ok Bella, mais tu resteras au lit jusqu'à midi. »

Et nous nous mîmes à rire.

C'est là que Renée sortit du garage qu'elle avait réaménagé en atelier de confection.

« Eh bien, que se passe t-il ici ? Qu'ai-je donc loupé ? »

« Non rien, maman ne t'inquiète pas, c'est qu'Edward aimerait me voir enchainé au lit jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. »

« Eh bien, tu en as de la chance, moi j'y serai bien resté. Quoique non à bien y réfléchir, non ça aurait été impossible trop de choses à faire, pour rester coincée au lit, je te comprends, mais tu as de la chance qu'il soit au petits oignons avec toi ma chérie. »

« Donc à ce soir Jacob, embrasse Leah pour nous. »

« Oui je n'y manquerai pas, promis. »

Et il repartit sur la charrette, chargée de provisions en direction du territoire Quileute, nous entrions dans la maison, ça sentait bon la tarte aux pommes, les meubles du salon avaient changé de place et lui donnaient un aspect plus grand et plus clair.

« Alors comment trouves-tu cette nouvelle disposition Bella ? Ça te plait ? J'ai retiré la vieille étagère pleine de livres qui prenaient la poussière et l'ai installée dans ta chambre, j'ai repeint les encadrements de portes, aussi. »

« Eh bien tu as de l'énergie à revendre en ce moment, tu es métamorphosée, et ça te va bien. »

« Arrête un peu de me charrier, venez plutôt gouter un peu de ma tarte aux pommes. Je vois que bébé se porte bien, tu as une petite mine, Edward a raison de faire attention à toi. »

« Elle est succulente cette tarte, Renée, vraiment. »

« Oui c'est Leah qui m'a donnée une idée de variante pour la réaliser et il est vrai qu'avec le sucre d'érable elle est bien meilleure et caramélise bien sans laisser d'arrière goût de brulé. Elle est venue me donner un coup de main cette semaine j'avais eu une grosse commande et elle m'a permis d'être dans les temps. »

J'étais contente pour ma mère, son activité lui permettait d'être plus radieuse et elle s'était bien tenue à ses résolutions culinaires et s'occupait un peu plus de la maison, nous devions partir en course et aller chez Elisabeth, mon père était encore à son poste.

J'allais prendre le pain, pendant qu'Edward passa chez l'épicier faire préparer la liste de courses.

Il ne restait plus que le boucher et la boucle était bouclée, je fus contente de croiser mon père. Il rentrait de patrouille, il était à bord d'une Jeep avec un inconnu qu'il me présenta.

« Bella voici Emmett notre nouvelle recrue. »

« Enchantée, et bienvenue à Forks, un trou perdu où il fait bon vivre. »

« Merci, oui c'est un peu différent du Canada, mais je vais bien me plaire ici. Les gens y sont charmants surtout les femmes. »

Mon père lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, était-ce pour plaisanter ou le corriger ?

« Bella est ma fille, et voici mon gendre Edward Massen. »

Edward posa les commissions dans la voiture, s'approcha pour saluer Charlie et Emmett tout en enlaçant ma taille. Sa réaction me fit sourire intérieurement, il avait ce besoin de démontrer que j'étais avec lui. Il est vrai que cet Emmett était différent des hommes du coin, il était grand, assez costaud, les épaules larges, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, il me faisait penser un peu à un ours. Il avait un humour assez direct et un sourire qui illuminait son visage, des petits yeux malicieux, il était attachant et agaçant à la fois. Je posai à mon tour ma main sur les mains de mon bien-aimé pour le rassurer et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« Contente de t'avoir vu, nous nous reverrons samedi, à moins que tu ailles à la veillée ce soir ? »

« Non pas ce soir, donc à samedi ma chérie. »

Nous partîmes chez Elisabeth, Edward sortit les denrées pour les mettre au frais, le temps de notre passage, et me dit:

« Si nous devons aller à la Push ce soir nous repasserons par la maison avant, pour te changer et mettre des vêtements plus chauds. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, et nous avons les courses à déposer. »

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et lui sourit. Il était vraiment adorable, si attentif et prévenant, que je ne me lassais jamais de sa proximité pour me sentir bien, ma faiblesse du matin était oubliée.

« Bonjour mes enfants, comment allez-vous ? »

Elle ouvrit grand ses bras nous y invitant, nous avions l'impression d'être de petits enfants, dans ses bras si confortables nous déposant à chacun un baiser sur la joue.

« Venez voir ce que j'ai reçu de la part d'Esmée. »

Elle nous entraina dans le bureau d'Edward Senior, ouvrit un coffret finement décoré où se trouvait une parure de pierre de lune entremêlée d'or gris et d'or blanc, c'était magnifique.

Edward regarda sa mère et l'embrassa.

« Esmée t'aime vraiment beaucoup maman, c'est la parure que grand-mère lui avait offerte avant de partir. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour elle, et elle sera vite de retour, elle est si emplie de bonté que son temps d'adaptation sera sûrement moins long que pour Rosalie. »

« Oui tu as raison, elle est heureuse car elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait l'amour éternel. »

Nous passâmes à table, et j'en apprenais un peu plus sur le passé de Rosalie, sur les choix qu'avaient du prendre certains membre de leur famille à propos de ce secret qui devait en rester un sous peine de risquer la sentence des italiens Volturi, qui régnaient sur le monde vampirique, dans lequel j'étais entrée.

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? À bientôt pour la suite.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Donc nous en sommes au moment du mariage de Leah et Jacob, avez-vous trouvé pour le cadeau ??**

**Bon je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude.**

Chapitre n°18:

Mariage Quileute.

Le souper terminé, nous laissions Elisabeth, il nous fallait nous changer et rentrer nos courses.

« Bella tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? On peut rester ici, Jacob comprendra tu sais. »

Je lui souris et lui répondis:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais beaucoup mieux, et puis on ne va pas louper une occasion pareille d'apprendre tout plein de belles histoires que nous pourrons raconter à notre petit. »

Il soupira et se résigna, finit de ranger nos vivres, pendant que je m'habillais chaudement, un pull au col cheminée, un pantalon bien chaud et j'enfilais mes chaussures montantes, la veillée ayant lieu sur les falaises de la Push à l'orée de la forêt, je doutais que le feu suffise à me réchauffer.

« Je suis prête, mon amour ! »

Il me regarda et se mit à rire.

« Au moins tu n'auras pas froid, comme ça tu ressembles à une montgolfière. »

Je ris avec lui de bon cœur ayant observé mon reflet dans le miroir, il avait raison.

Je passais tendrement mes mains sur mon ventre saillant, Edward se joignit à moi, tentant de ressentir d'éventuels mouvements de son occupant, qui répondit au contact de nos mains, Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Bon, allons-y maintenant sinon je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, et t'épuiser encore plus. »

Il riait tout en me tenant la porte ouverte, une fois en route il murmura une nouvelle mélodie, très douce, que le bébé avait l'air d'apprécier.

« Il ou elle aura l'oreille musicale, regarde comme il bouge au son de ta mélodie. »

« Oui c'est sa mélodie, je suis très inspiré ces derniers temps. »

Nous arrivions à la Push, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais peu de l'extérieur, il faut dire que les Quileute sont assez peu ouverts au monde et vivent différemment, avec leurs us ancestraux.

Un groupe d'enfants s'approcha de la voiture pour l'admirer, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le coin.

Nous nous dirigions vers le grand situé sur les falaises, le feu s'était calmé mais l'air était tout de même assez frais pour un mois de mars.

Billy s'avança vers nous et nous invita à le suivre, il nous attendait et avait réservé une place prêt du feu. Sam racontait une histoire de loups chassant l'ennemi qui avait juré d'anéantir la tribu Quileute dont ses ancêtres étaient les dirigeants, puis un groupe enchaina avec un pow-wow au son des tambours, des danseuses vêtues de robes en peaux et de parures de perles multicolores, les danseurs, eux, portaient de grandes coiffes de plumes, ils avaient des ceintures et pantalon en peaux parsemées de perles.

Leurs danses étaient rythmées et l'ambiance se réchauffait, puis ce fut le tour de Harry de raconter une autre légende, sur des récits de batailles qu'avaient mené d'autres ancêtres, une passionnante histoire d'amour tragique, d'une seconde épouse ayant sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le grand chef en détournant l'attention de son assaillant en se tranchant les veines.

Jacob et Leah étaient près de nous, ils se regardaient tendrement, Leah lui dit:

« Je le ferai moi aussi si cela pouvait sauver ta vie. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas donner ta vie pour moi, car sans toi je ne suis plus rien. »

Qu'ils étaient touchants, Edward me prit dans ses bras et sa tête sur mes cheveux, il me murmura:

« Bella, moi non plus, je ne te laisserai jamais partir sans réagir, tu es la plus belle chose qui soit sur terre, et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, pas même la mort. »

Je me retournai et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, moi non plus je ne pouvais imaginer un instant vivre sans lui, j'avais déjà cru mourir lorsqu'il était en Europe, et m'étais faite la promesse de ne plus jamais le quitter au péril de ma vie.

Il se faisait tard et la fatigue m'emporta, je m'endormis dans ses bras la chaleur du feu caressant mon visage, j'avais fini par m'endormir en rêvant de ses merveilleuses légendes.

Au petit matin, je me retrouvai allongée dans mon lit, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'y avais été transportée.

Edward était déjà prêt, il me regardait tendrement en me souriant, déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue, mon front et pour finir sur mes lèvres. Qu'il était beau dans son uniforme de pilote.

« A ce soir ma belle aux bois dormant, repose-toi bien, tu me l'as promis, n'oublie pas. »

Il partit et je me rendormis mais pas très longtemps. Bébé devait avoir faim, il tambourinait. Je plaçais mes mains sur mon ventre en le caressant. C'était un échange vraiment attendrissant que nous avions tous les deux.

Je me levai, pris un bol de lait, je ne supportais plus trop le café, y ajoutais deux morceaux de sucre, fis griller un toast et l'accompagnai d'une cuillère de miel.

Je pris ma douche, fis un peu de rangement et un tri dans la garde robe pour trouver ce que j'allais mettre pour le mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'Alice soit là, elle ne devait pas tarder. Elle me manquait avec son excentricité et sa joie de vivre débordante et communicative.

Je dus me relever un peu trop rapidement car ma tête se mit à tourner et je me rattrapai de justesse contre le bord du lit.

Je m'assis dessus le temps que ça passe mais rien n'y fit, mon corps fut pris de frissons, je me remis sous la couverture et me rendormis.

J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le jour commençait à décliner.

J'enfilai un pull et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le souper, Edward n'allait pas tarder.

Ma tête ne tournait plus, mais j'avais toujours ses frissons, je remis des buches dans la cheminée qui s'était éteinte. Je préparais le rôti, épluchais les pommes de terres, quelques petits oignons et plaçais le tout dans la cocotte en fonte, je fis un flanc au chocolat, le plaçai au frais pour qu'ils soient assez fermes pour le dessert. Je mis la table et m'installai tranquillement sur le canapé avec mon livre de poèmes, en attendant son retour.

Je lisais ce passage de Guillaume Apollinaire lorsqu'Edward arriva:

_"Le ciel est plein ce soir  
de sabres d'éperons  
Les canonniers s'en vont  
dans l'ombre lourds et prompt"_

Il s'approcha lentement vers moi les mains dans le dos, et vint m'embrasser. Il sortit de son dos un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges au parfum exquis.

« Pour la plus belle des femmes, les plus belles des fleurs, elles sont aussi rouges que tes joues, ma chérie. »

Il s'assit prés de moi et sortit une petite boite de sa poche et me la tendit.

« Comme les fleurs sont éphémères mais que notre amour est éternel, voici un présent en gage de mon amour. »

Je l'ouvris doucement, mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur s'accélérait, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait bien pu m'offrir, et pourquoi ? Car je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de son amour.

« Oh ! Edward, c'est magnifique mais tu as fait des folies. »

Je lui sautais au cou pour le remercier, il saisit le pendentif et me le passa atour du cou.

« Regarde, il s'ouvre, à l'intérieur il y a une photo de nous lors de notre mariage, et une inscription. »

« Edward à Bella, éternellement. »

Mes larmes sur mes joues se mirent à couler, je caressais du bout de mes doigts la photo et l'inscription, il était en or paré d'émeraudes et d'éclats de diamants qui reflétait les lueurs des flammes de la cheminée.

« Ne pleure pas Bella. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes un long moment à nous contempler ainsi que mon ventre sous la douce chaleur de notre petit cottage douillet.

« Je suis passé prendre le cadeau à Port Angeles, je l'ai déposé dans la grange de tes parents, Tyler m'a accompagné, j'espère que Jacob sera heureux de son cadeau. »

« Ah, super ! Alors elle roule bien ? Elle est de quelle couleur ? »

« Elle est rouge, et elle passe de 0 à 100 en un rien de temps. »

« Oh alors, là, oui c'est sûr ça lui plaira, je l'imagine comme un gosse devant son jouet. »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur en imaginant sa réaction, nous mangeâmes puis Edward fit la vaisselle. Il avait bien remarqué ma fatigue. Malgré le temps que j'avais passé à dormir je tombais de sommeil.

Au petit matin, Edward avait préparé et apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. Quelle chance j'avais de l'avoir, il était aux petits soins, pour une infirmière c'est un peu le monde à l'envers mais j'appréciais toutes ses bonnes attentions.

« Il est peut-être temps de rejoindre Alice, pour aller à la Push, il y a toute la décoration florale à installer. »

« Alice ? Elle est revenue et tu me le dis que maintenant ? »

« Oui, je l'ai croisée hier à Port Angeles, désolé mais j'avais autre chose en tête et j'ai oublié de te le dire. Mais, de toute façon, elle avait un emploi du temps assez chargé donc ça n'aurait rien changé, et tu étais bien trop fatiguée pour aller la voir hier soir. »

Je baissai la tête et rougis, il avait raison, j'avais mal réagi et m'en voulais, je me rapprochai de lui et l'encerclai de mes bras puis l'embrassai pour me faire pardonner.

Il m'embrassa et me sourit, il me passait vraiment tous mes caprices et sautes d'humeurs, et je me promis de faire attention de ne pas trop profiter de sa patience.

Nous étions prêts pour partir à la Push.

Mes parents devaient nous rejoindre là-bas avec le cadeau des mariés, Alice l'avait déjà décoré.

Ma mère était en beauté, elle avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux, et son visage en était plus lumineux, elle paraissait plus jeune, la robe imprimée qu'elle portait dessinait agréablement ses rondeurs, elle était encore bien faite pour ses quarante ans, à faire tourner bien des têtes.

Mon père avait rasé sa moustache, je dus me retenir de rire pour ne pas le vexer, il venait de rajeunir de cinq bonnes années, lui aussi il était bel homme avec ses cheveux courts et épais, d'un ébène parfait, je réalisais à quel point je les aimais.

« Bella, tu rêves ? Allons, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps sinon Alice va avoir tout fini toute seule. »

« Eh bien je parie qu'elle a dû y passer la nuit, la connaissant, tout est déjà fini, mais oui pressons-nous, je meurs d'envie de la revoir. »

Nous arrivions à peine qu'Alice nous sauta déjà au cou et embrassa mon bidon, elle posa ses mains dessus et resta un peu figée, sa bonne humeur avait quelque peu disparu mais je fus la seule à m'en apercevoir. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait vu, mais je devais le lui demander discrètement.

Elle indiqua à Charlie où cacher le cadeau pour que la surprise soit bien gardée jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Elle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme je l'avais prédit, les décorations étaient déjà terminées, elle devait aider Leah à se préparer, elle avait dû bien la tarabuster pour arriver à ses fins.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait un peu mais je savais être patiente, et je finirai bien par la coincer, une fois que la célébration serait commencée.

Le parfum des fleurs mêlé aux encens me faisait un peu tourner la tête, je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas basculer, Edward aidait Sam et Paul pour finir de monter des bâches, pour protéger le coin buffet car la météo était un peu capricieuse.

Je fixais la porte de la maison où s'activait Alice, Leah, Emily et d'autres filles de la réserve, je les entendais rire, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour aller les rejoindre, je préférais les garder pour ne pas inquiéter Edward et me faire remarquer, c'était le mariage de mon meilleur ami, je lui devais bien ça.

Ma mère était avec les Clearwater, mon père discutait avec Billy, ils supervisaient d'un œil discret, les garçons qui se débattaient avec la bâche qui flottait au vent.

Après une bonne heure tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers les falaises où régnait le feu quelques jours auparavant. Les fleurs y étaient en abondance, Alice avait fait des guirlandes de fleurs entremêlées de perles et de plumes, c'était vraiment très beau, elle avait un don pour la décoration, tout comme Esmée.

Je vis la voiture de Carlisle arriver, il était accompagné d'Elisabeth et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, les yeux topaze cernés et d'une pâleur macabre, ce devait être le fameux inconnu dont Alice avait parlé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en approcher que déjà les tambours retentissaient le début de l'office. Jacob apparût, qu'il était beau avec sa chemise blanche qui faisait encore plus ressortir le cuivré de sa peau et refléter son magnifique sourire, son pantalon et le gilet tissé de perles. Il marchait fièrement et semblait heureux, au bras de ma mère qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au grand chef.

Le son des tambours changea de rythme et ce fut le tour de Leah d'apparaitre accompagnée de son père.

Qu'elle était belle dans sa robe traditionnelle indienne en peau recouverte de perles et ses cheveux tressés parsemés de plumes qui avaient le symbole de la fécondité. Elle était rayonnante, les yeux emplis de bonheur à la vue de son bien-aimé, mon cœur se serra un instant, son rythme s'accéléra et eut du mal à reprendre une cadence normale, Jacob était pour moi mon ami, mon confident, mon grand frère, celui qui était toujours présent pour me relever à chaque fois qu'il le fallait et il se mariait. J'étais heureuse pour lui, je ne perdais pas mon ami mais nos rapports étaient désormais différents, c'était maintenant irréversible. Moi j'avais Edward et lui Leah, nos chemins avaient bien bifurqué, nos rêves d'enfants s'évanouissaient peu à peu.

« Bella, viens assieds-toi. »

« Alice, ah enfin, te voilà, tu m'évites ou quoi ? Alors tu ne me présentes pas ton bel inconnu ? »

« Bella, il n'est pas totalement prêt pour avoir autant d'humains autour de lui et encore moins toi, ton odeur est si excise qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps, Carlisle s'occupe de lui, et les Quileute ne risquent rien avec la leur. »

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah... tu as remarqué, c'est vrai j'avais oublié ton don de l'observation, mais rien de grave, j'ai réglé le problème de Jaz', il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Les filles, arrêtez de discuter un peu, ils vont arriver au moment des vœux, vous allez manquer le meilleur. »

« Oui désolées, Quil. »

Le grand chef leva les bras au ciel fit des incantations, porta ses mains au niveau de sa bouche, les ouvrit et souffla une poudre blanchâtre et brillante qui recouvrit les mariés. Puis il claqua dans ses mains, les tambours reprirent, Jacob et Leah étaient liés par un cordon tressé en crin de cheval. Leurs mains resteraient ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, ils étaient enfin mari et femme, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent un long moment.

Les invites exclamèrent leur joie, les danseuses reprirent leur danse et se mirent en alignement tout le long du chemin leur formant une haie de fleurs.

Nous les suivîmes jusqu'au buffet et Charlie arriva vers Jacob une corde à la main, et la lui tendit.

« Jacob, Leah, voici votre cadeau, il vous suffit de suivre ce fil d'Ariane pour le découvrir. »

Ils se regardèrent un peu surpris et s'exécutèrent lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, tout le monde suivait car la curiosité et leur réaction étaient un moment que personne ne voulait manquer.

« Ce n'est pas possible, non mais pincez-moi, je rêve ! Faites surtout que je ne me réveille pas, Leah vois-tu la même chose que moi ? »

« Oui, moi aussi, je la vois, elle est magnifique, et sa couleur c'est la plus belle qui soit, la couleur de l'amour, le rouge éternel. »

« Tenez voici les clés de votre voiture madame et monsieur Black. »

Il ne tenait plus en place, il sautait dans tous les sens entrainant Leah dans son excitation de grand garçon qu'il était. Il vouait une telle admiration pour les automobiles que nous étions sûrs de faire mouche. Pour être certains qu'ils ne la refusent pas, nous avions tous participé à son achat, il avait la même Bugatti que la nôtre mais en rouge enfin le dernier modèle avec un coffre plus grand.

« Merci, merci merci, vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête pour avoir fait cette folie mais elle est tellement chouette, c'est la voiture de mes rêves les plus secrets. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu sauras en faire bon usage, et nous saurons chez qui aller pour les commissions en ville. » Lui répondit Billy, il était vrai qu'une voiture allait leur changer la vie, la simplifier surtout.

« Et si on mangeait maintenant que tu as trouvé ton joujou vu que tu ne peux pas conduire tout de suite. On a une faim de loup nous. »

« Ah Paul, toujours un creux à combler, tu ne changeras jamais, oui allons manger et nous amuser. »

Nous en profitions pour les féliciter, Elisabeth et Carlisle partirent accompagnés de Jaz', Alice resta un peu avec nous puis alla les rejoindre.

J'étais épuisée et ne pus le dissimuler plus longtemps, Edward me proposa de rentrer

Il était déjà bien tard et la fraicheur de la nuit me faisait grelotter bien qu'ayant sa veste sur les épaules.

Jacob et Leah avaient quitté leur lien d'union et passaient de groupe en groupe pour remercier toutes les personnes présentes, certaines dansaient, d'autres jouaient au lancé de hachettes, des enfants s'étaient endormis sur des chaises. Proches des immenses barbecues, ou un balai incessant de viande défilait.

« Jacob, Leah, nous allons rentrer. Bella est très fatiguée, sa grossesse l'épuise complètement ces derniers temps. Profitez bien de la fête et de votre vie de jeunes mariés. »

« Bella, Edward, merci pour tout et surtout pour la voiture je ne suis pas dupe à ce point mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je la garde. Rentrez bien. »

Nous nous embrassâmes et nous quittèrent, les laissant à leurs invités, Edward m'enlaçait tout autant pour me réchauffer que pour m'éviter de trébucher dans l'obscurité vu que nous devions traverser pour regagner la voiture.

Nous étions à mi chemin lorsqu'Alice nous rattrapa toute affolée, elle criait.

« C'est Jazz', il a perdu le contrôle ………..

**Alors a votre avis qu'a donc fait Jaspere ?? vite dites moi tout.**

**Appuyez sur le bouton vert pour me le dire.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé ? Ce qu'a fait Jasper ??**

**Bon je vous laisse le découvrir on se retrouve en bas**

Chapitre N°19 : Jasper

« Alice, calme-toi ! Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé. »

« En rentrant de la Push, en chemin, ils ont croisé Peter et Charlotte, les amis de Jasper, ils étaient venus récupérer ses effets personnels, Charlotte était la fiancée de Jasper et quand il l'a vue au bras de Peter, il a vu rouge. »

« Ah, mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Carlisle n'a pas pu le retenir ? »

« Non, Carlisle était tout seul et comme Jazz' est encore nouveau né, il a bien trop de force pour être maitrisé par un seul vampire d'autant plus que je suis la seule à voir ce qui va arriver, mais comme j'étais à la Push au lieu de rentrer avec eux, j'ai rien vu venir, c'est de ma faute. »

« Alice, dis-nous où ils sont, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose ? »

« Ils sont rentrés à la Villa avec Charlotte et Peter qui sont entre la vie et la mort, il faut prendre une décision, vite avant que tout bascule. »

« Allons les rejoindre. »

Nous fîmes monter Alice, et Edward reprit la route à toute vitesse. J'étais inquiète et Alice le vit.

« Bella, je suis là, il ne vous arrivera rien, et seule toi à la possibilité d'aider Carlisle à prendre la bonne décision, ton don qui est déjà très présent agit sur nous comme un écran et élimine tous les doutes. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Je vois l'avenir Bella, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire même si je ne peux pas toujours lire en toi comme avec les autres, je vois ce que tu accompliras même si c'est encore flou mais je le sais. »

Edward me regardait, il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Alice et je devais avouer que, pour moi, c'était encore assez confus. Nous arrivions enfin à destination, des cris horribles provenaient de la grande demeure.

Mon estomac se noua, Edward sortit et se plaça devant moi, comme un bouclier, pour me protéger, de tout danger éventuel. Alice, elle, était déjà rentée. Il prit ma main et nous entrâmes.

Il y avait Peter allongé et sanglé à la table où je m'étais retrouvée lors de ma première venue, Jasper était dans la pièce attenant avec Charlotte la gorge ensanglantée, il criait vu qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

« Non, Charlotte, il ne faut pas que tu partes, tu dois vivre mais il faut que tu en fasses le choix même si ce ne sera plus la même manière de vivre pour toi. »

Il était touchant, Alice allait de pièce en pièce Carlisle avait injecté de la morphine à Peter qui avait fini pas perdre connaissance mais dont l'état ne semblait pas alarmant.

« Jazz', je l'aime, sans Peter je ne veux plus vivre. »

Et elle perdit connaissance le rythme de son cœur commençait à s'affaiblir de plus en plus, bientôt elle allait soit mourir soit renaitre comme Alice, Jazz' et les autres.

Alice s'agenouilla prés de Jazz' et lui montra sa vision. Il lui sourit et ils allèrent ensemble voir Carlisle.

Nous étions là, à observer sans vraiment comprendre, Carlisle vint vers moi et posa sa main sur la mienne, un court instant, réfléchit et se dirigea vers Charlotte, et dit:

« Eh bien, il va y en avoir du monde chez les Denali, pourvu que les Volturi ne viennent pas dans le coin. »

Il prit Charlotte, la posa sur une table proche de celle de Peter, la sangla et lui injecta de la morphine à son tour, il se retourna et referma la porte derrière lui.

Alice et Jazz' vinrent vers nous.

« Donc, eh bien, maintenant, je peux vous présenter Jasper, mon Jazz'. C'est lui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, et c'est ensemble que nous franchirons les siècles suivants. »

C'était donc le soldat décédé de la grippe, celui qui était avec Erick, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle ne voyait pas correctement et pourquoi elle tournait autant en rond, tout ce temps où il était sous son nez et entre les mains de Carlisle sans qu'elle comprenne.

Et Charlotte et Peter, je les avais croisé à l'hôpital, ils étaient frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Jasper, j'étais loin d'imaginer que Charlotte et lui étaient fiancés. Effectivement je comprenais un peu sa réaction quand il les avait vus ensemble. Mais il était sensé être mort

« Bonjour, enchanté, et désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis, je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'intégrer parmi les humains. Mais bientôt nous serons de retour parmi vous et je sais qu'avec Alice, Carlisle et Esmée tout sera possible. »

Il semblait si fragile, on ne l'imaginait pas capable du moindre acte de violence. Il avait un visage de petit garçon aux bouclettes blondes, aux traits si parfaits, il n'y avait que ses yeux qui le trahissaient.

« Bella, Edward, d'ici quelques semaines nous allons pouvoir, revenir vivre ici. »

Je la regardais, elle fixait mon ventre, elle s'arrêta, sa transe la reprenait. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me protéger, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Des cris à vous glacer le sang émanaient de la pièce où se trouvait Carlisle, j'imaginais les douleurs qu'ils devaient endurer.

« Alice, qui a-t-il ? Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu te mets dans cet état en regardant mon ventre, je veux savoir, ce que tu as vu. »

« Bella, je ne peux pas, tu le sais, on en a déjà discuté, la seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que ton bonheur sera doublé. Le reste, je ne peux pas car c'est flou, trop flou pour être précis. »

Je ne comprenais pas et Carlisle rouvrit la porte et demanda à Alice et Jazz' de se relayer le temps que le venin fasse son effet et que la transformation soit totalement effectuée.

« Bella, Edward, vous devriez rentrer, tout ira bien, et Bella a besoin de repos. »

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'un voile se mit sur mes yeux et je me sentis partir, Edward m'enlaçait toujours la taille ce qui m'empêcha de tomber au sol, je perdis connaissance.

« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, comment ai-je pu passer à côté ? »

Alice arriva en un éclair, se remit en transe. Jazz' dut s'en approcher pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

« Parle Alice, dis-moi ce que tu as vu ? Bella, ma chérie, ne me fais pas ça, Bella. »

**Alors à votre avis ??**

**Une petite Rewiev**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je remercie toujours Ma Phika Pour ses corrections.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas**

Chapitre N°20

Maladie de Bella

J'étais inconsciente, mon corps trop lourd, je n'avais plus la force de lever ne serait-ce que mon bras, mes paupières étaient fermées, mais j'entendais des voix autour de moi, je reconnaissais celle de mon bien-aimé, il avait du chagrin, je le percevais bien.

Il me sembla reconnaitre le carillon d'Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. J'essayais mais personne ne m'entendait, alors je restais là à écouter, à subir, je ne sentais plus rien, j'étais bien.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, j'entendis Alice dire :

« Edward, il faut agir vite, tes enfants ne sont pas encore prêts, ils... »

« Mes enfants, Alice ? Tu veux dire que... que… »

« Oui, Edward, il y en a deux et en plus c'est le choix du roi, mais Bella ne pourra pas résister encore longtemps comme ça. Si la fièvre monte encore, elle perdra les bébés et risque d'y rester. »

« Carlisle, que me proposes-tu ? Agis, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, sauve-la quoi qu'il advienne ainsi que notre progéniture. »

« Oui, Edward, j'étudie les éventuelles options, soit je lui administre le sérum et elle risque de perdre les enfants, et encore aucune garantie qu'elle s'en sorte car elle est déjà bien faible, soit je la transforme et, là, je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler la suite de la grossesse, j'ai bien peur qu'elle s'accélère, et ne sais pas comment réagiront les fœtus. »

« Il ne faut pas hésiter Edward, je la vois avec toi et vos deux enfants, je serai là pour t'aider dans un premier temps car Bella ne sera pas en mesure de s'occuper d'eux dans les premières semaines, elle aura le statut de nouveau né, mais sera rapidement sur pieds vu que sa motivation sera toi et vos enfants. »

« Alice, viens, sortons, laissons Edward et Bella ensemble, il a un choix important à faire, il a besoin de réflexion. »

Je criais du plus profond de moi, « Edward embrasse-moi, laisse Carlisle me transformer, je veux rester avec toi et nos enfants, plus rien ne compte plus que nous pour moi. ». Je sentais les larmes chaudes de mon bellâtre couler sur mes joues et j'étais impuissante dans l'antre de ses bras.

« Bella, mon amour, aide-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu sans toi, nous étions si heureux de la venue de notre enfant, mon bonheur est doublé encore plus s'il y en a deux, mais pas sans toi, je ne peux pas me résigner à te perdre, ni les perdre. Alice dit qu'elle nous voit tous les quatre, je t'en supplie fais-moi un signe si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes et mon corps fit un sursaut, il le prit pour le signe qu'il attendait, j'en fus heureuse. J'avais pu, grâce à mon fœtus, qui me tiraillait les côtes, sursauter ainsi au bon moment.

« Merci Bella, de m'avoir aidé à faire le bon choix. Carlisle, nous avons arrêté notre choix !! »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Edward me porta dans ses bras et me déposa sur la table métallique recouverte d'un léger matelas.

« Jasper, Alice, sanglez-la en laissant le ventre libre. Je vais chercher de la morphine. Edward es-tu sûr de ton choix ? »

« Oui, elle est ma seule raison d'être, la seule raison qui m'ait maintenu en vie lors des combats en Europe, sans elle je ne peux plus vivre. »

« Edward veux-tu sortir ? Ce ne va pas être une belle vision à laquelle tu vas assister, je ne voudrais pas paraitre à tes yeux comme un monstre. »

« Non, je reste, et jamais je ne pourrais vous qualifier de monstre car c'est grâce à vous qu'elle sera encore là avec moi. Et je serai à ses côtés pour affronter toutes les douleurs. »

Je sentis une piqûre et basculai dans le silence puis une brûlure intense s'empara de moi, je criais mais mon corps ne réagissait pas ou presque. Je dus m'endormir.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé dans le silence, lorsque j'entendis des petites voix que je ne connaissais pas me parler tout doucement.

« Qu'il fait chaud ici, on devrait bientôt sortir, il fait toujours sombre à croire que le soleil est bani ici. »

« Oui et j'ai faim, mais il n'y a rien à manger depuis deux ou trois jours, le goutte à goutte ça ne me suffit pas à moi, ils pourraient quand même faire un effort, non ? »

Je croyais devenir folle avec ces petites voix, moi aussi j'avais faim. Ma gorge me brûlait, mon corps entier était envahi de lave incandescente irriguée par mes veines, j'entendais mon cœur ralentir au point de s'arrêter, ce qui me fit paniquer.

Je me mis à crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

« Eh, ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça, nous aussi on a essayé mais à part Alice personne ne nous entend. Nous sommes tous les trois dans le même pétrin. »

Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne savais pas que Carlisle érigeait une tribu entière de vampires.

Hi hihihi ! Je les entendais rire puis je reconnus la voix d'Alice.

« Alors les petits loups, que faites-vous donc subir à votre mère, on ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que vous lui fassiez des misères. »

« Mais c'est qu'on a faim nous, on veut manger autre chose que ce produit qui coule dans le tuyau branché sur notre poche. »

« Ah c'est donc ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bella, tu vas bien ? Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas encore communiquer avec les autres, je suis la seule à vous entendre toi et tes bébés. »

« Mes bébés, ce sont eux que j'entends ? Moi qui croyais devenir folle, eh bien ils sont bien polissons, combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ? Où est Edward ? »

« Oui tu as raison, tu vas avoir de quoi faire avec ces deux petits démons, ne t'inquiète pas, Edward est là, il dort sur le fauteuil, il n'a pas voulu quitter ton chevet depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Je reviens, je vais voir avec Carlisle pour le régime alimentaire de tes hôtes.»

« Alors vous êtes en moi dans mon ventre mes bébés, à moi, oh comme je suis heureuse de vous savoir en vie si l'on peut dire ainsi. »

« Eh bien, oui, grâce à toi on est en super forme et on s'excuse de t'avoir autant affaiblie. »

« Ah non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis si heureuse que nous nous en soyons bien sortis mais j'ai peur pour votre père. Comment vais-je réagir à son odeur, à l'appel de son sang, de son cœur qui bat. Je l'entends cette merveilleuse mélodie quand vous ne faites plus de bruit et, bien que ce ne soit qu'un écho, je sais que c'est le sien. »

« L'écho c'est nous, nous ne sommes pas complètement vampire ce doit être une première. C'est pour cela que Carlisle s'est replongé dans ses livres.»

« Alors je vois que vous faites plus ample connaissance, tenez, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous pensez de ce type d'alimentation. »

« Hum, c'est bon, enfin quelque chose qui nous nourrit, encore encore, s'il te plait Alice ! »

« Ah, les juju, vous me faites bien rire, mais prenez au moins le temps de déguster un peu, et surtout reposez-vous, ça reposera un peu votre mère. »

« Ok, promis, mais donne-nous en encore, ensuite ce sera dodo. »

« Bella, ça va, tiens le coup, tu en as encore pour quelques heures avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et parler normalement. Par contre, tu vas voir un sacré changement, ne soit pas apeurée, nous sommes là près de toi. »

Je sentis la main chaude d'Edward se poser sur la mienne, je humais son parfum délicieux, et sa voix de ténor résonna en moi, cela me fit du bien.

Il caressait mon visage, repoussa mes cheveux en arrière pour murmurer à mon oreille:

« Ma Bella, comme tu es belle, comme tu es forte, je suis fière de toi. Carlisle a fait des recherches pour nos enfants, et il a l'air confiant. »

« Edward ! Non ! Je ne tenterai pas à ta place, il est encore trop tôt pour elle. » Déclara Alice.

« Désolé, mon amour, je ne peux pas t'embrasser, mais je me rattraperai par la suite, je te le promets. »

Alice n'était plus là, Edward resta à côté de moi, les battements de son cœur agissaient sur moi comme une drogue, ils me faisaient saliver, je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à contrôler mes pulsions de vampire, comment j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de mes enfants sans avoir envie de les vider de leur sang. J'avais peur de ne pas être assez forte pour résister à l'appel du sang.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et avec Jasper et Carlisle, tu ne risques pas de faire de bêtises, de plus ton don va réellement être ton meilleur allier. »

« Mon don ? Dis-moi en plus ? »

« Eh bien, tu as un don d'écran, Bella, tu peux t'isoler et isoler les gens que tu veux protéger de tout danger, donc je peux t'assurer que pour te maitriser tu n'auras pas de problèmes et en plus tu as des visons un peu comme moi, des prémonitions mais je ne t'apprends rien, il me semble que tu t'en étais déjà rendue compte. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu m'aideras à travailler cet écran car je ne comprends pas très bien, comment ça fonctionne. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je resterai avec toi et Jazz aussi, avec le sien, je vais à côté profite pendant que les petits dorment.»

Je me retrouvais seule dans mes pensées, la main de mon bien-aimé toujours sur la mienne, je devais être forte, je l'étais déjà humaine alors là comme me l'avait expliqué Alice et Carlisle ce serait encore bien plus simple pour moi maintenant, puis je repensais à mes parents, comment allais-je leur annoncer, comment le prendraient-ils ?

Je sentis comme un vertige le feu commençait à s'intensifier encore plus en moi, mes battements de cœur se ralentissaient de plus en plus, je n'entendais plus que ceux de mes petits et de mon mari, je fus prise de panique et il s'arrêta tout simplement, me faisant à nouveau perdre connaissance.

Je repris mes esprits sans savoir combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi,

« Maman ça va ? »

« Oui mes petits, je vais bien, et vous ? »

Ma voix résonnait dans ma tête, Edward se releva et appela Carlisle et Alice:

« Venez ! Je crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. »

Je n'osai pas ouvrir mes yeux, je me demandais s'il y avait beaucoup de lumière, j'avais peur d'être éblouie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il n'y a que quelques bougies d'allumées le jour commence à se coucher. »

« Merci Alice. »

J'ouvris tout doucement mes yeux en tournant ma tête en direction d'Edward, c'est lui que je voulais voir avant tout.

Il était encore plus beau qu'avant avec mes yeux d'humaine, chaque détails de sa peau, de son visage, étaient parfaits. Je lui souriais, sourire qu'il me rendit, son cœur eut quelques ratés sous l'émotion, ses lèvres m'attiraient, son parfum, je dus me ressaisir, je ne devais pas faillir.

Puis mon regard se posa sur ma protubérance, car c'est le seul mot qui pouvait définir l'état de mon ventre, il avait doublé de volume, je n'en revenais pas comment cela était-il possible ?

Il me restait encore trois mois avant d'accoucher, il y avait des poches de sang reliées à mon nombril.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que l'accouchement aura bientôt lieu, ta transformation a accéléré leurs croissance, j'attends un peu plus de réponses à mes questions sur un cas plus ou moins similaire de demi humain et vampire en Amazonie, comme le seront tes enfants. »

« Ta gorge doit te brûler Bella ? Il faut que l'on t'emmène chasser au plus vite, on va bien t'encadrer, tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser. »

Je fis une grimace à la seule pensée de devoir m'abreuver d'une pauvre bête sans défense, mais il le fallait bien pour apaiser ma gorge.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas rester, on va devoir retirer les sangles et sa force de nouveau né ne pourra pas être contrôlée une fois lâchée. Tu devrais rentrer, te doucher et te reposer un peu, nous allons en avoir pour une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Il sortit à contre cœur m'envoyant un baiser dans les airs que j'humais pour ne pas en perdre une miette, qui me mit en appétit, mon corps se tendit d'un coup.

« On va attendre un peu qu'il ne soit plus dans le coin, elle risquerait de le croquer. »

Carlisle et Alice me retenaient les poignets, il débrancha la perfusion de sang, et des cris revinrent à l'assaut de ma tête

« Ah non, mais ça va pas, nous on en veut encore, oui encore du sang. »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, qu'avais-je donc engendré ?

**Alors à votre avis les prénoms des bébés ? Comment ça va se passer ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bon je vous remercie d'être encore là, ça prouve que ma FIC vous plait.**

**Je ne remercierai jamais assez d'avoir créer d'aussi merveilleux personnages, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

Chapitre N°21

Leçon de Chasse.

« Bon, Charlotte et Peter se sont bien rassasiés ? On peut y aller avec Bella maintenant ? »

« Oui, Alice. Jasper les a raccompagné directement chez les Denalli, pour éviter toutes complications, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils choisiront notre mode alimentaire. Dès qu'il arrive nous pourrons y aller. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas fini, non les petits morfales, vous ne pensez qu'à manger, calmez-vous un peu, on va bientôt y aller, le temps d'expliquer certaines choses à votre mère, alors silence s'il vous plait. »

« Merci, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte pour surmonter tout ça, les bébés, ma retenue. J'ai bien cru que j'allais sauter au cou d'Edward mais pas que pour lui faire un câlin. J'ai eu des visions bien plus noires. Si je pouvais encore pleurer je serai une véritable fontaine. »

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là. Jazz arrive, alors écoute-moi bien, ta force de vampire a décuplé ta vision, ta vitesse, ton ouïe et ton odora. Tu vas aimer ne plus être maladroite, crois-moi. »

Je ne pouvais effacer de ma tête les visions horribles que j'avais eu m'abreuvant de la seule personne qui compte le plus pour moi, j'en ressentis un profond frisson intérieur. Et c'est lentement que je suivis les pas d'Alice, ma gorge me brulait, j'avais soif.

Arrivée au bord de la fenêtre, Alice me fit signe de sauter mais je ne pouvais pas. J'allais forcément me casser quelque chose, avait-elle oublié ma maladresse légendaire ? Jasper, lui, était déjà en bas à nous attendre.

« Allé, Bella, tu ne risques rien de toute manière, tu es déjà dans l'au-delà, tu vas voir comme c'est grisant de pouvoir courir et sauter sans aucun effort et sans risquer quoi que ce soit, je me demande si tu arriveras à me battre à la course. »

« Pari tenu Jazz, désolée Bella mais il faut vraiment y aller. »

Elle me poussa et je fermai mes yeux pour ne pas me voir m'écraser au sol quand je les rouvris, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Carlisle.

« Bella, si tu veux, je viens avec toi aussi pour ta première leçon de chasse. »

Il me prit la main et m'entraina à une vitesse, j'étais étonnée de ne pas défaillir, de ne même pas tomber ni me cogner, je pris vite goût à ce rythme endiablé. Je lui lâchai la main et allai rejoindre Jazz et Alice qui avaient une bonne longueur d'avance. Je riais en me rapprochant si vite d'eux.

« Jazz ton pari tient toujours ? Alice, je crois que tu vas bel et bien gagner ton pari. »

Je le rattrapais et le dépassais sans même forcer. Quand tout à coup, je perçus une forte odeur qui fit monter le venin dans le fond de ma gorge. Je me stoppai net, fermant les yeux pour tenter de voir d'où venait ce fumet et analysai sa nature.

Carlisle m'avait rejoint et m'observait confiant, il cligna des yeux pour me confirmer que je pouvais y aller, et je me laissai donc guider par mon instinct de vampire.

C'était un lynx de belle taille, aussi agile qu'un gros matou, je jouais un peu avec lui comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une souris puis cédai à ma soif en une fraction de seconde, je l'avais saisis et le vidais de son sang, puis je relevai la tête et suivis une autre odeur différente cette fois mais ma soif était encore grande. Je ne savais pas combien de pauvres bêtes allaient y passer pour me rassasier. Les voix de mes petits bouts, toujours aussi affamés, me poussèrent à continuer encore.

« Eh bien, Bella, j'en reviens pas, il était vraiment temps que tu te nourrisses, même Peter et Charlotte réunis n'ont pas englouti autant que toi. »

« C'est normal elle n'est pas seule à avoir faim, mais là ils sont rassasiés pour un petit bout de temps, je les entends dormir. Bella, nous allons rentrer, tu as besoin de te doucher et de te changer.»

Elle me regardait en me faisant de grands sourires.

« Alice, il va falloir que tu ailles chercher des vêtements dans ma penderie. »

« Non, pas besoin, c'est déjà fait pendant qu'Edward s'était isolé avec toi, je suis allée récupérer le nécessaire et puis c'est moi qui ai réalisé la plupart de tes tenues donc je vais pouvoir m'occuper à t'en créer de nouvelles. »

J'avais le chemisier tâché de sang et la jupe en lambeaux, les griffes du lynx ne m'avaient pas loupée mais je n'avais rien ressenti, juste mes vêtements qui en portaient les traces.

Je commençais à trouver ça amusant de ne plus être tout le temps le nez par terre à trébucher partout et de pouvoir aller aussi vite sans avoir mal au cœur, par contre ce qui me chagrinait le plus était le temps qu'il me faudrait pour contrôler complètement mes pulsions.

« Bella, allé viens, Carlisle veut vérifier certaines choses, il va avoir du matériel à récupérer pour l'accouchement, il n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu d'autant plus qu'il lui sera impossible de t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Je regardais mon ventre et plaçais mes main dessus tendrement, je ne voyais plus le bout de mes pieds tellement j'étais enflée. J'avais une flopée de questions à poser pour la venue au monde de mes enfants, comment cela allait-il se passer ? Ma peau était désormais dure et froide.

« Bella, entre, je t'en prie, allonge-toi, je dois reprendre quelques mesures et faire des vérifications, tout va bien se passer. »

« Comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour l'accouchement ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais comment ça se passe Bella, tu étais dans le service maternité, tu as déjà assisté à plusieurs naissances, et bien tout sera identique pour toi, sans la douleur et tes petits auront les même soins que tout nouveau né. »

« Tu es aussi nouveau né, mais pas dans la même catégorie, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas Edward et Alice vont s'occuper d'eux sans problèmes, et Elisabeth sera heureuse de venir donner un coup de main elle aussi. Elle est ravie de savoir qu'elle va être grand-mère de deux petits bouts d'un coup. »

« Ah, elle est déjà au courant ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, c'est moi qui le lui ai annoncé ce matin mais elle gardera la secret, pour l'instant, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il le fallait. Bientôt tes parents aussi seront prêts à apprendre la nouvelle mais il est encore un peu tôt pour eux, ils nous croient en voyage. »

La voix d'Edward retentit dans ma tête comme une mélodie, je le regardais avec mes nouveaux yeux, et il me souriait, il était toujours là près de moi, il ne me craignait pas, il avait confiance en moi.

Je dus serrer mes poings pour ne pas lui sauter au coup, pour ne pas le toucher, pour rester à distance. Cela me brisait le cœur que je n'avais plus et pourtant je sentais mes larmes tomber au fond de moi, m'emportant dans des songes où je nous voyais heureux et en famille. Alice posa sa main sur moi.

« Oui Bella, ça va bientôt être le cas, tu vois toi aussi, tu vois certaines choses. Et je pense que tout ira bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

« Merci Alice. Edward, je ne sais pas comment mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour que notre vie reprenne un cours plus ou moins normal, je ne sais pas si je pourrais comme Carlisle continuer à travailler à l'hôpital, le sang étant une tentation trop importante. »

« Bella, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je serai le plus heureux des hommes de te voir t'occuper de nos enfants sans avoir à te fatiguer au travail, et nous pourrons profiter de tout ce temps pour voyager et être ensemble. Je t'aime mon amour et rien d'autre ne compte. »

« Edward de toute manière tu dois continuer d'aller à la base, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin de cette guerre, ensuite il sera plus simple de t'absenter. »

« Oui, crois-moi, Edward, cette guerre est sur le point de terminer, je l'ai vu, tout comme j'ai vu que Bella saura bel et bien gérer ses pulsions et sera une mère aimante et exemplaire. »

« Edward je t'aime, mais j'ai peur de te faire mal, si tu savais comme j'aimerais être dans tes bras. »

Si j'avais pu pleurer mes larmes auraient coulé le long de mes joues, les petites voix intérieures se réveillèrent, mon ventre prit des formes de plus en plus bizarres, et je dus m'allonger pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

« Carlisle, vite, je crois que nos deux prochains colocataires sont sur le point d'arriver plus vite que prévu. »

« Bella reste allongée, calme-toi, on va s'occuper de toi et de tes bébés. Je crois qu'ils comment sérieusement à être plus qu'à l'étroit, ils grandissent bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais c'est un bien pour un mal. Le problème étant de savoir comment les faire sortir, vu qu'ils sont relativement assez gros, je ne suis pas réellement certain qu'ils emprunteront les voies naturelles.

Et rien n'est assez tranchant pour faire une incision, à moins que... »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et resta sans voix, Alice comprit de suite et désapprouvait.

« Carlisle, non, ils pourraient lui ôter la vie, et cela n'est pas le but recherché, mais j'ai bien une idée, encore faut-il qu'il accepte, je reviens. »

Elle partit en nous laissant, sans nous donner plus d'informations.

Edward était là, Jazz entre nous deux pour éviter que mes nerfs lâchent, mes voix intérieures n'arrêtèrent pas de se manifester, je dus leur répondre en reprenant mon calme.

« Maman, on en peut plus, on veut sortir, on a faim. »

« Carlisle, ils ont encore faim, comment cela se peut-il ? Avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité ils devraient être rassasiés, non ? »

« Oui Bella, comme tous les bébés, toutes les 3 heures en générale mais rassure-toi comme leur croissance est accélérée au bout de deux ou trois semaines ils seront plus vite rassasiés et pourront venir chasser avec nous. »

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais du mal à imaginer mes enfants se nourrissant de la même manière que moi actuellement.

« Mais ne pourront-ils pas s'alimenter humainement ? Vu qu'ils seront des deux natures ? »

« Si sûrement, Bella, mais pas seulement comme ça dans les premières semaines en tout cas. »

« Et ne risquent-ils pas de mordre Edward ou Elisabeth ? Et de les transformer ? »

« Non, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui ils peuvent mordre mais non ils ne transformeront personne, pas tant que leur croissance ne se sera pas stabilisée, et d'ici là ils auront compris et assimilé les règles de bonne conduite. »

Jazz posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je sentis mes inquiétudes s'évaporer, Carlisle le remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce en entrainant Edward avec lui.

**Alors comment les bébés pourront ils sortir ??**

**Et les prénoms ?? Toujours pas trouvés ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci à Ma Correctrice Phika et à S. Meyer pour me donner le loisir de jouer avec ses personnages. Bonne lecture et merci à vous aussi bien sûr.**

Chapitre N°22:

La Naissance

« Edward, Alice est partie chercher Jacob, j'espère qu'elle a vu juste car, en général, ses visions sont faussées par la présence de Quileute, il est vrai que seul des griffes d'un loup peuvent trancher la peau d'un vampire, mais voudra-t-il le faire ? Je pense que tu devras tenter l'impossible pour le convaincre, car je doute que Bella survive à la perforation des deux petits bouts. Ce qu'ils risquent de réaliser si l'on n'agit pas assez vite. »

« Quoi, Jacob ??? Mais c'est du suicide, il ne voudra jamais, déjà la voir transformer va lui faire un coup, je peux vous le garantir vu les liens qu'il a avec Bella et sa famille, moi il a déjà un peu de mal à me supporter, bien que les choses se soient arrangées, mais de là à ce qu'il accepte. »

« Il le faut, justement pour ces liens, il va le faire pour que sa famille ne soit pas attristée de la perte de leur fille unique et de ses bébés. »

« Quels sont les risques ? Va-t-elle cicatriser ? Va-t-elle s'en remettre ? Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert, et je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois, je n'y survivrai pas. »

« Carlisle, elle convulse, je n'y comprends rien, j'ai pourtant réussi à la calmer. »

« Oui, tu as bien fait Jazz, mais les convulsions sont dues aux bébés, ils tentent de sortir. Alice que fais-tu ? »

« On m'a demandée, je suis là, et regardez qui est avec moi. »

Nos deux tourtereaux étaient venus ensemble, Leah et Jacob étaient là. Ils contemplaient l'étendue des dégâts.

« Grr... mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Oui pourquoi ?? Vous aviez promis. »

« Jacob, aide-moi Jacob, j'ai besoin que tu écoutes Carlisle sinon mes bébés et moi-même allons y rester pour de bon, de toute façon j'étais presque morte. Carlisle a agit à ma demande Jacob. »

« Oh, Bella mais si je te blesse, si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, qu'adviendra-t-il de toi ? »

« Jacob, aie confiance en moi. Jazz est là, il saura t'aider et Carlisle te guider, je sais qu'au fond de moi une part de toi te sera toujours redevable. »

Il réfléchit et, à la vison de mon ventre qui s'étirait dans tous les sens, il demanda à Carlisle ce qu'il devait faire.

« Il faut que tu te transformes en loup, et avec un coup de griffes, tu entailles le ventre à l' endroit où je trace le trait, n'appuie pas trop, tu pourrais blesser un des enfants. »

« Vous dites un des enfants mais ils sont combien là dedans ? »

« Ce sont des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, ils sont mi humain mi vampire, Jacob je t'en prie le temps presse, pour l'amour que tu as pour ma bien-aimée, agis je t'en prie. »

« Reculez ! Je ne voudrais blesser personne ici, je n'ai que des amis, et mon amour interdit inaccessible. »

Il se transforma avec une aisance remarquable en un loup magnifique et imposant au pelage roux, qui rappelait le cuivré de sa peau. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrières, une patte en l'air au-dessus de mon ventre et lança un regard vers Carlisle. Jasper posa sa main sur le dos du loup qui se détendit et actionna sa patte immense sur mon ventre, je ne sentis qu'un soulagement, et entendit Alice crier comme une folle.

« Regardez comme ils sont beaux, vite une bassine il faut les nettoyer, et les habiller. »

« Nous avons faim. »Criaient-ils à l'unisson.

Carlisle sortit deux poches de sang et leur en tendit une à chacun. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient beaux. Carlisle nettoya la plaie et sortit le reste du placenta qui les avait nourrit, mon ventre se ressoudait doucement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward qui les regardait tendrement, il était émouvant et attendrissant.

Pour lui et mes enfants, il me fallait être forte et contrôler au plus vite mes pulsions vampiriques, je me concentrais, Alice s'approcha et me sourit.

« Bella tu as réussi, tu es maman et ton écran est activé, Edward approche-toi, je suis sûre que tu as envie de féliciter la jeune maman, non ? »

« Oh oui c'est sûr, c'est un véritable miracle, que même dans des conditions extrêmes notre amour soit plus fort que tout et en voici le fruit, enfin les fruits. Oui je désire plus que tout pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. »

« Dans les bras, je pense que je peux, mais t'embrasser, je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister à ce point-là encore, oui regarde, Rob, il te ressemble, et Renesmée, à tes yeux et mes cheveux. »

Jacob avait repris sa forme humaine, et restait là à contempler nos enfants, il était ému.

« Alors parrain, ça te fait quel effet ? »

« Comment ça Parrain ? » répondit-il, Alice s'avança vers lui en sautillant de joie.

« Et moi la marraine. »

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir, Jacob, d'être le parrain de nos enfants ? Sans toi leur venue au monde aurait pu être dramatique. »

« Si si, mais c'est si soudain, je suis encore sous leur charme et terrifié à la fois, ils s'abreuvent de sang, et sont si mignons maintenant qu'ils sont endormis. Bien sûr que je suis heureux d'être nommé ainsi. »

Alice les avait déjà parés de vêtement de bébés. Carlisle les avait mesurés, pesés, examinés. Il avait l'air satisfait et serein. Il ouvrit la porte du sellier et vérifia les réserves de poche de sang.

« Eh bien, il va ma falloir aller faire un tour à la croix rouge pour récupérer un peu de ravitaillement car je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront venir chasser avant quatre ou cinq jours. »

« Oui ils sont vraiment voraces ces petits, un peu comme Jacob à table, ils ont une faim de loup. »

Alice taquinait encore Jacob qui restait bloqué là à regarder mes petits, il était attendrissant.

« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? »

Je regardais mon ventre et fut surprise de la rapidité de la cicatrisation, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, eh bien je ne savais pas trop, j'étais un peu perdue, et grisée à la fois.

« Eh bien j'aimerais pouvoir prendre mes petits dans mes bras, les embrasser, mais j'ai peur, que le flux de leur sang ne soit pas plus fort que les doux battements de leur cœur. Ils sont si beaux qu'on les croquerait.»

Il me tendit la main, Jasper se plaça derrière moi, pour m'aider à me détendre et contrôler mes émotions.

« Viens, Bella, tu peux les prendre, nous sommes là. »

Je m'approchais doucement du berceau où ils étaient à l'étroit, ils avaient déjà grandi en quelques heures, j'en étais stupéfaite et me posais beaucoup de questions en rapport à leur évolution rapide et soudaine, ils ressemblaient déjà à des enfants de 6 mois et même plus, Rob était réveillé.

« Renesmée, t'as entendu ? Maman a dit qu'elle nous croquerait bien. »

« Ba, oui, moi je comprends, je suis belle comme un astre, mais toi ?? Rob souviens-toi de ses lectures, il y en avait un où il y avait cette réplique ' tu es belle à croquer ' je pense que c'est à ça qu'elle faisait allusion. »

Nous étions baba, eh bien si j'avais su j'aurais lu le dictionnaire et les encyclopédies disponibles, plutôt que mes poèmes, mais bon je ne lisais rien de choquant ou de triste. Je me rapprochais un peu plus, rob releva la tête et me fixa de son regard. J'ouvris mes bras et il me sauta au cou, il était chaud, c'était si bon de le sentir enfin tout contre moi, je regardais Resmée qui se jeta dans les bras d'Edward qui était à côté de moi lui aussi.

« Que vous êtes touchants, ça mérite une photo de famille. Ne bougez pas je reviens.»

Alice revint avec un appareil comme celui du photographe qui était à notre mariage, elle mit le trépied en place, passa sa tête sous la cape noire et « ploff »

« Ça y est, cet instant est figé pour l'éternité. Jacob, viens, on en fait une autre avec toi, les petits et leurs parents, ensuite on en fera une avec tout le monde. »

« Ah, Alice, si on ne t'avait pas on devrait t'inventer ! » Rétorqua Jacob, qui jouait le jeu en prenant un air sérieux pour immortaliser ce moment de bonheur, allait-il duré ? Je ne le savais pas mais j'y comptais bien.

Je souris a mon tour et 'Ploff ' les clichés étaient pris, je me demandais comment allaient réagir mes parents. Elisabeth allait peut-être pouvoir les aider à accepter ma nouvelle condition.

Quand soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur s'approcher, je fus saisie de peur de ne pouvoir me retenir, Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule, Alice reposa Rob dans le berceau, puis elle me dit:

« Ce n'est rien Bella, c'est juste Elisabeth qui arrive, elle veut rencontrer ses petits enfants. Viens, allons à l'étage, tu seras moins exposée, laissons Edward les lui présenter. »

Carlisle et Edward accueillirent ma délicieuse belle-mère, elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme de mes bambins, qui n'étaient, malgré eux, de moins en moins bébé au fil des heures, je craignais de passer trop de temps à ne pouvoir les voir évoluer, cela me rendait folle rien que d'y songer.

« Bella, je sais que tu m'entends ma chère enfant, je suis peinée de ce qui t'est arrivé, et comblée d'avoir des petits enfants aussi magnifiques, je te promets de bien m'occuper d'eux. »

Je ne pouvais pas être séparée de ma progéniture, on m'avait pris mon âme. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne ce qui m'était cher. Je ne pus rester à l'étage, il me fallait agir et montrer que je pouvais me contrôler.

« Merci Elisabeth, je suis sûre que nos enfants seront très heureux d'avoir une grand-mère aussi attentionnée, mais là pour le moment je ne peux en être séparée, il est encore trop tôt. »

« Oui, de toute manière, tant qu'ils n'auront pas passé le cap des quatre jours il est préférable qu'ils restent ici, je dois les observer et vérifier encore certaines choses. »

Je regardais Carlisle dans les yeux, il comprit que je le remerciais et, lut aussi mon angoisse sur l'avenir de mes enfants.

« Bella, je suis fière de toi, regarde, tu es là, il y a deux humains et tu te contrôles si bien, là ou d'autres ont échoué ou ont mis plus d'une année pour arriver à peine à ce que tu viens de réaliser. »

Alice s'approcha de moi, et me montra une de ses visions où l'on voyait mes enfants grandir au fil du temps, avec Edward et moi nous tenant par la main tendrement. Je la remerciai de m'avoir ainsi rassurée.

Mais encore beaucoup de questions me taraudaient l'esprit.

**Eh oui dure de laisser ses petits, même avec Elisabeth, l'échéance est repoussée mais …..**

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella a mis au monde deux magnifiques enfants, Elle guère assez bien ses pulsions.**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre N°23

Le sevrage

Les jours se suivaient, je partais chasser une fois par jour avec Jasper et Alice, pour réussir à mieux me contenir, je m'abreuvais sans jamais me retenir.

Carlisle continuait d'alimenter mes bébés de poches de sang humain, en intégrant peu à peu de l'alimentation humaine. Ses relevés de mesures et les études qu'il avait effectuées sur les trois premiers jours étaient assez inquiétants. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait évoluer la courbe de leur croissance, qui n'avait pratiquement pas ralentie depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient passés de l'état de nourrisson à enfant de 18 mois en un rien de temps. Je voyais bien l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait, mais comme à son habitude il préférait nous préserver.

« Bella, viens, nous devons parler, je dois te conduire chez nos confrères en Alaska, il me faut aller prendre plus d'informations en Amazonie, pour tenter de percer et de mieux comprendre l'évolution si rapide de nos petites têtes blondes. Tu ne peux rester ici sans surveillance, Edward restera avec les petits, Elisabeth l'aidera. C'est une question de quelques jours. »

« Je ne peux pas, ils ont besoin de moi, je ne veux pas être séparée ne serait-ce qu'un instant. »

« Bella, c'est pour eux que tu dois le faire. Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant ici, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, tu es forte mais la tentation l'est bien plus encore. »

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cet argument. J'avais au moins tenté de retarder ce moment, c'était inévitable. J'allais devoir laisser ceux pour qui je m'étais battue, ceux qui faisaient jadis battre mon cœur, bien que j'avais encore parfois l'impression de l'entendre encore de temps en temps.

J'allais les rejoindre sans rien leur révéler, mais, à quoi bon, ils le savaient déjà, leur ouïe était aussi fine que la mienne à présent. Il y avait autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients de posséder tant de dons.

Alice et Jasper étaient toujours à mes côtés dès qu'il s'agissait d'approcher mon bien-aimé pour m'éviter de commettre l'irréparable. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être de nouveau seule avec lui, j'en fis part à mes garde du corps. Alice se concentra et, ne voyant pas de modification dans ses visions, accepta en me signalant qu'ils resteraient tout proche en cas de faiblesse de ma part.

« Jazz, prend Renesmée, je prends Rob, allons jouer à la poupée, il est l'heure de les faire goûter. »

« Je ne suis pas une poupée moi, mais si c'est pour manger je suis toujours partant. »

« Rob, t'inquiète pas de ça, je l'avais déjà bien compris. C'est même étonnant d'ingurgiter autant d'aliment en aussi peu de temps. »

« C'est bien un garçon. En plus il mange comme un cochon, mon petit frère. »

« Comme un cochon ? Petit frère, laisse-moi rire, je suis plus grand que toi. »

« Oui mais c'est moi qui suis sortie avant toi, donc tu es mon petit frère. »

Nous nous regardâmes et rîmes de bon cœur en les entendant se chamailler ainsi. Nous étions donc enfin seuls, tous les deux. Edward se rapprochait lentement de moi, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai le plus possible. Je retins ma respiration pour ne pas être tentée par son odeur exquise, qui me captivait tant déjà en tant qu'humaine.

Je sentis sa main se glisser autour de ma taille, son souffle dans mon cou, ma froideur ne l'arrêta pas, que c'était bon de le sentir tout contre moi.

« Mon amour, tu m'as tant manqué, je suis vraiment désolé. Je donnerai tout ce j'ai pour ne pas avoir à t'infliger tout ça, mais je ne pouvais me résigner à vivre sans toi. »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais Alice bondit d'un coup dans la pièce, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je commette l'impardonnable. Je m'éloignais de lui de moi-même, et lui répondis:

« Notre amour est plus fort que tout ça, j'ai confiance en toi et en cet amour qui nous lie. Carlisle a raison, je dois partir chez les Denali. Le temps de son absence, je suis sûre que tu sauras bien t'occuper de nos enfants, et, vu ton éducation, je ne doute pas de ta mère, j'aimerais seulement une chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Bella, dis-moi et je le ferai. »

« J'aimerais que mes parents les rencontrent, que ta mère leur explique, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais trouvez un moyen de leur présenter leurs autres grands parents. »

« Eh bien, il suffit de raconter qu'ils ont un gène de croissance accéléré et que ce gène se stoppera à un moment donné, et qu'ils ont un régime alimentaire un peu particulier. Que Bella est en cure de repos en Alaska pour se remettre de cette naissance et trouver la cause de ce gène. »

« Merci Alice, tu es vraiment incroyable. Tu as toujours une réponse à toutes nos questions, et ce n'est pas mentir car tout est vrai. A l'exception qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que je suis devenue, pour l'instant. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas me contrôler plus que ça, mais je te promets que, bientôt, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un sujet de plaisanterie. Je dois partir pour mieux revenir, de nouveau nous serons réunis. »

C'était le cœur gros que je me retirais et me résignais à partir pour l'Alaska. Alice prépara nos affaires, Jacob était toujours là, il allait et venait toujours aussi attentionné envers mes enfants, Leah l'accompagnait de temps en temps. Ses sentiments envers moi avaient quelque peu changés, elle ne me regardait plus comme une rivale mais comme un danger potentiel. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, j'étais encore à ce jour un danger pour tous les miens.

Je passais une bonne demi heure avec Edward, il m'avait de nouveau repris dans ses bras, sa confiance en moi me rendait plus forte.

Nous partîmes laissant Edward avec Elisabeth. Jacob et Leah s'occupaient de mes petits que j'avais longuement humer et serrer tout contre moi, j'avais gravé en moi leur image, je les aimais tant.

Au début, nous allions à vive allure pour m'éviter de revenir en arrière, j'avais une partie de moi-même qui restait à la villa Blanche, comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je savais que j'allais retrouver Esmée, qu'Alice et Jasper resteraient aussi, et qu'elle me tiendrait informée des évolutions de mes enfants.

Mais je me stoppais et Carlisle, inquiet, me rejoignit en me demandant ce qui m'arrivait:

« Bella que se passe-t-il ? »

« Là où nous allons, il y aura aussi Charlotte et Peter ? Comment va réagir Jasper ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, Charlotte et Peter ne lui en veulent pas, et Alice est là avec lui, il a compris que c'est avec elle que son chemin se poursuivrait, c'était écrit. »

Ecrit, je ne comprenais pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais je repris le chemin de l'Alaska, Esmée et Rosalie étaient venues à notre rencontre, Carlisle était heureux de la revoir, ils étaient si bien ensemble, Rosalie me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et me dit:

« Eh bien, mon cher cousin doit bien avoir de la peine d'avoir une épouse aussi charmante et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. »

Venant d'elle, c'était un compliment, je lui souris et nous regagnâmes l'immense villa aux boiseries rouges.

Elle restait prés de moi, me racontant qu'elle aussi aimerait bien rencontrer son âme sœur, et d'en profiter un peu, elle me posa plein de questions sur mes enfants, ses petits cousins germains, je redécouvrais sous un autre angle Rosalie qui me paraissait si imbue d'elle-même, à la limite de la froideur, je comprenais qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir autrement, qu'elle devait préserver ce lourd secret.

Esmée et Carlisle prirent leurs distances, il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son absence, et dut repartir au plus vite en direction de l'Amérique du sud.

Elle vint vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et cela me fit un bien fou, elle dégageait tant de sincérité, d'amour, que je pus passer la soirée en paix. Tanya se présenta, puis les autres occupants de ce lieu. Ce refuge de vampires en perdition.

Alice et Jazz jouaient aux cartes avec Charlotte et Peter, ils étaient drôles à voir, ça me réchauffait intérieurement de les voir ainsi.

Je pensais à mes enfants et à mon mari, Alice vint et me posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit partager ses visions, ils allaient bien, mes parents étaient eux aussi avec eux chez Elisabeth.

Dans la soirée, je fis la rencontre de Tanya qui était magnifique, une collectionneuse d'hommes, me compta Rosalie. Kate et Irina étaient ses sœurs, elles étaient belles elles aussi, d'une jalousie excessive, toujours habillées haute couture à faire pâlir les plus belles filles de la planète.

Eléazar et Carmen étaient en couple, d'une beauté sans pareil, un peu comme leurs sœurs de cœur. Je pensais y rencontrer plus d'hommes mais, il était vrai qu'en compagnie de telles ogresses, il était difficile de rester auprès de telles créatures.

Je tournais en rond une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne savais pas encore comment m'occuper l'esprit, j'avais tant de choses qui me tracassaient.

Esmée me conseilla de lire les recueils écrits par les ainés, puis ceux sur la faune animal qu'il fallait préserver, pour ne pas mettre en péril les espèces par pays.

Il me suffit juste de trois jours pour en avoir fait le tour, Alice me proposa de m'initier à la création de couture, mais je n'étais pas plus douée maintenant que je ne l'étais avant, mais je jouais le jeu en lui servant de modèle.

Je m'entrainais le reste du temps à maitriser mon bouclier, à contrôler mes émotions, mes pulsions, et lorsque ma garde baissait, Alice revenait avec ses visions me redonnant un but, bien pressée de retrouver les miens.

Carlisle était rentré de son périple en Amazonie, une lueur d'espoir dans son regard était bel et bien perceptible dans les visions que me transmettait Alice.

Tout le monde aidait tout le monde, les parties de chasse étaient de plus en plus lointaines, il m'était même arrivé de me retrouver nez à nez avec des humains, Jasper et Irina étaient avec moi, ils avaient été surpris que je réussisse à rebrousser mon chemin, de moi-même sans en avoir attaqué un seul.

Et, pourtant, le venin en moi était bel et bien présent mais le simple fait de voir mon reflet dans leurs yeux me fit réagir aussi sec.

J'étais enfin prête à rentrer, mais je restais angoissée à l'idée de défaillir, de ne pas me maitriser, Eléazar me rassura et me prédit un grand avenir dans ce monde qui était désormais le mien, il ajouta: "Ton don sera convoité par les puissances les plus hautes Bella."

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Qui aurait envie d'exploiter mon don ? Comment ? Encore des questions en suspens qui seraient à un moment donné résolues auprès du savoir de Carlisle.

Alice vint me voir, elle riait tant qu'elle ne m'expliqua rien et me fit à nouveau partager ses visions.

Je voyais mes chérubins qui avaient déjà atteint la taille d'enfant de 3 ans, Renesmée habillée comme une jolie poupée de porcelaine au grand regard vert, Rob en bermuda et chemisette recouvert de terre, ils étaient en train de se chamailler, ils jouaient comme des enfants de trois ans l'auraient fait, ils avaient compris qu'en présence de mes parents ils ne pouvaient pas se conduire autrement, c'était sans doute un des motifs de leur chamaillerie.

J'avais hâte d'être avec eux, les tenir tout contre moi, puis un doute me stoppa, et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas, s'ils ne se souvenaient plus de moi.

Jasper vint et mes doutes s'évaporèrent, nous saluâmes nos hôtes et prîmes le chemin de Forks, dont la verdure et l'humidité commençait à me manquer, les doux parfums des bois, des embruns de l'océan, les bras de mon Edward et la présence de mes enfants.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vos questions ?**

**Vite le bouton vert.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alors comment va se passer le retour de Bella ??**

**Vite dévorez le chapitre.**

Chapitre N°24

A petits pas.

Plus nous nous approchions et plus je ralentissais mon allure, mes craintes remontaient en moi. Jasper et Alice m'avaient conseillé de bien me nourrir sur le chemin pour éviter tout incident. Je restais un instant concentrée pour trouver un mêts supplémentaire, afin d'être gavée plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Mes yeux avaient plus ou moins retrouvé une couleur marron légèrement orangée, or, ceux d'Esmée et de Jasper et Alice aussi, on aurait pu nous prendre pour des frères et sœurs, la même pâleur, les mêmes yeux, une beauté parfaite.

On aurait pu faire passer Carlisle et Esmée comme étant nos parents, Rosalie avait décidé de nous accompagner, elle voulait profiter un peu de sa tante et de son cousin.

Peter et Charlotte avaient besoin de plus de temps, et avaient projeté de voyager, de découvrir le monde, mais seulement lorsqu'ils seraient près à affronter les humains sans leur sauter dessus. Il faut dire que le temps que j'avais passé avec eux chez les Denali, je n'avais que très rarement chassé en leur compagnie. Ils me faisaient trop penser à ce que j'étais avant mes contacts et mes échanges avec Edward, il me manquait tant, je ne savais même pas si je pourrais de nouveau le toucher, l'approcher sans avoir envie de m'abreuver de son sang, j'en étais omnibullée.

Carlisle était venu à notre rencontre, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, lui qui habituellement était si patient, il était vrai que sa bien-aimée lui avait manquée.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit:

« Bonjour Bella, tes petits sont impatients de te retrouver, tout comme Edward. Tes parents sont chez Elisabeth, tout le monde nous attend là-bas, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

Il me servit son plus beau sourire, qui me redonna du baume au cœur, Alice s'approcha et me rassura à son tour et, d'un coup, comme pour une course de vitesse nous partîmes tout droit vers la maison de ma belle-mère.

Ils étaient là à jouer à cache-cache avec ma mère, qui riait à cœur joie, sous le regard attendri de mon père. Elisabeth discutait avec mon Edward, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut son visage s'illumina, il se retourna aussitôt et vint dans ma direction les bras ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il était beau, qu'il sentait bon, j'étais comme sur un petit nuage, où il n'y aurait eu que nous.

Je ne pensais qu'à ce moment de bonheur avant ma nouvelle condition et, ensemble de nouveau, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux, toujours aussi proche, je ne ressentais nullement l'envie de le vider de son sang, non, et je me risquai même de l'embrasser comme avant.

Mes chérubins se joignirent à nous et, dans mes bras, je les enlaçai, et les observai sous toutes les coutures, qu'ils étaient beaux, j'étais heureuse de les retrouver.

Je me relevai, mes parents m'ouvrirent leurs bras sans la moindre hésitation et ce fut un grand moment d'émotion qui planait sur ces retrouvailles.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Elisabeth qui était heureuse de retrouver sa sœur, sa nièce et sa belle-fille, elle nous serra fortement dans l'antre de ses bras, et nous convia à l'intérieur pour éviter tout risque de commérages, révélant notre nature qu'aurait dévoilé les rayons du soleil.

Elle était toujours aussi douce et attentionnée, je la remerciais de s'être occupée des êtres chers à mon cœur le temps de mon absence.

Ma mère alla coucher les enfants qui trépignaient et refusaient d'aller faire leur sieste, je leur déposai un baiser sur le front, leur promis d'être là à leur réveil, et ils finirent par trouver leur sommeil.

Je devais discuter avec Carlisle et Edward, savoir ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'il voyait ou envisageait pour leur évolution.

« Bella, Edward, venez, j'ai rencontré en Amazonie un hybride mi humain mi vampire, il a déjà plus de 200 ans, il m'a permis de rencontrer d'autres cas comme lui, qu'il avait engendré avec des humaines, dont très peu ont survécu aux accouchements. La progression de l'organisme est impressionnante mais à un moment donné le corps se fige et ils restent, comme nous, bloqués sur leur physique. »

« Ah, et vers quel âge ? Dans combien de temps seront-ils figés ? »

« Eh bien, d'après les examens que j'ai effectué et les rapports que j'ai dû déduire et définir d'après les Amazoniens, ils seront figés dans une enveloppe corporelle de 19 à 20 ans, j'ai noté un ralentissement sensible de leur courbe de croissance, donc je dirais d'ici huit ou neuf ans, mais ce ne sont que des théories. »

« Merci Carlisle, je pense que nous devrons profiter pleinement de nos chères têtes blondes à la progression fulgurante. Tant que c'est encore possible. Bella, tes parents ont le droit de savoir la vérité, je ne pense pas que leur cacher la réalité les épargnera. »

« Oui tu as raison, je déteste devoir leur mentir. Mais reste avec moi j'aimerais que Jasper soit là, lui aussi, pour qu'ils ne partent pas en courant, et qu'ils n'aient pas peur de ce que je suis devenue. »

« On m'a appelé ? Je suis là. »

Au moins cette faculté auditive était une bonne chose, je le remerciai et demandai à mes parents de venir dans le petit salon afin de tout leur expliquer, je ne voulais pas qu'ils en veulent à qui que ce soit.

« Papa, maman, installez-vous bien confortablement, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Mais surtout ne m'interrompez pas et ne me jugez pas trop vite.»

« Je vais t'aider mon amour. Comme vous le savez, Bella a contracté la grippe Espagnole durant sa grossesse, sa fièvre était montée trop haut, oui bien plus qu'un corps ne pouvait le supporter, mettant sa vie et celles des bébés en danger. Aucun remèdes ne pouvaient y remédier.»

« La seule solution était de changer de condition et prendre à jamais l'immortalité pour faire naitre mes bébés, ce ne fut pas un choix facile, je l'avoue, mais de perdre mes enfants m'était intolérable, j'ai donc supplié Carlisle de procéder à ma transformation. Qui ne fut pas sans embuche. »

Carlisle entra et expliqua les modifications que cela avait engendré sur les bébés, d'où leur évolution si rapide, leur faculté surdimensionnée tant mentale que physique, leur force et rapidité.

Je regardais mes parents qui emmagasinaient tant d'atrocité en si peu de temps, je me mordais les lèvres, je craignais un rejet de leur part. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à entrer dans un monde pareil et, s'ils savaient tout, ils partiraient en courant, heureusement que Jasper était là, tout comme Carlisle. Edward encerclait ma taille tendrement, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, sa chaleur réchauffait mon corps de marbre, je restais concentrée sur mon bouclier.

Mon père se leva, s'approcha de moi, je le regardai dans les yeux et je vis naitre son sourire sur son visage, si mon cœur avait été encore présent il aurait très certainement râté quelques battements.

« Bella, tu es et resteras ma fille adorée, quelque en soit le prix à payer, et je tiens à te remercier d'avoir fait de nous des grands-parents comblés. »

Il me prit dans ses bras sans aucun dégout, ni méfiance, je l'enlaçais, moi, en dosant ma force, pour ne pas le briser, et ce fut la chose la plus difficile à réaliser de la journée. Ma mère suivit dans le même élan d'amour à mon égard, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi ouverts d'esprit.

J'entendis Trudy rire et chahuter avec Renesmée et Rob, qui étaient déjà réveillés, je partis les rejoindre, ma fille s'était emparée de la trousse de maquillage de Trudy et avait peinturluré son frère, et avait commencé à se maquiller à son tour.

On aurait dit deux clowns parés pour un tour de piste, je ne pus retenir mes rires, Edward nous rejoignit et rit lui aussi, la pauvre trousse maquillage y était passée. Je pris du coton et de la lotion démaquillante pour nettoyer toute trace de leurs bêtises d'enfant.

« Eh bien, viens par ici mon gros chat, que je te retire tes moustaches »

« Un chat mais non je suis un tigre terrifiant, Graououu !!! »

« Oh excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer de telles bêtes dans les environs et, toi, Renesmée, en quoi es- tu maquillée ?? »

« Moi, mais en Bella comme toi ma chère maman. »

Nous n'arrivions plus à contenir nos rires, c'était si bon de les retrouver.

« Maman, tu peux m'appeler Nessie s'il te plait ?? Je trouve ça plus jolie. »

« Eh bien pourquoi Renesmée ne te plait pas ? »

« Ba si, mais Nessie est mon surnom comme Nessie la plus jolie. »

« La plus jolie, eh bien, ça va, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent chère sœurette ? Ça doit faire un moment que t'as pas croisé un miroir. »

« Rob, arrête-toi tout de suite ou je te jure que tu vas vite le regretter. »

« Tu-tu, allons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte, non mais c'est quoi ces manières ? Quelle impression allez-vous faire à votre mère. ? »

« Désolés papa, promis on ne recommencera pas. »

Ils avaient répondu en même temps d'une même voix, et ils nous faisaient une mine si attendrissante que nous les prîmes dans nos bras en les couvrant de baisers.

« Allez gouter, Alice vous attend, et Jasper veut jouer avec vous, Jacob et Leah vont arriver eux aussi. »

« Chouette, on va pouvoir jouer à la course, je suis sûr que je vais encore gagner. »

« On verra bien, moi je vais tellement bien me cacher que Leah ne me trouvera pas. »

« Eh bien, je vois que vous aimez bien vous amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique. »

« On pourra aller à la plage ?? »

Je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre, le soleil était bien haut encore et non occulté pour une fois je ne pouvais pas m'exposer, je regardais Edward qui leur répondit:

« Eh bien, non, pas de plage pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous baignerez à la maison, l'eau y est plus chaude. Alice et Jasper vous raccompagneront à la maison quand vous aurez fini de jouer, je vais montrer votre chambre à maman. »

Enfin nous allions nous retrouver seuls, juste lui et moi, ça me rendait heureuse et me terrifiait aussi, mais il sut trouver les mots pour me rassurer.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, et nous prîmes le chemin de notre chez nous. Nous croisâmes Sam, Paul et Quil, ils furent un peu surpris de nous voir tous les deux ensemble, je pense que cela avait dû les rassurer.

« Bella, content de te voir de retour, je suis étonné de te voir aussi vite auprès d'humains, et je m'en réjouis. »

« Merci, oui, je me contrôle assez bien, le fait de ne jamais avoir eu à gouter aux humains, je suis moins tentée, et où allez-vous comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons repéré une trace qui ne nous plait pas trop, donc nous faisons un tour d'inspection, j'aimerais bien que la meute ne se multiplie pas plus. »

« Mes enfants sont avec Leah et Jacob dans les bois, ainsi que Jasper et Alice, nous devrions peut-être aller les rejoindre, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils risquent quoi que ce soit. »

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont entre de bonne mains, n'oublie pas que nous communiquons en temps réel, donc rassure-toi, je les ferai rentrer au plus vite si c'est nécessaire. »

« Merci à vous. »

Et ils repartirent, dans la direction opposée de la nôtre, j'eus soudain un nœud au ventre, je m'inquiétais et me demandais ce qui pouvait bien tracasser ainsi la meute, et pourquoi Jacob ne m'en avait pas parlé.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée, un bouquet d'anémones ornait la table du salon, tout était à sa place, aucune trace de poussière, j'en fus ravie, je me doutais bien que Trudy avait dû passer par ici. Edward me prit la main et m'entraina dans la chambre des loustiques.

« Whaou, eh bien, je vois que tu as agrandi la chambre et la penderie, c'est vrai que nous avions prévu pour un enfant et que nous avons gagné le gros lot en multipliant notre mise. »

Il m'attira vers lui et nous nous embrassâmes comme au premier jour, je m'efforçais de refluer le venin de ma bouche au plus profond de moi-même lui interdisant d'affluer et de doser ma force, mais il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour moi d'aller plus loin, j'avais peur de ne pas me retenir dans un élan de plaisir qui naissait en moi, de me contrôler encore plus. Edward le comprit et ne me fit aucun reproche.

Le temps passait et je ne voyais pas revenir nos enfants, la lumière du jour faiblissait, et mon inquiétude grandissait.

**Encore une chapitre de plus de bouclé, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas.**

**Kiss**


	25. Chapter 25 l'intrus

**Ah S Meyer n'avais pas pensé a un personnage comme ce lui qui va apparaitre.**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir qui quoi comment ??**

Chapitre N°25

L'intrus

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je me décidai à partir à leur recherche, je demandai à Edward de rester au cas où ils rentreraient.

Je passai par la villa de Carlisle, au cas où, pour demander du renfort. Alice et Jasper, eux non plus, n'étaient pas rentrés. Esmée partit voir chez sa sœur et pour demander de l'aide à Rosalie qui était restée là-bas.

Carlisle m'accompagna, nous sillonnâmes les bois, les alentours de la propriété d'Elisabeth, poussant jusqu'à la push. Je pris la direction de la maison de mes parents, et sentis leur odeur, mais pas celle de Jacob et Leah.

Je frappai et entrai, mes parents étaient à table avec mes enfants, je ne voulus pas les affoler, mais je me demandais comment et pourquoi ils avaient fini là.

« Bella, viens ma chérie, vois comme ils sont sages, ils mangent comme des ogres. »

« Oui je vois ça, eh bien, quel appétit ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ici ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas les voir arriver. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes allez faire les boutiques avec Alice, et ils se sont endormis dans la voiture au retour. »

« Les boutiques ? Mais ils devaient jouer dans les bois avec Jacob et Leah, je ne comprends pas ! Où sont passés Alice et Jasper? »

« Eh bien, Jacob et Leah ont dû partir avec Sam et d'autres Quileute, du coup Alice a proposé d'aller faire les boutiques car elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps, Nessie était enchantée, tout comme moi, elle a vraiment très bon goût cette fille. Rob et Jasper ont joué à cache-cache dans les rayons des magasins à en rendre folles les vendeuses. Ils sont repartis chez Carlisle il y a à peine deux minutes. »

« Ah, d'accord, je ne les ai pas vu, je suis passée chez Elisabeth avant donc on s'est loupé de pas grand-chose. »

« Je vais rassurer Elisabeth et je reviens les chercher. A tout de suite mes petits ogres. »

Je partis rejoindre Carlisle pour le prévenir, et il repartit vérifier qu'Alice et Jazz étaient bien rentrés, puis je pris le chemin de la propriété Masen, je sentais une présence, me retournais et scrutais l'horizon et le coin des bois mais je ne trouvais rien, j'activais mon bouclier, restais sur mes gardes, mais rien ne vint, je repris mon chemin.

Rosalie venais justement de rentrer pour prendre des nouvelles, je la rassurai, elle s'occupa de prévenir Esmée, je l'avertis de mon inquiétude suite à la présence d'un intrus, elle me promit de rester sur ses gardes et de protéger Elisabeth.

Je poussais jusqu'à la Push afin d'avoir un peu plus d'informations, car je voulais savoir pourquoi Jacob et Leah qui étaient censé rester avec mes petits avaient rejoints la meute précipitamment. Mais ils n'étaient pas là, sûrement encore sur les traces de cette étrange présence qui les dérangeait.

Je repris la direction de la maison de mes parents et, de nouveau, j'eus cette désagréable impression d'être observée, je m'arrêtai et demandai:

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Montrez-vous. »

Un buisson remua puis plus rien, je restais perplexe, n'arrivant pas à comprendre si cette présence était ou non hostile, je me rendis auprès de mes enfants et les emmenai avec moi, ils ne risquaient rien, mon bouclier était bien rôdé.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, comment les Quileute ne pouvaient-ils pas être dans le coin si cet intrus s'y trouvait ? Et s'il n'était pas seul ?

Renée avait préparé mes enfants, je m'accroupis et leur proposai une petite course jusqu'à la maison, ils acceptèrent malgré leur fatigue, pour jouer ils étaient toujours partant.

Et je ne voulais pas les affoler, même si Nessie avait lu en moi, elle comprit qu'elle était en sécurité. Nous regagnâmes le cottage, Edward s'inquiétait beaucoup, et fut soulagé en nous voyant enfin arriver.

Il avait même commencé à préparer un diner pour les petits et lui-même.

« Un vrai petit homme d'intérieur ! Lui lâchais-je. Ils vont bien, ils ont fait les boutiques avec Alice, Jasper et ma mère, ils s'étaient endormis sur le chemin du retour, donc ma mère les a fait diner avant de nous les ramener. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour qu'il comprenne que je lui expliquerai plus amplement les choses une fois les petits au lit.

Edward dinait le temps que je couche les enfants qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de berceuse pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée, pauvres petits me disais-je, à peine réapparue et déjà ils pouvaient courir un danger, je soufflais les bougies et leur déposais un dernier baiser.

Je retrouvais mon bien-aimé qui avait fini de diner, je l'aidais à ranger la vaisselle, comme le couple que nous étions auparavant, il me sourit et m'enlaça, sa chaleur était agréable, sa proximité m'électrisait, mon bas ventre le réclamait mais je ne pouvais pas, il était encore trop tôt, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le blesser, mais il comprenait et m'avait promis d'être patient.

Nous nous installâmes prés de la cheminée sur le canapé et je lui expliquais, où étaient les enfants.

« Jacob et Leah ont dû partir rejoindre la meute pour éviter tout risque de mauvaises rencontres, Alice a proposé une sortie en ville pour faire du shopping, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir sa version ni celle des Quileute qui n'étaient pas à la réserve et, Jasper et Alice, je les ai loupé de peu, d'après les dires de ma mère.

Je pense que Jacob pourra m'en dire plus et qu'Alice pourra me donner quelques explications car, sur le chemin, j'ai ressenti une présence inconnue, sans savoir qu'elle était ses intentions, malgré ma vision je n'ai rien vu. Je suis inquiète, j'aimerai aller à la villa pour l'interroger, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec les enfants, avec cette chose qui rode. »

« Bella, je suis sûr que Sam et les autres auront de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer au petit matin. Attendons demain matin, les petits ont besoin de récupérer tout comme moi, nous les accompagnerons chez ma mère à leur réveil. Avec Rosalie, ils seront bien protégés, tu sais, elle adore les enfants, je crois que c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle regrette de sa nouvelle vie.»

« Oui je sais, c'est pour cela qu'elle a tenu à rentrer avec nous, niveau Baby Sitter garde du corps, je suis tranquille à 100% avec elle, j'ai appris à mieux la connaitre et à l'apprécier. Mais je ne veux pas que tu puisses être en danger, tu sais, je n'étais pas du tout rassurée tout à l'heure dans les bois. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, en plus, Emmett, tu te souviens le collègue de ton père, je dois l'emmener faire une reconnaissance en avion dans les environs de Forks, ils ont reçu des plaintes des contés voisins de nomades qui erreraient dans les bois en pillant ça et là les enclos, et des chasseurs se plaignant de ne trouver que très peu de gibiers. »

« Ca peut être lié, tu ne crois pas ? Au moins, pendant que tu seras dans les airs, j'aurai l'esprit tranquille. Pourquoi ce n'est pas mon père qui t'accompagne ? »

« Eh bien, il m'a dit avoir trop de choses à faire et a donc désigné Emmett pour cette mission, mais je suis sûr qu'il a peur de quitter la terre ferme, je sais maintenant d'où te venait ta peur du vide et tes vertiges. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire, j'imaginais bien la tête de Charlie dans l'avion, il était sûr que les yeux fermés il n'aurait pas vu grand chose.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'Emmett pourra garder les yeux ouverts, et ne vomira pas partout. »

« Oui, je l'espère aussi mais, bon, je suis un bon pilote, et une grand gaillard comme lui devrait tenir le coup, et puis j'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui, je n'ai toujours pas digéré sa façon de te regarder. »

« Edward, ça remonte à un bout de temps, que tu es rancunier quand tu t'y mets, le pauvre. »

« Tu vois, tu prends encore sa défense, tu me connais, fais-moi confiance. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien, il a l'air agréable non et s'est-il fait des amis dans le coin depuis son arrivée ? »

« Oh oui, il est presque tous les soirs chez tes parents pour diner, c'est même étonnant qu'il n'y soit pas ce soir tu aurais pu le croiser. »

« Eh bien, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me voit maintenant, il pourrait avoir des doutes sur ma nature, je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter d'anciennes connaissances qui ne sont pas au vent de ma nature. »

« Surtout qu'enceinte il te regardait en bavant alors, là, j'imagine ce qu'il serait capable de faire. »

« Edward, arrête, tu va me faire mourir de rire, ça va réveiller les enfants. Parle-moi d'eux, comment sont-ils ? Ont-ils déclaré des capacités particulières ?»

« Eh bien, Nessie, elle lit les pensées des personnes par simple contact, elle est très intelligente et très coquette, une vrai meneuse aussi, elle me fait rire parfois, lorsqu'elle donne des consignes à son frère. Rob, lui, il a un coup de crayon redoutable, et parfois il est maladroit, même s'il dit qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler son don, il déplace les objets mais ne maitrise pas encore, je lui ai demandé de s'entrainer avec des choses qui ne cassaient pas car les vases et assiettes du vaisselier en ont fait les frais, il est rapide comme l'éclair et tête de mule parfois comme sa sœur, deux petits diablotins en culottes courtes, il savent bien s'entendre lorsqu'ils en ont besoin et savent aussi me faire craquer avec leur petites bouilles d'ange. »

« Oui, ils sont si beaux et l'alimentation humaine n'a pas été trop difficile ? Car lorsque je les ai quittés ils étaient entre les deux, poches de sang et aliments, ont-ils appris à chasser ? »

« L'alimentation n'a pas été un gros problème, ils mangent de tout, même s'ils préfèrent les poches de sang mais Carlisle leur a appris à chasser et à manger normalement, pour ne pas avoir envie de s'abreuver d'humains par la suite. Une fois, Rob a tenté de s'attaquer au chat de Trudy, et une autre fois à ta jument, j'ai dû leur expliquer qu'ils devaient chasser dans les bois et non des animaux de compagnie. »

Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, je dus lui demander de se reposer, il posa sa tête sur mon torse, je caressais ses cheveux, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas être tentée, je le regardais ainsi dormir une bonne partie de la nuit puis le déposai dans notre lit, je passais d'une chambre à une autre, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien.

Je préparais les petits déjeuners et un gâteau au chocolat pour le manger chez leur grand-mère, j'observais par la fenêtre, espérant voir le jour enfin se lever, ou l'arrivée d'Alice.

Celle-ci arriva pile poil au moment de sortir ma pâtisserie du four, c'était bien la première fois que je ne me brulais pas en sortant quelque chose du four, et sans aucune protection.

« Evite de faire ça devant tes petits, Bella, ils ne comprendraient pas et risqueraient de t'imiter. »

« Oui, tu as raison, je devrais y faire attention, enfin te voilà ! As-tu eu des visions ? Sais-tu ce qu'est cette chose ? »

« J'ai bien eu des visions, mais rien de bien net, la présence des loups me brouille un peu, mais lorsque je me penche sur des visions des petits je les vois toujours grandir, et je ne vois pas de membre disparaitre juste des personnes de plus, mais rien de bien précis. Carlisle est retourné au travail ce matin, Esmée est chez sa sœur, comme ça les petits seront en sécurité. »

« Je suis sûre que cette chose est encore dans le coin, j'ai comme l'impression d'être épiée, comme hier soir dans la forêt, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je suis sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un. »

« Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai trouvé ça en venant, c'est à Rob ?? »

« Je ne sais pas, on va demander à Edward, il se lève. »

« Bonjour Alice. Mon amour, ça sent bon, hum, tu n'as pas perdu la main, je peux goûter ? »

« Bas les pattes, c'est pour emmener chez ta mère, pour le gouter des petits, tiens je t'ai fait des toasts et je te sers un café. »

« Edward, dis-moi c'est à Rob ce truc-là ? »

« Non, pas à ma connaissance, c'est gluant en plus, c'est beurck... pas mal comme dessin mais non je ne reconnais pas son style. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Eh bien, là, dans les sous bois juste au bout du chemin, c'est drôle, on dirait que c'est vous sur ce dessin avec votre maison en arrière plan. »

« Ah oui, je n'avais pas fait attention, c'est quoi ça dans la piscine ?? On dirait une sirène, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Ah oui, je n'avais pas regardé plus loin. »

« Bonjour mes petits alors bien dormi ?? Venez déjeuner Tante Alice est là. »

« Bonjour papa, maman, Alice. » Dirent-ils en cœur, en passant à table, ils avaient un appétit d'ogre déjà au petit-déjeuner, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient encore un peu grandi depuis hier soir. Mais je devais me faire des idées.

Rob regardait le dessin et dit:

« Papa regarde, c'est la dame que j'ai vu l'autre jour, c'est elle qui m'a fait voir comment nager. »

Je regardais Edward et Rob, essayant de comprendre, Alice en fit de même.

« Rob, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu l'as rencontrée où cette dame ? Elle t'a fait du mal ? »

« Ba, c'est la dame qui m'a appris à nager l'autre jour quand je suis tombé dans la piscine, pendant que papa s'occupait de Nessie. Au début, j'ai eu peur et elle est venue, m'a rassuré et m'a expliqué comment je devais faire pour nager, c'était facile, et non elle ne m'a pas fait de mal, elle est gentille, tu sais en plus elle se transforme quand elle est dans l'eau, elle a une belle queue de poisson, et quand elle sort elle a de jolies jambes comme toi maman. »

« Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Tu sais où on peut la trouver ? »

« Il suffit que je l'appelle et elle vient me voir, elle est timide, en plus, elle est très forte au jeu de cache-cache, elle se nomme Nikki. »

« Tu peux lui demander de venir nous voir ? Tu crois qu'elle voudrait nous voir sans se cacher ? »

« Oh oui, tu sais elle est toute seule, elle s'ennuie beaucoup c'est pour ça qu'elle vient jouer avec moi, c'est mon ange gardien. Je vais lui demander de venir. »

Et aussi sec il ouvrit la porte et leva la main et la tendit vers la lisière du bois, et une fillette d'une quinzaine d'années, grande, blonde, cheveux jusqu'aux fesses, aux yeux bleu turquoise, de taille moyenne apparut. Elle s'avançait d'un pas hésitant et lent, regardant à droite et à gauche, comme si elle craignait un danger. Nous restions immobiles, comme hypnotisés par sa beauté, de peur de la faire fuir.

**Alors à votre avis ?? Une beauté mais quoi d'autre ??**

**Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre.**

**Vite une rewiev.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices et quelque lecteurs il n' y en a pas beaucoup mais quelques uns tout de même.  
**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans mes écris et attend avec impatience votre réaction, a la lecture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous HIHI**

Chapitre N°26

Nouveau genre

Elle entra dans la maison, Rob lui tenait la main et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon, nous primes place sur les canapés et les fauteuils, afin de faire pus ample connaissance.

Elle n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, avait une beauté qui envoutait vraiment hommes et femmes, rien ne pouvait lui résister, quelque reflets qui me rappelai un peu ceux qu'exercerait le soleil sur ma peau.

Rob avait prit place sur ses genoux, Nessie sur ceux d'Alice et moi prêt d'Edward qui avait encerclé ma taille, je commençai l'interrogatoire calment.

« Bonjour Nikki c'est bien ainsi que vous vous nommez ? Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur votre nature ? Rob nous a dit que vous étiez une sirène, bien que je sois septique quoique plus rien ne peut m'étonner. »

« Oui je m'appelle bien Nikki, vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas réellement une sirène, bien que je n'en sois pas encore bien sur je l'avoue. Je cherche encore mes origines. En faite je me transforme au gré de mon environnent, pour me mettre à l' abri du danger un peu comme un caméléon. Je prends des formes différentes, sirène, végétation, animaux. Mais en humain, je n'ai que cette apparence là, j'ai parfois du mal à savoir comment je dois me comporter, ou m'alimenter en fonction de mon enveloppe.»

« Caméléon ? C'était bien toi qui était dans l'orée du bois hier soir ? C'est ta présence que j'ai ressentis ? »

« Oui, j'avais pris une forme végétale j'ai même été surprise que tu ais repéré ma présence, car je ne suis inodore et peux retenir les battements de mon cœur des heures durant, même si ensuite je mets du temps à récupérer. Comment vous êtes vous rendu compte que j'étais là ?»

« Juste cette impression d'être observé, comme cette nuit aussi par la fenêtre de la maison, j'ai eu la même sensation, du coup je n'ai fait que des allés retour pour être sur que tout le monde allait bien. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, d'ou viens-tu ? Quel âge as-tu? Quels sont tes intentions ? Combien êtes-vous ?»

« Je viens de Scandinavie c'est dans le nord de l'Europe, mes parents enfin mon père était un pêcheur, ma mère je ne sais pas vu que je ne l'ai pas connu. J'ai été recueillis par un de ses cousin éloigné pêcheur lui aussi et sa femme, ils m'ont élevé comme leur propre enfant, sans jamais avoir de nouvelles de mon père et ils n'avaient jamais eu vent de ma mère ils étaient eux même étonnés qu'il n'ai eu, j'avais à peine quelques jours lorsqu'il me laissa chez eux. »

Elle baissa la tête et semblait triste en nous parlant de son passé, je me posais beaucoup de questions, je voyais Rob lui prendre la main pour lui redonner le courage de continuer son récit.

« Mon âge eh bien j'ai cinquante ans, mon corps s'est figé à mes 20 ans, lors de l'incident qui survint à mon père adoptif. Nous étions partis en mer pour pêcher, il y avait un tempête qui se préparait mais nous n'avions pas le choix nous devions aller pécher, une grosse vague avait fait chaviré le bateau, j'avais perdu connaissance, et a mon réveil, j'avais une queue de sirène. Je pris peur ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait, je vis le corps inanimé d' Hans qui sombrait dans les profondeurs, de l'océan, je pris son corps et le remportai sur les rivages donnant sur le petit village ou j'avais grandit mais je ne pouvais plus revenir. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé et encore moins ce qui m'arrivait à moi-même, ils me croyaient morte. Sue a fait notre deuil au bout de dix longues années et avait fini par refaire sa vie avec un fermier, elle ne voulait plus voir la mer lui prendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Je l'observais et l'aidais comme je le pouvais sans que jamais elle ne puisse me voir. Depuis je cherche sans cesse, mes origines mais a part ce médaillon, je n'ai pas d'autres pistes à suivre, mon père biologie était lui aussi décédé dans l'incendie de sa maison, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre. »

Elle sortit son médaillon il y avait une panthère surmonté d'une couronne une peu dans le même genre que le sigle des Cullen, que je lui montrais une lueur d'espoir naquit dans l'azur de ses yeux. Alice et moi-même nous regardâmes et décidâmes d'aller voir Carlisle il devait bien avoir des renseignements.

« Mes intentions sont juste de trouver et apprendre d'où je viens si je sui seule dans mon cas ou si d'autres être comme moi existent, je vois qu'ici il y a aussi des être tout aussi étranges que moi, mais différemment. Bien que les autres sont moins civiliser que vous. »

Alice partit dans un fou rire

« Tu veux parler des chiens ? » je dus lui mettre un coup de coude, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle ainsi de Jacob et de la meute devant les enfants, Nessie lui avait lancé un de ses regard à foudroyer sur place qui l'aurai croisé.

« Non les autres vampires. C'est d'eux que j'ai peur.»

Alice cessa de suite son hilarité et changea du tout au tout.

« Comment ça les autres ? Combiens comment sont ils ? » Nikki pris une feuille et les dessina, je ne les connaissais pas mais ils ressemblaient un peu aux illustrations que j'avais vu dans la bibliothèque des Denali, il nous fallait aller retrouver Carlisle pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Viens allons voir Notre créateur, il saura nous donner leur identité et peut être te renseigner sur tes origines, il a parcourut une bonne partie du globe et a plus de 300 ans. Edward emmène les enfants chez Elisabeth et préviens Rosalie qu'il y a des nomades dans le coin, je vais demander à Esmée de les rejoindre, et fait attention à toi mon amour. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, là ou je vais il ne m'arrivera rien à moins qu'ils volent ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'embrassa sur le front, fini d'habiller les enfants, pris le gâteau et en un rien de temps la maison était vide.

Nikki ne courrait pas aussi vite que nous, j'en profitai pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser aussi aux Quileute qui n'avaient toujours pas donné de leur nouvelles. J'espérais qu'ils seraient passés à la villa, je repris mon interrogatoire.

« Peux tu me dire pourquoi, tu as fais une pause ici a Forks ? Pourquoi ma famille t'intéresse autant ? »

Elle eu un petit sourire et me dit

« Quand je l'ai vu tomber dans le bassin, je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps, je suis vite venu a son secours, je ne voulais pas voir d'autres personnes se noyer sans réagir, je ne voulais pas rester mais Il était si attendrissant ce petit enfant qui avait un grand besoin de la tendresse d'une maman, alors je me suis laissée convaincre, j'ai bien compris qu'il était différent je l'ai vu grandir si vite en l'espace d'une semaine. J'étais aussi persuader qu'ici au moins je ne serai pas la seule à être considère comme anormale voir une bête de foire, et toujours cet espoir d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même, sur ma nature. »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il est adorable cet amour, je sais bien que j'ai dû lui manquer mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était trop tôt pour moi, j'aurai plus été un danger qu'autre chose et je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec le simple doute de ne pas avoir pu me contrôler. J'espère que Carlisle aura des réponses à te donner, je te remercie d'avoir veillé au bien être de mon fils. »

Nous arrivions a destination, il nous attendait sur le seuil de la porte, il avait dû nous entendre arriver. Je me demandais pourquoi et comment Alice n'avait pas eu de vision de cet instant. Esmée nous salua et partit en direction de la propriété de sa sœur pour être en renfort pour s'occuper des petits.

Nous entrâmes, primes place dans le salon, Nikki sorti son médaillon expliqua son histoire, Alice avait pris le dessin et avait filé dans le Bureau de Carlisle pour comparer avec les tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs.

« Nikki peux tu venir, j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes si c'est bien les vampires que tu as vu rôder dans les parages. »

Nous nous y rendîmes tous d'un coup, et elle confirma d'avoir bien reconnu Démétri, Heidi et Félix. Carlisle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient dans le coin, et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore venu lui rendre visite, car il se connaissait depuis un bon bout de temps. Il nous expliqua qu'ils étaient les chasseurs des Volturis, très bons chasseurs précisa t'il mais pas de gibier.

Puis il alla dans le fond de son bureau sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, revint avec deux énormes et anciens livres dans les mains, il l'ouvrit le premier et sa recherche avait payé il nous montra, une image de lui et d'une belle femme au corps de sirène qui ressemblait énormément à Nikki.

« Viens je crois que j'ai connu ta mère il y a bien longtemps. »

Elle ne décrochait pas ses yeux de cette illustration, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle savait enfin comment était sa mère et en plus avoir quelqu'un qui l'avait connu et pouvait ainsi lui en dire plus, c'était bien au delà de ses espérances. Elle sauta au cou de Carlisle, d'Alice et de moi-même, elle me dit.

« Ah la chance enfin me sourire et c'est grâce à votre famille, j'aurai pu poursuivre mon chemin comme une âme en peine, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si Rob ne m'avait pas séduite. »

« Ah ahhh !! Eh bien ce petit promet, c'est un tombeur comme son père. »

« Alice je t'en prie, bon je vous laisse je dois prévenir les Quileute. Mais ou est Jasper ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Il est partit chassé lorsque je suis partie chez toi, il devrait être revenu c'est vrai. Je pars à sa recherche, je te rejoindrai à la Push. »

Nous laissions Carlisle et Nikki ensemble, Alice à la recherche de Jaspere espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre, et moi a la recherche de Jacob et des siens.

Plus le temps avançait et plus mon angoisse montait d'un cran, Edward était dans les airs, je venais de voir son avion passer au dessus de la Push, mes enfants avaient Rosalie et Esmée en renfort, mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était dans ma nature, ce besoin d'être protectrice comme une louve pour les miens cela me fit légèrement sourire en y pensant, et si j'avais céder aux avance de Jacob, aurai-je été comme ça aussi ?Non ce n'était pas pensable il y avait l'imprégnation, et j'aurai été malheureuse toute ma vie, le seule qui ai fait battre mon cœur était et serait a jamais mon Edward.

Je ne sentais pas la présence de Jacob et Leah, je décidais d'aller voir Billy afin de savoir s'ils étaient passés depuis hier.

Il préparait ses affaires de pêche, il devait se préparer pour rejoindre mon père et Harry, il fut surpris de me voir, déjà remise sur pieds, il me salua m'observa, et pesta.

« Ah Bella je suis content de te revoir, tes parents n'auraient pas supporté de te perdre mais, je ne suis pas pleinement ravis que tu sois toi aussi un sang froid, j'ai repère d'autres mutations en suspend ses derniers jours, j'espérais que les notre allaient rester un peu à l' écart de tout ça mais, ça continue. »

« Oui je sais j'en suis désolée, Jacob ou les autres sont ils repassés ici depuis hier après midi ? »

« Oui ils sont allés chez Emily pour se restauré, et se reposer un peu. Va chez elle peu être que tu en sauras plus, je vais rejoindre ton père. »

« J'y vais de ce pas, faites attention à vous, il y a des chasseurs redoutable de ma nature dans le coin qui n'ont pas la même type d'alimentation. »

« Je sais Sam m'a avertit, mais ils n'oseront pas s'approcher de nous, nous serons sur le bateau. Et nous avons notre bote secrète.»

Il avait toujours le mot pour rire, il ne devait pas réaliser à quel point ils étaient forts et que l'eau n'étais pas un barrage a leur soif. Je repris ma course à allure humaine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres Quileute.

Emily était aux Fourneaux comme à son habitude. Il faut dire que l'appétit de la meute était vraiment important, elle m'accueillit avec une légère hésitation, ne sachant pas si je pouvais ou non être un danger pour elle. Je la rassurais en lui expliquant que je me maitrisais et que ma soif était étancher.

« Sais tu où ils sont passés ? S'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ils ont suivi une trace de la frontière Canadienne, des vampires trois a première vue, Sam et les autres sont repartis il y a environ deux heures. »

« Oui ce sont bien des vampires et de redoutables chasseurs d'après Carlisle, si jamais ils repassent par ici avant de passer a la Villa, demande leurs de venir nous trouver, que nous soyons parée a toutes éventualités. »

« Je ferai la commission Bella, je suis contente de te revoir tu sais, même maintenant que tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant et que tu sois devenue ce que tu es, dans mon cœur tu seras toujours Bella, mon amie. »

Je la remerciai pour ses bonnes paroles, qui me touchaient profondément, et pris la direction de la maison d'Elisabeth pour être sur que tout allait bien.

Je revis l'avion passé le long de la cote, il était moins haut que lors de son premier passage, je tentais de voir la tête d'Emmett qui ne devait pas être à la fête, mais je ne distinguais pas tout a fait les passagers, de toutes manières j'allais bien les croiser, a l'atterrissage, espérant qu'Edward n'ai pas fait de looping pour se venger à sa manière.

A mon arrivée tout le monde était bien occupé, Rob faisait des dessins, Rose devait deviner ce que c'était, Esmée jouait à la dinette avec Nessie, Elisabeth jouait de la harpe.

Lorsqu'il me vit Rob me demanda tout de suite des nouvelles de son amie, et tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'il y avait à savoir de plus sur notre nouvelle rencontre d'un nouveau genre.

« Eh bien elle est avec Carlisle, ils ont tout pleins de choses à se dire vu qu'il a connu sa mère. Alice et Jasper sont ils passés ?»

« Non mais je vais rentrer voir si ils vont bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer notre sirène, surtout qu'on sait bien que les hommes ne résistent pas a leurs charmes. »

J'entendais l'avion approcher pour amorcer son atterrissage.

« Et si nous allions retrouver votre père, voir si il n'a pas trop fait souffrir ce brave Emmett ? »

« Oui oui oui allons y, il était un peu bizarre quand on l'a récupère ce matin, quand papa l'a pris au travail de papy Charlie. »

Rosalie nous accompagna, Elisabeth resta a la maison, elle avait du courrier à traiter nous avait elle dit. Le ciel était plus couvert que la veille, les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient pas nous trahir, l'avion avait touché terre, et se dirigeait doucement vers le hangar.

Emmett avait une de ses têtes et Edward lui était très joyeux et se moquait de lui.

« Maman, pourquoi il est vert ? Lui aussi c'est un Caméléon ? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entendu, la question de Nessie, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sache que la vie a Forks pouvait être si difficile a gérer, entouré de mythes et légendes.

Rosalie restait muette, elle le fixait les bras balans, la bouche ouverte, si elle avait encore été humaine j'aurais était sur d'entendre le rythme de son cœur s'emballer, elle était envouté par Emmett qu'elle croisait pour la première fois, elle se ressaisi puis me demanda tout bas.

« Je suis comment ? Mes cheveux, mon maquillage, mes vêtements ? »

« Tu es parfaite Rose, ne t'inquiètes pas, viens je vais te présenter. »

Elle me remercia d'un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles, Rob et Nessie se regardaient et commençaient à la taquiner gentiment.

« Alors ce vol c'est bien passé ? Emmett tu vas bien ? Tu veux un sac ? Ou tu as déjà tout rendu ? Je te présente Rosalie, la cousine d'Edward. »

En posant ses yeux sur elle il vira du vert au rouge, mais restait assis sur son siège, comme statufié.

« Emmett, je ne vais pas te porter pour descendre mon grand alors vas y on t'attend. »

Il finit pas se lever, il posa un pied sur l'aile, puis le deuxième et se laissa glisser au sol, mais ne put se relever, sans avoir rendu son petit déjeuner.

Nous étions pliés de rire, de voir qu'un grand bonhomme comme lui avait aussi mal supporté le vol.

Tous sauf lui et Rosalie, qui se demandait si c'était le vol ou bien elle qui n'était pas à son gout.

Elisabeth avait fini par nous rejoindre se demandant la cause de nos rires, et s'aperçue tout de suite du malaise d'Emmett, elle gronda Edward et lui demanda d'accompagner Emmett dans le salon pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

« Edward tu n'a pas honte de rendre malade ce gentil garçon ? »

« Mais mère je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce qui m'a été demandé de l'être. »

Rosalie lui avait apporté une serviette humide et un peu d'eau, Edward me prit dans ses bras et dit.

« Eh bien je crois qu'il a trouvé une superbe infirmière pour le remettre sur pied notre grand gaillard, Rose fait attention de ne pas usé trop de tes charmes, il est officier de police, ça pourrait passer pour de la corruption. »

Et il se remit à rire comme un damné, je dus l'embrasser pour le faire taire avant que sa chère cousine ne le trucide.

De plus j'avais envie de se rapprochement, j'avais envie de sentir son parfum en moi. Mais nous fumes coupé par l'arrivé en trombe D'Alice et Jazz, nous devions rentrer au plus vite à la Villa.

Nous prîmes la voiture avec les enfants. Alice, Rose et Jasper eux avaient coupé par les bois, je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien arrivé pour que l'on soit obligé de rentrer si vite.

**Merci d'appuyer sur le bouton Vert il n'est pas contagieux HIHi enfin si l'on puis dire**

**Merci**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ah l'amour, il frappe parfois sans qu'on puisse s'en douter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre N°27

Le repli

Elisabeth avait préféré rester chez elle, au moins, elle ne risquait pas grand chose, Emmett se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, il était encore sous l'effet Rosalie.

Nous avions dû insister pour que celle-ci nous accompagne, avant de ne pouvoir se retenir de se jeter sur ce pauvre humain qu'il était, elle avait tellement focalisé sur lui qu'elle aurait pu oublier ce qu'elle était, et aurait pu le croquer sans même s'en rendre compte.

La Meute arriva en même temps que nous à la Villa, Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient dans le salon. Ils nous invitèrent à prendre place, et nous annoncèrent que nos visiteurs étaient, ni plus ni moins, que les espions envoyés par les Volturi, les meilleurs de leurs chasseurs, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient au courant de certaines choses qui se passaient ici et désiraient en avoir le cœur net.

« Je pense qu'Aro et les siens ne tarderont pas à débarquer ici, et s'ils perçoivent nos secrets, comme ils sont friands d'êtres pourvus de dons exceptionnels comme les vôtres Alice, Bella , Rob, Nessie, Nikki, sans parler des Quileute dont ils n'avaient pas eu vent jusqu'à présent. »

« Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Comment allons-nous les combattre ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Nous ne ferons rien, si nous nous attaquions à eux, ce serait la guerre, et même avec tous nos amis réunis nous ne pourrions pas lutter. Ils sont vraiment trop nombreux et leur cours se placerait en renfort de leur côté pour avoir une quelconque reconnaissance de leur part. La seule solution est le repli. »

« Le repli ? Comment ça ? Nous devons partir, tout abandonner derrière nous ? »

« Non, Bella, avec ton don et celui d'Alice, nous pouvons exactement prévoir à quel moment ils se présenteront ici, je les recevrai juste accompagné de Jasper et Esmée, vous, vous irez à Seattle, en attendant, tu pourras protéger le reste du groupe par ton écran Bella, les Quileute et Edward aussi car il en sait trop pour un humain et cela est interdit et tes enfants pourraient être enlevés juste pour être observés telles des bêtes de foire. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais Elisabeth aussi dans ce cas est en danger, ainsi que mes parents et le reste du clan Quileute. »

« Ils n'iront pas à la Push à moins d'avoir un motif légitime qui romprait le pacte que nous avons, Ils ne savent pas que nous avons fait alliance, et ne savent rien sur leur nature, ils ont juste des suppositions, ils en ont même peur, ils les prennent pour des enfants de la lune. Et, Elisabeth, ils ne la verront pas, comme Esmée est sa sœur, ils ne feront pas l'imprudence d'aller à elle, elle ne peut être un réel danger pour eux. Pas comme tout ce qui leur est inconnu.»

Nous suivîmes les instructions de Carlisle, Edward passa voir sa mère pour l'informer de notre absence, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter, et sache quoi dire à mes parents.

Pendant ce temps, je retournais au cottage avec les enfants prendre quelque affaires, je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer notre quarantaine.

Alice profita jusqu'au dernier moment de Jasper et me rejoignit la mine inquiète, j'avais dû lui occuper l'esprit pour qu'elle passe à autre chose.

« Alice, combien de temps allons nous rester là-bas ? »

« Eh bien, je ne le sais pas encore, je ne suis même pas en mesure de le voir, mes visions sont toutes faussées lorsque les loups sont à proximité, tu le sais. »

« Oui, mais tu pourras toujours t'isoler un peu pour avoir de meilleures conditions, non ? »

« Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour une autre raison que Carlisle a gardé Jasper prés de lui et m'envoie en repli avec les Quileute et vous. »

« Tu te fais des idées Alice, il ne nous cacherait rien qui ne soit important, on va pouvoir faire un peu mieux connaissance avec Nikki, et savoir ce que Carlisle a pu lui apprendre. »

« Oui moi aussi. »

Nessie m'enlaça, posa sa main sur ma joue et fit défiler des images de son frère, en lui tirant la langue.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, ces choses-là ne se font pas, où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? »

Les images qu'elle me projetait concernait un don que nous n'avions pas encore découvert, qu'il tentait de mettre au point et il m'émerveillait.

« Maman, ne dis rien, c'est un secret entre lui et moi. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et nous partîmes, la voiture fut vite chargée, nous rejoignîmes Edward et Rosalie qui était une fois de plus auprès d'Emmett qui n'avait pas encore quitté la propriété, et nous dûmes les arracher de leur rapprochement plus qu'évident, il étaient attendrissant tous les deux, un gros ours et une jolie fleur de marbre qui fondaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Rosalie, nous devons y aller, le temps presse. »

Nous filâmes vers la Push, Sam, Embry et Jared rentrèrent pour protéger le clan, Leah et Jacob ainsi que Paul et Seth nous suivirent, accompagnés de Nikki, qui avait bien accroché avec eux, il faut dire qu'elle avait un sérieux prétendant qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. D'ailleurs, Paul ne faisait que de le taquiner, car lui aussi l'avait remarqué et comme ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'avoir de secret sans que toute la meute ne soit au courant, ce n'était pas toujours aussi facile.

La route me sembla longue jusqu'à notre point de repli, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse déclenchant en moi des palpitations qui ne pouvaient pas exister, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas pouvoir me laisser aller à son toucher et bien plus encore, j'avais trop peur de le blesser.

Alice était à l'arrière avec Nikki et les enfants, Rob ne cessait de rire avec cette dernière, ils étaient assez complices tous les deux, ils chuchotaient, tout en sachant que j'entendais toute la conversation, mais bon il n'y avait rien de bien méchant dans tout ça, Rob était curieux de voir que Seth lui faisait les yeux doux, ils en riaient et il lui demanda ce que Carlisle avait pu lui apprendre sur ses origines.

« Eh bien, les enfants nous sommes arrivés, c'est ici que nous passerons quelques jours. »

J'aurais aimé que le trajet puisse être plus long pour entendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu découvrir, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Edward, Paul et Jacob allèrent ranger les voitures au sous-sol de la grande bâtisse qui nous abriterait le temps qu'il serait nécessaire, temps que les Italiens rentrent chez eux, ou que nous puissions agir, et en finir avec eux.

Rob et Nessie visitaient chaque pièce, étage après étage, il faut dit qu'il y en avait 3 sans compter le sous-sol.

« Je veux celle-là moi, Nikki prend celle-ci comme ça on sera à côté tu veux bien ?? »

« Oui, Nikki, accepte s'il te plait, moi aussi je veux jouer avec toi. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord les enfants mais ils faut voir avec vos parents, je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer. »

« Tu es la bienvenue Nikki, n'en doute pas, mais je suis bien curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, je m'en excuse mais, tu comprends, je suis passée par des moments si durs. »

« Oui, je te comprends bien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas et, sans vous, je n'aurais peut-être jamais trouvé et rencontré Carlisle, et j'aurais continué d'errer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Une fois les petits couchés, ce soir, je vous raconterai ce que j'ai appris, c'est promis, mais avant je dois aller rejoindre une personne qui m'attend en bas, installez-vous les enfants je reviens vite jouer avec vous. »

Elle descendit rejoindre Seth qui voulait la voir sans que les autres soient à leur côtés, il devait vraiment en être imprégné, mais comment ? Car il ne connaissait pas sa nature, elle voulait lui montrer qui elle était avant de poursuivre leur possible aventure. Comme je la comprenais, elle ne voulait tromper personne, et avait compris l'importance de ses sentiments envers elle, elle était Sirène, Caméléon, Hypnotique, Féérique, tellement magnifique qu'aucun homme ne pouvait rester indifférent.

Rob risquerait de mal le prendre, quoi que non il était encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, il avait bien le temps, et la vision de son don me donna envie de l'aider à le perfectionner. Je décidais donc de lui proposer de l'y aider. Au début, il lança un regard à sa sœur et me sourit.

« Merci Nessie, mais bon ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais sûrement pouvoir y arriver plus vite avec maman à mes côtés. »

« Bien sûr mon chéri en plus tante Alice n'en saura rien vu le nombre de Quileute qui sont ici, elle n'aura aucune vision, mais nous devons rester silencieux pour qu'elle ne nous entende pas. »

Je lui donnais un objet de taille moyenne à déplacer, juste en le fixant. Il tremblotait doucement puis finit par voler dans les airs, je lui conseillai de s'aider de sa main pour mieux cibler sa concentration sur l'objet, pour le redéposer à un endroit précis, les yeux de Nessie pétillaient et elle poussa un Hourra d'encouragement lorsque l'essai fut réussi, il n'en revenait pas et moi non plus. Il voulut recommencer avec un objet bien plus lourd, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois mais ce fut une belle réussite, j'étais fière de sa ténacité et me rendais compte également que cela l'épuisait, je dus lui demander de se reposer en lui promettant de recommencer le lendemain. Il accepta, il était tellement content, et fier de m'avoir fait sourire, il m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit:

« Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi maman, je t'aime. »

« Merci mon chéri, moi aussi, je t'aime, je vous aime, vous êtes ma raison d'être, mes chéris. »

Nessie avait, elle aussi, sauté dans mes bras, Edward entra doucement et me prit par la taille en me demandant lui aussi un câlin.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, vous m'en laissez un peu les enfants ? Nikki vous attend. »

Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, je me laissais aller dans ses bras, je l'embrassais comme je l'avais fait tant de fois par le passé, il me demanda juste le temps de reprendre son souffle à nouveau pour reprendre, aussitôt, nos échanges, il était si doux, ses mains glissaient sur mon corps, faisant naitre au fond de moi le désir que je croyais perdu, mais il était bel et bien là.

« Viens mon amour, allons dans la chambre, nous ne serons pas dérangés, Nikki et les enfants sont dehors avec les autres, j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu m'as tant manqué. »

Je le suivis sans hésiter, je le guidais dans la salle de bain faisant couler l'eau chaude pour lui éviter de souffrir du contact froid de ma peau.

Il se déshabilla, j'en fis de même, nous nous enlacions tendrement. Son désir était à son apogée, sa virilité bien gonflée, il entra en moi, et j'étais aux anges, comment avais-je pu si longtemps tarder à pouvoir enfin re-gouter au plaisir de sa peau, de son corps qui m'appelait toujours plus, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au moment de grâce, où il se déversa en moi. M'embrassant encore et toujours aussi délicatement, parcourant mon corps de ses caresses allant de mes cuisses à mes seins, prenant en coupe mon visage rivant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ma chérie, je t'aime tant, je suis si heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, et si je pouvais, moi aussi, être comme toi, je le ferai pour qu'à jamais nous soyons heureux et unis pour l'éternité. »

« Je sais mon amour, mais je ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu me demandes, Elisabeth ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

« Je sais ce que cela implique, mais regarde nos enfants, eux aussi ils seront éternels et d'ici quelques temps ils seront figés dans un corps d'adulte, et moi je…»

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassai de nouveau, lui promettant d'y réfléchir, mais que rien ne pressait, il accepta d'attendre, et nous restâmes un long moment l'un contre l'autre, refaisant l'amour derechef, c'était si bon de le sentir, d'entendre son cœur et le flot de son sang couler ainsi dans ses veines, comme une mélodie sans fin.

Il finit par s'assoupir après notre troisième ébat, il était épuisé et moi inépuisable. Le soir était arrivé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Alice et Leah préparaient le diner, Nikki et Seth étaient enlacés sur le canapé, Nessie et Rob jouaient aux cartes avec Jacob et Paul.

Une fois le repas terminé, accompagnée de Nikki, j'allais coucher les enfant qui avaient demandé et choisi un livre avec une histoire pour s'endormir, Nessie avait choisi mon recueil de poèmes, celui que je lisais lors de ma grossesse, et Rob un Conte Nordique sur des pêcheurs, Nikki lui racontait donc cette histoire, tandis que je lisais celle de Nessie, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, un baiser sur le front et nous descendîmes, rejoindre les autres.

Nous nous installâmes sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Nikki se plaça au centre et nous fit une démonstration de son pouvoir, elle commença par être transparente et prit forme de plante verte, puis se re-matérialisa en louve, Paul ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lancer encore une fois une de ses réflexions de mauvais goût, qui lui valut un bon coup de poing en pleine face.

« Tu l'as bien mérité, la prochaine fois réfléchit avant de l'ouvrir. »

Il acquiesça et se remit à rire, ce qui énerva Seth. Jacob dut intervenir pour que Paul se taise. Nikki reprit forme humaine en un instant et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Seth pour lui faire reprendre raison. Puis elle commença à nous raconter ce qu'elle avait appris ce matin, sur ses origines.

« Donc, eh bien, Carlisle a rencontré ma mère il y a déjà plus de deux cent ans à peu près lorsqu'il a été transformé. Un jour où il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, en sautant d'une falaise. Elle l'avait ramené sur le rivage et l'avait observé, curieuse de sa pêche. Il était le premier vampire qu'elle rencontrait, ils s'entendirent bien et se racontèrent leur vie. Elle était née une cinquantaine d'années avant lui, n'avait connu ses parents que peu de temps, ils étaient comme elle, à quelque chose près. Son père, enfin mon grand-père, étaient un enfant de la lune, un peu comme toi mon amour, il avait fuit les siens qu'ils trouvaient trop sanguinaires dévastant tout sur leur passage, c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra ma grand-mère, il avait succombé au premier regard et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés, ils eurent ma mère, et lorsqu'il finit par mourir de vieillesse, elle se laissa mourir en refusant de se transformer, et partit loin au fond de l'Océan, là où le corps de son bien-aimé fut envoyé . Ma mère avait donc une trentaine d'années lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de rester ainsi prostrée, elle parcourut le globe afin de mieux connaitre la nature humaine et animale, mais préférait la solitude à la folie des humains toujours avides de pensées obscures et malsaines. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle rencontra Carlisle, sa vie bascula, elle avait trouvé un ami, un confident, en qui elle avait confiance et qui serait là pour l'aider, et l'écouter car il n'était pas simple de rester si longtemps sans pouvoir libérer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle tomba sous le charme d'un pêcheur qui venait de chavirer lors d'une terrible tempête, mon père, et je suis arrivée, et ma mère ne survécut pas à ma naissance, mon père était si désespéré qu'il me déposa chez son frère et disparut dans l'incendie de sa maison, Carlisle avait tenté de le sortir du brasier mais il était trop tard, il me croyait moi aussi perdue à jamais, il ne savait pas où j'étais. Il a connu ma mère durant un demi siècle, et ils étaient très liés par une réelle et belle amitié, il avait fait une étude de sa nature afin de pouvoir l'aider en cas de problèmes de santé et avait été attristé de ne pas avoir pu la sauver à ma naissance ce qui rendit mon père fou de jalousie de voir que Carlisle avait autant, même voir plus, de peine que lui c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait réagi ainsi dans son accès de folie, j'ai dû grandir et me découvrir toute seule, je suis heureuse de savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens, je suis le produit d'un amour sans fin.»

« Waouh, donc loup, sirène, Caméléon, c'est un sacré mélange et il est vraiment génial le résultat, tu est superbe Nikki, je te promets de rester prêt de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et au besoin pourquoi pas prendre une part d'éternité, nous, les loups, pouvons rallonger notre existence en nous transformant un certain temps, et comme toi aussi tu peux te transformer comme moi, nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas fini les tourtereaux, là ?? J'vais finir par verser ma larme, tellement vous êtes touchants. »

Jacob attira Paul dehors et lui demanda de laisser un peu Seth tranquille, que lui aussi avait droit à sa part de bonheur, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait rien y changer, et que bientôt lui aussi trouverait son âme sœur, Leah les rejoignit et ils se remirent à plaisanter, lorsque Paul rentra de nouveau dans la maison, il s'excusa auprès de Nikki et de son frère, en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, que rien n'avait changé à part sa solitude qui s'accentuait un peu plus.

Nikki alla se reposer, Alice et moi prenions le tour de garde, on ne savait toujours pas quelles étaient les intentions des Volturi, et il fallait rester sur nos gardes, Paul et Seth prendraient le relais, suivis de Jacob et Leah.

J'allais recouvrir mes petits et contempler avec plaisir Edward qui avait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres durant son sommeil, je l'entendis murmurer mon nom, il devait sûrement se repasser nos échanges de l'après-midi.

Je repensais à la triste tragédie qui venait d'être dévoilée à Nikki, une belle histoire d'amour et un éternel recommencement puisque Seth s'en était imprégné avant même de connaître son histoire.

Je me demandais si elle survivrait à la perte de son bien-aimé ou si, comme sa mère, elle intenterait à ses jours au nom de l'amour ?

Alice était partie un peu à l' écart pour voir si ses visions lui revenaient. Elle s'inquiétait pour Jasper, elle ne voulait pas rester éloignée de lui, elle revint quatre heures plus tard, je la questionnais sur les visions qu'elle avait pu avoir, mais elle me répondit juste " ils sont encore dans le coin. Carlisle et Jasper sont allés à leur rencontre dans les bois, et leurs intentions ne sont pas encore arrêtées."

**Alors ? Il y a des éloignements qui permettent des rapprochements. **

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ah pas facile de resté loin, d'être à l'écart, un peu de recul pour mieux développer et prendre le temps de trouver une stratégie. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre N°28**

Double Visions

Lorsque Seth et Paul nous relayèrent, Alice s'éloigna pour éclaircir ses visions, elle était encore inquiète de ne pas réellement tout comprendre, elle voulait remonter ce puzzle où certaines pièces étaient manquantes, je lui demandais seulement de ne pas faire d'imprudence et de rester sous le couvert de mon bouclier.

Je rejoignis mes enfants, Nessie était agitée, je pris place sur le bord de son lit et me rendis compte que Rob l'avait rejointe, ils étaient inséparables, elle ouvrit les yeux me sourit et me passa la main sur ma joue et me montra une vision d'avenir. Je voyais Aro qui demandait à Carlisle s'il avait vu ou aperçu trois de ses condisciples qu'il avait envoyé en mission, il s'agissait de James, Victoria et ce Laurent. J'eus un moment de recul et pensai de suite à Alice, c'était elle qu'ils voulaient, c'était elle qu'ils poursuivaient. Je pris place et Nessie continua, Jasper avoua avoir transformé Charlotte et Peter, qu'ils avaient du mal à se faire à ce régime qu'était le nôtre mais étaient suffisamment aptes à parcourir à leur grés les contrées, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, en tant que nomades.

Les Volturi se penchèrent ensuite sur Esmée qui était dans les bras de Carlisle, il lui prit la main et la salua en lui présentant ses hommages, puis partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était d'un calme olympien, elle avait su les persuader que tout allait bien.''

Je remerciai ma fille et lui indiquai de se rendormir en allant rejoindre Edward, je repensais à cette vision, Nessie pouvait montrer le passé mais aussi l'avenir et la présence des loups ne la perturbait pas plus que ça, Edward se réveilla et approcha doucement de ma nuque, je le laissai faire, j'aimais tant son contact. Il me demanda à quoi je pensais et je lui racontai les visions que Nessie m'avait montrées et lui expliquai le don de Rob qui n'était pas qu'un dessinateur hors paire mais qu'il avait aussi un don de télékinésie et qu'il se débrouillait bien.

« Alice ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, je dois aller la voir, j'ai besoin de savoir si ses visions et celles de notre fille se rejoignent, car on ne peut pas prendre le risque de rentrer trop tôt et de tomber nez à nez avec ces Volturi, je veux être bien sûre qu'ils sont loin d'ici. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sûr que lorsque nous devrons rentrer, Carlisle enverra certainement Jasper ou Sam, il ne désire pas plus que nous, que nous soyons éloignés, et oui ils sont vraiment très doués nos bambins, je ne t'ai pas raconté le coup où il a tenté de faire grimper le chien du garde-champêtre dans un arbre, j'ai du trouver une excuse assez tordue pour qu'il ne cherche pas plus longtemps comment il avait pu arriver là. Sur le coup, Rob ne m'avait rien dit, il était tout penaud, c'est Nessie qui m'avait montré une partie de ce qui s'était passé en gardant le secret de son frère, ils se protègent mutuellement, j'ai parfois peur qu'ils se considèrent comme des bêtes de foire. »

« Mais non, cela n'arrivera pas et, dans quelques temps, lorsqu'ils seront figés, ils pourront avoir une pseudo vie normale, ils mangent déjà de la nourriture humaine, savent se contrôler et, avec tout l'amour qui les entoure, ils ne peuvent qu'être heureux. »

Edward m'embrassa derechef, ce fut l'arrivée d'Alice qui nous sépara, elle ne voulait pas attendre et il était vrai que je lui avais demandé de venir dès son arrivée.

« Rendors-toi mon chéri, il est encore tôt. »

Je l'embrassais sur le front et les lèvres et partis avec Alice, qui commençait déjà à descendre au salon. Jacob et Leah étaient déjà debout, Paul et Seth pas encore couchés, nous étions attentifs aux explications d'Alice.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Carlisle nous a éloignés, les Volturi ont peur de la croissance accélérée du clan Cullen, et ils cherchent leurs chasseurs envoyés en mission, ceux qui devaient me ramener à Aro, il avait eu vent de mon don avant même que je ne sois moi-même transformée, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, c'est moi qui vous met tous en danger, et je ne peux le supporter. »

« Ne sois pas stupide Alice, ils ont failli te tuer, sans Carlisle tu ne serais plus là, et puis il n'est pas question qu'ils s'emparent de toi, tu n'es pas une esclave, tu n'as commis aucun crime, tu es comme ma sœur, jamais je ne les laisserai te faire du mal. »

« Oui, c'est comme pour moi, ils ont peur de l'inconnu et ils préfèrent nous mettre en cage pour nous étudier comme des rats de laboratoire et nous détruire s'ils se rendent compte que nous pourrions leur être supérieurs, c'est ce que m'a raconté Carlisle, se sont des êtres sanguinaires, ils craignent de perdre le contrôle et font régner l'ordre, leur ordre à eux, il est vrai que tout n'est pas déplacé mais tout n'est pas tout à fait équitable. »

« Oui c'est vrai Nikki, je me souviens bien de mes lectures lors de mon passage en Alaska, ils peuvent tout aussi bien s'en prendre à toi qu'à nous tous, sans exception. Nessie m'a montré ce soir une vision d'avenir, elle m'a montrée Esmée, Aro et ses compagnons, Carlisle et Jasper, ils allaient tous bien, Ils cherchent bien ce qui est arrivé à tes agresseurs, et ils ont raconté la transformation de Charlotte et Peter, par Jasper, ils avaient l'air satisfait de ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu, de toute manière nous resterons ici jusqu'au signal de Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas courir le moindre risque de les alerter, car là je ne suis pas sûre que nous pourrions avoir assez de ressources pour les contrer, Félix et Démétri sont de véritables machines à tuer, sans compter Aro et Heidi à qui on avait du mal à résister, c'était elle qui avait la charge de trouver les festins des quartiers de Voltera. »

« Tu as raison Bella, nous resterons ici le temps nécessaire, mais il va nous falloir nous organiser dans le cas éventuel d'une attaque ou riposte, nous devrions nous entrainer et redoubler de vigilance, personne ne part seul, toi non plus Alice, désolée mais c'est trop risqué. »

« Mais qui m'accompagnera ? Je suis obligée de m'isoler car avec vous mes visions sont floues, presque inexistantes. »

« Je t accompagnerai Alice, et je pense que tu peux aider Nessie à développer son don, qui lui n'est pas brouillé par la présence des Quileute, Jacob a raison nous ne devons pas rester isolé. »

« Oui, moi aussi je peux me rendre utile ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de commissions, il y a de quoi tenir un siège dans la réserve, j'ai appris à cuisiner avec ma tante et vu l'appétit de ces messieurs. »

« Un vrai petit cordon Bleu cette fille, quelle chance tu as Seth, dommage que je n'ai pas croisé son chemin avant toi, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été sous mon charme. »

« Paul, tu ne vas pas recommencer, et puis, de toute façon, c'est ainsi, c'était écrit, nous étions destinés, et oui tu as raison elle n'est pas simplement belle, et intelligente, elle est la femme que j'aime. C'est le principal. »

Les garçons sortirent se dégourdir les jambes pendant que nous préparions le petit-déjeuner, Edward arriva par l'escalier avec un enfant sous chaque bras, en disant:

« Le four est-il à bonne température, j'ai deux casse-croute à y glisser, qui en veut ?? »

« Non non, nous ne sommes pas de la nourriture, non ! Nous préférons la brioche, essayez c'est vraiment meilleur. »

Ils criaient et riaient à la fois, ils avaient bien préparé leur arrivée, cette maison était pleine de vie, à croire que rien n'avait changé, que tout était normal, n'importe quel visiteur n'aurait pas pu voir que nous étions différents, ce qui me fit sourire, Edward posa les enfants qui allèrent rejoindre Nikki et Alice en nous embrassant en passant.

Rosalie était dans un état mélancolique que je ne lui connaissais pas, je me doutais bien que le coup de foudre avait pu l'atteindre, elle si froide et si distante en temps normal était devenue si effacée, perdue dans ses pensées, mais le sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je demandais à Jacob de ne pas la taquiner avec ça, je craignais sa réaction, elle pouvait être si imprévisible parfois, je me méfiais de son coup droit qui avait jadis fait sa réputation.

Ah, l'amour change les hommes, les femmes et même les non humains, rien n'est plus fort que la magie de l'amour.

Je décidais de m'éloigner un court instant avec Alice afin de voir combien de temps nous allions encore rester ici, et avoir un aperçu d'une éventuelle confrontation. Alice n'eut pas besoin que je lui demande elle m'avait suivie, j'avais donné des consignes pour que personne ne s'éloigne de la maison le temps en mon absence.

Au bout de 20 minutes de course folle à travers les bois, Alice se raidit d'un coup, ses yeux se révulsèrent, je l'aidais à s'asseoir et attendais qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle venait de voir, je ne savais plus quoi penser, grave, pas grave. Je m'inquiétais et cela ne m'avait pas quitté, même dans mon corps de vampire, j'étais une éternelle angoissée. Je triturai le bas de mon chemisier à tel point qu'il finit par céder.

« Ah, ba bravo, Bella ! Pourquoi déchires-tu ton chemisier, il ne te plait pas ? »

« Mais si, mais tu es restée tellement longtemps dans ta transe, sans rien dire, que je me suis imaginée un tas de choses, tu me connais. »

« Oui Bella, désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que cela avait pris tant de temps, eh bien, je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer plus tôt que prévu Rosalie a craqué, vite rentrons je t'explique en route. »

« Comment ça Rosalie a craqué ne me dit pas qu'elle est retournée à Forks ? »

« Si, en plein dans le mille, et si on n'arrive pas assez vite je pense qu'on va avoir une nouvelle recrue d'ici peu, car elle va se retrouver nez à nez avec Démétri, qui n'a pu s'empêcher de chasser sur nos terres avant de repartir. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, il a fallu qu'on s'éloigne un instant, un tout petit instant, c'est de ma faute, s'il arrive malheur je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité et c'est peu dire. »

« Bella, arrête de toute façon en quelque sorte, elle le sauve d'une mort certaine, et vu la victime qui a été choisie par Démétri, un adversaire de taille, bien qu'humain il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. »

« Alice dis-moi qui est sa victime ? Qui a-t-il choisi pour assouvir sa soif ? »

Elle murmura tout bas " Emmett ", mon ouïe vampirique put me permettre de l'entendre, nous arrivions enfin à la maison, Jacob et Leah étaient en train de se reposer, Nikki et Seth jouaient avec les enfants, sous l'œil attendri d'Edward, Paul était dans la cuisine en train de vider le garde-manger, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Rosalie.

Avec Alice avant d'affoler, tout le monde nous nous mîmes à sa recherche, en vain, Paul nous demanda ce qu'on avait perdu.

« Rosalie, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? »

« Ah, la bombe qui ne me regarde même pas sauf pour m'envoyer sur les roses, bah si elle a dit qu'elle allait vous rejoindre, elle est partie un quart d'heure après vous. Pourquoi y'a un problème ?»

« Oui elle est rentrée à Forks, elle va se retrouver nez à nez avec un Volturi, la vie d'un humain est en danger, la vie d'Emmett. »

« Aïe, lequel des deux va la croquer ? »

« Paul arrête tes plaisanteries, l'heure est grave, il faut qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Carlisle ne soit compromis aux yeux d'Aro et ses disciples. »

Jacob, Leah et Edward nous rejoignîmes, Seth et Nikki restèrent en retrait avec les enfants, il nous fallait trouver une solution et rapidement mais pas n'importe laquelle.

« On y va et on avisera sur place, on va leur montrer de quoi sont capables les Quileute à ses sangsues. »

« Non, ils reviendraient encore plus nombreux pour anéantir à jamais les Quileute il ne resterait plus que la trace de vos ancêtres dans les écritures, il faut réfléchir, la solution doit être là. »

Soudain Nikki entra avec Nessie dans les bras, suivis de Seth et Rob, et elle s'approcha de moi, ma fille posa sa main sur ma joue et me montra sa vision. Je restais bouche bée, c'est Nikki à qui elle avait montré qui nous expliqua le plan d'action.

« Voilà, nous allons nous rapprocher, vous irez à la Push en cas de complications, Edward et moi-même allons nous rapprocher, moi avec mon don de mimétisme, ils ne me verront pas et ne me sentiront pas non plus, Edward pourra ainsi vous prévenir, il restera en retrait, et comme il lit dans les pensées, je lui enverrai le signal pour qu'un loup intervienne pour faire lâcher prise à Démétri, et ainsi tenter de sauver sa victime. »

« Non, pas Edward, mais comment quel don ? »

« Bella, Bella, calme-toi voyons, oui je peux lire dans les pensées par moment, et de plus en plus fréquemment depuis le jour où pendant ton absence, lorsque je jouais avec nos enfants, ils m'ont mordu sans grande importance, la preuve je suis toujours humain, et toujours là avec vous. Nikki a raison, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout, nous ne pouvons pas mettre Carlisle et le reste du clan Cullen ainsi que les Quileute en danger. »

Je restais sans voix, mon Edward m'avait caché qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, il m'avait caché qu'il avait été mordu par nos bambins, que me cachait-il d'autre encore ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me dit tout bas:

« Je voulais te le montrer lorsque j'aurai pu maitriser complètement ce don ma chérie, un peu comme Rob avec le sien, il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça ne fonctionne pas complètement, il me faut le contact pour percevoir tes pensées, j'ai bien cru avoir été démasqué la nuit passée. »

Il était rouge pivoine mais le sourire aux lèvres devant sa confession. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me dit:

« Nous devons y aller. De toute manière, je prends le risque, on ne peut pas trop agir autrement. »

Nous prîmes la route à bord de nos véhicules, Seth et Paul suivis de Jacob décidèrent de partir en courant trouvant le chemin trop long, je me dirigeais avec Alice, Leah et les enfants dans la voiture de Jacob en direction de la Push, Edward prit le chemin indiqué dans la vision de Nessie accompagné de Nikki.

Rosalie avait eu le temps de gonfler un peu les moteurs, avec l'aide de Jacob, le peu de temps où nous étions en exil. Et le trajet en fut bien raccourci.

Sam nous attendait avec le reste de la meute, ils savaient déjà tout, et avait approuvé le plan, à mon grand étonnement. Je faisais les cent pas, j'étais tel un fauve en cage, l'attente du signal me semblait long, trop long. Nessie vint et me tendit la main je pris place sur une chaise et elle me montra ce qui se passait comme si j'y étais, c'était irréel.

**Alors vos pronostiques ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oui c'est la confrontation, que va-t-il se passer ??Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre N°29 **

**Vivre, mourir et renaitre**

Nikki avait pris forme de buisson, Edward était resté en retrait, il testait son don et avait l'air satisfait, puis voilà qu'Emmett entra dans le champ de vision, toujours à la recherche d'ours ou de loups qui avait fait de nouvelles victimes, celles des Volturi. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher, deux pauvres campeurs en avaient fait les frais.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa puis se figea, Démétri arriva derrière Emmett quand Rosalie apparut pour le pousser et lui épargner l'assaut de ce dernier. Elle voulait le protéger et ne voulait pas qu'il finisse en diner. Puis plus rien, la vision s'arrêta.

« Nessie pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai peur maman, il est méchant, il va faire du mal à Rosalie, à papa, maman vite il faut y aller ! »

Elle s'effondra en larmes, je la confiai à Billy, lui demandant de veiller sur mes enfants. Puis avec la meute nous repartîmes à la rencontre de Démétri. J'avais peur qu'il arrive malheur à l'homme de ma vie, les loups me firent signe de rester en retrait, je contournais donc le lieu de la scène et me dirigeai là où devait être Edward mais il n'y était pas. Il était allé au devant du danger pour venir en aide à Emmett, Nikki avait alors pris forme de loup pour venir en aide au reste de la meute.

Il y avait du sang humain, je retins ma respiration afin de ne pas céder à la tentation et de risquer l'irréparable. Rosalie et Démétri se battaient avec une violence telle que les loups ne savaient plus comment s'approcher sans la blesser. Je me dirigeai vers Emmett qui saignait, il avait été mordu au niveau de la gorge. Edward faisait pression sur la plaie pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'éloignai afin de le conduire à Carlisle. Il ne devait pas mourir et si une personne pouvait tenter quelque chose c'était bien lui et personne d'autre.

Edward me suivit de loin, je devais faire vite, Rosalie voyant Emmett écarté, s'écarta et laissa les loups se charger de Démétri, qui était un adversaire plus qu'avisé et expert en combat.

Arrivée en vue de la villa, je me rendis compte que je ne sentais plus Edward sur mes pas mais je sentais l'odeur d'un vampire inconnu, j'accélérais mon pas, déposais Emmett dans le salon, Carlisle l'ausculta et je repartis à la recherche de mon mari, il était en danger, il me fallait le protéger, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas attendu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à l' écart de tout ça ? Mes pensées embuées, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Heidi et Félix étaient là à côté de moi puis apparut Aro accompagné d'Edward.

« Lâchez-le il ne vous a rien fait, laissez-le partir, ou vous le regretterez. »

« Ah, voici Bella ! Eh bien, très chère, c'est ainsi qu'on se présente ? je vous croyais bien mieux élevée, mais pourquoi donc se préoccuper de cet humain, de ce mortel, ne vous a-t-on pas appris les règles essentielles ? »

Jasper arriva suivi d'Alice et Carlisle, ils tentèrent de calmer la tension qui régnait, l'heure était venue de combattre ou de trouver un arrangement, mais connaissant la cruauté de ce vampire, il y allait avoir des dommages collatéraux irrémédiables.

Je serrais mes points et m'approchai lentement d'Edward, je voulais tenter de le protéger avec mon bouclier, des images défilaient dans ma tête à une vitesse folle, je devais le protéger, coute que coute, mes enfants avaient besoin de lui, et moi aussi, je préférais mourir plutôt que le perdre. J'étais prête à tout.

« Alors Carlisle, comme ça voici le reste des tes protégés, ravi de te rencontrer chère Alice, quelle merveilleuse journée remplie de rencontres agréables, sans omettre cet humain qui me semble bien plus qu'intéressant, je sais reconnaitre des êtres exceptionnels lorsque je croise leur chemin. Mais dommage qu'il soit encore humain mais ceci n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Aro, je t'en conjure, laisse-le à l' écart de tout ça. Oui Alice et Bella étaient absentes, elles viennent juste de rentrer avec Rosalie, tu te souviens de Rosalie ? »

« Oui bien sûr, Rosalie, elle se bat avec Démétri en ce moment, elle a cru pouvoir l'empêcher de s'alimenter, quelle ironie qu'il ait choisi cet humain, d'ailleurs où est-il passé ? Encore une nouvelle recrue supplémentaire pour le clan Cullen, je trouve qu'il a plus que progressé ces derniers temps ! Je constate que la solitude te pèse mon ami mais fait bien attention à tes protégés, les règles sont les mêmes pour tout ceux de notre race quelque soit leur alimentation. »

« Oui j'y veille, ils n'ont commis aucun délit, Rosalie ne fait que faire respecter le traité que nous avons avec la tribu voisine, Bella ne fait que protéger son époux. Nous sommes pacifistes et ne cherchons pas querelles, tu peux en être sûr, nous nous connaissons depuis un certain temps, tu sais que je tiens toujours parole. »

« Oui ,oui, je sais je sais, mais je suis curieux vois-tu, et je veux que cet humain soit transformé le plus rapidement possible, la règle il faut la respecter qu'il soit l'époux de Bella ne change en rien les règles. De plus, une fois immortel, il sera d'une efficacité surprenante, j'aimerais bien le voir intégrer mon équipe, tout comme Bella et Alice, c'est pour cela que j'avais envoyé une équipe pour me la ramener mais sans succès, on ne peut pas faire confiance à des nomades. Enfin vous êtes libres de venir et de faire votre choix, je suis patient et j'ai le temps, l'éternité même. Je compte sur toi Carlisle, je reviendrais vérifier si tu as bien tenu tes engagements.»

Carlisle me fixa et baissa la tête, je sentais une onde apaisante qui émanait de Jasper, il sentait bien que la tension était à son apogée et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas craquer.

« Tu peux partir tranquille, il sera fait selon les règles, rien ne presse. »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre, allez, venez mes amis, dommage Démétri était un bon soldat, allons en paix mes amis retournons chez nous, l'Italie me manque. »

Nous restâmes un certain temps avant que l'un d'entre nous se décide à rompre le silence, Edward m'avait encerclé la taille, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre et j'avais peur pour son avenir, je ne voulais me résigner à le transformer, la peur de ne pas avoir la maitrise de moi-même pour m'arrêter et risquer de le tuer.

« Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit... »

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et dit:

« Bella réfléchit, de toute façon cela devait finir ainsi, je meurs chaque minute, bientôt l'aube de ma vie et, toi, tu resteras toujours aussi jeune, belle et fraiche, nos enfants grandissent si vite mais eux aussi ils se figeront et seront immortels. »

« Oui mais ainsi est la vie que nous devions avoir, et si ça se passait mal, si je te perdais je ne m'en remettrais jamais. »

« Bella, je m'en occuperai moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons le temps pour cela. »

« Bella, je t'ai vu dans une de mes visions partir chasser avec Edward et les enfants, soit confiante, tout ira bien. Edward a raison, c'est mieux ainsi. Pour lui, pour toi et les enfants, tout comme pour nous, allons rejoindre nos tourtereaux. »

« Je vais aller chercher les enfants et voir comment vont les Quileute et Nikki, je leur dois une fière chandelle d'avoir détruit ce monstre. »

Avec Edward, nous prîmes la voiture pour aller récupérer nos enfants, sur le chemin il coupa le moteur et m'embrassa avec ardeur, ses mains parcouraient mon corps mort qui se sentait renaitre, nous avions tellement besoin l'un de l'autre, nos corps étaient faits pour s'unir pour l'éternité, à ses pensées, je finissais par me faire à l'idée qu'il serait à égalité avec moi, et que nos ébats en seraient alors encore plus intenses, sans retenues, je n'aurais plus la mélodie divine de son cœur et du flux merveilleux de son sang, mais il sera là avec moi, avec nous, pour toujours.

Nous reprîmes la direction de la Push, une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir échangé nos parfums charnels, je m'étais amusée à lui demander ce que je voulais et il s'exécutait, son don était vraiment intéressant, nous permettant de prendre un plaisir inavouable et si profond.

A peine arrivés, Nessie, Rob et le reste du groupe nous rejoignirent pour avoir des nouvelles, je leur annonçais que les Volturi s'en étaient allés rejoindre leurs contrées lointaines, mais qu'il serait tout de même sage de rester sur nos gardes quelques jours encore, tout le monde semblait en pleine forme, personne ne manquait à l'appel.

« Et le collègue de ton père comment va-t-il ? »

Je baissais les yeux et leur avouais qu'il allait rejoindre le clan, que les blessures infligées par Démétri avaient déclenché sa transformation, que le venin était en lui, que Rosalie veillait sur lui, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, heureusement, il n'avait pas de famille c'était pour cela qu'il avait atterri ici, dans cette contrée abandonnée de l'état de Washington.

Paul finit par rire et dit:

« Eh bien, voilà, la seule fille qui m'intéressait est prise maintenant, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance moi, je dois être maudit, j'aurais bien testé moi aussi les mélanges éthiques. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur, effectivement il était encore célibataire mais Embry et Quil aussi donc il n'y avait rien de grave, et il n'avait pas encore croisé son âme sœur.

Nessie était toute blottie contre le torse de son père et Rob m'appela et nous fit une démonstration de son don, il osait enfin le montrer aux autres.

Il fit voltiger une chaise du sol au-dessus de la table et la posa délicatement, puis se concentra sur Billy qui faisait tout de même dans les quatre-vingt-dix kilos, je me tenais prête à le rattraper au cas où, mais Billy était calme et serein, ils avaient dû s'entrainer avant la démonstration, c'était inimaginable, il quitta le sol et atterrit sur la chaise qui avait précédemment été posée sur la table, nous étions ébahis devant la maitrise de son art .Nous ne pûmes que nous extasier et applaudir.

Mes enfants étaient ma plus belle réussite, Nikki vint l'embrasser et l'encouragea à continuer ses entrainements, puis partit rejoindre Seth dans sa cabane, il voulait la présenter à ses parents, Sue et Harry, Leah et Jacob regagnèrent la maison de Billy, le clan des célibataires se préparaient pour une soirée dans la réserve avec d'autres jeunes, qui sait peut être trouveront-ils leur moitié ?

Nos rejoignîmes la Villa, Emmett hurlait, le venin agissait, il en avait encore pour quelques jours à endurer cette souffrance, et je me mis à frémir à la pensée qu'Edward devra lui aussi endurer cette atrocité, je voulais hurler mais il posa sa main sur ma joue et me sourit:

« Tu l'as été, je le serai moi aussi, je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi pour l'éternité. »

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent derechef, puis nous décidâmes de passer rassurer Elisabeth et retrouver notre cottage.

« Maman nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papa arrête la voiture, Nikki, elle est en danger vite demi-tour. »

« Nessie, ma chérie, explique-moi, montre-moi. »

Edward fit une embardée, limite de quitter la route, et rebroussa chemin tandis que les images de Nessie m'envahissaient, je restais muette, puis...

« Edward va à la Villa avec les enfants et dit-leur ce qui se passe, j'irai plus vite à pieds, ne perds pas de temps. »

D'un coup, je bondis de la voiture et, à la réserve, j'arrivai juste à temps pour la confrontation, espérant que les autres allaient vite réagir et intervenir, j'ouvris mon bouclier afin de la protéger, elle était à terre, Heidi et Félix avaient mis à terre et salement amoché Seth.

La transmission de pensées entre la meute fonctionnait bien mieux lorsqu'ils étaient transformés, mais vu le bruit que nous faisions, ils ne devraient plus tarder, Nikki tenta une diversion , se changeant en loup, Aro n'en perdit pas une miette, à croire que c'était ce qu'il voulait, la voir se transformer, il leva la main, ouvrit la bouche et tenta de nous hypnotiser avec ses belles paroles comme il savait si bien le faire, nous n'avions rien à perdre et ensemble nous nous jetâmes sur lui, il fit un saut de surprise tellement sûr que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui.

Nous avions réussi à le coincer mais Félix et Heidi avaient laissé Seth pour lui venir en aide, je croyais bien que notre fin était proche, mon bouclier ne pourrait pas résister encore très longtemps.

La meute arriva enfin en renfort, Seth toujours à terre, Aro avait été rejoint par ses chasseurs, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se demander quoi faire.

Félix, d'un coup, se jeta sur moi, Jacob l'en empêcha suivi de Paul et Quil, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Sous les yeux d'Aro, qui voyait en lui le plus fort des siens, leva la main bien haut et déclara:

« Les pertes de ce jour sont trop importantes à mon cœur desséché, j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de votre force au péril de mes amis chers. Je vous propose un pacte, aucune vengeance et représaille ne seront menées si vous respectez la condition suivante, de ne jamais dresser contre nous votre armée. »

Le Clan était arrivé entre temps, et c'est ainsi que Carlisle scella le pacte en ajoutant que les Volturi s'engageaient eux aussi à ne plus venir sans motif légitime.

Ils scellèrent cet accord d'une accolade amicale, et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent enfin le continent, escorté par la meute.

Carlisle soigna Seth qui se remit rapidement de ses blessures grâce à ses gênes. Nikki n'en finissait pas de nous remercier. Je partis rejoindre ma famille et allions enfin chez Elisabeth.

Nessie et Rob nous faisant rire en nous mimant Rosalie aux petits soins pour Emmett, rob finit par dire:

« Beurck, elle n'a pas arrêté de lui faire des bisous sur la bouche, c'est dégoutant. »

Ce qui nous fit rire, Nessie lui répondit:

« Ba, c'est comme ça dans les contes de fées, et ici je suis sûre qu'il y en a alors attention à ce que tu dis petit frère. »

« Petit ! Petit, non mais tu vas retirer ça tout de suite ou... »

« Ou quoi petit frère ? » dit-elle en riant. Il leva la main dans sa direction, lui fit quitter le sol et lui dit:

« Celle-la tu l'as pas vu venir, moi aussi j'ai des secrets, je suis comme maman pas toujours transparent. »

Elle finit par lui répondre:

« Ok, t'as gagné, c'est toi le plus fort, cette fois-ci. »

Je dus les disputer et leur demander de ne pas utiliser leurs facultés de la sorte, il ne fallait pas risquer de se faire repérer et donner une bonne raison à ses Italiens de revenir.

**Eh oui Emmett rejoint l'éternité et le monde féerique et chaotique, des vampires.**

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? vite le bouton vert.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Encore merci d'être là au rendez vous du nouveau chapitre. Meri a S Meyer pour ses personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse tant. **

**Et merci à Phika pour ses corrections. **

**Chapitre N°30 **

Retour au calme

Une fois arrivés chez Elisabeth, les enfants avaient bondi d'un coup hors de la voiture, nous devançant pour sauter au cou de leur grand-mère qui en fut très heureuse. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été éloignés ainsi les uns des autres, j'espérais au fond de moi-même que ce serait la dernière fois que cela arriverait. Car aucune nouvelle, ni indication de notre lieu de repli, elle avait dû en souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

« Bonjour Elisabeth, les enfants doucement, vous allez faire tomber votre grand-mère. »

« Non ce n'est rien, allez retrouver Trudy, elle a fait un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour vous, Alice est passée me prévenir de votre venue. »

Edward me tenait par la taille comme autrefois et nous nous dirigions vers sa mère pour la saluer à notre tour, elle sentait toujours aussi bon, son parfum de Rose éveillait mes plus profonds souvenirs.

« Bonjour maman, tu m'as manqué, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a deux jours Tyler est passé et a déposé un pli, il est sur le bureau de ton père, je ne l'ai pas ouvert, tous ces documents me font peur, tout ce qui vient de l'armée me donne froid dans le dos. »

« Ne vous en faites pas mère, la guerre est terminée, mon devoir je l'ai accompli, je vais aller voir le contenu de cette note. »

Edward resserra son étreinte, me lâcha la taille et se dirigea vers le bureau, j'accompagnais Elisabeth jusque dans la cuisine où les rires des enfants et de Trudy résonnaient dans cette grande maison, lui redonnant vie.

Ils en avaient partout, je pris une serviette humide pour les débarbouiller, une fois la toilette terminée, ils demandèrent si Elisabeth voulait bien leur jouer un peu de musique et leur lire une histoire, elle ne se fit pas prier et, dans le salon, elle s'installa à sa Harpe, Edward revint et prit place au piano, me glissant la lettre discrètement dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais du coup rassurée, je pris la direction de la salle de bain justifiant un besoin de me rafraichir, afin de lire tranquillement le contenu de cette missive.

Nous avons l'Honneur de vous convier le 30 du mois afin de vous décerner une médaille pour votre devoir accompli.

Nous aimerions vous voir accepter le poste d'instructeur à temps plein sur la base de Pearl Harbour dans le Pacifique.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, laissant échapper la lettre, ces mots dans ma tête revenaient sans cesse, Océan pacifique Pearl Harbour, cela aurait été une mutation plus qu'honorable, mais je n'aurais pu l'y accompagner, sous se soleil permanent, on m'aurait vite découverte.

J'était tellement troublée que je ne remarquais pas l'arrivée d'Edward, il me prit dans ses bras, et me dit tout bas:

« Je vais aller à la cérémonie et proposer Tyler pour ce poste, je ne veux pas être loin des miens et, bientôt, je serai comme toi donc pas besoin de partir. »

« Mais, mais, c'est la chance de ta vie, ta carrière, tu ne peux pas tout effacer d'un coup, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être différent, c'est ainsi que je t'aime. »

« Bella, mon amour, tu sais bien que c'est mon choix, et que pour éviter tout conflit et risquer de voir revenir nos derniers visiteurs, il serait bon de ne pas trop les faire attendre. Et puis ma vie n'a pas d'intérêt si tu n'en fais pas partie, mon devoir est d'être, là, avec ma Famille, avec la femme que j'aime et nos enfants ont besoin de leurs parents. »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà nos lèvres se rejoignirent, nos langues engageaient un ballet, nos saveurs, nos parfums se mêlèrent, mes mains dans sa chevelure, les siennes parcourant mon corps, je pouvais sentir son désir tendu le long de mon bas-ventre mais nous devions nous retenir jusqu'à notre retour au cottage.

« Edward, pas ici, ce n'est pas insonorisé, on pourrait nous entendre, les enfants… »

« Tu me rends fou, je te désire tant, Trudy et ma mère sont dans le jardin avec les enfants, viens, allons dans ma chambre, je suis sûr que cela te rappellera des souvenirs. »

Il me prit par la main et, à l'étage, nous nous retrouvâmes dans sa chambre, rien n'avait bougé, tout était identique à mes souvenirs, même l'odeur de nos deux corps planait dans l'atmosphère, il me plaça au mur et reprit ses mitrailles de baisers, de mon oreille à ma clavicule, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court, ma tête bascula en arrière , je me laissais aller à son toucher, de ses lèvres, du bout de ses doigts, allant et venant sur mon corps froid et pourtant si bouillant du plaisir qu'il animait et éveillait en moi. En un rien de temps, mes vêtements étaient tous au sol, il me contemplait comme un enfant devant une friandise.

Je le mis à égalité avec moi, point de vue de la nudité, et sur le lit je m'étendis en lui tendant les bras, l'invitant à poursuivre nos ébats, sans omettre d'activer mon bouclier, ce qui le fit rager, et pour son grand plaisir et le mien le relâchait, nos rapports étaient encore plus profonds que ceux que nous avions précédemment exercé dans ces lieux, le temps était passé à une vitesse.

Nous repartîmes de chez Elisabeth après le diner, les enfants étaient exténués, ils s'étaient endormis dans la voiture, nous les portions jusqu'à leur lit après un baiser sur leur front, nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre, Edward était fatigué lui aussi, il fallait dire que nos dernières 24h étaient des plus chargées, je décidais de le regarder dormir, il était si beau.

Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, au petit matin j'avais préparé deux brioches, une tarte et les repas pour le midi et le soir, j'allais tellement vite dans mes mouvements, sans ne rien faire tomber ou laisser déborder, mes capacités étaient réellement une bonne chose, le seul problème était que les saveurs ne passaient plus que par mon odorat, vu que mon alimentation était exclusivement composée de sang animal.

Le petit déjeuner de ma famille était prêt en un temps record me laissant le loisir de leur choisir leur tenue, de leur préparer un bain à température, y mêlant des sels parfumés.

J'aspirai au retour à une vie normale, nous allions et venions sans crainte aucune d'être dévoilés aux yeux des mortels, Edward continuait son activité à la base préparant le terrain pour ne pas renouveler son engagement qui approchait de la fin.

Rosalie était toujours aux côtés d'Emmett, voir qu'il arrivait aussi bien à retenir ses pulsions et envies de sang me rassurait, j'appréhendais le moment où Edward serait lui aussi transformé, la souffrance de la transformation était si intense que je reculais tant que je pouvais cette échéance.

Rosalie ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et lui non plus, il était comme hypnotisé par elle. Il faut dire qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Elle avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur pour passer l'éternité, c'était tout de même plus agréable. C'est cet aspect qui me faisait douter de moi-même, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas aller assez vite pour agir, mais non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais m'y résigner.

Je fis plusieurs parties de chasse avec les enfants, Alice et Rosalie accompagnées de leur moitié, j'étais seule, enfin, non pas vraiment Nessie et Rob étaient avec moi, eux aussi seraient immortels un jour lorsque leur horloge de croissance aura décidé de stopper son évolution, j'étais sans cesse à retourner dans ma tête ce dilemme, un poids trop lourd pour moi, je décidais d'en discuter longuement avec Carlisle. Je ne savais pas comment Elisabeth allait le prendre, elle était forte mais, je ne voulais pas la blesser, elle connaissait bien Carlisle et Esmée, étant sa sœur, Rosalie, sa nièce , elle savait bien ce que c'était mais je ne voulais pas risquer de baisser dans son estime et voir de la rancœur et du malheur dans ses yeux elle avait déjà trop souffert lors de la perte de son époux.

Edward était chez sa mère avec les enfants, je pus aller à la villa discuter avec Carlisle, les autres membres étaient partis chasser, seule Esmée et lui étaient restés, il avait comme un sixième sens, il sut tout de suite que j'avais besoin de me confier à lui, Esmée nous laissa, prétextant avoir des chantiers à visiter pour de nouvelles rénovations et décorations, je la remerciai d'un signe de la tête. Je suivis Carlisle dans son bureau, je pris place dans le fauteuil en face de lui , il attendait mes questions.

« Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, comment faire pour ne blesser personne ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, je l'aime trop pour cela, si je n'opère pas, les Italiens me le prendront, si je le fais, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter à temps, j'ai peur de la réaction de madame Massen, j'avoue être perdue, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je suis tiraillée par le doute, je ne sais plus ni quand ni comment, ni quoi. Aidez-moi à trouver la paix au fond de moi-même, et trouver la solution s'il y en a une. »

« Bella, que de tourments en toi mais je te comprends un peu aussi, il est vrai qu'Edward n'est pas à l'agonie, et qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence, mais il est vrai que nous sommes surveillés, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me poussera à effectuer son basculement dans notre monde d'immortels. Il est vrai qu'Elisabeth en serait affectée, mais une fois bien préparée elle se fera à l'idée, elle t'apprécie beaucoup et ne fera jamais de choses te mettant mal à l'aise. Pour moi, cela a été différent, chaque transformation a été des dernières chances, donc je pense que j'aurais été un peu comme toi, torturé et rongé par les remords. Je m'occuperai de préparer Elisabeth avec Esmée, les enfants devront eux aussi être informés le moment venu. Je serai à tes côtés pour que tu sois rassurée, et t'arrêter à temps. »

« Merci, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, merci de vous occuper d'Elisabeth, c'est vrai les enfants aussi ont leur mot à dire c'est leur père, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à douter ou regretter un moment ou l'autre du choix d'une décision si importante, je préférerais qu'ils m'en veulent à moi. »

« Oui tu as raison, mais sache que personne ne te jugera. De plus Edward a déjà fait son choix, il est prêt et n'attend plus que le moment venu. »

Mes larmes seraient certainement en train de couler à flot le long de mes joues si elles l'avaient pu, j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée du sacrifice de sa vie, pour nous préserver. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit:

« Il le fait par amour, pour ne jamais te faire souffrir, ne pas dépérir, il veut rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité. »

« Oui l'éternité sans lui serait insupportable, sans lui je ne suis rien. »

« Je suis certain qu'il supportera très bien la transformation, il est bien préparé, je peux te l'assurer. »

Je repris le chemin de la propriété Massen, perdue dans mes pensées, toujours aussi tiraillée, mais un poids de moins sur la conscience.

**Alors cette Bella tourmenté vous aimez ??**


	31. Chapter 31

**Quand le chant n'est pas là les souris dansent c'est bien connu.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre N° 31**

**Sortie entre filles**

Edward était allé à la base pour régler certaines choses pour le passage de flambeau à Tyler, espérant qu'il soit bien retenu pour le poste qu'on lui proposait.

Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin, Rob toujours en train d'apprivoiser au mieux son pouvoir, et Nessie qui tentait sans cesse de le distraire testant son bouclier, Elisabeth les regardait tendrement, je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule et lui demandai si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Bella, mon enfant, vient t'asseoir prés de moi, cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas pu discuter toutes les deux, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait, mes petits enfants sont des vrais joyaux, Edward est heureux et a retrouvé le sourire depuis que tu es revenue. »

« Oui, je le sais mais.. »

« Bella, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, je lis toujours aussi facilement en toi, tu sais, ta nouvelle nature n'y a rien changé, pour moi, tu es toujours la même, tout comme Rosalie et Esmée, juste plus belle et éternelle. »

Si j'avais pu j'aurais fondue en larmes, et mes joues se seraient empourprées, mais ce temps-là était relayé au passé, je la fixais tendrement dans les yeux, me mordis les lèvres et me lançai.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'Edward va devoir me rejoindre dans ma condition, et que j'ai peur pour sa transformation, peur de lui infliger une telle souffrance, peur de vous perdre de vous décevoir. »

Elisabeth se leva et m'encercla dans ses bras, sa joue contre la mienne, elle me dit tout bas:

« Edward m'en a déjà parlé, il en a discuté avec Esmée et il est prêt, moi aussi, je sais qu'il n'a jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde vous laisser, il ne peut vivre sans vous, moi je rejoindrai mon Edward Sénior un jour aussi mais en attendant laisse-moi profiter de mes petits enfants, je veux que mon fils soit heureux pour l'éternité et cela il ne le peut qu'à tes côtés. »

Je me retournai lentement pour la prendre dans mes bras et la remerciai, je lui promis de ne pas faillir, et l'embrassai, ce fut le cœur léger que la journée se poursuivit dans l'attente du retour de mon bien-aimé.

Ici régnait un sentiment de bonheur et de quiétude, Elisabeth en était la première cause à effet.

Edward arriva le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, il était heureux de nous annoncer que la cérémonie était prête, que samedi tout serait bouclé, qu'il n'avait accepté de ne faire qu'une démonstration de pilotage avec d'autres pilotes de son escadron, celui qu'il avait formé.

Il nous embrassa et partit jouer avec les enfants, nous le regardions s'amuser comme un grand enfant qu'il était, quel beau tableau de famille.

Les jours se suivaient, Edward répétait son numéro pour que tout soit parfait, je rendais visite à mes parents et à Elisabeth, passait à la villa, Rosalie et Emmett chassaient main dans la main, il avait gardé son humour dégantée mais me faisait toujours rire.

Je passais un certain temps à l'observer, il avait assez bien réagi à sa nouvelle condition, et n'avait pas encore eu l'appel du sang, il était tellement hypnotisé par l'amour qu'il portait à Rosalie.

Mais il fallait tout de même rester vigilant, il n'avait pas encore côtoyé d'humain et Rosalie avait prévu un petit tour en Alaska, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, elle ne connaissait que trop bien Tanya et sa sœur, et craignait qu'Emmett ne soit tenté par une autre, je lui avais promis de l'accompagner avec Edward et les enfants lorsqu'il serait lui aussi transformé mais sans préciser quand, car je n'étais pas encore totalement prête.

Carlisle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital, je me demandais si j'allais avoir la possibilité moi aussi de retourner travailler, avoir une activité, saurai-je résister à l'appel du sang ? Je devais essayer progressivement en y allant de temps en temps avec Carlisle, mais je devais être présente pour Edward et les enfants. Nous n'avions pas de soucis financiers, mais m'occuper, me rendre utile, c'était pour cela que j'étais devenue infirmière.

Je voulais apprendre tant de choses, j'avais l'éternité pour cela, mais j'étais pressée d'agir, de faire des choses, mes enfants avaient besoin de moi, Edward avait besoin de moi et moi d'eux aussi, je devais essayer d'établir une liste de priorité et tenter de m'y tenir.

Donc, attendre que mes enfants soient figés mais combien de temps cela prendrait ? Je me mis à faire la liste des choses et la classerai ensuite.

- Les enfants, mes parents, Elisabeth, Edward, le cottage, l'Alaska, les voyages, je rêvais de retourner sur cette île où nous avions passé notre lune de miel, la musique, je voulais apprendre à jouer du piano avec Edward et reprendre mon poste d'infirmière, je pense que les autres choses allaient plus ou moins s'ajouter au fur et à mesure, en définitif ma liste n'était pas si longue.

Je passais prendre des nouvelles de Nikki à la réserve, d'où elle ne sortait quasiment plus, à croire qu'elle vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche, Seth et elle ne se quittaient que très rarement, même lors des rondes de reconnaissance ils restaient ensemble, encore plus collés que Jacob et Leah. Paul avait fini pas trouver une amie mais qui n'était pas de la Push et cela ne posait pas plus de problème que ça, mais il ne voulait pas nous la présenter, il avait peur des moqueries, juste retour de médaille vu ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux autres. Embry et Jarred, eux, passaient leur temps à bricoler des systèmes d'alerte, enfin des pièges, pour palier aux éventuels rodeurs non prévus, mais ils ne faisaient que de coincer les pauvres indiennes qui coupaient par la forêt pour rejoindre la ville, heureusement que leur invention n'était pas au point car leurs proies ne s'en sortiraient pas toujours aussi bien, Sam avait dû leur demander de cesser leurs âneries, les menaçant de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Ils étaient encore jeune malgré leur corps musclé et leur taille, mais leurs jeux et loisirs les rappelaient souvent à l'ordre, leurs jeux favoris les défis les plus fous, celui qui saute le plus haut, celui qui nage le plus vite, la course… de vrai gamins insouciants ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient pourtant de redoutables guerriers prêts à se sacrifier pour les leurs.

Je les admirais, les enviaient aussi un peu, leur vie n'avait pas été modifiée pour autant, ils étaient toujours aussi bien intégrés parmi les leurs, la culture Quileute leur offrait cette possibilité, moi je ne pouvais pas me promener tranquillement dans les rues de Forks sans avoir prévu la météo, et encore moins avec mes enfants sans avoir à expliquer qui ils étaient, pour Forks, mes enfants n'étaient âgés que d'une année à peine donc comment leur expliquer sans risquer de choquer ou d'éveiller en eux la méfiance et prendre le risque d'être démasqués, je savais que nous étions voués à déménager à un moment donné pour un endroit où l'on ne nous connaissait pas, j'en eus un pincement au cœur, façon de parler car il avait quitté mon corps !

« Bella, Bella, tu es là ?? »

Alice m'appelait et je refis surface, je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver.

« Alice, oui ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai décidé que nous devions aller faire du shopping entre filles, je viens chercher Nikki, ta mère m'a dit que tu passais à la Push, donc voilà, Rosalie nous attend dans la voiture, tu te rends compte j'ai réussi à la faire lâcher Emmett. »

« Mais qui va s'occuper de le surveiller ? »

« Eh bien, Jasper est là, Esmée a fini sa rénovation avec deux semaines d'avance du coup elle est à la villa donc tu ne vois pas de soucis, et les enfants sont chez Elisabeth, Edward à la base, rien ne t'empêche de venir, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix, tes enfants ont grandi ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. »

« Eh bien, présenté comme ça, j'avoue que je ne peux refuser, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour Nikki ? »

« Si elle fait trop d'histoire, je la kidnappe. »

Nous étions toutes excitées par sa joie de vivre si envoutante que personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il serait bien que j'ajoute ce point à ma liste, tenir tête à Alice, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Nikki était toute contente de venir en ville avec nous, faire les boutiques était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de faire sans avoir à sursauter à tous les faits et gestes des personnes qui l'entouraient, elle avait vécu dans la solitude et toujours en retrait du monde, c'était Rob qui l'avait apprivoisée comme on apprivoise un oiseau, avec patience et douceur. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement. Sur le chemin entre la Push et Port Angeles, nous vîmes les avions passer et au vu des acrobaties qu'ils réalisaient on ne pouvaient pas douter qu'il s'agissait de l'escadron d'Edward.

« Eh bien, il faut vraiment avoir l'estomac bien accroché pour faire des trucs pareils, ils sont dingues, regarde le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre eux. »

Nikki avait raison, c'était dangereux, je me crispais, Alice me rassura en me disant:

« J'ai bien vu la remise des médailles de samedi, Edward y était bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Nous sommes parties pour nous amuser alors souris un peu et ne soit pas stressée cela fait un bout de temps que tu te mures dans tes réflexions, ce temps a été trop long alors, stop, fais une pause. »

« Oui une pause Shopping, on va dévaliser les boutiques à la grande joie des commerçants. »

« T'as raison Rosalie, j'allais le dire. »

« Alice, Rose, Nikki, merci, je vous promets que je ne vais pas vous gâcher cette après-midi. »

La voiture garée dans une ruelle ombragée, le ciel était bien couvert pas d'éclaircies de prévues mais on n'est jamais assez prudent, et ne pas attirer l'attention était une priorité.

« A l'attaque les filles, à celle qui rentre avec le plus de choses, Port Angeles nous voilà. »

« A ce jeu-là, je ne rivaliserai pas avec toi Alice, tu es trop bien entrainée, mais prends Nikki avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de jouer les mannequins avec toi. Moi je vais avec Rosalie, je veux prendre du parfum et voir pour remplacer les nombreux vases qui ont fait les frais d'expérience de Rob, Nessie je te laisse t'en charger, comme d'habitude, je vois pour Rob. »

« Nikki, allé viens, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. »

Nous les regardions partir à l'attaque des premières boutiques très chic de cette ville, Rosalie et moi-même étions un peu soulagées d'avoir réussie à éloigner Alice de nous.

« La pauvre, elle ne sait pas où elle va, elle va vouloir se venger, je crains le pire. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais bon il faut l'avoir vécu pour savoir à quel point elle est hystérique dans les boutiques, une véritable tornade, et qui sait peut-être qu'elle va y prendre goût ? »

Je souriais en tentant de ne pas rire trop fort, mais nous étions toutes deux compatissantes et hilares envers Nikki dans les griffes d'Alice.

Nous avions trouvé ce dont nous avions besoin et attendions nos deux fashions victimes de la mode à côté de la voiture. Une bande de jeunes gens s'était attroupée de l'autre côté de la chaussée, ils parlaient à voix basse mais notre ouïe vampirique entendait tout sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en douter, Rosalie jouait le jeu de la pin-up écervelée offrant à leur vue des rondeurs qui étaient bien plus que camouflées en temps normale, Alice et Nikki arrivèrent enfin et nous pûmes partir avant qu'ils ne tentent de s'approcher de trop prêts.

« Dommage, j'avais envie de me défouler un peu, mais bon ce n'est que partie remise, je suis pressée de retrouver mon nounours. »

« Nounours, eh bien, tu parles d'un nounours. »

« Zut, il va me tuer si vous l'appelez comme ça. »

Je rentrai ma main dans un sac et en sortis un ours en peluche et lui mis sous le nez .

« Tiens, le voilà ton nounours, laisse-le respirer un peu, il ne va pas s'envoler, tu sais. »

« Oui, mais rien que de savoir que nous devons partir à la fin du mois en Alaska je deviens dingue, tu n'as pas idée de voir de quelle ruse sont capables les sœurs Denali, je les ai vu à l'œuvre assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsqu'elles ont une proie en vue, elles finissent toujours par gagner. »

« Rosalie, elles ne s'en prendront pas à Emmett, elles savent qu'il est avec toi, elles ne pourraient pas te faire un truc pareil, elles te connaissent et te respectent, et te craignent aussi. »

« Oui tu as peut-être raison mais, bon, une femme avertie en vaut deux. Tu verras, Bella, quand elles s'en prendront à Edward. »

« Non, j'ai confiance en l'amour qui nous unit, et si elles s'approchent d'un peu trop prêt elles auront une adversaire de taille en face d'elles. »

**Alors ?,**

**Eh oui je demande toujours Car votre avis m'intéresse.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre N°32**

**Remise des médailles**

De retour de notre sortie shoping, Nikki déposée à la Push où Seth l'attendait, elle déballa une multitude de sacs et paquets de toutes tailles sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Vous avez dévalisé une banque pour acheter autant de choses ? C'est la mienne qui va faire la tête. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est Alice qui m'a offert tout cela pour ma première sortie shopping, j'ai adoré ça. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, ma chérie. »

« Viens donc m'aider au lieu de rester planté là, y'a plein de choses pour toi, nous et la meute. »

« Nikki, on te laisse, on se refait la même virée dans peu de temps, Rosalie meurt d'envie de retrouver son Emmett et moi mon Jasper, on doit encore déposer Bella au cottage. Amusez-vous bien.»

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui en disait long, avec Rosalie nous nous regardions et nous mîmes à rire, imaginant les choses qu'elle avait acheté pour lui dire cela.

« Alice, dis-nous, que lui as-tu acheté ? Pour qu'ils s'amusent ? »

« Des dessous de soie et des dentelles avant-gardiste, un peu osées mais il faut bien ça avec un corps pareil, il serait dommage de ne pas le mettre en avant. »

Alice toujours à la pointe de la mode, elle ne supportait pas beaucoup le mauvais goût, et adorai modeler et créer de nouveaux modèles, et surtout avoir de nouveaux cobayes. Avec Rosalie, qui avait aussi bon goût qu'elle et surtout pour ce qui était du coiffage et maquillage, les lotions et soins étaient son passe-temps, lorsqu'elle ne bricolait pas les voitures, une de ses nouvelles lubies du moment. Nous arrivions au cottage, je sortis mes achats et Alice ceux qu'elle avait fait pour les enfants, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se limiter à Nessie, mais bon.

Je pris deux paquets et allai rejoindre les enfants en passant par la maison de mes parents, j'avais pris quelque chose pour Renée.

« Maman, tu es là ? Maman ! »

Rien, pas de réponses, je déposai les paquets dans l'entrée et me dirigeai vers la grange, elle était occupée à confectionner ses paniers et corbeilles, tellement dedans qu'elle ne me vit pas arriver.

Je posai ma main doucement sur son épaule, et lui déposai une bise sur la joue.

« Bonjour maman, tu en as fait une sacrée quantité, regarde tes mains elles sont toutes abimées, »

« Bonjour ma chérie, oui j'ai une grosse commande, et je suis toute seule pour tout faire je vais y passer la nuit, déjà une semaine que je suis dessus. »

« Où est passée la petite de la réserve ? »

« Elle se marie avec un indien d'une autre tribu et a donc dû le suivre avec sa famille pour organiser la cérémonie. »

« Je vais t'aider, à force de te voir faire depuis si longtemps, je suis quasiment une experte en la matière, à deux nous irons plus vite. »

« Et ton père sera heureux de pouvoir me retrouver derrière mes fourneaux, plutôt que de manger froid et seul. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire tout en confectionnant les paniers, je pris mon temps pour le premier, et ma cadence augmenta à un tel point que j'en avais réalisé cinq pour un par ma mère, j'étais assez contente de moi, à cette cadence, nous avions clos la commande en à peine une heure et demie.

Nous allâmes ensuite à la maison, où elle put ouvrir ses présents, un livre de cuisine moderne, une jolie robe à fleurs.

« Merci Bella, merci pour tes cadeaux, pour ton aide, ta patience, ta gentillesse, mais il va falloir un jour que tu m'expliques certaines choses. »

« Maman, non, tu sais c'est mieux comme ça. Je vais bien et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, ma famille et mes amis sont mes plus beaux joyaux, je te laisse je dois rejoindre les petits chez Elisabeth. N'oublie pas que la cérémonie a lieu demain à 14h à la base, à demain. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que sa fille unique était devenue un monstre ignoble s'abreuvant de sang, seul mon père était au courant, ma mère ne l'aurait pas supporté malgré qu'elle soit ouverte d'esprit. Je fis le trajet jusqu'à la propriété Masen perdue dans mes pensées, et dire que je devais à un moment donné transformer mon adorable époux en monstre, j'en eus un frisson qui me fit crier de rage, un sifflement animal se dégagea de ma gorge, et tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un coup. Je dus me ressaisir avant de rejoindre la maison, Edward était déjà arrivé, je l'entendais jouer et rire avec les enfants, nos enfants qui eux aussi sont différents. Je me rapprochai une fois ma douleur mentale passée, je ne voulais pas leur laisser lire en moi. A ma vue, mes petits se précipitèrent vers moi en me demandant si j'avais entendu ce cri.

« Un cri ? Non je n'ai rien entendu. »

Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa, en me murmurant tout bas:

« Je serai bientôt à toi et rien qu'à toi pour l'éternité, plus rien ne nous séparera, plus qu'une petite toute petite journée. »

« Oui, tu m'as manqué mon amour, on aura bien le temps d'en reparler, demain la cérémonie, on pourra partir prendre un peu de vacances tous les quatre. »

« Où veux-tu que je t'emmène, à toi de choisir. »

« J'aimerais que nous allions là où nous avons réalisé d'aussi merveilleux chérubins. »

« Très bonne idée, un peu de chaleur sans être vus, sans risquer les regards, il y a tant de choses merveilleuses sur cette île et tant de souvenirs. »

Les enfants nous sautèrent dessus, réclamant des câlins et trépignant d'impatience de rentrer découvrir leurs cadeaux.

« Comment s'est passé ta sortie à Port Angeles ? Pas trop difficile ? »

« Tu connais Alice ? Mais cette fois-ci elle a trouvé une victime consentante, pour mon plus grand bonheur. »

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

« Nikki, elle a adoré cette expérience shopping, c'est Seth qui tremble. »

« Oui je le comprends mais, bon, Alice ne la laissera pas dépenser un cents, elle a tellement gagné d'argent grâce à son don, c'est assez utile en fait, mais il est préférable de ne pas l'ébruiter. »

« Effectivement, comment le sais-tu ? »

« Elle n'a pas de bouclier, et parfois même je regrette de pouvoir aussi facilement lire dans ses pensées. Tu en rougirais. »

« Tu me montreras lorsque les petits seront couchés alors. »

Je tendis le paquet à Nessie pour qu'elle aille avec son frère l'offrir à Elisabeth. Nous les suivîmes à l'intérieur, les enfants aidaient leur grand-mère à déballer le cadeau, elle les remercia et nous remercia aussi, puis nous prîmes la direction du cottage.

Une fois arrivés, ils déballèrent leurs présents sous l'œil de leur père et, moi, je préparais le diner, rôti haricot vert et tarte et dressais la table, ils allèrent se laver les mains, pendant que je ramassais les vestiges des emballages, pour les mettre dans la cheminée.

« Maman, on pourra aller chasser avec toi bientôt, ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« Bientôt mon chéri, mais il est important que vous preniez l'habitude de la nourriture traditionnelle des mortels, votre vie n'en sera que plus simplifiée. »

« Oui mais on aime bien courir après les cerfs et les biches, j'aimerais goûter autre chose aussi, comme un puma ou un ours. »

« Un ours, un puma, tu n'as pas assez la notion du danger cher petit homme, ils sont forts tu sais, et lorsqu'ils ont peur leur force est décuplée, donc je t'interdis de t'approcher de prédateurs. Est-ce bien entendu ? Pareil pour toi Nessie. »

« Oui maman, nous ne nous approcherons pas de prédateurs. »

« Aller à table et mangez bien vos légumes, sinon pas de dessert. »

Ils avaient beau être des demi vampires, ils adoraient les desserts, une fois le repas terminé, je fis la vaisselle. Edward les surveillait dans le bain, le petit rituel du couché et ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Je m'installai sur le tapis prés de la cheminée, Edward m'y rejoignit, et me dit tout bas:

« Bella, pourquoi veux-tu toujours repousser l'échéance de ma transformation ? As-tu peur de ne pas me supporter pour l'éternité ? Pourquoi as-tu poussé ce cri qui m'a glacé le sang ce soir avant de nous rejoindre ? »

« J'ai peur ne pas me contrôler, j'ai peur que tu souffres, et qu'à ton réveil tu ne m'aimes plus pour ce que je t'aurais fait subir, j'ai mal rien que d'y penser, je suis un monstre et, toi, tu es si bon, si doux, que ce serait criminel. »

« Bella je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, si tu ne procèdes pas à ma transformation, c'est que tu doutes de ton amour envers moi, mais je suis près, je ne peux vivre sans toi. »

Il m'embrassa, me caressa, glissa sa main sous ma jupe puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes en glissant sur le lobe de mon oreille et me murmura:

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'il y avait dans les pensées d'Alice, toujours partante ? »

« Bien sûr, fais-moi tout ce que tu voudras, je suis à toi, et non je ne douterai jamais de mon amour pour toi, moi non plus je ne peux vivre sans toi. »

Il ouvrit mon chemisier, dégrafa mes bas, délogea mes seins de leur logement, et les pris à pleine bouche s'amusant avec mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, mon intimité était tout humidifiée, réclamant son contact, sa douceur, il me prit sur le tapis, et nous finîmes notre éteinte dans notre lit pour éviter un éventuel réveil non souhaité. J'étais vraiment comblée, il avait su trouver les bons arguments pour que je ne doute plus de moi et de procéder en toute sérénité à sa transformation.

Je dus le laisser dormir pour qu'il soit en forme pour la cérémonie du lendemain, je le regardais, il était si calme et paisible. Je profitais de cet instant de calme pour aller chasser un peu car le lendemain j'allais de nouveau être au milieu de nombreux humains, il serait regrettable que je ne puisse me retenir, bien que le sang ne m'ait jamais attiré plus que ça .A mon retour, je recouvris Rob, remis Nessie au centre de son lit lui évitant une chute. Les affaires étaient prêtes, le petit-déjeuner aussi, il ne me restait plus qu'à réveiller mon petit monde pour ne pas avoir besoin de précipiter notre départ à la base. Edward était irrésistible dans son uniforme.

« En route, la voiture nous attend, le ciel est bien couvert, aucun risque d'éclaircie, tout va bien. »

Edward conduisait à vive allure pour nous mener à la base, il emmena les enfants dans le hangar où stationnaient les avions, les fit monter avec lui, et leur dit tout bas:

« Avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, nous ferons une grande ballade en avion, mais avant je vous emmènerai faire un tour pour vous habituer. »

« Maman, t'as entendu ? On va faire de l'avion avec papa. »

« Oui j'ai bien entendu mon chéri, aller viens, Nessie, saute dans mes bras, papa doit se préparer pour la représentation, allons rejoindre les autres, papy et mamie viennent arriver. »

Les moteurs se mirent en route, les cales retirées, le groupe de cinq avions se dirigea sur la piste prêt à prendre leur envol, les check liste effectuées, ils purent décoller.

Alice et Rosalie prirent les enfants et s'éloignèrent de moi, tandis que j'étais tenue de faire bonne figure auprès des femmes des notables et autres personnalités de la base, c'était bien là le côté que j'appréhendais le plus, Elisabeth vint à mon secours.

Les cinq avions volaient en escadron, on aurait pu croire que leurs ailes se touchaient, et que dès que le premier virait il poussait les autres, c'était vraiment très impressionnant de voir avec quelle dextérité ces gros engins pouvaient être aussi habiles que ses oiseaux, ils firent plusieurs passages, et des figures différentes à chaque fois, pour clôturer par des loopings qui me terrifiaient.

Ils se posèrent sans encombre sur le tarmac, sous un torrent d'applaudissements, ils descendirent de leurs engins et vinrent se positionner sur l'estrade afin d'écouter le discours du commandant de la base et recevoir leurs décorations, pour les bons et loyaux services rendus.

Edward nous rejoignit paré de deux belles médailles accrochées à sa veste, il se devait de côtoyer tout le gratin afin de ne blesser personne, et prêter main forte à sa Mère, je restais avec Esmée et Carlisle, et cherchais en vain Alice et les enfants.

« Où donc sont passés Alice, les enfants et Rosalie ? »

« Rosalie est allée rejoindre Emmett pour que Jasper puisse nous rejoindre, Alice est partie à sa rencontre avec les enfants, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. »

« Oui, je sais, merci Esmée, je vais aller voir où ils en sont, si Edward me cherche... »

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous saurons quoi lui dire. »

Je partis et n'eus pas de mal à les trouver, Alice était à genoux devant Nessie, elle la consolait, je m'approchais d'un peu plus prés je voulais connaitre la raison de ses pleurs.

« Alice, que s'est il passé ? Nessie réponds-moi ! »

« Bella, Nessie a eu une vision, mais j'ai pu lui montrer la mienne plus poussée dans le futur et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'était quoi cette vision ? Nessie, montre-moi ma chérie. »

« Bella, non, ne lui demande pas cela, tu sais qu'il est préférable de ne pas savoir par avance. »

« Oui mais, Alice, je veux savoir ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état. »

« Alors c'est moi qui te montre mais pas, elle. »

**Eh vous voulez savoir ? Hihi une petite rewiev**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas remercié S Meyer pour ses personnages fabuleux.**

**Et ma Phika pour ses corrections.**

**Chapitre N°33**

**Conditionnement**

Alice m'expliqua qu'elle avait vu Edward transformé en vampire, qu'elle avait dû quitter Forks pour un pays froid alors qu'il était prévu une destination chaude, l'Alaska, les Denali, c'était la vision qu'elle avait eu donc Edward allait être un monstre, je devais me faire à cette idée.

« Alice, es-tu sûre que tout se passera bien ? Les enfants, les vois-tu dans ta vision et les autres membres de la famille ? »

« Oui rassure-toi, aie confiance en moi, cela c'est toujours révélé exacte, non ? »

« C'est vrai, oui, que toutes tes prédictions se sont réalisées mais tu omets souvent les embuches. »

« Le principal étant que tout se termine bien, par contre si Edward ne te trouve pas, là il va y avoir du rififi dans l'air, viens et arrête de te torturer ainsi, il va encore lire en toi. Respire une bonne fois, pense à votre voyage et souris. »

« Tu as raison, c'est son jour, je n'ai pas le droit de le lui gâcher, je lui gâche déjà son avenir professionnel. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu as de la chance de connaitre un homme prêt à tout donner par amour, de plus il est assez beau, imagine après il le sera encore plus même avec ses yeux ocre mordoré, il sera toujours le même. »

Jasper était devant avec les enfants, il leur avait fait retrouver le sourire, je le remerciais, et allai à la rencontre d'Edward qui s'empressa d'encercler ma taille et de me déposer un chaste baiser dans le cou. La cérémonie touchait à sa fin et ce fut avec soulagement que nous regagnâmes la voiture pour rentrer chez nous. Edward était bien silencieux et le sourire aux lèvres, sa mine joyeuse m'intriguait, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il préparait.

« Tu es bien silencieux et joyeux, peux-tu me dire ce qui germe au fond de ta tête ? »

« Rien, pourquoi cette question, je suis juste heureux d'enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma famille, de pouvoir vous emmener tous sur notre île en avion. »

« Mais il n'est pas conçu pour autant de passagers, nous ne pourrons pas nous y rendre par les airs. »

Son sourire ravageur était plus fort encore et il me répondit les yeux brillants:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail ma chérie, notre moyen de transport sera arrivé avant la fin de la semaine, il sera bien assez grand pour nous et d'autre encore au besoin, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire parcourir le globe, nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour cela. »

« Co-comment ? Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Super, papa a commandé un gros avion, on va partir dans les airs ! »

Les enfants ne tenaient plus en place, ils étaient excités à l'idée de voyager mais, surtout, de voler. Moi je les regardais en boudant mais ce fut de courte durée, ils savaient très bien comment me faire sourire de nouveau. Une fois arrivés, Edward m'embrassa et m'expliqua que son achat et son choix n'étaient pas pris au hasard, il avait raison, au moins nous ne risquions pas d'éveiller des soupçons et de risquer d'être démasqués et devoir à faire semblant tout le temps d'être comme le commun des mortels.

« Je t'aime Edward, autant par ton esprit brillant que pour tout le reste, tu penses toujours à tout. »

Il me sourit derechef, les enfants vinrent me voir en me demandant de nouveau une partie de chasse, je ne pus leur résister plus longtemps, je le laissais donc et nous partîmes rejoindre Alice et Jasper pour plus de sécurité, Rob et Nessie faisaient la course avec moi, ils étaient de plus en plus rapides, leur taille avait encore progressé, ainsi que leur force physique, je les laissais prendre un peu d'avance avant de les rejoindre mais je dus cette fois-ci courir un peu pour les rattraper. Alice et Jasper nous attendaient, pas besoin de rendez-vous, elle avait eu la vision de notre escapade dans les bois.

Rob flaira un troupeau de biches et nous le suivîmes, il s'amusait comme un fou à approcher à pas de loup au détour d'un buisson et bondissant sur sa proie, la mordant pleinement à l'endroit précis où le flux de son sang était le plus fort, juste quelques goutes de sang sur ses lèvres prouvèrent qu'il avait vidé sa proie inanimée gisant au sol. Nessie en fit de même, le reste du groupe de biches apeuré avait pris la fuite, mais elle avait eu le temps de s'attaquer à une proie plus importante encore que celle de son frère, je les regardais sans rien dire une fois de plus, perdue dans mes pensées, mes adorables petits anges se révélaient être de véritables prédateurs, aucune once d'hésitation ne les avait parcouru au moment de boire leur proie, je pouvais être terrifiée et heureuse à la fois, il avaient bien intégrés les deux univers où nous baignions, Jasper les félicita et les entraina dans une course folle à travers les arbres, Alice s'approcha et me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Bella, alors Edward t'a parlé de son projet ? »

« Quel projet Alice ? »

« Eh bien, l'achat d'un avion pouvant transporter plusieurs passagers à la fois sur de longues distances, pour aller sur l'île et plus loin encore. »

« Ah oui, il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que cela évitera bien des soucis lors de nos déplacements. C'est une très bonne idée même si au départ elle ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, mais il adore voler, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Il va même emmener les enfants avec lui cette semaine pour les habituer un peu. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. »

« Alice... »

« Oui ? Vas-y, pose-la moi ta question, je sais que tu en meures d'envie. »

« Dis-moi si notre séjour sur l'ile se passera bien jusqu'à notre retour à Forks, ne m'épargne pas je dois être forte pour ma famille, mais j'ai peur de ne pas l'être assez. »

« Bella, arrête de te torturer comme ça, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses et, oui, votre voyage se déroulera merveilleusement bien, tout comme le retour, ne t'inquiète pas, en plus Nessie saura te prévenir en cas de quelque danger. As-tu pensé à la crème solaire ? Pour les petits monstres ? »

« Non, mais j'irai en prendre à l'officine avant de partir, Edward aussi va en avoir besoin. »

« Passe à la maison, j'en avais pris lors de notre sortie. »

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête, elle me proposa de s'occuper des enfants, que je récupérerai plus tard avec Edward, je l'en remerciai et partis le rejoindre à grande vitesse pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé avant de partir chasser.

Arrivée au Cottage, je vis qu'Edward était dans la remise, je l'observais sans bruit, il rangeait son uniforme dans une grande malle qu'il avait emporté de chez sa mère, c'était son jardin secret, il y déposa sa tenue complète, ainsi que les accessoires qu'il avait gardé lors de sa mission périlleuse, la photo de son avion de chasse perdu au front, et le foulard qu'il avait conservé avec lui depuis tout ce temps, il le porta à son nez, le huma puis le reposa, en murmurant:

« Oh ma bien aimée, que serai-je devenu sans toi, sans ton amour ? »

Je ne pus rester dans mon coin, je lui déposai un baiser délicat dans le cou , il m'enlaça, m'embrassa, nos langues se livraient une valse effrénée, ses mains parcourant mon échine et les miennes dans ses cheveux si soyeux, je dus rompre notre baisser pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle, il me prit la main pour le conduire à l'intérieur mais il lut dans mon esprit , il eut un moment de réflexion, et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il changea de direction, je sus tout de suite où nous allions, je m'en mordis la lèvre inférieure, je ne pouvais plus rougir et c'était une bonne chose, son don était vraiment agréable lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de pensées inavouables. Nous nous dévêtîmes et entrâmes dans l'eau chaude de petites bulles bouillonnantes remontaient à la surface, il prit place sur une pierre et m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine, répondant à ses coups de reins incessants. Nous atteignîmes le paroxysme du désir au même instant, il était à bout de souffle et moi comblée, nos ébats avaient durés et il était déjà temps de récupérer les enfants.

Une fois à la Villa, nous croisâmes Rosalie et Emmett, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, tout comme Alice et Jasper ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée, tous étaient heureux tout comme je l'étais avec Edward, il ne fallait pas que cela puisse changer, ma décision était prise, à notre retour Edward aura le choix de rester mortel ou devenir éternel. Il me tenait par la taille et me susurra tout bas:

« Mon choix est déjà fait, je resterai éternellement à tes côtés. »

Je l'embrassais à ses mots, je ne pouvais me retenir de le remercier pour son sacrifice et son choix.

« Bella, peux-tu venir me voir s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Carlisle. »

Nous nous avancions vers lui, il se retourna et demanda à Edward d'aller rejoindre les enfants et Alice dans le jardin, il me lâcha donc la taille avec regret mais s'exécuta. Je pris place à l' endroit que me désignait Carlisle sans le quitter des yeux, j'étais intriguée par ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer.

« Bella, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps vous allez rester sur l'île afin de tout prévoir, en temps et en heure, pour votre séjour en Alaska, si vous comptez emmener les enfants, il me faudra les revoir un petit moment pour affiner certaines mesures et courbes d'évolutions, ils ont déjà une taille d'enfants de douze ans, ils grandissent si vite. »

« Nous serons normalement de retour dans deux semaines et les enfants viendront avec nous en Alaska, ils se nourriront comme ils le désireront soit comme les humains soit comme moi et Edward, je sais, oui, ma décision est prise et la sienne aussi. Elisabeth nous donne sa bénédiction, et franchement je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es plus torturée par cette décision, les enfants ont bien grandi encore, je pense que durant ces deux semaines ils profiteront encore plus, Esmée a fait des aménagements sur la villa de l'île lors de notre passage là-bas, tu verras c'est encore plus parfait qu'avant. »

« Merci, j'espère juste que les personnes qui se chargent de l'intendance ne seront pas trop présentes, j'aimerais tant profiter de vivre librement sans regards indiscrets, et me laisser porter par la douceur de cet endroit. »

« Normalement ils ne devraient passer que deux fois par semaine, si vous avez besoin, ils vous suffira d'aller avec le bateau sur l'île suivante où ils résident. Profitez bien de ces jours ensoleillés avant de passer dans le froid hivernal. »

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, entre les baptêmes de l'air des enfants qui avaient appréciés cette nouvelle expérience, enfin bien plus Rob que Nessie, qui prétextait une peur du vide, bien que cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça lors de nos parties de chasses, lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter dans les arbres, mais bon je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention pour ne pas qu'elle ait à s'en cacher ou à en être gênée. L'avion était arrivé quatre jours avant le départ. Edward effectuait une révision minutieuse du moteur et de tous les éléments de bord, pendant qu'Alice et Esmée s'occupaient de réaménager la cabine passager en un véritable palais volant.

Rosalie et Emmett accompagnaient les enfants et Edward à chaque vol, Emmett tentait de se remettre de sa première expérience de vol, mais sa nouvelle condition avait remédié à sa peur du vide. Rob adorait me raconter qu'il avait tenu les commandes durant le vol. Edward était heureux d'avoir communiqué sa passion à notre fils. Nessie et Rosalie s'activaient à mettre en place dans l'avion les bagages sous forme de mini salon de beauté ambulant, tout comme Alice l'avait fait pour les dressings pour chaque membre de la famille, elle avait même aménagé un emplacement dans l'avion précisément adapté pour qu'ils soient aisément transportables d'un lieu à un autre. Ma mère nous avait confectionné des chapeaux de pailles très élégants, Elisabeth de délicieux gâteaux et collations pour le voyage. Nous étions fins prêts à partir vers l'Ile, notre ile, les au-revoir terminés, nous refermions la porte de l'avion, les moteurs se mirent en marche, Rob avait pris place dans la cabine de pilotage avec son père, je m'installais prés de Nessie qui tremblotait, elle avait peur, très peur, je la pris tout contre moi pour la rassurer.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma puce, tu sais nous ne craignons rien, les deux meilleurs pilotes du continent sont à notre bord. Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive ces dernier temps je te trouve distante, tu ne me montres même plus tes visions. »

« C'est à cause de ma vision, celle que j'ai eu lors de la remise des médailles, elle était affreuse maman, si tu savais. »

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, je ne pus que la consoler en la berçant tout contre moi, elle finit par s'endormir, je la déposai délicatement sur la banquette et la couvris, Alice aurait pu me dire ce que Nessie avait vu, j'aurais pu l'aider à passer cette épreuve, mais je ne pouvais que la rassurer en lui disant de croire en la vision bien plus avancée dans le temps qu'elle lui avait projetée, mais je ne cessais d'y penser, j'avais moi aussi une boule à l'estomac qui ne me rassurait pas.

**Allez filez vite lire la suite**

**Kiss**


	34. Chapter 34 1er partie

**Ah l'Ile d'Esmée que de bons souvenirs.**

**Chapitre N°34**

**Séjour de rêve (1ère partie)**

Je pris de quoi nourrir mes pilotes, et les rejoignis dans le cockpit, la vue était merveilleuse, le soleil sur ma peau renvoyait des reflets tels des éclats de diamant, ce qui fit sourire Rob.

« Papa, tu vois, on a la plus belle maman du monde, elle étincelle par son apparition. »

« Oui, tu as bien raison, j'ai la plus jolie et attentionnée des femmes, merci ma chérie de penser à nos ventres qui commencent à crier famine. »

Je leur tendis les sandwichs et boissons, qu'ils ingurgitèrent avec délice.

« Ils sont vraiment bons les sandwich-club de Truddy. »

« Attends de voir les gâteaux qu'elle a préparé, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Laissez-en un peu pour Nessie, elle va avoir faim à son réveil. »

« Papa, une ile en vue à quatorze heures, et une autre à quinze heures. »

« Oui, nous survolons les iles du golf du Mexique, d'ici une demi heure nous amorcerons la descente sur l'île d'Esmée. »

Ces couleurs magnifiques telles des tâches d'encres turquoise, ces bancs de sables blanc, toujours aussi beau que dans ma mémoire. Nessie était réveillée et nous rejoignait dans la cabine de pilotage, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh, comme c'est beau ! Maman tu avais raison, je suis vraiment trop bête d'avoir été si distante, le cadre magnifique qui est là n'a rien à voir avec celui du KO de ma vision. »

Edward resta un moment figé et me demanda:

« Quel est le sujet de sa vision de KO ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, Alice m'a montré l'issue et je dois apprendre à lui faire confiance sans remettre en doute ses visions à elle. »

« Bon, d'accord, nous allons bientôt nous poser. Allez vous installer et accrochez bien vos ceintures. »

« Oui commandant. »

Nessie et moi-même avions répondu en même temps, en riant, nous rangeâmes les affaires sorties et verrouillâmes nos ceintures. Elle était détendue bien plus qu'avant le décollage, et cela me suffisait pour retrouver le sourire de ma fille. L'appareil se posa en douceur aucune secousse ne fut ressentie, Edward était un excellent pilote.

Il sortit du cockpit et ouvrit la porte, déroula l'escalier, les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour sortir et courir sur la plage, le temps que nous déchargions les bagages. Leurs cris de joie faisaient du bien, nous allions passer un séjour agréable en famille, il était temps pour nous de recharger nos batteries de soleil et de bien-être. Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa dans le cou, nous regardions nos enfants s'émerveiller devant tant de beauté. Nous les appelions pour leur montrer la villa, qu'ils explorèrent pièce par pièce.

« Maman, papa, nous avons chacun notre chambre ! C'est super ! »

« Oui, Esmée a ajouté des modifications pour notre confort, elle a même ajouté une véranda donnant sur la plage pour la prise des repas. »

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir prendre une chambre chacun ? Vous êtes toujours restés ensemble pour dormir. »

« Oui, mais regarde-nous papa, nous avons bien grandi et avons besoin d'un peu plus d'espace. »

« Je crois que je vais devoir demander à Esmée d'agrandir le cottage lors de notre séjour en Alaska. »

« Oui c'est sûr, nous sommes dépassés par l'évolution si rapide de nos enfants que nous voyons toujours petits. »

Je plaçai donc les dressings dans chaque chambre, Nessie installa les lotions de Rosalie tandis qu'Edward rangeait l'avion à l' abri dans le hangar pour éviter que le sable ne s'introduise dans les rouages de la mécanique. Rob, lui, rangeait les commissions dans la cuisine, nous étions tous en œuvre pour que le premier bain soit pris en famille.

Une fois tout fini, nous étions tous en maillot de bain, nous crémions la peau de nos bambins, qui n'était pas habituée aux rayons du soleil, puis ce fut le tour de mon époux, je dus luter pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de faire autre chose, les enfants étaient au bord de l'eau et nous attendaient patiemment. Nous les rejoignîmes et tous ensemble, main dans la main, nous prenions notre bain d'eau de mer si chaude, si agréable, une fois l'eau à la taille, nous partîmes à la nage jusqu'au ponton. Rob se débrouillait comme un chef, Nessie nageait avec grâce, et nous avions presque du mal à les rejoindre tant ils étaient à l'aise.

« Demain, si vous le voulez bien, nous irons sur la barrière de corail voir les poissons aux couleurs multiples, à l'aide de masque et tuba, nous pourrons profiter pleinement de la magie sous-marine. »

« Papa, verrons-nous des tortues et des requins ? »

« Oui peut-être, je prendrai mon harpon au cas où mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils n'attaquent pas souvent, ils s'enfuient le plus souvent. »

« Verrons-nous des dauphins et des sirènes ? »

« Nessie, non, les Sirènes sont rares, tu sais, tu as déjà la chance de connaitre Nikki, rare sont les personnes qui ont pu en rencontrer. Mais les dauphins, oui, je suis sûr que nous en croiserons tout comme des raies manta.»

« Nous ferons le tour de l'île en bateau, je vous montrerai de jolies petites criques où nous ferons griller du poisson et des bananes. »

« Nous irons dans la forêt, les arbres sont si différents ici, les fleurs sont si colorées et parfumées, j'aimerais savoir quels types d'animaux vivent ici. »

« Oui, Rob, nous irons faire tout cela, nous avons deux semaines pour profiter et découvrir l'île. Ici le soleil se couche tôt et se lève tôt donc après le diner ce sera au lit et demain nous pourrons planifier les excursions de votre choix dans l'ordre que vous désirez. »

« Super, merci papa, merci maman, on peut rester sur la plage encore un peu ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Nous passerons à table dans une petite heure. »

Ils répondirent tous deux en chœur, par l'affirmative, et plongèrent dans les eaux calmes et limpides de la baie. Edward m'accompagna et dressa le couvert, puis m'aida pour préparer une somptueuse salade de fruits exotiques qui nous attendait dans la corbeille, les consignes et liste de courses avaient été faites sans aucune erreur, des fleurs fraiches ornaient la table et les buffets, tout était si parfait, nous étions si bien, nous avions besoin de nous retrouver loin de toute grisaille et de tout soucis. Nous ne perdions pas une occasion de nous frôler, de nous retrouver en tête-à-tête, cet endroit avait été si magique lors de notre première venue, et l'était encore, comme si rien ne pouvait nous atteindre ici.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Je suis si heureuse, que j'ai du mal à voir en quoi je suis différente, je me demandais s'il ne serait pas préférable que nous restions ici tout le temps, rien que nous sur cette île »

« Viens dans mes bras, oui, moi aussi, je suis heureux ici, je veux rester prés de toi pour l'éternité, pouvoir voir nos enfants grandir et évoluer, sans défaillir ni vieillir et devenir une charge pour toi, de plus les Volturi nous ont à l' œil, ils pourraient débarquer à tout moment, et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec nous. »

Mon estomac se noua à l'évocation de leur nom, me rappelant leur cruauté sans égale, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de cœur avant de devenir ce qu'ils sont.

« Oui, tu as raison, nous ne pourrons pas fuir éternellement, et nous avons tant de choses à voir et à découvrir. Mais en Alaska notre couple va être mis à rude épreuve avec les sœurs Denali , elles sont fourbes et obstinées.»

« Douterais-tu de mon amour ? Je ne vis que pour toi et donnerai ma vie pour rester éternellement avec toi, sans toi je ne suis pas et ce depuis notre première rencontre sur les marches de l'hôpital. »

Il me serra un peu plus et m'embrassa tendrement, les enfants entrèrent dans la maison et passèrent sous la douche pour retirer le sel et le sable qu'ils avaient sur le corps afin de passer à table. Le repas fut agréable, la soirée se déroula dans un calme majestueux, l'air et la mer avaient eu raison de nos chères têtes blondes, et le programme établi pour le lendemain allait les épuiser à coup sûr.

**Alors on s'y croirait non ??**


	35. Chapter 34 bis

**Les vacances continues mais le temps passe si vite.**

**Chapitre N°34**

**Séjour de rêve (suite et fin)**

Au petit matin, nos deux petits étaient tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, la première nuit sur l'île ne fut pas celle de leur éloignement, ils avaient bien le temps encore pour cela, ils étaient si attendrissants. Je les recouvris, le jour pointait à peine, je préparais des jus de fruits frais, salade de fruits, toast grillés, des œufs et du bacon, de quoi être bien calé pour une matinée bien chargée. Une fois tout terminé, je m'installai sur le bord de la plage observant l'horizon, sentant les timides rayons de soleil, paré d'un cahier et d'un crayon j'entrepris de noter mon récit pour ne rien oublier, car mon existence était loin de toucher à sa fin, je décidais de noter chaque jour un bout de mon parcours, mes impressions, mon ressenti, mes rencontres, ma famille, mes amis, ma vie, celle que j'étais, celle que je suis devenue, mes rêves, mes envies. J'étais tellement prise dans l'écriture que je ne me rendis pas compte que le temps passa si vite, les enfants étaient dans la véranda avec Edward, ils déjeunaient, je les rejoignis, préparai leurs tenues pour la journée, sans oublier les crèmes et collations pour le repas du midi, au cas où la pêche serait infructueuse.

Les enfants aidèrent leur père à charger le bateau, inspectant l'équipement, je plaçais les boissons et panier à provision dans la cabine à l'abri et pris place sur la banquette puis j'observai mes petits mousses en action.

« Levez l'ancre, larguez les amarres ! »

« Ancre levée ! »

« Amarres larguées ! »

« Allons-y, prenez place moussaillons, les poissons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

Edward prit un peu le large afin de faire découvrir aux enfants la magie des poissons volants venant au dessus du pont, et des dauphins qui nous accompagnaient. C'était toujours aussi féérique et impressionnant à voir.

« Oh, comme ils sont beaux, Rob regarde il y en a deux autres qui se rapprochent. »

« Oui, ils sont magnifiques, comme ils sautent haut, maman crois-tu qu'on pourra nager avec eux ? »

« Certainement, il suffit d'y aller progressivement afin de ne pas les effrayer, et peut-être qu'ils se laisseront toucher ? »

« Les enfants, regardez, il y a des tortues sur la droite, regardez comme elles sont gracieuses ! »

Edward coupa le moteur et jeta l'ancre, les enfants avaient déjà passé leurs équipements, masques, tubas, palmes, prêts à explorer les merveilles du récif et jouer avec les dauphins qui n'étaient pas du tout intimidés. Rob tenta de s'accrocher à une tortue qui ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, il la lâcha peu de temps après s'être fait trainer sur quelques mètres avec regrets mais les dauphins avaient vite pris le relais. Nessie en caressait un sur le ventre et un autre vint lui réclamer lui aussi le même traitement .Nos enfants étaient aux anges et s'amusaient comme des petits fous, cela dura des heures, nous regagnâmes la plage accompagnés de nos nouveaux compagnons, j'avais pris le panier dans un bac étanche afin que mes petits humains puissent s'alimenter, la pêche n'avait du coup pas eu lieu, et j'avais bien fait d'avoir prévu le nécessaire. Le reste de la journée se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à notre retour à la villa. Nous avions parcouru une bonne partie de la barrière de corail, nous avions projeté de faire l'autre partie le lendemain.

Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas besoin de berceuse ni de longue histoire que déjà ils étaient dans leurs rêves chevauchant à dos de dauphin les eaux turquoises qui nous entouraient. Edward m'attendait sur la terrasse, nous allâmes marcher main dans la main, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous embrassions, nos échanges étaient toujours aussi forts, nous ne pouvions pas nous passer l'un de l'autre. Il défit mon paréo, m'allongea sur le sable et prit place au-dessus de moi, parcourant mon corps de tendres baisers qui n'en finissaient pas, de m'embrasser, sa langue parcourait mon cou, la naissance de mes seins, il ôta mon haut afin d'avoir accès à mes tétons durcis par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour parcourir son corps, il les reprit et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête et me demanda de me laisser faire, ses mains parcouraient mon corps se rapprochant du seul rempart à ma nudité, qui ne lui résista pas, ses doigts me frôlèrent, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de plus en plus de ma féminité déjà bien humidifiée, il se délecta de mon nectar, je basculai dans un état second du plaisir de la chair. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais retenir des gémissements qu'il provoquait par ses si douces caresses buccales ,il revint à ma poitrine, mes lèvres et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent et nos langues se mêlèrent au même moment où il s'inséra en moi tout en me bloquant les bras, nos yeux plongés les uns dans ceux de l'autre, de nos bouches nous bâillonnions nos gémissements. Il était le plus doux des amants, des époux , il savait faire naitre en moi le feu intérieur de mon corps vide et froid, il savait me combler me remplir de bonheur un peu comme si mon cœur allait rebattre à nouveau. C'est le corps recouvert de sueur que nous atteignîmes le paroxysme de nos ébats, à bout de souffle nous criâmes sans retenue nos prénoms, si fort qu'une nichée d'oiseaux prit son envol en pleine nuit. Nous allâmes nous baigner dans la clémence des eaux chaudes que nous offrait notre paradis, avant de regagner la villa. Edward se coucha après une bonne douche, moi je m'occupais de remettre en place les voilages anti-insectes et border mes chers petits, qui dormaient profondément.

Le reste de la semaine passa dans la même ambiance plaisir et découverte, Rob et Nessie étaient émerveillés de voir d'aussi belles choses autant dans l'eau que sur terre. La flore était une véritable passion pour Rob, il réalisait des merveilleux croquis et esquisses de notre séjour. Lorsque le personnel d'entretien venait, je m'éclipsais le plus souvent possible afin de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Nessie avait sympathisé avec Maria qui était revenue accompagnée de sa fille Elena qui avait douze ans, un peu plus petite qu'elle mais elles s'entendirent bien et restèrent un bon moment à apprendre un peu les coutumes et habitudes des gens du coin. Elena lui apprit à tresser un chapeau en feuille de palmier, à réaliser des couronnes de fleurs et colliers de coquillages, Rob participait lui aussi aux activités et au moment où elle dut repartir, il lui offrit un croquis d'elle parée de créations réalisées par ses soins, on aurait dit une photographie avec la couleur en plus, tellement il était bien réalisé, pour le remercier elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il devint rouge pivoine en un éclair, tout comme elle, mais son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux ébène . Elle baissa la tête et ne se retourna qu'une fois arrivée au ponton d'ancrage persuadée de ne pas être vue et elle envoya un doux baiser dans sa direction, chose qui ne lui échappa pas, ni à sa sœur d'ailleurs qui se mit à le taquiner.

« Alors elle te plait Elena ? Et si nous demandions à Papa de nous emmener sur leur ile pour acheter des cadeaux souvenirs cela te permettrait de la revoir. »

« Nessie, tu es géniale, es-tu sûre que je pourrais la revoir ? »

« Oui je te vois avec elle, je nous vois boire dans une noix de coco. »

« Allons vite demander à papa et maman de nous emmener là-bas. »

« Oui, enfin le demander à papa, maman est déjà au courant de tout, n'oublie pas qu'elle a les même facultés que nous. »

« Les enfants, venez vous doucher nous allons bientôt passer à table. »

« Hum ! Ca sent bon les épices. »

« Oui, Maria nous a préparés une spécialité, un Colombo de poulet, avec du riz cuit dans une feuille de bananier et, en dessert, il y a du sorbet coco, elle m'a laissé la machine pour les faire, je lui ai promis de lui rapporter demain, enfin vous irez avec papa. »

« Merci maman, on file tout de suite sous la douche où est passé papa ? »

« Il est allé pêcher un peu vu qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avec vous dans l'eau. »

Je mis le couvert le temps de leur douche et allai à la rencontre d'Edward qui était tout fier d'avoir pêché une belle dorade royale, qu'il s'empressa de montrer aux enfants une fois arrivé à la maison.

« Je la préparerai pour le repas de demain soir vu que demain vous allez sur l'île voisine, il vous faut rapporter à Maria sa machine à sorbet, qu'elle m'a gentiment prêté afin de vous faire de merveilleux sorbets coco. »

« On dirait une barrique en bois, avec une manivelle. »

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, c'est la force centrifuge et les molettes qui font que les mélanges du coco et de la glace vont me permettre de vous réaliser de somptueux sorbets, c'est une spécialité du coin. »

Une fois le repas terminé et les sorbets engloutis, Edward et les enfants n'en revenaient pas de ce merveilleux repas aux épices et senteurs exotiques.

« Maman, crois-tu qu'on pourrait acheter une machine à sorbet pour en offrir une à mamie Elisabeth et des épices et recettes à mamie Renée, et des colliers de coquillages aussi pour tout le monde, et de jolis paréos aux couleurs vives et chaudes. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous en avez des bonnes idées cadeaux, oui bien sûr vous pourrez prendre tout ce que vous voudrez mais pour l'instant il est l'heure de se brosser les dents et d'aller au lit. »

Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse, les enfants étaient heureux de leur séjour, de leurs rencontres tant avec la nature qu'avec les humains qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Je ne pouvais les accompagner mais Edward savait parfaitement s'occuper des enfants, il avait su être à la hauteur lors de mon absence à leur naissance. Je commençais à rassembler peu à peu les affaires dont nous n'aurions plus besoin et de les laisser pour Maria qu'elle puisse les utiliser pour les enfants de son village ainsi que des remèdes que m'avait donné Carlisle à leur attention, ainsi qu'une enveloppe pour les instructions et liste de matériaux à faire livrer sur l'île pour son prochain séjour. Esmée avait encore de nouvelles modifications à réaliser, à chaque fois la villa s'agrandissait et s'embellissait, avec goût et harmonie.

J'allais avoir le temps de continuer de remplir quelques pages de mon journal afin de tout y consigner sans rien omettre, sous forme de plusieurs petits cahiers avec date et lieu pour s'y retrouver plus facilement, sans oublier ma naissance, mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, puis mes études, et ma rencontre avec Carlisle, Edward, Elisabeth, la séparation au nom de la guerre et du devoir, nos retrouvailles, notre mariage, le voyage de noce sur cette île, ma grossesse, ma transformation, ma souffrance, mes doutes, mes connaissances. J'avais même prévu un cahier pour l'évolution des enfants en parallèle avec Carlisle, sans oublier de noter leurs dons et la manière dont ils les utilisaient, et un pour mes projets futur, comme apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, à danser, à parler des langues supplémentaires, nous avions déjà étudié le portugais pour le séjour ici, les enfants étaient très assidus, ils avaient une mémoire impressionnante. Il faut dire que, moi-même, je m'étonnais de cette faculté, j'avais bien avancé dans mes écrits.

J'étais sur le bord du ponton lors du retour des miens, ils étaient si heureux qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de tout me raconter, enfin ce qu'ils avaient envie de me raconter bien sûr. Ils avaient eux aussi droit à leurs petits secrets. Puis vint le défiler des présents, personne n'avait été oubliée, Leah et Nikki avaient paréo et collier de coquillages multicolores, des Épices et livres de cuisine pour les mamies, trois machines à sorbet une pour chaque maison, des cannes à pêche pour Billy et Charlie, des ensembles chemise et short pour les membres de la meute, de nouveaux parfums pour Alice et Rosalie, en plus des colliers, un livre de plantes médicinales pour Carlisle, enfin la liste était si longue.

« Mais comment allons-nous emporter tout ça ? »

« Il y a la soute à l'arrière de la cabine, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. »

Le retour était prévu dans deux jours, les cauchemars de Nessie revinrent, elle finit par me faire partager sa vision, j'eus très peur au départ puis je fus rassurée lorsqu'elle enchaina sur celle qu'Alice lui avait montrée, mais je comprenais son angoisse. Je la rassurai du mieux que je le pouvais et l'aidai à se rendormir.

De retour dans notre chambre, Edward comprit que quelque chose me troublait, je me blottis dans ses bras et lui expliquai la vision de notre fille, il resta un moment silencieux puis il me dit:

« Eh bien, partons un jour plus tôt et changeons notre itinéraire comme cela toutes les données seront faussées. Alice dit souvent que l'avenir n'est pas figé, tout dépend des choix et que du coup tout peut changer à tout moment. »

Du coup, au lieu de nous coucher, nous chargions l'avion puis Edward alla se reposer, au petit matin une fois les enfants réveillés, nous leur annoncions que le départ était avancé d'une journée, Nessie était ravie, Rob un peu moins il avait prévu de revoir Elena avant notre départ, il lui laissa une lettre accompagnée d'un dessin qu'il avait réalisé d'eux deux dansant dans une clairière remplie de fleurs multicolores.

Tout était mis bien en évidence, c'est une boule à l'estomac que nous prîmes place à bord, Edward l'avait inspecté dans le moindre détail avant notre départ, Rob prit place aux commandes avec son père, après que je lui ai promis de bientôt revenir sur l'île.

Je pris place à l'arrière avec Nessie, perdue dans mes pensées, je me demandais si nous allions bientôt pouvoir revenir, et si Elena comprendrait la croissance accélérée de ses nouveaux amis, il n'était pas simple pour eux d'avoir des amis tant que leurs corps n'étaient pas figés.

Le bruit des moteurs me sortirent de mes songes et le voyage fut aussi agréable qu'à l'allée. Edward avait prévu une escale de quelques heures pour ravitailler sur la côte ouest, le temps était couvert, je pus sortir un peu, nous prîmes le temps de visiter vite fait les alentours et regagnâmes l'appareil pour rentrer chez nous.

**Oui une escale le voyage du retour n'est pas terminé.**

**Votre avis m'intéresse venez me le donner, en appuyant sur le bouton vert. **


	36. Chapter 35 retour mouvementé

**La suite du voyage, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre N°35 **

**Retour mouvementé**

Nous attendions l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle pour décoller, la piste était longue mais de nombreux appareils y étaient présents, le temps paraissait une éternité, l'attente n'était pas normale, Edward les contacta par radio afin d'en savoir plus.

« Cargo Massen à tour de contrôle, en attente de décollage. »

« Tour de contrôle à Cargo Massen, Autorisation en attente, conditions météo mauvaises, autorisation reportée. Dirigez l'appareil hangar E20 voie 4.»

« Cargo Massen à Tour de Contrôle, bien reçu. »

Je les rejoignis dans le cockpit suivie de Nessie, son visage était tendu et je comprenais pourquoi, à quelques minutes prés nous aurions pu être pris dans l'intempérie qui avait causé la catastrophe de sa vision.

« Viens ma chérie, grâce à toi nous avons évité le pire, tu vois nous allons donc pouvoir profiter du confort de notre avion pour la nuit et, dés que la tempête sera passée, nous pourrons rentrer. »

« Oui papa, tu as raison, mais s'il y en avait une autre encore ? »

« Eh bien avant de partir, tu nous diras si oui ou non ta vision aura changé et nous aviserons à ce moment, ça te va ? »

« Oui merci, je vous aime. »

« Nous aussi nous t'aimons ma chérie. »

Nous nous embrassâmes, nos liens familiaux étaient bien plus forts que tout cataclysmes et scènes d'horreur que nous avions déjà rencontrés. Ensemble nous étions l'équipe gagnante. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria de l'aéroport, puis regagnâmes l'appareil pour installer les banquettes en position couchage, il était important qu'Edward se repose afin d' avoir toutes ses capacités pour piloter. La radio émettait des flashes d'information nous annonçant des catastrophes dues aux conditions météorologiques qu'un avion avait disparu des écrans de contrôles au moment de l'approche des pistes, que les conditions actuelles ne permettaient pas d'envoyer une patrouille de recherche. Rob, Nessie et moi-même, nous regardâmes en pensant à ces pauvres malheureux qui étaient peut-être en train d'agoniser sans aucun moyen de communications, ni aides extérieures, nous nous levâmes et, tous ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes sur la piste qu'ils auraient dû emprunter à leur recherche, la côte était au bout des pistes.

« Edward, tu devrais peut-être rester à l'avion, tu risques d'être blessé, nous, nous ne risquons rien. »

« Non, il est hors de question que je vous laisse, je connais cet aéroport, mon aide vous sera précieuse, et puis ensemble nous sommes et ensemble nous resterons. »

« D'accord mais pas d'imprudence, je t'en prie. »

Nous nous attachions les uns aux autres par une cordée en un rien de temps, nous étions au bout de la piste, l'appareil était en vue, il flottait entre les rochers et le vide en contrebas, une odeur de carburant se rependait, il fallait agir et vite.

« Rob, peux-tu déplacer de quelques centimètres sur la droite l'appareil, afin de le stabiliser un peu pour éviter qu'il ne bascule dans le vide et qu'on puisse évacuer les passagers rapidement. »

« Je vais essayer, papa. »

Rob se concentra comme jamais et le miracle de son don opéra, l'avion était de taille moyenne, nous entendions les cris des passagers affolés, ils durent penser qu'ils allaient tous mourir. La porte d'évacuation était bloquée par un gros rocher, je n'en fis qu'un tas de poussières, Edward ouvrit la porte et demanda aux passagers de sortir au plus vite, je mis en place le bouclier, les odeurs de carburants étaient de plus en plus présentes, les passagers sortaient les uns après les autres, il y en avait une trentaine avec le commandant qui était salement amoché. Je dus bloquer ma respiration pour ne pas être tentée par l'odeur de son sang, Edward sortit et repartit à l'intérieur de l'avion pour vérifier qu'il ne restait personne.

« Nessie, emmène les passagers sur la piste, vite ! Guide-les un peu plus loin à l'abri des projectiles éventuels. »

« Oui maman, Rob tu tiens le coup ? »

« Edward, Edward ! Sors, il n'y a plus personne ! Vite de la fumée commence à apparaitre Edward ! »

Il ne sortait pas, je ne l'entendais même pas me répondre.

« Rob, écarte-toi, je vais chercher papa, rejoins ta sœur et les passagers. »

« Dépêche-toi maman, l'avion va bientôt partir en flamme. »

Je pris mon allure vampirique, j'entrai dans l'appareil à la recherche de mon bien-aimé, je dus me servir de mon ouïe pour écouter les battements de son cœur, je le localisai et, sans perdre un instant, je le saisis et l'emportai sur mon épaule loin de cet avion où les flammes étaient de plus en plus denses. Il était tant que nous soyons à l' écart. Nessie avait fait évacuer les passagers, elle avait prévu l'explosion de l'appareil, la fumé fut perçue de la tour qui avait fait partir des camions de pompiers afin de minimiser les dégâts, mais les restes de l'appareil s'échouèrent dans le contrebas de la falaise, le ressac des vagues finissait de briser ce qu'il en restait.

Je posais Edward afin de vérifier l'entendue de ses blessures, il s'était cogné le front, aveuglé par la fumée, il s'était évanoui mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, je pris soin de lui et des blessés, les pompiers présents étaient débordés, aucun blessé grave n'était à déplorer, ils étaient bien plus choqués par leur mésaventure, quelques uns avaient respiré les fumées mais rien de bien grave, une femme en sautant de l'appareil s'était cassée la jambe, un autre le bras. Je pris le nécessaire afin de ventiler Edward pour évacuer au mieux les toxines qu'il avait respiré, au bout de quatre pressions il revint à lui, je le pris fort dans mes bras, jamais je n'avais eu si peur de le perdre. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, personne ne fit réellement attention à nous, nous décidâmes de nous éclipser pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

« Maman, comment va papa ? »

« Je vais bien ma puce, allez, retournons à l'avion nous avons bien mérité un bon repos avant de rentrer chez nous. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, nous avons bien fait de partir, les passagers expliquent comment ils ont réussi à sortir tous indemnes. »

« Ils feront les gros titres du jour, les miraculés du vol Orlando-San Diego. »

« Oui et ils se débrouilleront pour décrire leurs sauveteurs. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà bien trop exposés, et votre père m'a fait la plus belle frayeur de mon existence, son héroïsme a failli lui coûter la vie. »

« Regarde-moi, je suis là avec juste une belle bosse, mais en pleine forme, je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir oublié une personne dans ce brasier. Je m'excuse, il est vrai que tu étais mieux placée pour savoir qu'il ne restait personne, mais c'était plus fort que moi. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir pris autant de risque car c'était naturel chez lui, mais cela me confortait encore plus dans le fait de le faire basculer dans l'éternité, pour que plus jamais je ne revive ce que je venais de vivre ce jour. Je réfléchissais dans le cockpit, écoutant la radio, le temps de leur sommeil, j'appréhendais qu'on nous ait identifié et qu'on vienne jusqu'ici nous retrouver, je devais préserver l'anonymat des miens. Le petit matin pointait et la météo était plus clémente, certains flash parlaient d'enfants qui auraient guidé les passagers vers la sortie, certains les surnommaient les anges de l'enfer, il me tardait de quitter cet aéroport et de retrouver les nôtres.

Je me rendis à la cafétéria pour prendre de quoi faire déjeuner tout le monde et du café bien fort, à mon retour Edward était réveillé et m'annonça que les décollages avaient repris, que d'ici une demi heure, nous pourrions enfin voler vers l'état de Washington, j'étais enfin rassurée, je réveillais les enfants afin d'être tous prêts pour le décollage.

« Tour de contrôle à Cargo Massen, Autorisation de décoller piste A4 3.5.5 vent à 20%. »

« Cargo Massen à tour de contrôle piste A4 3.5.5 Rodgers. »

Les moteurs en route, nous nous dirigions enfin sur la piste pour quitter cet état, tant que les roues étaient encore en contact avec cette piste, j'étais angoissée, c'était peut-être stupide mais que voulez-vous, j'avais passé la nuit à imaginer tout type de scénarios plus tordus les uns que les autres. Sans m'en rendre compte, Nessie avait placé sa main sur la mienne et me sortit de mes pensées et angoisses en me montrant notre arrivée à Port Angeles. Alice, Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Elisabeth nous attendaient.

« Tu vois, maman, tout va bien se passer, nous serons bientôt chez nous. »

« Oui ma chérie, je te remercie. »

Le temps passa assez rapidement, je laissais Nessie lire mes premiers cahiers afin qu'elle sache tout de mes origines, qui était sa mère, espérant qu'Edward en ferait autant pour retracer l'histoire de sa famille. Je repensais à ces gens désorientés mais sauvés de justesse et Nessie aborda le sujet.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien, maman ? Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai eu très peur quand j'ai vu papa rentrer dans l'avion mais je savais que tout allait bien se terminer, je nous voyais rentrer chez nous, mais j'avais peur que les données changent car elles peuvent toujours changer. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais bientôt papa sera comme nous et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous inquiéter, il ne pourra plus risquer quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

« A part une nouvelle rencontre avec les Volturi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, mais ils ne reviendront pas, nous avons un accord et bientôt il sera rempli. Ils ne viendront pas ou bien nous nous chargerons d'eux. Mais il va nous falloir aller avec Tante Rose et Emmett en Alaska le temps que Papa et Emmett, ne soient plus tenter par l'appel du sang. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il saura lui aussi nous surprendre tout comme toi, maman, il est fort, il a déjà des capacités sans être comme nous, imagine par la suite. »

« Oui votre père est un homme merveilleux et il fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, sans vous oublier mes prodigieux enfants, mes amours. »

« Rob, regarde, nous approchons de la côte, comme elle est belle, ce paysage est vraiment magnifique, cette sérénité est tellement agréable. Annonce notre arrivée prochaine à nos passagères qu'elles se tiennent prêtes pour l'atterrissage.»

« Papa, tu oublies qu'elles entendent le moindre murmure, le moindre battement de nos cœurs, le flux de notre sang, je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont, bel et bien, déjà prête à bondir hors de l'avion et à embrasser le sol de Port Angeles. »

Ils se mirent à rire si fort que nos rires les accompagnèrent, nous dûmes cesser, le temps d'entrer en contact avec la tour de contrôle.

Arrivés hors de l'appareil, nous étions soulagés et heureux de retrouver notre Alice sautillante. Elisabeth nous enlaça, Rosalie était aux anges de retrouver les enfants elle aussi, Jasper aida Edward à transporter les bagages dans la voiture de Carlisle qui était la plus grande de toutes et il sera peut-être nécessaire d'effectuer deux aller-retour avant d'avoir enfin vidé l'avion.

Charlie arriva lui aussi, il était venu nous accueillir, le journal sous le bras, Nessie le prit et les gros titres ne parlait que des miraculés du vol que nous avions secouru. Alice était folle de joie, Jasper dut user de son don pour la faire se calmer un peu, pour notre plus grand bonheur, même si elle allait le lui faire regretter par la suite.

Nous regagnâmes Forks en passant par la maison de mes parents, celle d'Elisabeth, la villa et au bout de la nuit seulement notre cottage douillet. Les enfants dormaient à poings fermés, Edward tombait de fatigue et me glissa à l'oreille:

« Le vol, en provenance de l'île d'Esmée et destination du logis familial, vous souhaite un agréable retour, veuillez ne pas oublier vos bagages et objets précieux dans la boite à gant placé devant vous.»

Je le regardais étonnée, et m'exécutai, il y avait un écrin avec un ruban de soie rouge, je le pris, l'ouvris délicatement et restai bouche bée devant la merveilleuse parure de perles entremêlées dans de merveilleux coquillages que formait le collier et les boucles d'oreilles.

« Edward, tu es merveilleux, c'est magnifique. »

« Non, tu es magnifique. »

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement mais dûmes faire une pause afin de coucher nos petits et reprendre où nous en étions.

**Merci de me faire une petite Rewiev**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre N° 36**

**Le moment venu**

Déjà une semaine que nous étions rentrés, nous avions retrouvé notre sérénité. Rosalie devenait de plus en plus impatiente, mais je voulais que tout soit réellement prêt pour la transformation d'Edward, comme une cérémonie où personne ne serait mis à l'écart, où tout le monde serait là pour l'accompagner avant sa nouvelle vie si l'on peut dire. Nessie et Rob m'aidaient car je voulais qu'ils soient heureux de ce changement, qui ne sera qu'un détail pour l'instant pour eux mais très important par la suite.

Les Quileute, qui n'étaient pas spécialement pour, avaient fini par accepter la demande d'Elisabeth et d'Edward, seul issue pour éviter le retour des Italiens, mais plus encore pour éviter que je ne sombre un jour dans la douleur de perdre à tout jamais l'élu de mon cœur.

Edward, mortel ou immortel, aurait toujours en lui la bonté de cœur qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, cet amour ne devait pas s'arrêter, il avait su le prouver à plusieurs occasions, sans jamais prendre en considération le danger auquel il s'exposait.

Mais une chose encore me hantait: et si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter ? Carlisle m'avait promis d'être à mes côtés pour m'aider, les enfants passeraient les jours d'attente à son réveil chez Elisabeth, accompagnés d'Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett ne se quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait failli s'en prendre à Mike qui avait entrepris de faire du camping juste à la bordure de la propriété, au bout de deux heures il n'en pouvait plus c'était plus par le fait de l'entendre crier tout seul sous sa tente avec ses plaisirs solitaires que par l'appel du sang car Mike avait tout du garçon repoussant et négligé enfin pas propre sur lui, souvent on se demandait comment Jessica faisait pour rester avec lui. Il l'avait échappé bel grâce à l'intervention de Jasper qui lui avait mis la honte de sa vie au point où il partit sans même récupérer ses affaires, que Carlisle avait fini par déposer dans son vestiaire, il faut dire qu'il devait être comique de le voir courir nu comme un vers à travers les bois, patientant la nuit noir pour se faufiler chez lui sans être surpris dans le plus simple appareil, tel Adam mais sans Eve.

La dernière nuit de sa vie humaine, nous l'avions passé à nous aimer et à profiter l'un de l'autre, comme les dernières volontés d'un condamné, nous avions commencé dans le salon, notre chambre, la cuisine pour finir dans la piscine, je profitais de sa chaleur, de la mélodie de son cœur, qui battait de plus en plus vite sous l'effort.

« Edward, es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir de regrets ? »

« Bella, non, pourquoi en aurai-je ? Je vais être l'homme le plus comblé de la terre, après notre rencontre, notre mariage et nos enfants, nous voila enfin bientôt réunis pour l'éternité, oui, l'éternité à partager avec la plus belle femme que la terre n'ait porté, la seule qui a su faire battre mon cœur et le remplir de bonheur. Non, je ne regrette pas et je ne regretterais jamais mon choix.»

Nous nous enlaçâmes et restâmes ainsi le reste de le nuit, il ne voulait pas dormir, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever avant trois jours entiers, nous regardions nos petits qui dormaient tout deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Ils avaient beaux être différents, ils n'en étaient pas moins des enfants.

Edward prit son ultime petit-déjeuner, je lui préparai ses plats préférés, tarte aux citron, brioche, café et chocolat chaud, gelée de groseille, un véritable festin auquel Jacob et Leah avaient promis de participer afin de s'assurer qu'Edward était toujours prêt à mettre un terme à son dernier souffle.

Les enfants vinrent nous rejoindre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout était prêts sur la table, il n'y avait plus qu'à tout dévorer.

« Alors Edward, c'est le grand jour, es-tu sur de ton choix ? Ne regretteras-tu pas ces délicieux petits plats ? »

« J'adore sa cuisine mais je l'adore encore plus que tout, donc, non, mon choix est bel et bien défini, je suis prêt à devenir comme celle que j'aime et comme mes enfants, pour ne jamais les voir pleurer ma perte. »

« Les enfants, Bella, vous êtes tous d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon papa est trop fragile pour rester humain, il finirait par se blesser. »

« Nous avons tant de choses à apprendre et si peu de temps qu'il serait regrettable de passer à côté de l'éternité. Oui l'éternité pour nous aimer et profiter de tous ces merveilleux moments à passer avec ceux qu'on aime tant. »

« Jacob, tu vois bien qu'il ne changera pas d'avis donc rangeons nous à sa volonté, il est et restera toujours notre ami quelque soient des décisions, même si elles sont contre nature. »

Il baissa la tête puis me fixa droit dans les yeux un moment et ce fut Edward qui rompit ce lourd silence qui pesait.

« Jacob, encore un peu de café ? Ou de chocolat, tu veux de la gelée sur ta brioche ? »

« Oh oui, sa gelée est excellente au moins j'en aurais plus comme ça après. »

« Ah, tu vois, il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés. »

« Oui c'est sûr surtout avec l'appétit de loup que j'ai. »

« Eh bien, nous dirons que tu as toujours été loup depuis ta naissance alors. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur, Jacob était pour moi comme mon grand frère, il avait toujours été là quand j'avais besoin et moi pour lui aussi. Je voulais à tout pris garder mes amis et ma nouvelle famille, celle que j'étais devenue et celle que j'étais ne faisant qu'un sans distinction.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les enfants habillés, nous nous rendîmes tous à la Villa blanche, Alice avait mis des fleurs et des bougies partout, Esmée et Elisabeth étaient au salon, Leah, Rosalie, Nikki et moi-même préparions de quoi manger pour ceux qui mangeaient, puis nous, les vampires, partîmes à tour de rôle pour nous nourrir également, je ne devais pas être affamée pour limiter tout risque de ne pouvoir me contrôler.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance. »

« Oh, j'ai confiance en toi Alice mais c'est en moi que je doute. »

« Je serai là prés de toi Bella et Carlisle aussi. »

« Merci Jasper, je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur vous, vous avez toujours été de bons conseils, toujours présent quand il le fallait. »

« C'est parce que nous sommes une famille Bella, pas par le sang mais par le cœur par ce que nous sommes, tu es celle qui nous a tous réunis. »

« Alice, Nessie pense qu'Edward va bien surmonter l'appel du sang, qu'en penses-? As-tu vu des choses ? »

« Nessie a raison, il est aussi fort que toi et c'est vraiment inimaginable de voir avec quelle aisance il va se fondre dans la masse avec les humains, tout comme toi qui va pouvoir reprendre du service avec Carlisle à l'hôpital, les enfants iront bientôt à l'école eux aussi, leur croissance va bientôt se stabiliser quelques temps après votre retour de Russie. »

« De Russie ? »

« Zut, j'en ai trop dit, bon allons-y il est temps de passer aux choses actuelles. »

« Alice, combien de temps ? »

« Encore trois ans mais ne m'en demande pas plus tu sais que je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir de vivre des moments merveilleux, surtout que nous serons avec vous là-bas. »

Je la fixais, elle partit loin, loin devant, se stoppa se retourna et me dit:

« Alors Bella, on t'attend. »

« J'arrive mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ma belle, compte sur moi. »

Elle se mit à rire de son rire cristallin, peu de temps après j'étais arrivée dans le salon tout le monde était là, tous sauf mon père qui avait dû repartir, une alerte avait été lancée et, en tant que shérif, il ne pouvait s'absenter mais ma mère était là, elle ne comprenait pas tout et c'était préférable, au moment où j'agirais elle sera en chemin, accompagnée d'Elisabeth, Esmée et les enfants, je ne voulais pas que les cris de douleur que le venin allait produire restent dans leurs mémoires, c'était bien trop horrible, à en glacer le sang, ils seraient bien trop difficiles à oublier et à supporter.

Moi-même ça me faisait mal, me torturait mais c'était un passage obligé, inévitable, trois longues journées de souffrance pour que le venin agisse, le feu, la brûlure si intense qui emplirait son corps pour lui prendre son dernier souffle, son dernier battement. Ensuite viendrait un long apprentissage de la maitrise de soit, de la soif, du contrôle de ses gestes et mouvements. La chasse, un véritable instinct de survie, et l'acceptation de ce nouveau départ.

Je ne cessais de retourner tout cela en boucle toute la journée, la dernière de sa vie, pour basculer dans l'éternité à jamais. Edward profita pleinement de ces moments, il se mit au piano et nous joua une mélodie si belle que tout le monde resta sans voix à l'écouter, le temps avait fait une pause, puis il se leva s'avança vers moi et grimpa sur les premières marches pour remercier nos amis et familles, il embrassa les enfants et Elisabeth qui avait la larme à l'œil, mais le sourire confiant, puis elle partit avec son petit groupe afin de les éloigner le plus possible.

« Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous ces merveilleux moments passés et vous promets de bientôt en avoir de nouveaux avec vous. Il est temps pour moi de me préparer pour mon éternité.»

Il se retourna, me prit par la taille, m'embrassa et nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau suivi de Jasper, Alice et Carlisle.

« Viens t'installer ici, Edward. »

Il s'allongea sur le lit, nos mains liées, j'avais toujours ma boule à l'estomac, il me souriait pour me rassurer, alors que j'allais le faire souffrir atrocement.

« Bella, ma chérie, je suis prêt à te rejoindre pour l'éternité, n'ait pas de crainte, écoute ton cœur, il est toujours là même s'il ne bat plus. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, pris une grande inspiration pour me redonner du courage et enfonçai mes dents dans son cou, là où le sang était le plus rapide à prendre la direction de son cœur, il serra ma main de toutes ses forces, son souffle était haletant, il retenait ses cris de douleur un instant puis ils finirent par s'échapper de plus en plus fort. Je n'avais encore jamais goûter le sang humain et je compris vite pourquoi il était si difficile de s'arrêter, il était si doux, si parfumé, sa chaleur m'emplissait entièrement, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette odeur, ce goût si délicat. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et, instinctivement, je lâchai mon emprise, mon venin était déjà en train d'opérer, j'eus un moment de frayeur, j'aurais été capable de le vider entièrement tellement j'étais envoûtée par cette soif.

Jasper envoyait des ondes d'appaisement qui agissaient bien plus sur moi que sur Edward, Carlise et Alice sanglaient ses bras et jambes pour éviter toute chute, son visage angélique se vrillait sous la douleur, si je l'avais pu, j'aurais vidé toutes les larmes de mon cœur pour effacer sa douleur.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider à part être là, lui parler, le rassurer, lui expliquer comment allait être son réveil, que ses sens seraient décuplés, vision, ouïe, odorat, le reste il le savait déjà il n'aurait que la chasse à découvrir.

Je passais ainsi les trois longs jours à ses côtés, Carlisle passait de temps en temps afin de voir où en était le processus, il semblait satisfait et serein, chose qui me rassurait, les cris s'était arrêtés, son cœur battait de moins en moins vite mais il battait encore, ses membres se raidissaient les uns après les autres, ses muscles se durcissaient, sa peau devenait plus claire il n'avait presque plus son joli teint hâlé de notre séjour, mais il était toujours aussi beau, ses traits si fins s'affinaient encore plus, se sont ses yeux Emeraudes qui me manqueront le plus.

Oui, ils allaient passer au rouge puis au marron doré parfois plus noir lorsque la soif se fera ressentir, pour moi ce passage avait été moins visible vu que j'avais déjà les yeux couleur chocolat.

« Bella, va faire un tour, je te remplace si tu veux, vas voir les enfants ça te changera un peu les idées, il y en a encore pour dix bonnes heures. »

« C'est gentil, Alice, mais je préfère rester, les enfants doivent être à la Push avec Nikki et Seth, ils devaient rejoindre mon père à la pêche. »

« Comme tu veux, je te comprends, lorsque Jasper était à sa place, j'étais comme toi, incapable de le quitter un instant et, pourtant, nous ne nous étions encore jamais rencontré mais je savais que c'était avec lui que je voudrais passer l'éternité, je l'avais vu, nous n'avons pas l'imprégnation comme les loups mais ça y ressemble beaucoup. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que nos liens sont fort, et tant mieux car il va nous falloir affronter Tanya et ses sœurs, mais avec Rosalie nous saurons les remettre à leur place. »

« Oui je l'ai déjà vu, mais elles comprendront vite. Nessie va s'en charger c'est qu'elle a du caractère cette petite, on se demande duquel de vous deux elle tient le plus ? »

« Effectivement, je ne pourrais pas te dire, je suis aussi jalouse qu'Edward a pu l'être en voyant d'autres hommes me tourner autour. Alors comme ça, Nessie va s'occuper du cas Tanya, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Oui, je te laisserai découvrir le reste, bon, je te laisse avant que je ne fasse plus de révélation. »

« Alice et pour la Russie ? »

« Bella n'insiste pas, tu verras par toi-même. »

Elle partit, je me rentrouvais derechef seule avec Edward, toujours à lutter, il semblait paisible, son cœur avait encore des râtés, son souffle était presque inexistant, son réveil était pour bientôt. Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital, j'étais seule dans la villa, mon angoisse montait, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être assez forte pour le calmer. Je comptais sur le don d'Alice pour qu'elle revienne et vite, je me mis appeler quelqu'un allait bien finir par arriver, les minutes me parurent des heures, je devais me ressaisir et réfléchir, s'ils m'ont laissée seule c'est que j étais capable de maitriser Edward bien que la force des nouveaux nés, peut-être que mon bouclier suffira. Son dernier battement retentit, son dernier souffle, ses bras bougèrent, son visage était calme, son sourire angélique était encore plus charmeur qu'avant, je ne pus résister, je collais mes lèvres sur les siennes comme dans les contes de fées, j'étais la princesse qui d'un baiser réveillait son bien-aimé, ses bras m'encerclèrent il n'eut aucun mal à défaire ses liens, il resserra son étreinte et notre baiser fut merveilleux, fougueux, envoûtant et dura un long moment aucun de nous ne désirait rompre ce délicieux instant.

« Qu'elle accueille Madame Masen, si l'éternité commence ainsi, je suis donc arrivé au paradis. »

A ce moment, Rosalie suivi d'Emmett entrèrent en fracas, affolés par mes appels qu'ils avaient perçus, lorsqu'Emmett se rendit compte que tout allait bien, il éclata de rire.

« Eh bien ! Vous aviez besoin de chandelles, c'est pour cela que tu nous as appelé Bella ! Veux-tu faire de nouvelles expériences Vampirique avec témoins ? »

Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire communicatif. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour, et nous convièrent pour une bonne partie de chasse, Edward devait ressentir une brûlure due à la soif, et il était important qu'il s'alimente au plus vite.


	38. Chapter 37

**Je vous laisse Lire tranquillement et vous donne RDV en bas.**

**Chapitre N°37**

**Apprentissages de l'éternité**

Nous attendions l'arrivée de Carlisle pour qu'il l'ausculte, nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps, sa voiture entrait déjà dans l'allée, il monta directement dans la pièce où nous étions et, sans attendre, il commença son examen minutieux.

« Edward, relève-toi doucement, tu vas avoir l'impression que tout bouge au départ mais ce n'est rien, c'est que ta vue et tes mouvements sont plus, oui bien plus, rapides mais tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre. Pour le reste, je te souhaite une bonne chasse. »

« Merci Carlisle, c'est bon, le tournis est passé, je me sens en superbe forme, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a de si amusant à traquer pour se nourrir. Les enfants sont toujours si enjoués lorsqu'ils ont l'autorisation d'y aller. »

« Eh bien, déjà, voyons voir si tu es plus rapide que moi. »

« Je suis curieux de voir moi aussi donc je vous accompagne car entre vous deux avec votre statut de nouveaux nés, même si tu as déjà plus d'expérience et quelques mois de plus qu'Edward. »

« Allons-y, le gibier n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

« Sers-toi de ton odorat, mon chéri, il te guidera vers ta proie. »

Il m'embrassa et partit droit devant avec Emmett et Jasper, Carlisle les avait légèrement devancés mais il fut vite rattrapé. Avec Alice et Rosalie, nous restions un peu en observation effectuant un périmètre de sécurité sans humain, car leur odeur aurait été bien plus forte que toutes les autres. Edward m'avait fait promettre de l'empêcher par tous les moyens possibles de ne jamais le laisser goûter à ce doux nectar, que je venais tout juste de découvrir en le transformant, mais surtout de ne jamais ôter la vie pour assouvir cet instinct qui était celui de notre condition.

Sam et Quill étaient dans le coin pour nous prêter main forte au cas où. Edward stoppa et huma dans leur direction et fit une grimace de dégoût ce qui nous fit sourire. Oui, l'odeur des loups était assez particulière, mais bon on s'y faisait.

A la course, il était bien plus rapide qu'Emmett, ce dernier avait du mal à l'admettre, Rosalie le consolait en lui disant qu'au bras de fer, il serait le plus fort, puis vint un fumé particuliers, celui d'un troupeau de cerfs et biches, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Tel un félin, il grimpa dans les arbres, avec une telle agilité, il surplombait sa proie et, au moment voulu, il lui sauta dessus sans la moindre hésitation, il enfonça ses dents dans la jugulaire de ce cerf magnifique, il le but, se releva et avait déjà une autre proie dans le collimateur, mais d'un tout autre genre, il s'agissait d'un puma. Ils s'observaient l'un et l'autre attendant le bon moment pour lancer l'assaut, il jouait avec sa proie, évitant les griffes redoutables du félin, il le repoussa une fois, puis le puma, devenu fou, se releva et lui sauta dessus, un véritable combat, Edward finit par planter ses dents dans le cou de son trophée et le but avec plaisir, une fois terminé, il vint vers moi et me dit:

« Je comprends mieux les enfants maintenant, il est vrai que c'est agréable et amusant, le fumé de ce Puma n'a rien de comparable avec ce magnifique cerf. »

« Oui, tu t'en es bien sorti pour une première fois, tu te défends bien, tu me surpasses dans bien des domaines. »

« Oui, c'est la chance des débutants ! Allez viens, tu dois encore vider une ou deux proies avant d'être totalement rassasiée, il nous faut éviter toute tentation, ensuite j'ai des projets pour toi. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que tu me battras au bras de fer, Emmett ? »

« Tu nous as entendu ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, j'entends toutes tes pensées, et parfois cela me fait un peu sourire, tout comme celle qu'a Alice pour Jasper, mais pas de problème, je suis ton homme. »

Son don avait bien évolué avec sa transformation, il allait être intéressant de voir si mon écran le stopperait toujours à notre contact, car sans contact, il ne percevait toujours pas mes pensées et cela me rassurait, il se gava juste par précaution de deux biches supplémentaires, et nous retournâmes à la villa, les enfants nous y attendaient avec Esmée. Carlisle les avait déjà rejoints, toujours aussi impatient de retrouver sa douce compagne, nous envoyant deux éclaireurs de choix.

« Papa, papa, alors comment était-ce ??? Nessie n'a rien voulu me montrer. »

« Eh bien, il faut bien que j'ai des choses à vous raconter, mais je vais devoir avant cela retrouver Emmett, il m'attend pour un bras de fer, vous venez, je vais avoir besoin de mes supporters. »

Emmett et Rosalie nous attendaient derrière la villa, une grosse pierre servant de table ainsi que deux sièges qu'elle venait d'apporter. Nous nous plaçâmes autour d'eux. Emmett et Edward prirent place, Carlisle et Esmée étaient au balcon afin de ne rien perdre du spectacle, les deux adversaires avaient les bras en position Jasper tenait le rôle d'arbitre.

Nessie et Rob criaient pour encourager leur père, ce qui déstabilisa Emmett, Edward leur demanda de garder le silence afin qu'ils puissent se concentrer. Ils étaient un peu déçus mais s'exécutèrent. Le temps semblait figé, ils ne bougeaient ni l'un ni l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Edward, le sourire aux lèvres, proposa à Emmett de recommencer chaque jour durant un temps limité car ils étaient partis pour rester ainsi des heures durant. Emmett accepta pour notre plus grand soulagement. Nous rentrâmes dans la villa, Esmée avait préparé de quoi faire manger les enfants.

« Bella, j'ai préparé les lits pour les petits dans la chambre du fond ainsi ils seront au calme pour la nuit. »

« Merci Alice, il est vrai qu'il est préférable de rester ici quelque jours. »

« Rob, Nessie, venez vous laver les mains, et venez manger. »

« Maman, demain on pourra aller chasser avec vous ? Nous aussi, on veut s'amuser. »

Ils avaient bien répété pour me sortir leur couplé en chœurs, comment leur refuser ?

« D'accord, demain vous viendrez chasser avec nous, mais que des cervidés, c'est bien compris. »

« Oui maman !! » Dirent-ils d'une seule voix, comme à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient une chose bien précise, ils savaient y faire.

« Alors, mangez tout, ensuite c'est le bain et au lit. »

« Alice pourra nous raconter une histoire pour nous endormir ? »

« Bien sûr, Rosalie vous fait couler le bain alors avalez votre repas, qu'on aille s'amuser un peu. »

J'imaginais bien la scène mais bon ils avaient besoin de s'amuser un peu aussi, ils avaient des corps de grands mais n'étaient encore que des enfants. Les hommes étaient installés au salon discutant des premières impressions qu'avait eu Edward à son réveil. J'en aurai rougi si cela m'avait encore été possible mais, pour une fois, cela ne me manquait pas, mes joues ne me trahissaient plus.

« Attends-toi à tout casser lorsque vous ferez des câlins bien plus poussés, moi la première fois j'ai cassé tout le mobilier et fendu un mur, il s'en était fallu de peu que la maisonnette ne s'écroule. »

Rosalie l'avait entendu et on entendit sa voix répondre.

« Emmett, arrête-toi tout de suite ou bien ce sera ceinture pendant un mois. »

« Comment un mois ? Déjà que tu ne tiens pas une semaine, je suis curieux de voir ça. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire, imaginant la tête qu'elle devait faire, heureusement qu'elle était dans la salle de bain avec les enfants et Alice. Il était vrai que notre appétit sexuel était assez fort, mais on savait tout de même se contrôler, j'avais bien dû me contrôler par peur de le blesser, je les rejoignis m'installant sur le sofa, aussitôt il posa ses mains sur les miennes et me sourit.

« Tu vois, je vais bien, je suis toujours le même, juste plus fort, plus résistant, incassable quoi, et toujours aussi amoureux de toi, Bella. »

« Vous pouvez aller dans notre cabane si vous voulez les tourtereaux, faites juste attention que le toit ne vous tombe pas sur la tête. »

« Merci à toi mais nous avons des choses à préparer pour notre départ en Alaska, nous partirons dans deux jours, le temps de tout organiser, les enfants ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que nous devions y aller, mais comme ça je vais découvrir un peu du pays, même si ce n'est pas très loin. »

« J'ai fait des agrandissements là-bas, pendant votre séjour sur l'île, ainsi vous serez moins les uns sur les autres, et les enfants auront leurs chambres au calme, toutes les pièces sont insonorisées donc vous pourrez ainsi faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira. »

Emmett et Edward avaient des mines songeuses, pas besoin de demander à quoi ils pensaient, je me levai et allai embrasser les enfants qui étaient aussi épuisés qu'excités à l'idée de notre prochain départ. Edward me suivit et les embrassa à son tour, il m'impressionnait, le sang de nos enfants ne l'avait à aucun moment troublé ou bien il avait bien refoulé en lui cette tentation.

J'embrassai Edward et partit avec Alice au Cottage pour préparer les bagages, emportant en même temps mes cahiers afin de les confier à Carlisle, je ne voulais pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Une fois tout prêt, Alice m'aida à poser des voiles sur les meubles afin qu'ils ne soient pas recouverts de poussières durant notre absence dont je ne connaissais pas la durée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à notre nid douillet qui semblait déjà vide et abandonné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu reviendras, et il va falloir t'y faire nous serons bien obligé, par la force des choses, de déménager pour ne pas être percés à jour. »

« C'est donc pour cela que tu me parlais de Russie ? »

« Oui, nous irons passer quelques temps là-bas, le climat nous permettant de sortir tout le temps un peu comme à Forks. Mais trêve de révélations, rentrons, Edward et Emmett sont encore avec leur stupide bras de fer. »

Nous entrions et le bras de fer n'était toujours pas terminé, Rosalie tentait de distraire Emmett j'en fis de même avec Edward pour qu'ils remettent au lendemain leur duel. Je posai ma main sur son bras et il put lire ce que j'avais envie de tester avec lui ce qui le fit arrêter immédiatement, Emmett était resté bouche bée en nous regardant nous éloigner.

« Où allons-nous pour que rien ne nous tombe sur la tête ? »

« Viens, tu le découvriras bien assez vite. »

Nous allions à notre clairière où j'avais installé des bougies et un plaid agréable. Edward comprit avant d'arriver et m'encercla la taille pour nous y rendre plus vite encore. Il stoppa sa course à l'orée de celle-ci lorsqu'il aperçut les flammes qui nous attendaient, il me porta comme le jour de nos noces et me posa délicatement sur le plaid.

« Enfin, tu vas pouvoir te laisser aller comme tu le veux, ma chérie, je suis tout à toi, mais après ce sera mon tour de te montrer ce que, moi aussi, j'ai prévu de te faire. »

Nous nous déshabillâmes l'un l'autre, lentement, parcourant nos corps de doux baisers, nos corps se redécouvrant comme pour la première fois, nous donnant autant de plaisir qu'on le pouvait, c'était si pur, si doux et fusionnel à la fois, sans aucune retenue, notre force et condition physique nous permettant ainsi de décupler nos étreintes, tantôt dominé tantôt soumis, à tour de rôle, nous montions dans des sphères à ce jour inconnues du plaisir charnel. Le jour commença à pointer, nous regagnâmes la villa main dans la main, comme deux jeunes amoureux.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour le réveil de nos anges, à qui nous avions promis une partie de chasse en famille, la dernière dans ces bois avant un certain temps.

Après la chasse, ils se changèrent pour aller saluer comme il se devait, Elisabeth et mes parents, sans oublier un passage par la Push. Nikki resta un long moment avec Rob, Seth resta à l' écart, il ne voulait pas les déranger pour leurs au-revoir. Nessie alla embrasser tout le monde en leur promettant de leur envoyer plein de belles lettres accompagnées des dessins de Rob et, les larmes aux yeux, elle envoya des baisers de la main à cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant.

Les au-revoir sont toujours un passage qui avait la mauvaise habitude de me nouer l'estomac, même si je savais que bientôt nous serons de retour. Nous partîmes pour l'Alaska, en voiture cette fois.

**Avez-vous aimé ??**

**Une petite rewiev pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**


	39. Chapter 38 Le temps passe

**Encore un grand merci à et à Phika pour toutes les corrections effectuées.**

**Bonne lecture et on se rejoint en bas.**

**Chapitre N° 38**

Le temps passe

Nous étions en route pour l'Alaska, il y faisait froid, les enfants dormaient sur la banquette arrière, les jours allaient être long loin de toute cette agitation habituelle, ici à part lire, chasser, étudier et tenter d'éviter les conflits avec Tanya et ses sœurs, toujours aussi avides d'obtenir l'objet de leurs convoitises, nos hommes Edward et Emmett étaient mis à rudes épreuves sans cesse. Edward n'en pouvait plus de lire leurs pensées incessantes, prêtes à tout pour les voir dans leur couche. Au départ cela lui donnait de l'inspiration pour nos ébats mais, au bout de quelques semaines, il n'en pouvait plus. Rosalie était à bout elle aussi, et cela nous rapprochait encore un peu plus chaque jour, nous étions de plus en plus complices.

Les dépendances qu'Esmée avait réalisées étaient notre Oasis, nous y retrouvions paix et sérénité, plus le temps passait et moins nous nous retrouvions en contact des Denali, pour éviter les sœurs diaboliques. Les choses avaient tout de même évoluées depuis qu'Eléazar était revenu au clan, ayant quitté pour de bon les Volturi, pour devenir végétarien et ne plus avoir à servir Aro et les siens. Il avait un don, celui de révéler les dons de chaque personne qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il avait ainsi pu aider Rob et Nessie à développer au mieux leurs pouvoirs, tout comme mon écran qui était quasiment invincible. Edward lisait les pensées et pouvait lui aussi bloquer, par moment, les dons des autres mais à petites doses, il n'était pas certain que cette faculté reste ancrée en lui, mais il était bon de le développer au mieux. Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient pas de don particuliers, Rosalie représentait la détermination et Emmett la force et la loyauté.

Alice et Jasper étaient venus nous rendre visite, accompagnés de Carlisle et Esmée, afin de voir l'évolution des enfants et sûrement sur les visions qu'Alice devait leur transmettre de nos vies un peu sans goût que nous avions. Edward commençait à se maitriser de mieux en mieux, tout comme Emmett, les bras de fer avaient pris fin, Emmett en vainqueur, mais laissant toujours Edward premier dans les courses effrénées.

Nessie nous avait prévenus de leur prochaine arrivée, deux mois après leur dernier passage. Pour cela, nous avions prévu un programme bien rempli, espérant les garder un peu plus longtemps prés de nous, mais il nous fallut pour cela être tous réunis avec les Denali pour éviter tout risque de conflit et animosité entre nos cousins du nord. Nous n'étions pas des anges non plus donc autant vivre en harmonie, maintenant que les conflits et tentations étaient plus calmes, bien que toujours présentes.

« Maman et si nous allions chasser. »

« Non, les enfants, je ne peux pas y aller maintenant, je dois aller avec Rosalie faire du shopping pour l'arrivée de nos hautes. »

« Et si nous y allions ensemble les enfants, Emmett et nous ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, super génial, merci papa. »

« Es-tu sur que je peux te laisser ? »

« Mais je ne risque rien et notre garde du corps personnel sera avec nous, cela fait déjà onze mois que nous sommes ici, je connais chaque roche, chaque arbre, c'est un peu notre jardin donc tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille et amuse-toi bien avec Rosalie et n'oubliez rien sinon ce sera avec Alice que vous ferez le shopping. »

« Ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent, bon, alors soyez sage. »

« C'est à vous d'être sages, vous allez encore affoler les pauvres humains dont les cœurs seront brisés de ne pouvoir vous approcher. »

J'embrassais les enfants et leur père et rejoignis Rosalie qui était encore collée à Emmett.

« Aller, laisse-le respirer, tu vas finir par l'user. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis inusable et si tu veux, le jour où Edward sera fatigué, je pourrais prendre le relais. »

Rosalie lui mit un coup dans les côtes et lui lança un regard noir, lui demandant de garder pour lui ses blagues douteuses.

« Ne t'emporte pas ma chérie, c'était pour rendre service. »

« Emmett, n'aggrave pas ton cas, tu vas voir à mon retour, tu vas me le payer. »

Edward et moi-même, nous retenions de pouffer de rire, je pris Rose par le bras et nous partîmes à nos occupations.

Pendant l'absence de Bella et Rosalie

« Tu vas morfler mon pauvre. »

« Ah oui ?! Mince ! Mais, bon, je suis sûr que je vais aimer, elle ne peut me résister, comment le pourrait-elle ? »

« Eh bien, tu me diras après dans ce cas. Elles sont parties, allons-y les enfants s'impatientent. »

« Oui, oui, papa, peut-on aller chasser autre chose pour une fois ? S'il te plait ? »

Ils avaient une idée derrière la tête, je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer. Il était vrai que les cervidés avaient un fumé des plus fade mais ils étaient à profusion dans les parages. Comment résister devant leurs bouilles si angéliques ?

« Oui, mais à une condition, celle de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés et de rester ensemble. »

« Oui papa, merci papa. »

« Emmett, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y mettre toi aussi, trois contre un, je ne fais pas le poids. »

Je suivais les enfants de prêt, ils avaient repéré la piste d'un grizzly, Emmett avait l'habitude et aimait bien ce type de proie avec laquelle il avait souvent l'habitude d'être à armes égales, mais j'eus un peu peur lorsque je compris que c'était le choix des enfants.

« Emmett, surtout reste bien avec nous, je viens de comprendre à quoi ils veulent s'attaquer. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gros et impressionnants mais pas agiles du tout, ces nounours. »

Je restais bien concentré sur eux, leur ayant promis de les laisser, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, il me fallait leur faire confiance, ils grandissaient si vite.

Tout se passait bien, Rob et Nessie étaient synchrones et précis dans leur attaque qui ne dura que peu de temps, le pauvre grizzli n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ils le burent et le sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient fiers d'eux et ajoutèrent:

« Rien à voir avec les Sangliers et Cerfs, tu vas devoir être rapide Emmett si tu as encore l'intention de garder ce met rien que pour toi, il te faudra à présent partager. »

Ils rirent tous alors qu'un autre fumé encore inconnu me parvint, je ne pus m'arrêter, il m'attirait, faisant monter mon venin du fond de ma gorge, je me dirigeais jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte où flottait le doux parfum. Je pris un moment de réflexion, voyant des flammes éclairer l'intérieur cela ne pouvait être un animal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrer.

Une chose, oui une seule, me fit stopper net, ce fut les hurlements de Nessie, que lui arrivait-il ?

Je sentis les bras fort d'Emmett m'encercler et au loin m'emmener, j'étais troublé.

« C'était un humain, Edward, je suis arrivé à temps. Tanya va passer un sale moment en compagnie des enfants ils ne risquent rien, fait leur confiance. »

« Un humain mais ? Comment ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il attiré à ce point ? »

« Eh bien, Tanya lui a entaillé légèrement la peau lors de ses ébats pour t'attirer vers elle, te faire perdre la tête, te faire succomber à ses charmes. »

« Mais elle est dingue, jamais je ne serai tombé dans ses bras. »

« Ah oui, en es-tu sûr ? Tu sais le sang des Humains nous fait parfois commettre des choses sans qu'on puisse avoir le contrôle. »

« Et les enfants, tu les as laissé là-bas avec elle ? »

« Oui mais, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on ne la reverra pas d'aussitôt. Tiens, regarde les voilà.»

« Nessie, Rob, dites-moi ce que vous lui avez fait ? Comment va l'Humain ? »

« L'humain va bien, il va voir un peu mal à la tête, nous avons dû l'assommer pour le reconduire sur le pas de sa ferme, il va penser avoir chuté. Tanya, eh bien, elle a fui, elle a eu peur de ce que je lui ai montré dans ma vision, elle a eu si peur. »

« Mais comment vous y êtes vous pris pour Tanya ? »

« Je l'ai faite monter empêchant ainsi tout mouvement et Nessie lui a maintenu la cheville pour lui montrer le sort que lui réserverait maman, Rosalie et Alice en apprenant ce qu'elle a fait, chose qui serait sûrement arrivée si elle n'avait pas suivi notre conseil et ordre, celui de se faire oublier et de partir loin jusqu'à notre départ. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, j'imagine bien ce que ma Rose aurai fait, et Bella la tigresse mais Alice est pire encore, elle a bien fait de partir loin loin. »

« Oui c'est sûr et certain, connaissant ma Bella, c'est une véritable tigresse. Bon, eh bien, rentrons avant que ces dames ne reviennent et pour éviter tout problème pas un mot de tout cela, d'accord ? »

« Oui, papa, mais on pourra dire que nous sommes allés chasser le grizzli ? »

« Oui, même si je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts par votre mère. »

« Ah, mais tu ne sais pas y faire avec les femmes toi, tu la regardes droit dans les yeux et lui dis que tu l'aimes et elle oubliera tout le reste. »

« Tu ne connais pas Bella, mais j'essaierai tout de même. »

« Nessie combien de temps resterons-nous encore ici ? J'ai envie de parcourir le monde moi, pas toi sœurette ? »

« Oh que oui, nous allons rester ici encore six mois, notre croissance va bientôt prendre fin. Regarde-nous, nous sommes presque aussi grands que nos parents à quelque chose prêt. »

« Oui une enveloppe corporelle de 16 ans, c'est assez sympathique non, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si si, tu as raison, Carlisle nous en dira plus tout à l'heure patience. »

**Alors ?? Oui je sais je suis curieuse mais votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup.**

**Une petite Rewiev pour me dire.**


	40. Chapter 39 fin de sejour agréable

**Rappel les personnages appartiennent a je ne fais que jouer avec. Je remercie Phika pour ses corrections assidues. Et toutes les personnes qui me lisent.**

**Bon voici enfin la suite, pas encore terminée, les aventures de nos héros. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews bonne lecture.**

Chapitre N°39 : **Réunion du clan ..**

Lors de notre shopping, Alice nous avait rejoint, elle avait dû voir que nous avions projeté de le faire et n'avait pas résisté à cet appel, à notre grand désespoir mais la voir nous faisait tant de bien que toutes ses boutiques dévalisées par notre tornade adorée n'eurent que l'effet de nous faire rire et penser à plein de bonnes choses, nous faisant oublier le temps.

Nous rentrâmes, le cœur joyeux et les bras chargés, heureusement qu'Alice était venue avec sa voiture, nous n'aurions pas pu tout rapporter d'un coup et encore Rosalie avait dû rentrer à pieds, trop pressée de retrouver son Emmett, moi qui par habitude n'appréciait pas trop la vitesse, je m'étais laissée prendre au jeu de la course automobile avec Alice, qui arriva juste quelque secondes avant moi.

Jasper et Edward nous attendaient, Rosalie les avait prévenus de notre retour, et de la quantité des achats effectués. Je sortis à peine de la voiture que déjà j'étais dans les bras de mon époux, comme j'aimais être dans ses bras.

« Carlisle ausculte les enfants, Esmée est avec Eléazar, Rose et Emmett sont partis faire un tour. Ca va, tu n'as pas trop souffert ? »

Je me mis à rire en entendant sa question, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Alice.

« Edward, attention, ou je vais m'occuper de toi. »

« Mais non mon chéri, pour une fois j'ai apprécié le shopping avec Alice, elle me manquait tant, et la voir ainsi dévaliser les étales, heureusement qu'ils ne nous voient pas trop souvent sinon ils nous catalogueraient de farfelus. »

« Tu vois, je ne l'ai pas traumatisée, toi alors qu'as-tu fait de ta journée avec les enfants ? »

« Eh bien, les enfants attendent pour vous raconter leur chasse, allons les retrouver. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Alice avait posé sa question avec un léger sourire narquois ? Edward la fusillait du regard, il me cachait quelque chose. Mais j'aurais bien le temps de le cuisiner plus tard, il me tardait de revoir les enfants, Carlisle et Esmée, savoir quel était le bilan de Carlisle sur l'évolution de mes anges. A peine entrée, Esmée vint à ma rencontre, elle était toujours aussi douce et attentionnée, elle me murmura:

« Bella, comme tu m'as manquée, et les enfants sont si beaux, je n'en reviens pas de les voir aussi grands, des adolescents en une année, c'est phénoménal, ils sont si intelligents. »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de voir leur croissance s'arrêter, bientôt nous paraitrons plus jeunes que nos enfants, et je ne suis pas encore prête à les voir s'éloigner de moi. »

« Comme je te comprends, mais, tu sais, ils ont besoin de toi et de notre famille, nous sommes différents et nos liens sont fort, bien plus que ceux que nous avions en tant qu'humains, donc ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci de me rassurer, je suis sûre qu'ils feront de grandes choses, ils ont une capacité intellectuelle si développée, ils ont en moins d'une semaine appris le dictionnaire Russe, ils me l'apprennent pour que je sois prête pour notre futur emménagement. »

« Ah c'est très bien, ils pourront m'apprendre aussi dans ce cas. »

Mon visage s'illumina, et Alice sur-excitée vint se joindre à nous pour fêter cette grande nouvelle, nous partions tous ensemble là-bas, ce sera bien plus rassurant, ne pas se sentir loin des nôtres. Edward s'approcha et m'encercla la taille, posant ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et me susurrant les nouvelles du diagnostique de Carlisle avant même qu'il nous ait rejoint.

« Les enfants seront bientôt stabilisés dans leur évolution, encore un ou deux mois et nous pourrons partir vers d'autres horizons. »

« Et bien, je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher, Edward, ton don n'a pas cessé d'évoluer à ce que je peux constater, tout comme les progrès des enfants ils sont formidables. »

« Oui c'est grâce à Eléazar, il m'a bien aidé à maitriser et à aider les enfants à affiner leurs capacités, je découvre chaque jour un peu plus l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. »

Alice dans les bras de Jasper ne put se retenir de nous raconter ses visions, je voyais bien qu'Edward souriait en la voyant arriver avec ses grands sabots, elle commença son déballage.

« Moi j'ai vue Nessie faire de la recherche avec Carlisle, et Rob inventer des technique aéronautique assez sophistiquées. »

« Alice ! »

« Oups, désolée, je suis navrée, je sais, mais c'est tellement excitant que je n'ai pas pu me retenir, désolée une fois de plus. »

« Maman, papa, si on déménage dans deux mois, pourrait-on passer notre dernier noël en présence de nos grands parents à Forks avant de partir pour un nouveau continent ? S'il vous plait. »

« Comment résister à cette demande, bien sûr les enfants, nous aussi on en avait envie, il n'était pas question de partir si loin sans dire au revoir à nos familles. »

« Oui j'ai déjà pleins d'idées décorations et cadeaux, et les enfants m'aideront à décorer le sapin, Emmett nous trouvera le plus beau d'entre eux pour cette occasion. »

« Alice, tant que tu me laisses me charger du diner avec Bella, tu as carte blanche, de toute façon on ne saura pas t'empêcher de sautiller dans tous les coins. »

Esmée et moi avions croisé nos bras sur nos poitrines pour lui faire front, car nous avions déjà testé l'expérience culinaire de notre petit lutin et deux personnes avaient fini avec une indigestion, sans compter ceux qui avaient vomi sur place.

« Et moi je m'occuperai des coiffures et maquillages de toute la famille, avec Alice, nous avons dessiné des modèles de vêtements aux couleurs hivernales, rappelant à la fois la magie de noël et notre prochaine destination. »

« Rosalie tu savais que tout le monde allait partir et tu ne m'as rien dit.»

« Je sais tenir ma langue moi, mais, oui, j'ai cru bon de te laisser la surprise, loin de moi l'intention de te laisser t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis si heureuse, et rassurée pour mes enfants, pour notre famille, pour l'avenir, en espérant faire le mieux possible pour ce monde ou l'on vit. »

J'étais heureuse mais surtout plus que rassurée cette fois qu'Alice n'ait pas pu retenir sa langue, j'avais toujours eu du mal avec les changements, peur de l'avenir, je me préoccupais toujours des gens qui m'entouraient, me relayant toujours au dernier rang.

Edward m'encercla la taille et me conduisit dans le bureau, Carlisle avait des choses à nous exposer suite à l'examen des enfants, nous prîmes place.

« Bella, Edward, rassurez-vous, il n' ya rien de grave juste des conclusions suite à trois cas connus à ce jour, il faut se préparer pour le moment où les enfants vont se figer, ça peut arriver à tout instant, sans prévenir, ils peuvent se retrouver affaiblis, avoir une sensation de suffocation, tout leur organisme va ralentir , s'alourdir, ils seront faibles et sans défense à ce moment, incapables de se coordonner , il ne faudra pas paniquer, juste les protéger, les mettre à l'abri, car à ce moment leurs dons et leurs forces les quitteront le temps de la transformation. Ils sont déjà convoités par vous savez qui et je suis sûr qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à ressurgir à cet instant. »

Je restais sans voix, Carlisle jaugeait nos réactions, j'étais paniquée, je réfléchissais, je sentis les bras d'Edward autour de moi se resserrer, pour me rassurer et m'apaiser, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais beau être immortelle, ne plus être humaine, mais mon humanité était toujours ancrée au plus profond de moi, Carlisle reprit:

« J'en ai discuté avec eux, ils ont bien compris, je vais faire tout mon possible pour être présent à cet instant, faire en sorte que nous soyons tous réunis, c'est pour ça que le fait de revenir à Forks est une bonne chose, me permettant de finaliser notre départ, et avoir l'aide des Quileute en cas d'affrontement. »

« Carlisle, dis-moi s'ils vont avoir d'autres changements ? Si leur peau va se mettre à scintiller aux rayons du soleil, si leurs yeux vont changer de couleur, s'ils pâliront ? »

« Bella, non, ils ne changeront pas, juste leur flux sanguin et leur rythme cardiaque qui seront ralentis, leurs blessures, plaies et fractures se ressoudront toujours comme jusqu'à présent, ils pourront sans difficulté s'intégrer aux humains sans trop éveiller les soupçons, ils mèneront une vie plus ou moins classique d'humain juste qu'ils ne vieilliront pas donc devront souvent changer de lieu, de fréquentations. Mais une chose est sûre Bella, ils auront toujours besoin de nous car les liens familiaux, chez nous, sont forts, oui bien plus forts que pour les humains, comme tu as du t'en rendre compte. »

J'émis un soupir de soulagement et le sourire sur mes lèvres se ralluma à la vue de mes enfants qui étaient venus pour m'embrasser, Jasper avait senti que j'en avais besoin.

« Maman, viens voir vite la garde-robe que tante Alice m'a confectionnée, j'ai envie de tout essayer et te faire un défilé, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me décider pour ma tenue pour la soirée. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ma puce, il est préférable que je vois tout ça car ta tante te voit déjà bien plus grande que tu ne l'es, c'est pour la soirée du réveillon nous avant encore le temps, tu sais rien ne presse. »

Je vis qu'elle était une peu gênée, elle avait envoyé un regard à Rose et Alice pour lui venir en aide. Rob était à l'écart mais je l'entendais murmurer à Jasper qu'il serait bien qu'il reste dans les parages.

« Euhh non c'est pour la s… »

« Eh bien, oui, Bella, tu le sais bien la soirée des Denali, ils reçoivent des amis à la fin de la semaine, des personnes de l'autre continent pour que nous fassions connaissance, ils nous aideront à nous installer là-bas. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant, donc oui effectivement je comprends pourquoi il y a urgence, mais quoi que tu portes ma chère Nessie tu seras toujours magnifique. Je vais faire pâle figure à tes côtés. »

« Pas de problème, Bella, j'ai tout prévu pour toi aussi, n'oublie pas que je suis la femme de la situation. »

Nous éclations tous de rire, Alice avait toujours le mot de la fin. Nous allions donc assister au défilé de Nessie, elle était aussi impatiente qu'Alice, c'était presque effrayant par moment, deux petits lutins dans la même famille, mais si amusant à la fois, je ne m'ennuyais jamais aves leurs inventivités permanentes, Rosalie passa avec Nessie derrière le paravent, Alice faisait glisser les vêtements et accessoires, Esmée était assise près de moi et nous jouions le rôle du public impatient jusqu'au moment où elle sortit, je restais sans voix, j'étais terrifiée, je n'avais pas reconnue ma fille, ma petite Nessie, elle était si belle, si irrésistible, si grande, ses jambes longues et fines, sa poitrine si décolletée la dévoilait presque, ses courbes généreuses, elle était devenue femme, si vite mais non ce n'était pas possible.

« Alice, comment oses-tu ? Dois-je te rappeler l'âge de Nessie ? Elle n'a que 6 ans, Alice, 6 ans ! »

« Bella, ouvre les yeux, et rends-toi à l'évidence. Vois-tu vraiment une petite fille de 6 ans devant toi ? Ne fais pas ta rabat joie, bon j'admets que cette robe est un peu trop en avance sur son temps, mais as-tu vu comme elle lui sied ?»

Je restais les poings fermés et si je l'avais pu j'aurais été écarlate tellement la colère en moi montait, Jasper apparut un court instant, et la tension redescendit, et ce fut Nessie qui plaida.

« Maman je serais toujours ta petite fille mais laisse-moi continuer mon défilé, je promets de porter la robe que tu choisiras pour la soirée, s'il te plait maman chérie. »

Elle m'avait fait ses yeux de biches et sa voix mielleuse sans oublier sa moue boudeuse s'éclaircissant d'un sourire ravageur, je ne pus que me soumettre.

« Bon d'accord mais plus de décolletés ou autre tenues exubérantes, c'est bien compris Alice ? »

« Oui maman, Bella reçu haut et clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

Et le défilé continua, deux heures durant, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment ma fille pouvait y trouver tant de plaisir, à jouer à la poupée, s'habiller, se maquiller, jouer la comédie, jouant un rôle différent à chaque tenue, nous n'en pouvions plus de la voir se tortiller dans tous les sens. Nous finîmes par opter sur trois tenues différentes mais non aguichantes, elle pourra ainsi affiner son choix personnel. Alice avait déjà oublié ma réaction, mais bon elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, j'imagine la réaction qu'aurait eu Edward en la voyant dans cette tenue, j'en souriais toute seule.

Je repris le chemin du bureau d'Eléazar, j'avais des points à éclaircir, je me demandais si nos futurs voisins seraient ou non de bons alliés, s'ils n'étaient pas dans les faveurs des Volturi pour bénéficier de quelques avantages. J'étais toujours souciante de l'avenir.

Eléazar pourrait m'en apprendre un peu plus sur nos futurs visiteurs. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'ils savaient sur nous, sur nos enfants, savoir s'ils étaient de confiance, je toquais à sa porte entrouverte.

« Eléazar, puis-je te poser quelque questions ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non Bella, viens, entre, je savais que tu allais venir dès que tu apprendrais pour nos hôtes de fin de semaine, je t'écoute. »

« Merci, eh bien, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur eux, d'où ils viennent, qui ils sont, s'ils sont loyaux, s'ils n'ont pas trop de liens avec les Volturi. »

« Eh bien, ils viennent des pays scandinave, à leur tête il y a Laurie une femme de caractère, une guerrière qu'il est préférable d'avoir comme alliée plutôt qu'en ennemie, elle descend des vikings elle est respectée et mène son clan d'une main de fer, elle a créé deux piliers fondateurs du clan **Fiodji,** Tanya a vécu un temps avec eux mais ses sœurs lui manquaient trop, à ce jour je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'eux, ni entendu qui que ce soit redire sur leur compte, certains membres sont arrivés de plusieurs horizons, certains d'Italie, un en particulier de chez les Volturi mais il est de confiance, je l'ai longuement côtoyé il s'agit de Lorenzo, il a un don particulier, l'immobilisation , sinon que dire d'autre ? À part qu'ils ne sont pas tous végétariens juste quelque uns mais ils savent se contrôler, les enfants ne risquent rien, de plus ils savent ce qu'ils risquent, tu verras, Laurie est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et sera à vos côtés en cas de représailles de qui tu sais. »

« Merci Eléazar de m'avoir rassurée et éclairée sur eux, je vais regarder dans la bibliothèque, il me semble avoir vu un recueil sur eux. »

« Oui j'essaie de faire en sorte que la bibliothèque soit à jour, il n'y a que certains détails compromettants ou stratégiques que je ne retranscris pas dans ce lieu, mais je peux te le confier à toi si tu penses que... »

« Non, non, ça ira comme ça Eléazar, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance, je suis sûre que s'il y avait un détail important tu m'en aurais parlé. »

« Oui bien sûr, juste une précision, sais-tu Bella pourquoi personne ne tentera rien envers tes enfants ? »

« Eh bien parce qu'on les réduirait à néant, les démembrant et brulant les morceaux. »

« Non Bella ce n'est pas la seule raison, Carlisle ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« De quoi ? Dites-moi Eléazar, je veux tout savoir. »

« Je te laisse le découvrir auprès de Carlisle, s'il n'a encore rien dit, il doit avoir ses raisons. Va lui demander, il t'expliquera. »

**HIHI alors comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre ?**

**La fin pas trop sadique ? Désolée pour l'attente.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Je le rappelle car je ne voudrais pas être poursuivie, les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

**Je ne fais que jouer avec eux pour mon plaisir, je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un clin d'œil à Laurie qui nous manque. Je remercie Phika qui écrit de sublimes FIC donc une vient de se terminer, laissant place à une nouvelle, oui allez la lire, elle est très bien Promesse. Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre N°40

« Déménagement » ou « 1er bal » ?

En sortant du bureau d'Eléazar, je me rendais dans la grande salle ou tout le monde se trouvait, à la recherche de Carlisle pour une explication, comment avait-il osé me cacher quoique ce soit à propos de mes enfants, je devais avoir une de ses têtes parce qu'Edward m'encercla l'air grave et Jasper tentait de m'apaiser et il y arriva.

« Où est Carlisle ? Edward sais-tu une chose que je ne saurais pas à propos des enfants, que tu aurais toi aussi omis de me préciser ? »

« Non ma chérie, ne te met pas dans cet état, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui, il ne nous aurait rien caché qui ne soit important ou compromettant, il reviendra d'ici quelques jours, il est allé prêter main forte à l'hôpital il y a des cas de Grippe, il a un peu développé le traitement dont il s'était déjà servi, c'était, pour lui et la science, une bonne occasion pour prouver que son remède porte ses fruits. »

« En attendant, nos enfants ont encore un mystère non dévoilé, je me demande comment Carlisle a pu nous cacher quoique ce soit. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, ce baiser enivrant me fit tout oublier, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête, c'était un des avantages de notre condition, plus besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Ce sont les raclements de gorge d'Emmett qui nous firent revenir sur terre, Edward me susurra à l'oreille:

« J'adore quand tu es hors de toi. »

« Si tu l'avais vu lors des essayages, elle était pire encore. » Répondit Jasper, qui avait repris sa lecture dans le salon.

Nessie était avec ses tantes, comme elle aimait les appeler, Rob était dans le hangar il s'affairait à de nouvelles expériences d'assemblages mécaniques. Il avait appris en regardant Rosalie, il avait trouvé cela plaisant et voulait perfectionner et améliorer les nouveaux moteurs, afin de leur donner plus de puissance, gagner en vitesse, Rosalie avait une passion pour les courses automobiles bien que ce secteur était réservé à la gente masculine. Esmée était restée avec Irina et Carmen pour les préparatifs de nos visiteurs et futurs voisins. Moi, je m'étais donc fixée comme objectif de dévorer et de découvrir le maximum d'informations sur nos voisins et sur les Volturi, il était toujours bon de connaitre ses ennemis pour mieux leur faire front.

Je n'appris pas grand chose de plus sur le clan de Laurie qu'Eléazar ne m'avait déjà appris, sur les Volturi je m'étais faite une liste des serviteurs les plus assidus et pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient, certains étaient terrifiants, mais surtout leur soif de pouvoir et de contrôle absolu était le plus impressionnant de tout, mieux valait les éviter et se faire oublier d'eux, si cela était possible car, vu l'affront qu'ils avaient reçu de notre part, ils seraient bien capable de nous avoir à l'œil et d'envoyer d'autres traqueurs à nos trousses ou espions en tout genres .

Nos invités arrivèrent comme prévu, quatre couples et deux hommes plus jeunes. Laurie était une grande brune au regard pénétrant, un corps athlétique et musclé aux formes parfaites, elle me fit penser aux Amazones portant une peau de bête en cape posée sur ses épaules, Ryan, son compagnon, était lui aussi très beau, les traits fins, à la musculature de dieu grec, les cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, au sourire taquin et envoutant, il me troublait, je n'avais pas trouvé dans mes lectures la nature de son don si bien sûr il en avait un. Les autres couples étaient assez homogènes au couple dominant, la plupart était blond grand et élancé, les deux jeunes étaient frères, la seule différence entre eux deux était la couleur de leur chevelure l'un était blond comme les blés et l'autre la chevelure ébène, ils n'avaient pas les yeux rougis signe qu'ils avaient le même régime alimentaire que nous.

Eléazar fit les présentations, Esmée et Irina leur indiquèrent leurs appartements avant d'aller chasser avec les enfants et les deux jeunes Eddy et Andy , Rob et Nessie avaient vite sympathisé avec eux, et c'était une bonne chose. Laurie derrière son aspect de guerrière était très douce et agréable, quant à Ryan il était de la même trempe qu'Emmett , Julia et Ivanor eux étaient silencieux et apaisants, ils nous suivirent aussi à la chasse, ils avaient pour habitude de se sustenter de sang humain mais savaient tout autant s'en passer, ce qui me soulageait beaucoup.

Alice et Rosalie avaient préféré s'occuper de l'organisation de la soirée sur le thème du bal, oui le bal des vampires, n'importe quoi mais bon, j'avais un bon cavalier, j'allais pouvoir danser sans craindre la chute ou la fatigue. Et c'était une grande première pour les enfants qui avaient tant admiré voir danser mes parents, lors des soirées à la réserve.

Ah, la Push me manquait et la meute aussi, les âneries de Jacob, et la venue au monde de l'enfant de Nikki allait bientôt arriver, nous devions être là-bas pour la naissance, je ne voulais surtout pas manquer ça. Carlisle avait déjà tout prévu pour cette venue au monde.

Dès le retour de Carlisle, nous étions prêts pour rejoindre Forks, nos affaires étaient déjà rangées, nous ne nous encombrions pas de choses, Edward avait déjà prévu de faire un allé retour avec un avion d'une capacité un peu plus importante pour tout transporter, il avait anticipé vu la quantité de bagages d'Alice, il avait prévu de faire un vol logistique avec Jasper, Alice et Emmett pour que tout soit installé pour notre arrivée prochaine.

Et par la même occasion, raccompagner nos visiteurs, leur épargnant ainsi un long voyage par les voies habituelles, ce serait leur baptême de l'air.

POV Nessie

J'avais envie de mieux connaitre nos nouveaux amis, c'était la première fois que nous avions des camarades d'à peu prés nos âges physiques, ils m'intriguaient, je voulais les voir chasser et profiter de leur présence.

« Eddy, Andy, venez, on va voir si vous êtes aussi rapides que vous le dites, j'ai repéré un troupeau de cervidés. »

« Ah, mais sans problème, chère princesse, vos désirs sont des ordres, n'y aurait-il pas de puma, de couguar, de jaguar ? »

« Oui même des Ours, ils sont si bons. » Renchérit Andy, je regardais vite fait mon frère, et il me comprit sans mot dire, nous semions notre mère pour ne pas l'affoler et allions sur la piste des ours.

« Si, si, venez, suivez nous, mais restez discrets, nous allons profiter de la grande conversation entre nos proches pour ne pas attirer l'attention. »

« Ah, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à chasser les gros gibiers. »

« Oui, tu as tout compris Eddy, nous en avons déjà chassé et cela sans difficulté aucune mais notre mère est encore très protectrice, ça finira par lui passer avec le temps, mais nous ne voulons pas l'inquiéter. »

« Ok pas de problème, je vois qu'Emmett est dans la combine, Ryan ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre, à croire qu'ils sont frères ces deux-là. »

« Oui tu l'as dit Andy, alors allons-y vite avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la distance qu'on a mise entre leur groupe et le notre. Allé sœurette, on y va ?»

« Premier arrivé premier servi, suivez moi si vous le pouvez ? »

« Ah les femmes, toujours à nous faire courir. »

Je les entendis rire et je ne sais pourquoi je sentis mes joues me chauffer un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, Alice m'avait déjà racontée que je rencontrerai un beau jeune homme, et que je saurai tout de suite si c'était celui avec qui j'aurais envie de passer mon éternité mais j'avais bien le temps encore et tant de choses à accomplir. J'espérais que les recherches effectuées avec Carlisle avaient fait évoluer son remède suite aux révélations qu'il nous avait faites dernièrement. Je savais que cela devait rester secret pour le moment et que cela rendait dingue maman, mais cette révélation ne devait pas être ébruitée, pour le moment.

Le parfum d'un Ours me chatouilla les narines et celles de mes compagnons de chasse qui accéléraient du coup leur course.

Cet ours avait du répondant mais notre tactique de jumeau a eu raison de lui avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de nous déchirer quelque peu nos vêtements, nous partagions avec nos convives notre proie, Emmett et Ryan nous regardaient amusés par la facilité déconcertante dont nous nous y étions pris.

Puis nous rejoignîmes, le groupe maman se rendit compte que nous avions chassé autre chose en voyant l'état de notre tenue, Emmett alla de ce pas la rassurer et lui dit:

« Tes siamois sont bien plus à l'aise que moi face aux griffes acérées des ours du coin, je vais finir par manquer de vivre dans mon garde mangé. »

Je sus tout de suite qu'il était préférable de se faire tout petit et de confier maman aux bras de papa, chose qu'il comprit rapidement pour notre salut.

Je rejoignis mes tantes qui étaient excitées par les festivités, j'avais des répétitions de danse avec Jasper et mon père, Rob, lui, préféra montrer à Eddy et Andy ses prototypes.

« Nessie, super, viens enfile-moi ces chaussures, on va commencer par les danses traditionnelles en commençant par les latines, le tango, le Paso doble puis la valse, et autres types de danse plus ou moins tribal, comme la danse celtique il faut bien plaire à nos hôtes, et à ta mère. »

« Alice, tu viens de dire ma mère ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle danse.. »

« Oui tu as bien entendu, ton père le lui a enseigné le soir de leur premier baiser, c'était en 1918, elle ne t'a pas racontée leur rencontre ? Et le reste ? »

« Non. Alice, raconte-moi s'il te plait ! »

« Eh bien demande-le lui, elle va arriver d'ici la fin de ma phrase. »

« Alice, que dois-je raconter ? »

« Maman, raconte-moi comment tu as rencontré papa, votre premier baiser comment c'était, tout quoi. »

« Je pensais avoir encore le temps pour ces choses-là ma puce, penses-tu avoir rencontré ton âme sœur ? »

« Non, je ne le pense pas, mais comme je ne sais pas encore comment je le reconnaitrais, je ne peux le dire, Rosalie m'a confirmée que je le saurai au plus profond de moi-même, donc je lui fais confiance, mais j'aimerais tant savoir maman. »

« Je te promets de te raconter tout cela lors de notre voyage pour notre futur destination, comme cela tu ne seras morte de peur dans l'avion. »

« Oh, bon d'accord, je me chargerai de te le rappeler. Tu viens danser toi aussi ? Il parait que tu danses bien les danses Irlandaises. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et Alice commença ses leçons, je devais mettre en application les descriptions lues dans les manuels de danse, j'étais assez douée aux dires d'Alice mais avec un cavalier comme Jasper, ou bien même mon père qui était venu nous rejoindre, les choses étaient véritablement naturelles.

« Eh bien, il est temps d'aller se préparer pour notre soirée, Nessie, Rose, Bella, allons nous changer, il y a tant à faire. »

POV Bella

Alice était excitée comme une puce, c'était le premier bal de Nessie et elle ne sera pas prête de l'oublier, de plus elle avait des cavaliers acharnés, car Rob avait lui aussi répété avec Eddy et Andy, pour ne pas paraître patauds devant Nessie et les autres convives. Je les avais surpris mais n'avais rien dit.

Je revêtis les affaires qu'Alice avait préparées pour nous toutes, j'avais une robe bleu nuit moulante, au dos dénudé, et des escarpins aux talons démesurés, j'avais souri en les voyant, humaine j'aurais pu tourner de l'œil, une fois habillée, je me rendis dans la salle de bain où m'attendait Rosalie, pour me coiffer et me maquiller.

Elle effectua un chignon qui retombait en cascade sur le côté gauche, des mèches bouclées sur l'épaule, c'était une artiste, j'avais toujours du mal à m'habituer à mon reflet, toujours du mal à me reconnaitre.

Nessie fit son entrée et prit place à mes côtés, elle avait une robe noire somptueuse, au décolleté raisonnable, le dos nu, ses formes étaient bien mises en valeur mais le voile de mousseline floutait légèrement son déhanché lors de ses mouvements, j'étais heureuse de la voir si heureuse.

Alice et Rosalie avaient installé des lampions multicolores dans la grande salle, Eléazar avait fait venir des musiciens qu'il connaissait, leur vue était assez mauvaise mais leur symphonie étaient parfaites, Esmée avait réalisée des cakes et petits fours sucrés et salés, pour ne pas trop éveiller la curiosité des musiciens, qui eux se nourrissaient aussi et repartiraient avec les mets préparés pour leur plus grand plaisir.

L'ouverture du bal fut lancé par une première danse entre Eléazar et Laurie, suivi d'Edward et Carmen, Nessie dansait avec Eddy, Rob avec Irina, moi avec Ryan, tout le monde sans exception, nous dansions et échangions nos cavaliers, Laurie portait une robe blanche féérique, ornée de pierres multicolores et de fourrure blanche à ses extrémités. Au bout de cinq heures de danse, les musiciens partirent, Edward prit place au piano, Nessie au violon et Rob à la guitare, ils nous jouèrent un morceau de jazz, musique de la jeunesse actuelle, musique interdite, puis un rythme endiablé plus enjoué le Rock'n'roll venait de faire ses premiers pas, Jasper avait su trouver les airs pour les retransmettre à Edward qui nous fit danser jusqu'au petit matin, danser était devenu un plaisir pour moi ancienne maladroite incapable de tenir sur mes pieds.

Deux jours plus tard, nous avions emballé ce que nous avions besoin d'emporter pour notre futur exil, au vu des garde-robes d'Alice, Nessie et Rosalie, je dus avec Esmée faire un tri pour éliminer la moitié des vêtements de celles-ci pour les offrir aux familles dans le besoin, qui avaient accru des suites de la guerre, faisant ainsi de bonnes actions pour tous. Carlisle n'était pas encore rentré, Edward avait fait un premier voyage sur l'autre continent avec nos voisins, il eut besoin de quatre jours pour faire l'aller retour, il devait y retourner avec Esmée et Alice pour les dernières retouches, Jasper les accompagnerait également.

Durant ce temps, nous préparions nos achats pour les cadeaux de noël avec Rosalie et Nessie, effectuant une liste pour n'oublier personne, en pensant également au présent de bienvenue pour le futur enfant à venir de Nikki.

Carlisle revint enfin, je le laissais arriver tranquillement, puis me rendis dans son bureau pour avoir une petite conversation.

« Ah, Bella entre, justement je m'attendais à ta venue, sache que grâce à Nessie, le sérum est un véritable miracle, nous avons pu sauver des cas qui auraient été perdus sans cette tentative, prend place je vais t'expliquer. »

Je pris place mais lui coupai la parole.

« Carlisle, pourquoi m'as-tu cachée une information importante concernant mes enfants ? Je suis hors de moi je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il retourne, peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de lise au point d'avancé grâce à Nessie ? Je ne suis au courant de rien. »

« Je m'excuse d'avoir gardé le secret, mais c'est une chose qu'il est préférable de ne pas ébruiter, il n'y a que moi, Eléazar et les enfants qui pour le moment sommes au courant. J'avais besoin d'en être sûr à cent pour cent. Tes enfants ont dans leur corps un antidote aux maladies virales pour les humains.

Mais mortel pour les vampires. C'est en ajoutant un peu de sang au sérum que nous avons pu sauver toutes ces vies. Et c'est Nessie qui en a eu l'idée, en faisant une expérience avec moi, lors de notre passage au laboratoire de recherche, tu te souviens je l'avais emmenée pour le visiter. »

« Un antidote et un poison mortel, je comprends mieux pourquoi les vampires, n'ayant pas le même régime alimentaire que nous, n'ont pas été attirés par leur sang. Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi énervée, mais comprends-moi, je suis leur mère, j'ai besoin de tout savoir.»

« Je te promets qu'à l' avenir tu seras la première informée, j'imagine que Nessie va être soulagée de ne plus devoir cacher de secret. Où en sont les préparatifs ? »

« Eh bien nous n'attendons plus que le retour d'Edward, Esmée, Alice et Jasper pour retourner à Forks, pour notre dernier noël là-bas, en famille. »

« Oui je le pense aussi, il se passera quelques décennies avant que nous ne puissions revenir y vivre, mais, avec l'avion, Edward pourra toujours aller les chercher, tant qu'ils pourront encore voyager. C'est notre lot quotidien, nous n'y pouvons rien changer. »

« Je sais. »

**Coucou eh oui vous ne rêvez pas le chapitre est arrivé et ce n'est pas encore le dernier**

**Alors si vous voulez participer donner des pronostique pour le bébé de Nikki**

**Fille garçon ? Les prénoms et pourquoi vous avez pensez à ces propositions.**

**Vite le petit bouton Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Snif eh oui la fin est proche, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, il sera suivit un Epilogue .**

**Je tien a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi et soutenue, un grand merci a Lillas qui avait commencé, a me corrigé et a Phika qui a poursuivit je peux dire qu'elles ont eu du travail avec moi, vu mes fautes.**

**Je ne peux pas oublier non plus Sabivamp sans qui je ne me serai jamais lancée dans l'écriture de cette FIC.**

**Mais aussi un super merci à qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer dans ce monde magique cet univers peuplé de Vampire de loups de nous avoir permis de jouer ainsi avec ses personnages.**

**Un grand merci à mes Vilaines, ma Sam que j'adore de la mort qui tue. 'Sophie Lili31 Lillas Sabivamp, Lil'Lo, Julie, Guiness, Potine, Angie..' Et Mes TPAs qui sont géniales. 'Cathou Eiphose Drinou, Letsmesing, Magicvanille, Lullaby…'**

**Ravie de vous avoir toutes rencontrée et hâte de revoir tout le monde encore et encore.**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous attends en bas.**

**Chapitre N°41**

**Début, fin ? Recommencement la boucle de l'éternité**.

Nous avions chargé les voitures de tout nos derniers bagages et partîmes, passer un dernier noël avec les nôtres, dernier sur ce continent, dans cette ville où j'ai grandi, où je suis née, où tout avait commencé, j'avais un pincement au cœur bien qu'il soit déjà mort, mais un sentiment de tristesse m'envahissait.

Edward était heureux d'en avoir terminé avec ce déménagement, il était à peine rentré que déjà nous étions sur le point de repartir, lui aussi angoissait de laisser derrière lui Elisabeth, elle n'était plus toute jeune, mais se portait comme un charme, il avait longuement proposé de devenir l'une des nôtres mais elle refusait, prétextant avoir fait une promesse à son défunt époux, de le rejoindre dans l'au-delà.

Je sortis de mes pensées avec les blagues de Jasper qui, pour une fois, avait matière à faire rager Emmett, sa peur de l'avion ne lui était pas passée, il avait arraché deux fauteuils durant le trajet.

« C'est parce que je n'étais pas là que mon nounours était inquiet.» Répondit Rosalie pour prendre sa défense, en nous faisant un bon clin d'œil peu discret, qui provoqua un fou rire général.

« Et si nous y allions, Rob tu montes avec moi dans l'avion nous serons arrivés avant les autres, Alice et Esmée seront heureuses d'avoir un coup de main pour finir d'emballer les cadeaux. »

« Oh oui, je prendrais les commandes, et en plus j'ai de nouveaux cadeaux pour chaque membre de la famille mais je veux que ça reste secret donc laisse-moi juste le temps de tout charger. »

« Ah cachotier, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si souvent enfermé dans la grange. »

« Désolée Rosalie, je sais que je t'ai empêché de jouer avec tes moteurs mais c'était pour la bonne cause. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme, j'aurais bien le temps de reprendre ma mécanique dans nos nouveaux quartiers. »

« En voiture, le dernier arrivé aura un gage. »

Sur ce, tout le monde prit place et les trois voitures quittèrent l'Alaska en direction de Forks, où notre arrivée était des plus attendues.

Ce fut Emmett le dernier arrivé, il dut aider Alice à porter les décorations pour le sapin de la villa et ce sans dire un mot, ni émettre le moindre cognement, chose assez difficile pour lui.

Alice avait déjà tout décoré, la Villa, notre cottage, la maison de mes parents, et même le grand sapin qui trônait devant la maison d'Elisabeth, tout était parfait.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient prévenu mes parents de notre arrivée, et avaient préparé le terrain pour l'évolution des enfants, afin qu'ils ne soient pas perdus et choqués.

Ils avaient très bien réagi, parfois je me disais que j'avais des parents en avance sur leur temps, des babas cool avant l'heure. Edward et Rob avaient retiré les draps sur les meubles du cottage, le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, à peine le temps de décharger la voiture que déjà nous allions retrouver Charlie et Renée. Nessie et Rob ne tenaient plus en place, ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude d'être parmi les vampires qu'il me fallut leur rappeler de ne pas se faire remarquer, de garder une allure humaine pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des passants une fois en ville.

Renée et Charlie étaient sur le perron, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, juste un peu plus de cheveux blancs, mais leurs cœurs battaient la chamade en nous voyant, ils étaient aussi impatients que les enfants, qui ne se firent pas prier pour les enlacer.

J'aperçus la voiture de Jacob devant la maison mais ne le voyant pas je demandais à mon père où il était, il me répondit que Nikki allait bientôt accoucher et qu'il avait dû aller chercher Carlisle en urgence pour se rendre à la réserve, Edward comprit qu'il y avait urgence.

« Papa, maman, nous allons aider Carlisle là-bas, pouvez vous garder les enfants, nous revenons dès que possible? »

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillerons sur Papi et Mamie, nous avons tant de choses à leur raconter, tu sais nous sommes grands maintenant. »

Je leur souris et nous partîmes en direction du bois à allure humaine et une fois à l'abri des regards, nous prîmes une allure vampirique pour être le plus vite possible sur place.

Paul, Leah, Jacob et Embry étaient dehors, attendant en tournant en rond, laissant des sillons incrustés au sol tant ils avaient fait les cent pas. Ils sourirent en nous voyant arriver.

Je les saluais chacun leur tour quand Carlisle nous appela en renfort.

« Bella, Edward, lavez- vous les mains, Jacob va vite me chercher Jasper à la Villa, je vais avoir besoin de lui. »

Nikki criait, hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, son cœur faiblissait, et celui du bébé aussi.

« Nikki, tout va bien se passer, regarde, nous sommes là. Calme toi, Jasper va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Edward entends-tu le bébé ? Peux-tu essayer d'entrer en communication avec lui ? »

Il posa mes mains sur le ventre de Nikki, eut comme des chocs électriques puis recula.

« Comment se présente le bébé ? »

« Il est en siège il n'a pas assez de place pour se retourner, il est emmêlé dans le cordon. Il va finir par se noyer s'il ne sort pas rapidement. »

Je pris un scalpel et le tendit à Carlisle, j'avais lu qu'il avait été procédé ainsi pour sortir un petit du ventre de sa mère, même s'il s'agissait d'une jument nous ne devions pas perdre de temps.

« Carlisle, il faut ouvrir l'utérus et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire sans blesser le bébé et sauver Nikki. »

Jasper arriva à cet instant, il apaisa Nikki ce qui me permit de lui injecter un anti-douleur lui permettant de retrouver une respiration un peu plus calme, son rythme cardiaque ralentissait toujours, il fallait aller vite.

« Carlisle, je suis là, j'ai confiance, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. »

Il incisa, j'épongeai le sang, retenant ma respiration pour ne pas être tentée, il introduisit sa main dans le ventre et ressortit avec un magnifique bébé à la crinière blonde comme les blés, au teint quelque peu bleuâtre dû au manque d'oxygène. J'appliquais les premiers soins à ce petit être, évacuant tout le liquide qui avait commencé à entrer dans son corps, ce qui le fit crier si fort qu'il pu remplir ses poumons d'air et redevenir tout rose. Je soufflais enfin de soulagement, Nikki pleurait de joie, elle demanda à serrer son petit être tout contre elle, l'embrassa, le mit au sein, puis ils finirent par s'endormir, le temps que Carlisle recouse l'une après l'autre les couches successives qu'il avait dû entailler pour libérer cette magnifique petite Ashley, qui était le portrait même de sa mère.

J'emmaillotais cette merveille et fit entrer Paul, lui présentant sa fille, je ressortis avec Edward et Jasper pendant que Carlisle expliquait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour libérer Nikki de l'enfant, il appela Leah, lui expliqua les soins à prodiguer et surtout de l'empêcher de se lever avant trois ou quatre jours.

Tout le monde était heureux du bon dénouement de cet accouchement difficile, Nikki n'aurait pas pu aller à l'hôpital, ils ne lui auraient jamais prodigué cette méthode, elle aurait grossi la liste des pertes en couche qui était monnaie courante.

« Bella, je suis content de te voir reprendre du service, tu ferais une très bonne obstétricienne tu sais. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas si je peux me rendre utile. Je vais y réfléchir, on se revoit ce soir chez Elisabeth.»

Carlisle repartit pour l'hôpital, Edward était resté sans voix depuis son contact avec le bébé, je voyais qu'il était troublé, je m'approchais de lui, il m'enlaça et me fit virevolter dans les airs pour exprimer sa joie de voir que l'enfant n'avait pas souffert et que tout allait bien, il m'embrassa et m'entraina au cottage ou nous fêtâmes à notre manière cet heureux événement, amoureux comme au premier jour, nous étions heureux, je profitai de cet instant pour lui demander ce qui l'avait troublé lors de son contact avec Ashley..

« Le bébé est comme Nikki un Caméléon, il a pris l'apparence de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce en me parlant en même temps, je ne sais pas si Nikki peut prendre l'apparence d'un autre être humain, et ça m'a fait peur, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un bébé encore innocent. Je m'en serai voulu qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si troublé. Allons retrouver les enfants nous sommes attendus chez ta mère. »

Nous partîmes main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, le cœur léger, les enfants avaient raconté la naissance d'Ashley. Nessie qui narrait et Rob qui illustrait la venue au monde de cet être qui venait d'arriver dans nos vies.

Ils voulaient tous aller voir le bébé, mais Nikki était fatiguée, elle devait se reposer, et le bébé devait éviter d'avoir trop de monde, il était fragile comme tout les bébés, Carlisle leur dirait quand ils pourront, ou non, aller leur rendre visite.

Mes parents étaient aussi impatients qu'eux d'aller saluer leurs amis de la Push, et fêter dignement cet heureux événement, ils y partirent des notre départ avec la voiture de Jacob pour la ramener, emportant avec eux les croquis de Rob pour les donner à Nikki en souvenir de la naissance.

« Papa, dis-moi, c'était comment dans la tête du bébé ? »

« Eh bien, Rob, tu le découvriras lorsque tu la verras, c'est une puce surprenante et envoutante, un bébé tout rose à croquer, ma chérie tout comme toi et ton frère des enfants extraordinaires. »

« Ne fatiguez pas trop Elisabeth, elle n'est plus aussi alerte que la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu et vous êtes encore plus forts aussi, ne l'oubliez pas. »

« Oui maman. » répondirent-ils en cœurs, accompagnés de leur père, ce qui me fit rire.

Elisabeth, dans le salon, jouait de la Harpe, nous entrâmes à pas de loup, Edward se mit au piano et l'accompagna ce qui la fit sourire, sans pour autant couper ce morceau si beau, nous prîmes place aux côté d'Esmée et Carlisle, savourant ces instants magiques et apaisants, attendant la fin de la mélodie pour applaudir les artistes.

« Bravo ! Magnifique ! Comme ta musique nous a manqué. »

« Venez mes enfants, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, vous m'avez tellement manqué, comme vous êtes beaux, Rob tu es la copie conforme de ton père et toi ma chérie tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs. »

« Eh moi alors, je ne compte plus ? »

« Mais si voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant Edward, tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma chair et mon sang. Enfin si l'on peut dire encore ainsi. Comme tu es resplendissant, même tes yeux ont gardé leurs charme envoutant même s'ils ne sont plus émeraude, ils seront toujours ceux de mon fils ! Bella, ma fille, venez dans mes bras, il y aura toujours assez de place dans mon cœur pour vous tous. Vous êtes ma raison d'être. »

Ses retrouvailles étaient émouvantes, je préférais ne pas trop penser à l' avenir proche qui serait une véritable déchirure. La soirée fut rythmée par des petits concertos et le repas des enfants et Elisabeth, Carlisle et Esmée étaient repartis peu de temps avant nous. Edward s'assura que sa mère soit endormie pour nous rejoindre, Rob et Nessie tombaient de sommeil eux aussi, la journée avait été longue et chargée d'émotions.

Noël était dans moins d'une semaine, la température était basse, le ciel dégagé laissant filtré les rayons de lune, donnant aux arbres nus des reflets vermoulus, la nature était si belle et silencieuse, j'imaginais la fête qui devait se dérouler à la réserve, et souris.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu le retour de mon bien-aimé, qui me dit:

« Alice est à la maison, elle va surveiller les petits pendant que nous irons rejoindre les Quileute pour fêter l'arrivée d'Ashley. »

Je lui souris et nous passâmes la soirée avec mes parents, Billy et les autres habitants de la réserve, aucun ne manquaient à l'appel, c'était une tradition indienne, le grand feu avait été allumé au premier cri de l'enfant et devait le rester ainsi jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Paul avait arrosé plus qu'il ne fallait, il dansait et riait, criant sa joie d'être père d'une petite perle à qui voulait l'entendre. L'ambiance était bonne enfant pas de bagarre dû à l'alcool, il faut dire que Jasper veillait au grain.

Quill et Embry cherchaient un nouveau sujet de pari, vu qu'Embry avait gagné sur le sexe de l'enfant et Quill sur la couleur des cheveux, ils étaient à égalité, Sam et Emilie relayaient Leah pour que Jacob puisse profiter de sa moitié.

Je passai voir Nikki et Ashley, vérifier les courbes de température et la cicatrice qui était quasiment aussi rapide que celle des loups.

« Ma chère Nikki, je pense que demain tu pourras quitter le lit pour enfin profiter de ta fille, ta cicatrice est déjà bien refermée, mais ne force pas trop tout de même. Carlisle passera demain matin, il t'en dira plus. »

« Bella, merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, je sais que sans toi je ne serai peut-être pas là en ce moment. »

« Ne me remercie pas Nikki, tu sais j'étais infirmière avant tout ça, c'était ma vocation, et elle l'est toujours, j'aime pouvoir me rendre utile, tu l'aurais fait pour moi, non ? Repose-toi, je passerais demain avec tes plus fervent fans. »

« Je pourrais remercier l'artiste qui a si bien mis sur papier la plus belle chose que la vie m'ait permis de réaliser. »

« Oui, tu le feras toi-même demain, repose-toi, ta fille va avoir besoin d'une maman en forme, elle est vraiment magnifique. »

Je ressortis, Edward m'attendait, nous regagnâmes le cottage, Alice alla rejoindre Jasper, je préparai le petit-déjeuner des enfants, nous allâmes dans la piscine attendant leur réveil, nous étions bien dans notre nid douillet, ce havre de paix qui allait tant nous manquer.

La journée fut bien remplie une fois de plus, petit-déjeuner, chasse, passage à la Push, moi je suivis Carlisle à l'hôpital afin de voir comment je réagissais au sang, je le suivis au bloc opération du cœur, le bal du ciment pour ce type d'intervention qui ne se réalisait que sur les cas désespérés.

Je m'étonnais moi-même, je respirais à plein poumon comme me l'ordonnait Carlisle, et rien, non, je n'étais pas attirée par cette flagrance, était-ce parce que j'avais chassé le matin même ? En ressortant, il me sourit et me dit tout bas:

« Félicitations, Madame Cullen, vous êtes inscrites aux cours accélérés d'obstétricienne avec option chirurgie. »

Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, j'aurais été rouge pivoine, je me serai peut-être même évanouie ou emmêlée les pieds sous l'émotion, mais j'étais meilleure, plus forte.

Les deux jours suivants, j'avais déjà englouti les deux premières années de cours, Carlisle était mon professeur, impartial, et moi une élève assidue, ce fut Esmée qui dut nous stopper dans notre avancée pour que nous puissions profiter de ses fêtes de fin d'année avec nos proches.

Carlisle me promit de continuer une fois installé en Russie, qu'il avait déjà des contacts dans deux centres hospitaliers et que là-bas personne ne posait de question tellement ils avaient besoin de soins, la guerre et autres événements avaient réduit considérablement le nombre de médecins et chirurgiens.

Nessie et Rob allaient et venaient en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, de la Villa à la Push, sans oublier de rendre visite à leurs grands-parents. Ils avaient fait les boutiques avec Alice, une fois de plus. Ashley était le bébé le plus habillé de la Push, de la ville et voir même de l'état de Washington, rien n'était de trop. Jacob dut les freiner un peu, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

La soirée de Noel approcha à grands pas et la neige, comme toujours, était au rendez-vous, c'était toujours aussi magique, la féerie des illuminations, l'excitation des enfants et des grands. Le choix des cadeaux, le plaisir d'offrir, le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Je donnais un coup de main à Esmée pour préparer un diner de noël traditionnel, dinde farcie aux marrons, lait de poule, Pudding et oranges piquées aux clous de girofles.

Alice avait fait des cartes de prédictions pour chacun d'entre nous, dont elle se servait pour placer les personnes autour de cette table, Rob la suivait de prêt installant à chaque place un paquet cadeau, je lui fis un clin d'œil complice qu'il me rendit puis alla rejoindre les invités dans l'entrée transformée en anti-chambre de cette soirée, Alice s'empressa d'équiper chaque personne d'un chapeau de fête et d'un répertoire de chants de noël.

Edward était chargé d'accompagner ses chants au piano et Rob à la guitare, Billy avait même sorti son harmonica, un véritable concert de fous rires, Emmett qui mimait les chansons, Jasper qui imitait les bruits des animaux, et Charlie qui faisait du playback, Sam et Paul qui Hurlaient à la mort à la fin de chaque chanson.

Emilie avait, elle aussi, préparé des plats, connaissant l'appétit de ses frères, elle avait dû y passer la journée, des pains, des brioches, des bretzels sucrés salés, une multitude de nourriture qui allait être ingurgitée en un temps record.

Nessie et Rosalie nous firent un défilé haute couture, créations d'Alice, Leah et Nikki les avaient rejointes pour présenter toutes ses tenues, même ma mère était de mèche avec ses accessoires, paniers, colliers, ceintures et bijoux artisanaux qu'elle avait fini par ajouter à son catalogue de créations de la Push.

Ashley, sortie de son couffin par mes soins, riait aux anges, et passait de bras en bras, toujours heureuse d'être le centre d'attention, moins d'une semaine et déjà sa liste d'admirateurs était bien longue, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, ses bouclette blondes formaient un halo autour de sa tête, on aurait pu croire à l'apparition d'un ange.

La soirée venait à peine de commencer que déjà, elle resterait gravée dans nos mémoires, et sur les tablettes photographique d'Alice, qui mitraillait autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'était trouvée une véritable passion pour cette invention qui évoluait assez rapidement, niveau taille, encombrement et poids.

Elisabeth et Esmée firent monter les invités au niveau supérieur pour prendre place autour de la table, une fois tout le monde installé un toast fut lancé pour annoncer notre dernier Noel à Forks, pour un certain nombre d'année, s'en suivit du commentaire d'Edward annonçant que les prochains pouvaient aussi bien se passer en Russie, lieu de notre future résidence, grâce aux talents de pilotes et aux progrès de l'aviation. Rob poursuivit avec une demande d'indulgence pour les cadeaux qu'il avait lui-même réalisé de mémoire pour chaque personne présente.

Emmett ouvrit le bal du déballage et resta de marbre, on crut même qu'il avait eu un malaise. Jasper et Paul vinrent tout de suite vers lui et ils furent stupéfaits du talent de Rob, la réalité de sa peinture, un Emmett face à un ours, ce qui donna encore plus envie de découvrir l'interprétation qu'il avait fait sur ses toiles, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler si Ashley n'avait pas fait tomber son hochet en bougeant ses petites menottes.

« Des Félicitations ! »

« Bravo ! »

« Magnifiques ! »

« Merveilleux ! » et compagnies... fusèrent dans tous les sens, Rob en fut comblé, lui qui doutait de son talent, aux milles facettes.

Alice prit la parole et expliqua le contenu des petites cartes de prédictions, elles étaient toutes fermées par un cordon de satin, " que ceux et celles qui préférent ne pas savoir ce que le futur leur réserve, ne les ouvrent pas, mais ceux et celles qui sont impatients de le découvrir peuvent le faire, mais sachez que rien n'est figé, nous avons toujours le choix de faire changer notre destin, que tout peu changer si on le veut et fait ce qu'il faut pour."

Les entrées arrivèrent sur la table à point nommé pour certains affamés de notre tablée, les plats furent vite honorés et vidés, les douze coups de minuit n'allaient pas tarder.

Nous envoyèrent les enfants à l'extérieur voir s'ils pouvaient apercevoir les rois mages, dans le respect des traditions.

Le pied du sapin fut vite recouvert d'une multitude de paquets cadeaux, c'était hallucinant. Les enfants revinrent, accompagnés de Renée et Elisabeth, ils se jetèrent sur les paquets en faisant la distribution, aidés d' Alice, Leah, Emilie et Quill, le déballage était phénoménale, il y avait du papier doré partout, on aurait pu être noyé sous tout ses amas d'emballages.

Des parures en cristal pour les femmes, des étoffes de soie, des portes bonheurs Quileute, un porte-clé avec une clé pour chaque membre de la meute, un berceau en osier pour Leah qui arborait un large sourire en direction de Jacob, qui mit un temps avant de comprendre, il était fou de joie d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa. De magnifiques livres, œuvres authentiques pour Carlisle et le plus beau de tous ses livres fut le recueil de poèmes que Nessie avait réalisé, elle avait apposé un mot gentil pour toutes les personnes auxquelles elle l'avait offert.

Tout le monde était aux anges il y avait de quoi combler tout le monde et bien plus encore, Jasper et Emmett demandèrent aux gars s'ils avaient envie de savoir à quoi correspondaient les clés qu'ils avaient reçus.

« Oh oui ! » répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, ils les suivirent dans la grange, chaque porte clé avait un numéro qui était inscrit sur une plaque posée sur des mécaniques rutilantes, des monstres mécaniques qui font frémir tous les jeunes intrépides de cette époque. Un étalage de BMW R32 de Douglas 250CC et de Norton, ils étaient tous sans voix mais une fois en contact avec leur bête mécanique ils les firent rugir de plaisir.

« Eh , je penses que vous pourrez repartir avec demain car, là sous la neige, ce ne serait pas vraiment l'idéal pour tester vos joujoux, comme ça je vous expliquerai comment les manier. »

« Rosalie, on est des mecs, on sait comment chevaucher nos montures, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. »

« Comme tu voudras Quill. »

« Oh ma Rosalie à moi vient dans mes bras, tu avais raison, leur cadeaux leurs plaisent. »

« Je suis une femme mais je sais comment vous fonctionnez. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime. »

« Bon, eh bien, on va vous laisser, nous sommes de trop. »

« Hey ! Y'a des chambres pour ça ! »

Alice avait rejoint Jasper, l'ambiance était bonne, Quill et Embry toujours aussi taquins mais le plus abasourdi de tous fut Jarred qui eut du mal à quitter sa machine.

« A table, sinon diète jusqu'à demain soir. » Furent les mots employés par Emily pour tous les faire rentrer afin de poursuivre le repas, qui dura jusqu'à épuisement des stocks.

Edward raccompagna nos parents, qui n'étaient pas en état de prendre la route, la neige avait continué de recouvrir les routes, les Quileute rejoignirent la Push, Nikki et Paul étaient restés dormir à la Villa afin d'éviter les intempéries avec Ashley, nos enfants dormaient paisiblement, je rejoignis le cottage une fois tout remis en place, Edward m'attendait dans notre chambre, je passai par la salle de bain revêtir une tenue plus légère m'emparant de mon présent pour lui.

« Bella, ferme les yeux avant d'entrer, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Je sentis une brise légère tournoyer autour de moi, je ne tenais plus, le parfum, oui le parfum que je portais jadis emplis mes narines.

« Puis-je ouvrir mes yeux maintenant ? »

« Oui ma chérie, regarde-toi dans le miroir, avant de me rejoindre. »

Il m'avait remis le foulard que j'avais porté lors de notre première sortie, celle où nous avions quitté le sol pour rejoindre les nuages et voir le soleil, il portait encore mon odeur, et la sienne, je posai ma main dessus au niveau de mon cou et sentis une grosseur suspendu à ma chaine, c'était un médaillon, médaillon ancien venant de sa grand-mère où il avait fait graver. « A ma raison d'être », il y avait une photo de nous quatre dessus, je ne savais plus quoi dire, mon présent pour lui n'était plus dans mes mains mais sur le lit prés de lui.

Je le rejoignis, je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et me susurra un « Joyeux Noël. »

Je lui rendis son baiser et lui tendis son cadeau, c'était une montre à gousset où j'avais fait graver, le même message que lui accompagné de la même photo. Nous nous regardâmes et nous mirent à rire et fîmes l'amour comme au premier jour sur cette île paradisiaque.

Au petit matin, Alice, Jasper et les enfants nous rejoignirent pour aller chasser, Rob courrait après un cerf, Edward un Puma, Alice pistait un ours avec Nessie, je n'en revenais pas, je m'aperçus qu'Alice se figeât d'un coup et lorsque mon regard se reporta sur Nessie, je la vis plaquée au sol se tordant de douleurs, Edward avait vu sa vision, il était aussi tôt revenu prés de nous.

« Nessie, répond-moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? M'entends-tu ? Peux-tu bouger ? »

Rob fut pris des même symptômes, Jasper l'avait porté jusqu'à nous, tentant de le détendre pour éviter qu'ils soient trop crispés.

« Alice, dis-moi ce que tu as vu ? Est-ce un coup des Volt… »

« Non, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, écoute leur cœur, il ralentit, je crois que c'est le moment, Carlisle avait raison ils seront figés avant notre départ. »

« Portons-les à la Villa, ils n'ont pas besoin de rester au froid, regarde ils tremblent. »

J'étais angoissée, Nessie s'en rendit compte et me serra la main pour me montrer ce qu'elle ressentait intérieurement, et cela me déchirait de la voir souffrir autant. Carlisle n'était pas encore parti à l'hôpital, il les ausculta et confirma que c'était bel et bien ça, leurs corps se figeaient, nous expliquant le processus.

Leurs cœurs continueront à battre mais plus lentement, leur sang sera toujours aussi fort, leur cicatrisation sera toujours aussi rapide que celle de la meute, leurs corps seront un peu plus froids mais moins palpables et visibles que sur les vampires tel que nous.

Ils rougiront encore, auront toujours besoin de respirer, mais pourront se retenir une heure sans air, d'après les études et tests qu'ils avaient effectués sur les autres hybrides qu'il avait rencontré pour en apprendre plus. Leur vie serait plus ou moins normale maintenant, Nessie était la première femme de ce genre, et Carlisle se demandait si un jour elle pourrait enfanter.

J'étais plus ou moins rassurée, ils allaient bien et leurs corps de jeunes adultes avaient enfin terminé de modifier leur apparence physique, ils étaient beaux, intelligents, attentionnés et dotés de dons inestimables.

« Bella, je dois aller à l'Hôpital pour les dernières formalités pour mon remplaçant, nous pourrons partir dès demain pour notre nouvelle vie, reste avec eux, tu vas voir que d'ici une heure ou deux ils se porteront comme des charmes. »

« Demain déjà, pourquoi si vite ? »

Je fus prise de crise d'angoisse, Jasper n'était pas loin, Edward m'enlaçait, lui aussi était là pour moi comme toujours. Les deux plus longues heures de mon éternité passèrent lentement, dans ma tête je me repassais en boucle tout ces moments passées, les bons et moins bons, et tous revenaient sur mes enfants mon bien-aimé, ma nouvelle vie, ma famille, notre nouveau départ.

Une fois les enfants sur pieds, je partis boucler les derniers préparatifs, ajoutant quelques livres supplémentaires dans le coffre, retraçant mon histoire, le mettant en lieu sûr.

Encore quelques heures et le départ serait amorcé, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à ce départ, je caressais du bout des doigts les murs du cottage, j'emplissais mes poumons de l'air humide et boisé de Forks qui allait tant me manquer.

Edward sut trouver les mots pour me réconforter, son sourire éternel me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me jetais sur les siennes, il était si parfait, il savait toujours comment me rendre heureuse et ce depuis le 1er instant où nous nous étions rencontrés ce matin de septembre 1918 là où tout avait commencé.

FIN.

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce dernier chapitre ?**

**L'Epilogue est déjà écris bientôt en ligne**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu **

**Une petite Review pour me dire**

**Cela me fera toujours plaisir.**

**Kiss et a bientôt pour mes autres écris. **

**Nathy**


	43. Chapter 43

**Eh bien voilà ma première Fic est terminée, j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire j'ai pris mon temps, entre els recherches pour resté cohérentes avec le caractère des personnages et avec l'époque.**

**Milles merci de m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout ce cette aventure et a très bientôt pour les autres, je vais me pencher sur la suite de l'OS tour de contrôle pas pour en faire une Fic mais une petite suite.**

**Certains personnages appartiennent à et d'autre ne sont que le produit de mon imagination.**

**Epilogue**

Trente cinq ans déjà que nous sommes partis, nous sommes toujours unis, notre cercle s'est agrandi.

Carlisle et moi étions à la pointe de la médecine, prodiguant soins et opérations, faisant diminuer considérablement le nombre des victimes.

Nessie avait poursuivi son œuvre dans la recherche, trouvant un palliatif plus naturel que son propre sang pour établir des vaccins et autres médicaments, ne délaissant pas pour autant l'écriture et son goût prononcé pour la littérature qu'elle enseignait sur ses temps libres aux étudiants, parcourant aussi ce vieux continent en compagnie d'Eddy avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

Rob, lui, était devenu pilote, constructeur d'avions et autres engins particuliers pour aller encore plus haut, son rêve d'enfant: aller sur la lune avait guidé ses pas, il s'en approchait de plus en plus.

Rosalie et Emmett toujours aussi complices, tout comme Alice et Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée toujours aussi amoureux qu'aux premiers jours.

Seule ombre au tableau était la perte de nos proches, de mort naturelle, nous y étions préparés mais on ne peut s'y résigner sans être blessé, ils avaient vécu heureux et soulagés de nous savoir en sécurité.

Nos chers ennemis se tenaient à distance, ils avaient bien tenté de séduire mes enfants pour rejoindre les Volturi, mais avaient essuyé des refus catégoriques de leur part, ils préféraient aider l'humanité à avancer plutôt que de les mépriser.

Aro et Caius étaient eux même revenus, mais rien n'y fit rien changé, de plus le clan de Laurie était bien présent à nos côtés pour les contrer en cas de nécessité.

Souvent, lors des voyages de nos enfants, nous étions inquiets, mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls, de plus ils savaient se défendre, mais je pense que c'est le lot d'être parents.

Je gardais toujours près de moi, dans le livre que je lisais, en marque page la carte de prédilection qu'Alice avait réalisé, je ne l'avais pas encore ouverte, un bon nombre de fois j'avais été tentée de voir ce qu'elle m'avait prédit.

Je m'étais promise de l'ouvrir pour mon centième anniversaire de mariage sur l'île d'Esmée.

**100 ème anniversaire de mariage**

_« Bella, Nessie va te faire le plus beau cadeau, en faisant de toi la plus jolie et jeune et surtout le seule et unique …. grand-mère. » _

Je n'en revenais pas, je regardais Edward, lui tendis la carte et m'empressai d'appeler Nessie pour la serrer fort dans mes bras.

C'est un matin de septembre que naquit un adorable petit Jordan aux yeux Emeraudes, aux reflets cuivrés faisant le bonheur de tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

**Fin ou Recommencement ? L'éternité est perpétuelle.**

**Merci à vous.**

**Nathy**


End file.
